Amitié, haine………
by caskett71
Summary: Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, je l'ai commencée il y a quelques temps mais l'inspiration ne voulait pas rester assez longtemps pour que ça décolle. Elle ne sera pas très longue, pas d'enquête, juste une histoire… Ça se pourrait se passer pendant la saison 4…..
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Amitié

Assise à son bureau, le lieutenant Beckett pianotait sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'informations sur le seul suspect qu'ils avaient, notant au passage ce qui pouvait leur être utile. Sur la gauche de son bureau, une chaise, occupée, et sur cette chaise, son fidèle consultant. Au fur et à mesure que les années avaient passées, il était devenu autant prolifique qu'un vrai flic mais surtout, il était devenu un ami, un très bon ami, son meilleur ami.

Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge murale se faisait entendre et elle indiquait qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Malgré tout, les deux coéquipiers étaient toujours là, elle était à l'affut du moindre détail qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête et lui comme à son habitude, il faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, il l'observait.

\- Castle, vous pouvez rentrer, j'ai bientôt fini.

\- Non je vous attends Lieutenant.

\- Mais il est vingt-deux heures, Martha et Alexis doivent vous attendre ?

\- Ma mère est à quelques jours de son avant-première donc elle reste tard au théâtre peaufiner les dernier détails quant à Alexis, elle est assez grande, et en plus elle sait où je suis.

\- Bon comme vous voulez.

Il lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur son IPhone et le jeu qu'il avait commencé. De temps en temps il jetait furtivement un œil à sa muse. Il ne se lassait pas la regarder travailler, même les jours de paperasse. Pour certain cela aurait pu paraitre ennuyeux mais pas pour lui. L'écrivain se plaisait à la contempler, détailler ses petits gestes, comme en cet instant, quand elle prenait en otage sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Si elle savait ce que ce geste provoquait comme trouble dans la poitrine de cet homme qui était installé à côté d'elle…. Mais peut-être le savait-elle ? Et ses mimiques lorsque quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme elle voulait, ou encore lorsqu'elle était dans une intense réflexion et que cette petite veine zébrant son front faisait son apparition. Tous ces détails qui faisaient d'elle une encyclopédie des émotions tellement il la connaissait par cœur.

Beckett finit d'inscrire les dernières infos sur le tableau blanc pour que ses collègues puissent en prendre connaissance à leur arrivée le lendemain matin puis ferma son PC et rangea son bureau. Il la regardait faire son petit rituel, celui qu'il voyait tous les soirs depuis bientôt quatre ans. Il se leva avant elle, saisi son manteau sur la chaise et l'aida à le passer lorsqu'elle se leva. Silencieusement ils quittèrent le poste, elle le raccompagna comme tous les soirs, tard, toujours trop tard pour la jeune fille qui s'impatientait dans cet appartement silencieux.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cette affaire avait débutée, elle accaparait leurs journées et débordait de plus en plus souvent sur les soirées ce qui énervait passablement cette jeune rouquine qui attendait bien sagement au loft que son père daigne rentrer mais depuis qu'il suivait cette lieutenant de la criminelle elle se sentait délaissée. Certes il avait changé, grandit depuis quatre ans mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, il n'était pas flic et les risques qu'il prenait lorsqu'ils étaient en interventions lui faisaient peur. Et si un jour il ne rentrait pas. Elle avait peur de recevoir un jour ce fameux coup de fil qui vous annonce le pire…..la jeune rouquine décida qu'il était temps de lui parler…quand il rentrera.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec son père, il rentrait très tard alors qu'elle était déjà couchée et elle partait tôt le matin, avant qu'il ne soit levé.

Le lieutenant Beckett sortait soulagée du bureau du Capitaine. L'affaire du chasseur de fantôme ayant été bouclée, Kate lui avait remis son rapport afin qu'elle le contresigne et qu'il puisse rejoindre les archives au rayon des affaires classées. Elle poussa un long soupir mais fini par sourire à la vue de ses trois compères qui plaisantaient bruyamment autour d'un café dans le local de pause. Elle sourit inconsciemment en revoyant Castle la supplier pour qu'elle avoue ne pas avoir peur des fantômes et pour qu'ils aillent revisiter la maison « hantée ». Un vrai gamin mais c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appréciait et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il change.

Depuis presque quatre ans, ils formaient une équipe du tonnerre. Ils avaient un taux de résolution d'enquêtes qui avoisinait les 98%, le meilleur de New-York. Depuis que Castle les avaient rejoint le travail semblait moins fastidieux, il mettait un peu de bonheur et de joie dans leurs journées parfois bien éprouvantes et tristes. Il avait aussi réussi à faire sourire la détective Beckett, la dure à cuire, comme la surnommaient affectueusement certains de ses collègues masculins.

Son sourire s'agrandit en entendant ce rire qu'elle reconnaitrait entre tous, celui de Castle, chaleureux, enfantin, communicatif.

\- Alors les gars, on trinque sans moi ?

Ils se figèrent tous les trois en la fixant mais éclatèrent de rire devant la mine de Beckett qui se voulait sévère et qui tentait vainement de paraître impassible mais ce fût peine perdue. Un éclat de rire général emplit la salle et résonna même jusqu'au bureau de Gates qui releva la tête pour voir son équipe se détendre après une série d'affaires compliquées mais toutes résolues de fort belle manière. Le capitaine se reconcentra sur les dossiers que Kate lui avait remis et devait bien avouer que même la paperasse était net, précise et sans bavure ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

Les rires se calmèrent dans la salle de repos.

\- Bien sûr que non lieutenant, voilà votre café. _Rétorqua l'écrivain en lui tendant une tasse de son breuvage préféré._

\- Merci Castle.

Elle lui sourit et lorsqu'elle se saisit de la tasse leurs doigts s'effleurèrent furtivement mais ce doux contact et les sensations qui en découlaient ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Elle cacha sa gêne derrière sa tasse de café et apprécia la chaleur du breuvage. Ils passaient un bon moment et Castle n'avait pas envie que cela se termine. Il voulait prolonger la soirée avec ses amis.

\- On est vendredi soir, ce weekend personne de permanence, ça vous dirait un verre au Old Haunt pour décompresser _? Proposa-t-il._

\- Ce sera pour une autre fois Castle, j'ai prévu d'emmener Jenny ai cinéma ce soir…. _Répondit Ryan._

\- Et moi j'ai rencard avec une belle brune.

\- Ce ne serait pas notre médecin légiste que voilà avec qui tu as rencard.

Lanie venait de faire son apparition à l'étage et se dirigeait vers ses amis. Sa démarche chaloupée et sa robe rouge ultra sexy fit perdre le fil de la discussion à notre latino, il en resta baba devant l'élégance de sa cavalière. Castle et Ryan étaient autant éblouis par cette beauté fatale et n'étaient guère plus loquace.

\- Wah Lanie, tu es ravissante. _Déclara Beckett devant les trois hommes qui ne bougeaient toujours pas._

\- Merci Kate, heureusement que tu l'as remarqué car les hommes ne sont pas très éloquent ce soir. Castle, plus haut les yeux _! Le sermonna Lanie_

\- Heu oui pardon. Bonsoir Lanie, vous êtes étourdissante ce soir.

\- Oh, merci Monsieur Castle.

Espo sortit enfin de sa contemplation et s'approcha de sa belle lui prenant les deux mains. Ses yeux pétillants en disaient long sur les sentiments à l'égard de la légiste.

\- Bonsoir beauté. _Finit-il par arriver à prononcer en l'embrassant sur la joue._

\- Alors Espo, ou emmène tu cette charmante demoiselle ce soir ? _demanda Castle._

\- Ce soir nous allons dans un restaurant Français, celui qui se trouve près de Rockfeller centre.

\- Ho oui, chez Michel _, fit Lanie rêveuse_ , j'adore son homard à la sauce Termidor. Tu es un amour Javier.

\- Je sais. _Répondit-il d'un air qui se voulait condescendant mais qui fit éclater de rire ses amis._

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter le poste tenant fermement Lanie par la taille. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et les trois amis devinèrent qu'il allait enfin la saluer comme elle le méritait.

\- Bon alors les amis je vais aussi vous laisser. Pour le verre Castle on remettra ça un autre soir. Passez une bonne soirée vous deux. _Dit Ryan en faisant un clin d'œil à sa chef, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel…_.

\- Bon lieutenant, vu qu'il ne reste que vous et moi, je vous invite à diner au loft, et pas question de refuser.

La brune le regarda stupéfaite par son aplomb. Il avait beau être exaspérant, râleur, gamin, elle aimait quand il prenait ce genre d'initiative qui ne permettait aucun refus.

\- D'accord, je serais heureuse de diner en votre compagnie.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux les bureaux et rejoignirent la voiture de Beckett. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, Castle s'amuser à détailler les passants et à imaginer leur vie, leur boulot. Ils décompressèrent de cette façon et ils arrivèrent au loft de l'écrivain sans avoir vu passer les vingt-cinq minutes de trajet. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait au 3ème étage. Kate sentait que sa relation avec Castle avait évolué ces derniers temps, elle le trouvait plus taquin, plus tactile aussi et à chaque fois qu'il effleurait ses doigts elle ressentait tout sortes de sensations indéfinissable. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses sensations devenaient définissable. Elle savait que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard avaient évolués, et elle découvrait jours après jours que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son écrivain devenaient aussi plus profonds, plus amoureux qu'amical.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce et chaleureuse se poser sur la sienne. Ils étaient arrivés à l'étage du loft mais perdue dans ses pensées elle était restée adossée dans la cage de métal et c'est Castle qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Alors lieutenant, on rêve de moi ?

\- Oh si vous saviez Castle ! Si vous saviez ! _répondit-elle sur un ton plus que suggestif._

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur en laissant un écrivain médusé par sa réplique.

\- Alors Castle, vous venez ?

Il trottina jusqu'à la porte et la fit entrer tout en la débarrassant de sa veste pour la poser sur une chaise. A peine étaient-ils arrivé à la cuisine que du bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Alexis dévala en courant les marches mais lorsqu'elle vit que son père était accompagné du lieutenant, elle ralentit sa course et se dirigea vers son père.

\- Salut papa. Comment était ta journée _? Dit-elle en l'embrassant sans regarder la détective._

\- Bonsoir chérie. Ma journée était bonne mais tu pourrais aussi dire bonsoir au lieutenant Beckett.

\- Bonsoir lieutenant ! _dit-elle froidement. Puis elle tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre sans en rajouter._

Alexis ragea intérieurement, elle était encore là, elle, toujours elle. Ils travaillaient ensemble, ils se voyaient tous les jours, il ne parlait que d'elle à la maison, Beckett a fait ci, Beckett a fait ça et il trouvait encore le moyen de la ramener au loft. Enervée elle s'assit à son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur son livre de droit, elle espérait oublier les deux adultes se trouvant un étage plus bas.

Kate sentit que la rouquine s'éloignait d'elle, avant quand elles se rencontraient au loft ou en dehors, la jeune fille était beaucoup plus amicale, toujours ravie de la voir mais là quelque chose avait changé, elle l'avait senti depuis quelque temps déjà.

\- Je suis désolé pour le comportement de ma fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je dois vraiment avoir une discussion avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Castle, comme tous les ados, y a des hauts et des bas. Ça va lui passer.

Elle n'en était pas convaincue, elle voyait bien qu'Alexis était devenue distante avec elle depuis quelques mois, la jeune fille lui en voulait pour quelques chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle contempla le regard triste de Castle et se donna comme mission de lui rendre le sourire tout du moins pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Alors chef Castle, qu'allez-vous me concocter de bon pour ce repas ?

Bingo, les lèvres de l'écrivain s'étirèrent en un large sourire alors qu'il mettait une casserole d'eau à bouillir.

\- Pour Madame ce soir, ce sera des Tagliatelles al pesto avec une salade de tomates.

\- Hmmm ! Je sens que je vais me régaler. Vous devriez arrêter de me gâter comme ça à chaque fois que je viens car je risque d'y prendre goût.

\- Mais le risque vaut la peine d'être pris. Vous êtes la bienvenue à la casa Castle vous le savez très bien Kate. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'utilisation de son prénom la surprit mais cela sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche qu'elle ne put que sourire.

\- Je vous prends aux mots Rick.

Il fut tout aussi surprit qu'elle et comme seule réponse ils se sourirent tendrement. Il était heureux, simplement heureux de pouvoir la côtoyer en dehors du poste de police et de ses enquêtes. Une soirée avec Kate c'était comme la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était finir une belle journée par un feu d'artifice digne d'une fête nationale. Il était heureux et ça se voyait, son visage souriant témoignait de son bien-être.

Alors qu'il sortait les assiettes, elle se leva et dressa la table pour trois. Elle appréciait de plus en plus de partager un peu de son quotidien, après les heures de boulot bien sûr, de le voir évoluer chez lui, qu'il lui fasse découvrir de nouvelles facettes de Richard Alexandre Rodgers.

Il la regarda évoluer dans sa cuisine, elle était aussi à l'aise que si elle se trouvait dans la sienne. Rick sortit du frigo le parmesan et choisi une bonne bouteille de vin blanc qui se marierait très bien avec son repas du soir. Il déboucha le flacon et contempla la table dressée par Kate, simple mais très jolie. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait mis deux couverts d'un côté et un de l'autre et pas un au bout de la table, il ferait donc en sorte d'être assis à ses côtés. Il déconnecta de la réalité en s'imaginant assis près d'elle, lui un bras sur son épaule, elle une main sur son genou, glissant sur sa cuisse.

\- Rick ça va ? _Demanda-t-elle en le voyant immobile fixant les chaises de la salle à manger, elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie_. Quelque chose ne va pas avec la table ?

\- Non non Kate tout va bien ne vous en faites pas, je pensais juste à un truc….

\- Un truc sympa à voir votre sourire _. Le taquina-t-_ elle _._

\- Vous n'imaginez-même pas. _Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

\- Vous disiez quelque chose Castle ?

\- Heu oui, je disais tout est prêt, je vais chercher Alexis.

\- Laissez, je vais y aller. _Proposa Kate._

Il sourit.

Il détaillait sa silhouette gracile se mouvoir dans les escaliers. Ce soir le lieutenant Beckett avait laissé la place à Kate et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle devenait plus taquine, tactile, et à chaque contact il sentait des frissons électriser son corps. Et ça lui plaisait. Elle disparut à l'étage alors il se reconcentra sur son repas, mais il ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle avait sentis son regard lorsqu'elle avait gravit les marches, ce regard qui la faisait fondre de plaisir et que jamais elle ne lui avouerait. Mais maintenant c'était une autre Castle qu'elle devait voir.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, Beckett inspira profondément, elle espérait éclaircir les choses avec la jeune rouquine, savoir pourquoi ce changement à son égard. Elle frappa deux coups et attendit qu'elle l'autorise à entrer.

\- Entrez !

Beckett poussa la porte et la referma. Elle s'approcha du bureau où la jeune fille, qui avait à peine levé les yeux vers elle, était occupée à réviser ses cours.

-Alexis, le repas est prêt mais…..


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Wah, 10 reviews pour le premier chapitre, merci et pourvu que ça dure...

MattJStorm : merci pour le compliment et tu devrais vraiment la regarder, la "relation " Castle / Beckett vaut le déplacement...

chrisfancaskett : comment ? réponse ci dessous...

Laet43590 : Merci, heeuuu comment dire, je suis aussi fan du Caskett, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite...

meganchristmann88 : merci et bonne lecture

Caskett13080 : moi aussi je l'aimais bien ...avant... lol... la réponse à ta question ci dessous.

isisisis7950 : merci voilà la suite

Caskett44 : tout à fait d'accord avec toi...ben fallait bien couper qqpart... lol...

julie91 : arrête de te demander et voilé la suite

séjour

merci... voilà la discussion.

NYdream16 : Alexis pas trop dure...comment dire... va découvrir la suite...

encore merci et bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2 : Haine**

\- Mais ? _rétorqua-t-elle sèchement_ _en se retournant vivement face à Kate !_

\- Mais je voudrais qu'on parle si tu veux bien ?

Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, Beckett s'assit sur le coin du lit alors qu'Alexis lui faisait front la toisant sévèrement du regard. La détective se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus mais sentait que ça n'allait pas être bon.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler détective?

Le ton glacial employé par Alexis ne l'encourageait pas mais elle devait la faire, maintenant.

\- Alexis, on a toujours eu de bons rapports tous les deux…..mais ces derniers temps….je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux, que je t'ai fait quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Alexis la fixait la détective sans rien dire mais le regard froid qu'elle lui lançait l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

\- Vous ne savez pas quoi ? Ben je vais vous le dire lieutenant. Ça va faire trois ans que mon père vous suit dans vos enquêtes, qu'il prend des risques inconsidérés comme la fois ou ce Coonan l'a pris en otage au poste, ou quand il est entré dans votre appartement en feu pour vous sauver, ou quand il s'est fait tirer dessus lors de cette enquête sur les faux billets, vous en voulez encore?

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour contrer la jeune fille mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

\- Ha et j'oubliais la fois ou dans ce café vous alliez rencontrer ce Raglan qui s'est fait descendre devant vous. Mais le pire moment ça a été le jour où il a plongé pour vous sauver au cimetière, il aurait pris cette balle pour vous.

A cette dernière évocation Kate senti son cœur rater un battement, sa main alla immédiatement sur sa cicatrice, celle qui lui rappelait la chance qu'elle avait d'être encore en vie, grâce à Castle.

\- Il a suivi assez d'enquêtes pour écrire au moins 20 bouquins mais il vous suit toujours et prend tous ces risques pourquoi d'après vous ? Ou devrais-je dire pour qui ? Ça fait trois ans qu'il a changé, qu'il ne court plus dans les mondanités pour avoir une femme différente à chaque fois, et pour qui d'après vous ?

\- Alexis je … elle fût stoppée par la main de la jeune fille.

\- Non Beckett, j'en ai marre de le voir souffrir, et à cause de qui ? Il tient à vous plus que vous ne l'imaginez et vous vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de lui permettre de se mettre continuellement en danger. Je vous déteste, je ne veux plus vous voir et je ne veux plus que mon père vous suive.

Pendant tout le monologue de la jeune fille, la détective avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier, jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Castle pouvait souffrir autant de cette situation, elle pensait qu'ils étaient de très bons amis, ils s'entendaient très bien, passaient de bonne soirées ensemble au Old Haunt ou au loft mais là, Alexis mettais des mots ou elle n'avait jamais osé en mettre. Alors pour ne pas envenimer la situation elle prit une décision. Une décision qui lui faisait mal.

\- Je suis désolée Alexis, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je vous faisais souffrir autant que ça, alors tu as gagné, après cette soirée tu ne me verras plus.

\- Non lieutenant, vous devriez partir maintenant.

Le ton sec employé par la jeune fille sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une proposition

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, une larme coula sur sa joue mais avant de sortir elle se retourna vers la rouquine.

Deux regards s'affrontèrent, celui de Kate, triste et embué, celui d'Alexis, froid et haineux.

La porte de la chambre se referma sur le sourire vainqueur de la jeune rouquine. Kate les larmes aux yeux prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et affronter le regard de son partenaire et ami. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour que cette famille retrouve la sérénité et le calme d'antan. Était-elle aussi égoïste que le disait Alexis ? Ne pensait-elle qu'à son bien-être avant celui des autres, avant celui de Castle ?

Elle sentait son cœur s'effriter, se morceler. Elle avait mis du temps pour connaitre le vrai Richard Rodgers, mais avec les mois qui passaient, elle l'avait toléré au près d'elle. Lui avait été patient et avait su se faire apprécier par l'équipe. Au fil du temps Kate aussi avait reconsidéré son point de vue et de nouveaux sentiments étaient apparu, à présent l'écrivain et sa muse étaient liés par une grande amitié et même plus si elle voulait être honnête. Elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à lui laisser une chance, mais une chance qui ne verra jamais le jour. Ça allait être une déchirure de partir ce soir et ne plus le revoir.

Elle poussa un soupir et d'un geste décidé essuya ses larmes avant de s'avancer dans les escaliers.

Sur la dernière marche elle le contempla un instant, elle voulait graver cette silhouette, son visage dans sa mémoire car quoi qu'on en dise, jamais elle ne l'oubliera. Non jamais.

Comme s'il avait sentis son regard, il se retourna mais son sourire se figea devant le visage qu'elle présentait. Elle avança jusqu'à la chaise ou était posée sa veste mais elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher et il se retrouva près d'elle en un éclair. Elle prit sa veste mais la main de Rick s'était refermée sur la sienne. Elle devait parler. Lui dire.

\- Désolée Castle mais je dois partir…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien de grave, juste…un imprévu. _Dit-elle le regard triste._

Elle dégagea sa main et se dirigea vers la porte mais encore une fois il avait été rapide et maintenant il lui barrait le chemin vers la sortie.

\- Castle laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait. _Le calme qu'elle présenta la surprit elle-même._

\- Non Kate, pas avant que vous me disiez dit ce qui se passe. C'est pour le boulot ?

\- Non, heu je….je dois y aller. Au revoir Castle.

Elle ouvrit vigoureusement la porte ce qui le fit reculer légèrement et elle se précipita vers les escaliers pour ne pas avoir à attendre l'ascenseur et risquer qu'il la rejoigne pour d'autres explications. Elle dévala les marches rapidement se sentant suffoquer de plus en plus. Le gardien la vit arriver et lui ouvrit la porte en la saluant quand il vit son visage blême il demanda si tout allait bien mais Beckett ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se précipita vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'abri à l'intérieur du véhicule, elle laissa éclater son chagrin et les larmes refoulées jusque-là ne se privèrent pas et tombèrent en torrent sur ses pantalons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa crise de larmes s'était calmée, elle sortit son portable et l'éteignit, elle savait qu'il allait essayer de la joindre. Déterminée, elle prit la direction du 12ème.

Quelques mètres plus haut, l'écrivain ne comprenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Avant que Kate aille voir Alexis tout se passait au mieux et soudain tout avait basculé. Il regarda l'escalier et se dit qu'Alexis pouvait peut-être éclaircir le brouillard dans lequel il se perdait. Au moment où il allait monter la voir, Alexis fit son apparition.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange papa ?

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et fût soulagée de ne plus voir de trace de la détective mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son père elle sentit arriver une discussion houleuse.

\- Alexis, que s'est-il passé là-haut avec Kate, elle est partie comme une furie sans me donner d'explication ?

La rouquine se sentait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise mais ne regrettait pas ce qui avait été dit. Elle se tourna vers son père et les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le fixa furieusement.

\- Elle est partie, hé ben tant mieux.

\- Alexis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, le regard sévère d'Alexis le surprit, jamais il ne l'avait vue autant remontée contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me demande pourquoi ? _Cria Alexis._

\- Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé là-haut entre Kate et toi ?

La rouquine grogna et serra les poings, c'était le moment ou jamais, elle allait lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais d'abord elle devait se calmer. Elle inspira un bon coup profondément.

\- Je lui ai simplement dis la vérité papa. Depuis que tu la suite sur ses enquêtes, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave ou pire, de te perdre pour toujours. Elle te met dans des situations dangereuses, vous avec faillit y passer à de nombreuses reprises. Je connais tes sentiments envers elle mais elle, t'a-t-elle laissé le moindre espoir que cela pouvait être partagé ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était nocif pour toi de la suivre comme ça, elle te détruit à petit feux mais tu ne veux pas le voir. Fais-toi une raison papa, pour elle tu ne seras jamais plus qu'un partenaire agaçant et encombrant.

\- Mais Alexis, elle n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui veut la suivre, tu n'avais pas le droit…..

\- Pas le droit ? Mais je suis ta fille, alors bien sûr que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, mais toi as-tu pensé une seule fois à moi, à grand-mère lorsque tu pars la rejoindre pour ses enquêtes. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait si tu mourais. Hein, tu as pensé à ça ? _S'énerva-t-elle !_

\- Alexis bien sûr que j'y pense, c'est pour ça que je ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré.

\- Combien de fois as-tu failli mourir ? Comme lorsque ce Coonan t'a menacé d'un révolver sur la tempe au poste, ou quand tu es rentré dans son appartement en feu as-tu pensé au risque que tu prenais. Et dans ce container frigorifique. Et au cimetière ou tu as faillit prendre une balle a sa place.

Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au cimetière son souffle se bloqua. Si lui se sentait mal à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Kate avait ressenti lorsqu'Alexis avait évoqué cet évènement.

\- Tu n'as pas osé faire ça? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a pu ressentir ce jour-là ? Elle s'est prise une balle qui a failli la tuer…je ne te reconnais plus Alexis …

Les esprits s'étaient calmés mais la colère intérieure de Rick ne diminuait pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Alexis n'avait jamais laissé parait son inquiétude, sa colère alors ce soir il tombait des nues devant ses révélations.

\- Oui papa je lui ai dit tout ça car j'en peux plus, j'ai peur de te perdre et je ne veux plus que tu la suives, pour ton bien.

\- Pour mon bien ? Mais je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien que depuis que je la suis. _Cria-t-il exaspéré par les propos de sa fille._

Il se saisit de son téléphone portable sur le bar de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est elle que tu appelles ?

La tristesse avait pris le dessus sur la colère, elle voyait bien que son père n'allait pas laisser tomber sa détective aussi facilement. Il fallait qu'elle abatte sa dernière carte.

Père et fille se toisaient du regard, jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés de la sorte. Alexis avait toujours supporté les frasques de son père sans rien dire mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait le retenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il déverrouilla son IPhone et son numéro fût vite composé.

\- Oui c'est elle que j'appelle.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu n'as donc rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Si Alexis j'ai très bien entendu mais je ne te comprends pas. Elle a toujours été là pour toi.

Dépité il raccrocha, son appel était passé directement sur la messagerie, elle avait certainement éteint son téléphone pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas la joindre, il décida donc d'aller à sa recherche. Devant le regard désapprobateur de sa fille il saisit ses clés et sa veste.

\- Où vas-tu ? _demanda-t-elle sèchement mais connaissant pertinemment la réponse._

\- Elle a éteint son portable alors je vais à sa recherche.

\- Non papa ne fait pas ça.

Elle avait attrapé son bras d'un geste autoritaire mais il se dégagea brusquement de son emprise.

\- Papa, si tu fais ça, je ne serais plus là à ton retour.

Voilà, elle avait abattu sa dernière carte. Jamais Alexis n'avait pensé devoir en arriver là mais apparemment son père ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière qu'elle.

\- Alexis, tu ne comprends pas…...

Et il quitta le loft les yeux brillant.

Non elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait choisir cette fliquette plutôt qu'elle, sa fille. Elle l'avait vu quitter le loft les yeux embrumés, mais il était quand même parti, la laissant seule avec sa menace. Sa menace qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure et qui maintenant allait devenir réalité. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, de toute façon son amour propre prenait le dessus alors furibonde elle regagna sa chambre, attrapa une valise ou elle jeta quelques habits en urgence. Elle devait s'éloigner, partir, pour qu'il comprenne son erreur.

Dans sa voiture, Rick retournait le problème dans tous les sens sans trouver comment arranger la situation. Mais pour le moment il y avait une autre urgence, il devait retrouver Kate. Il se dirigea vers son appartement mais ce soir la chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté, les feux de signalisations s'étaient ligués contre lui, il dû s'arrêter à tous les carrefours. À destination sa colère avait diminué mais avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. Il se parqua devant l'immeuble et grimpa les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Devant la porte il reprit son souffle et toqua trois fois comme d'habitude. Aucune réponse, aucun bruit, il plaqua son oreille contre le bois foncé mais cela ne changea rien, personne n'ouvrit la porte. Il s'adossa au mur et réfléchit, ou serait-elle allée ?

Une idée en tête, il repartit en courant dans les escaliers manquant de se rompre le cou à plusieurs reprises tellement ses jambes n'allaient pas assez vite. Il sauta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe direction le poste, peut-être qu'elle s'était réfugiée là-bas, se plonger dans un dossier pour oublier cette soirée. En arrivant devant l'immeuble son entrain en prit un coup, sa voiture n'était pas là. Rick décida tout de même de monter voir, vu qu'il était là sus été dommage de ne pas y aller et de la manquer.

À l'étage du 12ème tout était calme, les lumières éclairaient seulement les bureaux des officiers de gardes c'est-à-dire deux, et ils étaient en salle de pause se délectant d'un bon café et rigolant bruyamment. L'écrivain s'avança tout de même et observa les alentours. Une lueur attira son regard, le bureau du capitaine était encore allumé. Il s'approcha prudemment et la vit enfiler sa veste, prendre son sac et éteindre sa lampe de bureau. Rick hésita, sa tête lui disait part mais son cœur blessé lui disait vas-y. Il n'eut pas à choisir car Gates se tenait à présent devant lui le regard sévère.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Castle. Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

\- Je….heu…. je cherche le lieutenant Beckett.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle soit revenue ici ? Je vous ai vu partir tout à l'heure ensemble non ?

Rick à court de mots ne savait pas comment lui expliquer sans trop entrer dans les détails. Il savait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas trop et s'il avouait au capitaine ses sentiments pour Kate, il risquait d'être bannit du poste. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il inventa.

\- Oui c'est vrai on est partit ensemble, je l'ai invitée à diner mais après ça s'est mal passé, elle est partie en furie et depuis je la cherche. Alors j'ai pensé …..

\- Qu'elle était venue ici pour oublier cette soirée ?

\- Oui. Mais apparemment je me suis encore trompé.

\- Désolé Castle mais je ne l'ai pas revue ce soir. _Mentit la métisse._

Elle n'aimait pas mentir délibérément mais…quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait promis.

 **RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE**

Victoria était plongée dans un dossier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Surprise car les seules personnes encore présente au poste étaient les deux plantons de garde donc elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite. Elle leva la tête et fit signe d'entrer à sa visiteuse. Elle ôta ses lunettes et s'adossa à son fauteuil pour découvrir le visage triste et les yeux rougis de son lieutenant.

\- Bonsoir Capitaine. Désolée de vous déranger mais pourrais-je vous parler ?

\- Bonsoir lieutenant. Bien sûr, asseyez-vous. Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure-ci ?

Kate s'assit en face de sa cheffe, les coudes sur ses genoux, son visage caché dans ses mains.

\- J'aimerais prendre quelques jours de repos.

Gates fût étonnée de cette demande, son lieutenant n'avait pas pour habitudes de prendre des vacances et encore moins aussi soudainement…

\- Je sais que je m'y prends un peu au dernier moment mais j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Le capitaine Gates observa son lieutenant, elle avait l'air épuisée, abattue, pas physiquement non, mais moralement c'était autre chose.

Elle réfléchit rapidement mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait et ne pouvait pas refuser à son meilleur détective de prendre du repos.

Kate avait toujours son visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle paraissait si vulnérable, le dos vouté, les mains tremblantes. Gates ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Beckett releva vers sa cheffe un regard interrogateur.

\- Combien de jours voulez- vous prendre? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Heu… je pense qu'une semaine ça devait aller.

\- D'accord. Alors je ne veux pas vous revoir avant lundi d'après.

Soulagée Kate esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Cheffe, j'ai encore une demande.

\- Allez-y.

\- Si on vous le demande, vous ne m'avez pas vue ce soir.

Sceptique Gates acquiesça silencieusement voyant que ça avait l'air important pour elle.

Rassurée, Kate se leva pour sortir du bureau de sa supérieure.

\- Kate. ?

Elle se retourna surprise que Gates l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Oui.

\- Revenez nous en forme. Je ne pourrais pas me passer très longtemps de mon meilleur lieutenant.

\- Merci chef.

Gênée mais ravie par le compliment, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois la cage métallique refermée, elle laissa couler quelques larmes. Larmes qu'elle avait retenues pendant qu'elle était avec Gates. C'est les yeux encore légèrement embués qu'elle prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle faire sa valise.

La cheffe du 12ème avait regardé partir la jeune femme, pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé entre le moment ou Beckett avait quitté le poste avec Castle et maintenant.

Elle supposait que par **« on »** elle voulait dire Castle vu qu'ils étaient partis ensemble et il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Depuis qu'elle avait repris le poste de commandant du 12ème, elle avait bien vu qu'entre ces deux-là il y avait une très forte amitié, une complicité qui pourrait rendre n'importe qui jaloux tellement ils s'entendaient bien. Elle se demandait même s'ils avaient franchis le cap de la simple amitié. Mais si c'était le cas, rien n'avait filtré.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle quitta son bureau une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle rencontra Monsieur Castle et qu'elle lui mentit à contre cœur en voyant sa mine défaite.

 ** _FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

A cette dernière réponse il baissa les yeux et sur un petit « merci » quitta le poste déçu de ne pas avoir eu la réponse souhaitée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Doutes

Il errait dans la ville au volant de sa voiture, et au fil des carrefours et des feux rouges, le quartier lui devint familier, sa conduite hasardeuse l'avait menée vers ce parc, vers les balançoires. Là où ils avaient discutés lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus après sa convalescence. Ou elle avait enfin laissé entrevoir la possibilité d'une évolution de leur relation.

Vu l'heure tardive, il trouva facilement une place pour se garder. En foulant l'herbe sèche, il tenta encore une fois de l'appeler mais son appel bascula directement sur sa boite vocale. Désespéré, il se décida à laisser un message.

 **« Kate je t'en prie rappelle-moi. Je sais ce que t'a dit Alexis et…. »**

Ses derniers mots moururent dans un sanglot et il raccrocha. Assis sur une balançoire, il se prenait la tête entre les mains essayant de retrouver un peu de lucidité. Ou devait-il la chercher ? Elle n'était pas chez elle ni au poste. Il aurait pu tenter de joindre Lanie mais il savait que même si Kate lui avait parlé, elle ne trahirait jamais sa meilleure amie.

Entre temps, Kate était arrivée chez elle.

Ne voulant pas voir Castle, elle avait attendu un moment dans la voiture et regardé tout autour s'il n'était pas là à l'attendre puis n'ayant rien vu de louche, elle avait mis sa voiture au parking fermé. Elle était montée chez elle et s'était enfermée à double tour, n'avait pas allumé de lumière, avait fermé les rideaux. On ne devait pas voir depuis l'extérieur qu'elle était chez elle.

Assise sur le canapé, ses bras entouraient ses jambes repliées devant elle, contemplant son IPhone, éteint. Elle voulait avertir Lanie qu'elle s'absentait quelques jours. C'était sa meilleure amie et elle savait que ne la voyant pas au poste le lendemain matin la légiste allait s'inquiéter et tenter de la joindre.

Elle allait lui envoyer un message mais au moment où elle alluma son téléphone, il bipa, lui signalant un message sur sa boite vocale. Castle. Elle essuya une larme rebelle et sélectionna le numéro WhatsApp de Lanie. Le message qu'elle lui adressa était bref.

 **« Je m'absente quelques jours. Besoin de changer d'air. Bises. »**

Elle posa l'appareil sur la table du salon et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle pensait se détendre sous une bonne douche chaude mais elle se retrouva à ressasser tout ce qu'Alexis lui avait reproché et au lieu de se délasser, elle se tendit encore plus en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à cette famille. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé être haïe de la sorte par la jeune fille mais elle s'était trompée, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

En ressortant de la salle d'eau, elle prit un sac de voyage et y mit quelques affaires pour les jours à venir.

Dans un parc de la ville, un homme laissait échapper quelques larmes de désespoir. Il ne savait pas où la chercher. Il pensait la connaitre mais là il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne savait plus où aller. L'écrivain rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, se frictionna vigoureusement le visage chassant les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues et se leva péniblement. La position sur ces balançoires avait légèrement engourdit ses jambes et c'est d'un pas peu assuré qu'il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il finit par se rendre au Old Haunt, secrètement il espérait la trouver là mais ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si elle cherchait à l'éviter elle n'allait surement pas se rendre dans son bar à lui.

Sur un trottoir de Tribeca une jeune fille hélait un taxi. Elle quittait un nid douillet pour retrouver son petit ami. Ashley avait un petit appartement proche du campus, elle allait le surprendre en venant le retrouver, et rester avec lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

À travers la vitre ses yeux regardaient les lumières de la ville sans vraiment les voir.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Elle adorait son père, son héros. Depuis qu'elle était bébé il avait pris soin d'elle, seul. Mérédith, pourtant actrice, n'avait jamais endossé son rôle de mère et ne se préoccupait pas d'elle sauf à de rare occasion ou elle passait en coup de vent par New-York. Et là elle se retrouvait seule dans les rues de New-York, abandonnant son père. Elle espérait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert. Le taxi la déposa enfin au pied de l'immeuble de son petit ami, elle leva la tête et aperçu la lumière à son étage. Elle resserra l'emprise sur la poignée de sa valise et abolit la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Elle sonna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme qui ouvrit la porte ne pût cacher son étonnement.

\- Alexis, mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci. ?

Il baissa les yeux et vit la valise que la jeune rouquine tenait fermement.

Kate quant à elle avait fini de préparer son sac de voyage et se mit au lit espérant dormir un peu mais son esprit repassait sans cesse la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alexis. Cette jeune fille pourtant si mature, si posée avait éclaté au grand jour, la colère qu'elle avait en elle dans cette chambre avait surpris la belle détective. Une larme, puis une deuxième, puis un torrent dévala les joues de Kate et c'est autour des 3 heures du matin qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Martha qui arrivait de sa représentation au théâtre trouva le loft très calme, son fils lui avait pourtant parlé de sa soirée avec Kate alors elle fût étonnée de ne trouver personne, il n'était pourtant pas si tard. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus loin, elle gagna sa chambre pour une nuit de repos bien venue.

Il était rentré au loft après avoir sillonné les rues de la ville cherchant en vain celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle pour qui il donnerait tout, son âme, sa vie…. Il se laissa choir dans le canapé, première larme, il écouta le silence, ce silence signe de solitude, Alexis était partie, il le savait, elle n'avait pas jeté ses paroles dans le vide et connaissant son caractère elle n'avait certainement pas changé d'avis, deuxième larme. Il sortit son iPhone et contempla la photo d'accueil, Kate et lui faisant un selfie au Old Haunt, troisième larme qui fût suivie par toutes celle retenues jusqu'à maintenant. C'est comme ça qu'il s'endormit au salon, seul, triste, épuisé, désemparé.

Alexis avait rejoint son petit ami, installé sur le canapé, ils étaient tout heureux de se retrouver seuls mais Ashley sentait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, elle revoyait la tête de son père lorsqu'ils s'étaient engueulés quelques heures plus tôt. Son cœur se serra, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'énervait autant fort avec son père. D'habitude ils avaient des désaccords, ils discutaient, mettaient les choses à plat et le tour était joué. Mais là elle avait éclatée, maintenant elle s'en voulait un peu, pas sur le motif, mais sur la manière, elle n'avait jamais rien dit à son père sur son mal-être, sa peur de le perdre ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et là tout avait explosé tel une bombe atomique, sans aucun signe avant-coureur.

\- Alexis ?

-….

\- Alexis, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Surprise, elle retourna vers son petit ami un regard étonné.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ? À propos de quoi ?

\- Alexis, je vois bien que tu es préoccupée. Pour que tu débarque ici en pleine nuit avec une valise, il doit y avoir eu quelque chose.

Qu'il était doué. La rouquine se replaça contre son épaule, elle devait lui parler, lui expliquer, mais la douleur du refus de son père face à son ultimatum était encore trop vive. Son regard horrifié encore trop pénétrant. Ses mots encore blessant. En petit ami respectueux, il ne voulait pas la forcer, elle parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête et la connaissant comme il la connaissait, ça n'allait pas trainer. Il avait eu un aperçut de la relation qu'elle avait avec son père, paternelle certes mais surtout fusionnelle. La main du jeune homme caressait son épaule et il la sentait plus détendue qu'a son arrivée. Elle, elle avait sa main agrippée à la chemise d'Ash, cherchant à calmer sa colère, sa peine au contact de son corps. Gentiment elle laissa sa main glisser de sa poitrine jusqu'à son genou, elle allait parler, il le sentait. Elle s'éloigna lentement de ses bras et lui fit face. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son petit ami lui réchauffa le cœur, la compassion. La peine, qu'il partageait avec elle. Il allait l'écouter et en ce moment c'est la seule chose dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je me suis disputée avec mon père.

Elle lui narra tout ce qui avait été dit au cours de la soirée au loft, autant avec Kate qu'avec son père. Ash ne disait rien il écoutait, enregistrait, de temps en temps un sourcil se levait. Étonnement ? Désaccord ? Incompréhension ? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire mais il l'écoutait toujours.

A la fin de ses explications il n'avait toujours rien dit, c'est comme s'il cherchait à se détacher de l'histoire pour ne pas prendre parti ente Alexis et son père mais sa résolution ne résista pas longtemps.

\- Alexis mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit au lieutenant Beckett ?

Alexis releva un regard étonné vers lui. Elle lui avait expliqué en long en large et en travers le pourquoi de sa colère contre Kate, alors pourquoi ne la soutenait-il pas ?

\- Alexis tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu, mais toi as-tu compris ce que je viens de t'expliquer ?

Ash ne comprenait pas. Il avait vu le couple que formaient son père et le lieutenant. Il trouvait que c'était un duo bien assorti et que même s'il ne les connaissait pas bien, leur amour était indéniablement solide. Alexis n'avait jamais agi en enfant gâtée ni fait étalage de la notoriété de son père mais là elle avait dépassé les bornes. Il se leva du canapé, se passant nerveusement la main dans la nuque réfléchissant comment lui dire. Elle le rejoignit et lui caressa le bras. Il se retourna vivement mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Alexis, c'est toi qui me racontais comment ton père avait changé depuis qu'il côtoyait le lieutenant Beckett, qu'il avait mûri, qu'il s'était assagi, qu'il était heureux, tout simplement…... Et elle, n'a-t-elle pas toujours pris soin de lui ? Il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé de grave, tant qu'il est avec elle, il ne risque rien…

\- Mais ça aurait pu…..

D'un signe autoritaire de la main, il la fit se taire, il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et ça, ce soir.

\- Non Alexis, tu es simplement jalouse, ton père s'attache à une autre femme est ça tu ne l'accepte pas, voilà ton problème. Et ce que tu as dit au lieutenant ce soir c'est juste…..dégueulasse.

Alexis resta bouche bée devant les paroles de son petit ami. Elle qui pensait trouver du réconfort auprès d'Ash retomba de haut.

\- Tu peux dormir dans mon lit ce soir, je prends le canapé, mais demain tu rentres voir ton père et essayer de te faire pardonner, si c'est encore possible.

Silencieuse et désappointée, Alexis prit sa valise et la tête basse alla dans la chambre, sur le seuil elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose mais Ashley s'était éloigné vers la fenêtre cherchant à mettre de la distance entre eux. Ils se couchèrent séparément et autant dans la chambre que dans le salon, le sommeil les fuyait…

Alexis après s'être tournée et retournée sans arrêt se mit à ressasser les paroles de son copain. Avait-il raison ? Était-elle jalouse ? Jalouse de la relation qui unissait son père et Kate ?

Ses habitudes avaient la vie dure, même après s'être endormie très tard, Kate n'avait pas pu rester au lit plus que d'accoutumée. Assise sur son lit, elle se frotta le visage pour se réveiller, ses pensées allaient toutes vers lui, son équipier, celui à qui elle voulait ouvrir son cœur, leur laisser une chance de vivre en formant un nous, un tout. Paresseusement elle s'extirpa de la douceur de sa couette pour se trainer sous la douche, elle laissa son corps se détendre sous le jet brûlant oubliant le temps qui passait, la mauvaise nuit et les évènements de la veille. Depuis qu'elle était levée, tous les gestes elle les faisait par automatisme comme si elle avait branché le pilote automatique et qu'elle se laissait guider au gré de son humeur.

Accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, Kate buvait son café, son sac était bouclé, elle allait partir. L'appartement sécurisé, elle descendit au garage, sortit sa bécane de son box et fit ronronner le moteur de sa Harley, son plus fidèle destrier. Le baluchon rangé dans le top caisse, son corps paré de l'équipement type du biker, elle prit la route. Quelle route ? Quelle direction prendre pour s'éloigner de lui, de cette ville, de ses tourments. Alors elle prit ne route qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle n'avait plus empruntée depuis longtemps. Elle s'arrêtera en chemin pour envoyer un SMS à son père.

Alors que la belle brune prenait la route, quelques quartiers plus loin, l'écrivain se réveillait en criant de surprise lorsqu'un claquement de porte se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

\- Ahhhh ! _Cria Martha en entendant son fils crier_. Tu m'as fait une peur bleu Richard.

\- Désolé ! Mais toi aussi tu m'as fait peur ! _Dit_ - _il en se levant et en rejoignant sa mère à la cuisine._

\- Mais aussi qu'est-ce que tu faisais coucher au salon ?

Il s'installa au bar en face d'elle, le regard fatigué et triste. Martha n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et que cela minait son fils.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Alexis, elle a eu un accident ?

\- Non non pas du tout mère, elle va bien.

\- alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête de déterré si tout va bien ?

Soudain elle réalisa que lorsqu'elle était rentrée la veille elle aurait dû les trouver tous les trois attablé mais au lieu de ça elle avait trouvé loft vide et silencieux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est Kate, il est arrivé quelque chose à Kate. _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante avec presque les larmes aux yeux._

Rick lui prit les mains et s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Non mère elle aussi va bien,…..enfin je crois _. Prononça-t-il tout bas._

Martha soupira de soulagement mais tiqua à la dernière remarque de son fils.

\- Comment ça « tu crois » ? Ne devais-tu pas la voir hier soir ?

\- Si mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Richard, ne me dis pas que tu as…

\- Non mère, cette fois j'y suis pour rien.

\- Oh…..et… ?

Rick ne voulais pas évoquer cette soirée désastreuse devant sa mère mais il la connaissait trop bien et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner aussi vite donc il lui relata l'altercation qui avait eu lieu la veille entre Alexis et Kate et la dispute qui s'en était suivie entre eux deux.

Martha avait écouté toute l'histoire écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait. Elle ne pouvait croire que sa petite-fille ai dit toutes ses choses à son père.

\- Richard, c'est…

\- Je sais, je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles lorsqu'elle a débité toutes ses horreurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

Il enfoui son visage entre ses mains alors que le fin de la phrase mourut dans un sanglot.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'en veut de l'avoir délaissée ces derniers temps….

\- Chéri non ! _L'interrompit Martha_. Ne te culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

La matriarche contourna le bar et vint enlacer son fils, la peine et la tristesse qui l'accaparait lui faisait énormément de peine. Elle savait les sentiments que Richard éprouvait pour la détective et elle n'osait imaginer la suite s'il ne la retrouvait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon chéri ?

Il releva vers elle ses yeux rougit et lui offrit tout de même un léger sourire.

\- Merci mère mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de la retrouver et essayer de rattraper la bêtise de ma fille.

\- Et où est Alexis maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle a mis à exécution sa menace et qu'elle a quitté le loft. Mais franchement mère, je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais elle est le cadet de mes soucis actuellement. J'aime Alexis, c'est la chair de ma chair, j'ai tout fait pour elle mais ce qu'elle a fait et dit hier, je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour.

Après quelques hésitations et sur insistance de son fils, Martha retourna au théâtre vaquer à ses occupations.

Rick quant à lui, tournait en rond dans son loft luxueux. Il se morigénait, comment n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de la jalousie de sa fille ? Pourtant il la voyait tous les jours, il y aurait dû y avoir des signes. Il chercha à se remémorer la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa fille. Il chercha, chercha, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve, et cela faisait un bout de temps que cela avait eu lieu. Soudain il prit conscience que tout ce que sa fille lui avait craché au visage était justifié, elle avait peut-être exagéré mais avait en partie raison. Il avait délaissé sa fille, un peu trop ses derniers temps.

Fâché contre Alexis et son comportement mais surtout contre lui-même, il se leva bien décidé à les retrouver et à les reconquérir, toutes les deux. Mais d'abords Kate. Il prit sa voiture et se rendit à la morgue, il allait se faire incendier par la légiste mais ça valait le coup, pour elle.

D'un geste décidé, il poussa la porte de la morgue ce qui fit sursauter Lanie et lorsqu'elle se retourna, il vit dans son regard vindicatif qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose.

\- Bonjour Lanie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là l'écrivaillon ?

\- Vu votre accueil je suppose que Kate vous a mis au courant de notre fiasco de hier soir.

Elle s'approcha aussitôt de lui d'un air menaçant ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

\- Écoutez Lanie, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit mais il ne s'agit pas de moi cette fois-ci !

Elle lui posa furieusement l'index sur le torse, ce qui le fit gémir, en prononçant des paroles menaçantes.

\- Si ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous allez me raconter tout, et je dis bien tout ce qui s'est passé hier….

\- Heu tout ? Demanda Rick inquiet.

\- Oui tout !

-Bon alors hier matin je me suis levé vers huit heure comme d'habitude…..

Il ne pût continuer, Lanie lui replanta l'index encore plus fort.

\- Aïeuuuu mais ça fait mal…..

\- Alors arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, que s'est-il passé hier soir.

\- Ah ok…

Rick lui relata la soirée et tout ce qui s'était dit entre lui et Alexis après que Kate soit partie.

\- Wah, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part d'Alexis. Soupira la légiste.

\- Moi non plus…..mais maintenant je dois retrouver Kate, Lanie si tu sais quelque chose je t'en prie dis le moi.

\- Désolé Castle mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Elle soupira et prit son téléphone, elle lui montra le SMS qu'elle avait reçu la veille.

 **« Je m'absente quelques jours. Besoin de changer d'air. Bises. »**

\- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre nouvelles.

Rick s'accouda à la table d'autopsie, vide, et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il était persuadé que Lanie aurait pu l'aider.

\- Lanie, tu es sûr de me dire tout ce que tu sais ?

\- Écoute, je sais qu'elle tient à toi plus qu'elle ne veut se l'admettre, et si je savais ou elle est je te le dirais, je vois que tu es inquiet, et moi aussi faut dire. Ça ne lui arrive jamais de disparaître comme ça.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni qui aller voir, Gates ne l'a pas vue et toi non plus !

\- Te as vu Gates?

\- Oui, hier soir je suis sortis pour la chercher et je suis venu ici mais elle ne l'avait pas vue.

\- Mais si elle n'est pas au boulot elle doit avoir averti Gates maintenant. Alors je vais monter demander à la voir et on verra ce qu'elle me dit.

Rick lui fit un petit sourire et s'assit alors que Lanie sortait de la morgue.

Elle avait pris la route pour un endroit isolé en pleine forêt de Sterling au nord de New York. Comme elle n'était pas pressée, elle avait pris les routes moins fréquentées mais plus sinueuses ce qui lui permis d'apprécier, avec sa bécane, les longues courbes tendues qui s'offraient à elle. Kate roulait depuis une petite heure et demie lorsqu'elle arriva à la petite ville de Tuxedo, elle connaissait un petit parc qui serait idéal pour faire une pause au soleil et elle en profiterait pour appeler son père. Elle parqua sa moto, prit une bouteille d'eau dans le top case et s'assit sur un banc. Le parc était désert à cette heure et en semaine ce qui le rendait plus poétique, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, de la rivière qui coulait non loin de là et des canards qui y barbotaient. Le calme, la tranquillité, elle n'aspirait qu'à ça et rien d'autre pour quelques jours. Finalement elle composa le numéro de son père au lieu de lui envoyer un SMS. Il décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

\- Salut ma Katie ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'un coup de fil de si bon matin.

\- Bonjour papa. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles !

\- C'est gentil ma chérie, je vais très bien. Je suis invité chez des amis ce weekend, je ne les avais plus revus depuis quelques temps et je suis vraiment content de les revoir. Je pars vendredi soir et le les rejoint là-bas…

\- Oh c'est super, j'espère que tu passeras un bon weekend. Et tu seras de quel côté alors ?

\- Ils ont une petite maison du côté de Pelham bay park.

\- Wah, alors connaissant l'endroit, ce ne doit pas être seulement une petite maison.

\- Oui, je dirais plus tôt un palais.

Kate rigola devant la bonne humeur de son père, elle était heureuse qu'il ait pu reprendre le dessus et que l'alcool soit un lointain souvenir, mais un souvenir tout de même toujours présent.

\- Et toi Katie, toujours accrochée à ton boulot.

C'était le moment, comment lui dire sans trop en dire pour pas qu'il ne s'inquiète.

\- Ben non tu vois, pour une fois je ne suis pas au bureau.

\- Oh, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es malade ? _demanda-t-il inquiet_.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. C'est vrai que les rares fois où elle n'était pas allée travailler c'est lorsqu'elle avait été bien malade ou pour sa convalescence après le tir du sniper.

\- Non ça va bien, j'ai juste eu une affaire compliquée et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour décompresser alors j'ai pris la moto et je suis sur le chemin de ta cabane. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Mais non, c'est aussi ta cabane, tu y vas quand tu veux mais je t'en prie sois prudent sur cet engin.

\- Oui papa, promis je fais attention.

\- Et pense à faire quelques provisions car il n'y a que le strict minimum là-bas.

\- Ok, merci et passe un bon weekend. Je t'aime papa.

\- Repose-toi bien chérie, moi aussi je t'aime. Bye.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha elle vit qu'elle avait toujours un message non lu. Elle ouvrit sa boîte mais savait pertinemment de qui il provenait. Castle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et écouta le message :

 **« Kate je t'en prie rappelle-moi. Je sais ce que t'a dit Alexis et…. »**

Juste avant qu'il ne raccroche, il lui avait semblé avoir entendu un sanglot. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine. Alors même si ça lui faisait mal et qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait fuis, elle allait les laisser en paix, comme l'avait demandé Alexis et peut-être qu'avec le temps elle pourrait l'oublier.


	4. Chapter 4

hello,

Merci aux nouveaux follers, ça ma fait très plaisir de voir qu'i des nouveaux chaque semaine...

Merci aussi à tout ceux ( celles) qui laissent un mot...

courrier des lecteurs...

MattJStirm : Merci, j'espère que tu vas continuer à accrocher...

Laet43590 : Dure avec qui ? Alexis? tout à fait d'accord avec toi...

NYDream16 : merci...la suite...ci-dessous...

AC3o12 : Non non, je n'ai rien contre Alexis, c'est juste une idée que j'ai eu comme ça en passant...

meganchristmann88 : merci, la suite est là.

julie91 : je te rassure, je suis fan des fins heureuse, arrête de désespérer...

Castlefan : ohhhnon, j'espère que tu as encore des cheveux ?

rhane : oui, ici Lanie est une alliée pour Rick... mais va-t-il penser à la cabane? faudra venir lire la suite pour le savoir...

Caskett44 : moi j'aimais bien Ash, mais dommage on ne le voyait pas trop...ça arrivera, bientôt...ou pas...lol...

chrisfancaskett : non elle ne va pas se fermer, au contraire, mais peut-être pas avec celui qu'on croit..

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : REMORDS

Alexis avait eu une nuit très agitée. Dès qu'elle s'endormait, elle voyait son père en danger à cause de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, elle le voyait rechercher Kate désespérément et ne plus penser à autre chose quitte à prendre des risques inconsidérés, alors elle se réveillait en sursaut et se mettait à pleurer en pensant au mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Et à Kate.

Était-ce possible que Ashley ai raison et que ce soit sa jalousie qui l'ai poussée à bout et à déballer toute sa rancœur sur Kate. Mon Dieu, quelle monstre elle faisait. Pourtant au début elle l'aimait bien, elle s'était même surprise à vouloir lui ressemble, elle, une femme forte, d'une droiture exemplaire. Elle cacha son visage dans le coussin et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de colère contre elle-même.

Comment avait-elle pu agir de la sorte avec Kate.

Au petit matin, en entendant du bruit, elle finit par se lever. Elle rangea la chambre, referma sa valise et rejoignit son petit ami à la cuisine. Il s'occupait du petit déjeuner et avait préparé du café. Elle le contempla un instant depuis le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et la découvre là, le visage fatigué, les yeux cernés.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! _répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Bien dormi ?_

\- Oh non, vraiment pas bien.

\- Le contraire m'eût étonné. Allé viens manger.

Elle s'installa à table en face de lui et entama son repas lentement. Elle sentait son regard réprobateur posé sur elle et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir mise dehors hier soir !

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait.

Elle leva des yeux affolés vers lui.

\- Non, t'en fais pas, j'aurais jamais pu faire ça à ma petite amie, même si c'est une bourrique doublée d'une tête de mule. Mais franchement, j'ai passé la nuit à ressasser tout ça et je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu faite une chose pareil à ton père ?

\- Je sais, j'ai été odieuse.

A son tour il leva vers elle un regard sidéré.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai repassé toute la dispute que j'ai eue avec Kate et avec toi, je me suis vraiment trouvée exécrable.

Il se leva, contourna la table et vint poser délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui la surprit un peu mais lui fit énormément de bien. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place. Elle retrouva un peu de couleur et commença à imaginer comment se racheter auprès de son père pour commencer et ensuite auprès de Kate.

Une heure plus tard, elle était rentrée au loft mais comme elle s'y attendait, il était vide. Elle vit le lit de son père défait et fût soulagée qu'il ait dormi là. Assise au salon, elle cherchait par quoi commencer. Comment se faire pardonner. Elle ravala sa fierté, prit son iPhone et rédigea un message.

 **« Je suis désolée pour hier soir papa, j'ai été odieuse avec toi et Kate. Ou es-tu ? JTM »**

Elle garda le téléphone à portée de main et laissa couler quelques larmes, de tristesse, de détresse et certainement aussi de fatigue. Elle se coucha sur le canapé et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour réparer sa bêtise.

Lanie arriva à l'étage des bureaux et un coup d'œil circulaire suffit pour constater qu'effectivement Kate n'était pas là. Ryan et Espo étaient à la salle de pause devant des cafés fumants. Le capitaine Gates assise à son bureau vaquait à ses occupations, certainement de piles de dossiers à lire et contresigner. Saluant les agents en uniformes elle se dirigea vers le bureau de leur chef espérant avoir des réponses à fournir à Castle. Elle toqua trois coups à la porte vitrée, ce qui fit lever la tête au gars en salle de pause. Gates, elle ne bougea pas et répondit :

\- Entrez !

Lanie ouvrit à moitié la porte vitrée et entra.

\- Bonjour capitaine.

\- Oh bonjour Docteur Parish. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- En fait je cherche le lieutenant Beckett, mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver et comme je vois que les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito sont là je me dis qu'elle n'est pas sur une scène de crime. Alors, est-ce que vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

Victoria Gates, forte de ses années d'expériences au sein de la police de New-York et de la police des polices se doutait bien que cette visite cachait autre chose et elle se doutait que quoi il s'agissait.

\- Pour quelle raison voulez-vous la voir ? Il n'y a pas d'enquêtes en cours à ce que je sache.

Légèrement empruntée, la légiste retomba finalement bien vite sur ses pieds.

\- Heu en fait ça ne concerne pas le travail mais comme je n'arrive pas à la joindre je m'étais dit que….

\- Que je connaissais tout de l'emploi du temps de mes lieutenants ? _Rétorqua Gates irritée par cette intrusion._

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire chef…..désolée de vous avoir dérangée.

Lanie allait quitter le bureau lorsque Gates l'arrêta.

\- Docteur Parish.

\- Oui !

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le lieutenant Beckett m'a demandé quelques jours de disponibilité. Pour raison privée…..

\- Oh d'accord, et vous savez si elle devait partir ? _Osa la légiste._

Gates soupira d'agacement, elle la prenait pour les renseignements ma parole… mais d'un côté elle n'en voulait pas à Lanie de se faire du souci pour sa meilleur amie.

\- Non désolée, elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'elle comptait faire mais cela m'étonne qu'elle ne vous en ai pas parlé, à vous son amie.

\- Moi aussi. _Soupira-t-elle._

Lanie, heureuse d'avoir enfin eu une réponse, mais blessée par le constat que venait de faire Gates sorti la tête basse.

\- Merci capitaine, et désolée de vous avoir dérangée.

\- Bonne journée docteur.

\- Hm ! Merci. À vous aussi.

En allant vers l'ascenseur, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction des bros qui finissaient leur café. Espo lui lança un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit un peu plus timidement. En chemin pour rejoindre Rick elle repensa à ce que Gates venait de lui dire. **« cela m'étonne qu'elle ne vous en ai pas parlé, à vous son amie ».** D'habitude Kate se confiait à elle lorsque ça n'allait pas alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci **.** Pourtant hier soir elle était disponible, elle n'avait pas quitté son appartement de toute la soirée.

A la morgue, elle retrouva Rick toujours assis la tête entre les mains perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte de métal.

\- Oh Lanie enfin ! Tu as pu savoir quelque chose ? _demanda-t-il en se levant._

\- Oui et non !

\- Comment ça? c'est oui ou c'est non ? _demanda Rick perdu_ !

\- Je sais que Kate n'est pas là, elle a demandé quelques jours de disponibilité pour raison personnelle.

\- Oh non ! Mais est-ce qu'elle sait où elle est allée ?

\- Non, désolée, Gates n'en sait pas plus.

Rick se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise. Comment je vais la retrouver.

Lanie le regardait chagrinée de voir son ami dans cet état mais ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée Castle…

\- Désolée, mais de quoi, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Oui je sais mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus.

\- Tu m'as déjà ben aidé, tu as osé affronter Iron Gates pour avoir cette information. Alors merci.

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Rick qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un message. Pensant que cela pouvait être Kate, il s'empressa de le sortir mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit que c'était Alexis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là, elle n'a pas fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui ? s'énerva Castle en voyant le nom à 'écran.

\- Qui est-ce ? _S'inquiéta Lanie étonnée par la rage qui se dégageait de ses paroles_.

\- C'est Alexis ! _Dit-il énervé mais ouvrant tout de même le message._

\- Castle, ce qu'a fait Alexis est horrible mais n'oublie pas que c'est ta fille et tu n'en a qu'une !

Elle vit le visage de Rick reprendre quelques couleurs, et se détendre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Il ne répondit pas mais tourna son téléphone vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lire elle-même le message.

 **« Je suis désolée pour hier soir papa, j'ai été odieuse avec toi et Kate. Ou es-tu ? JTM»**

\- Alors tu vois, elle regrette déjà.

\- Ouais mais le mal est fait et ça ne va pas m'aider à la retrouver. Et connaissant Kate, j'ai peur qu'elle se sacrifie pour qu'Alexis ne souffre plus et je ne la reverrais plus….je ne sais même pas par où commencer à chercher.

Les trémolos dans la voix, il se leva et quitta la morgue avant de craquer devant la légiste.

Lanie le regarda partir le dos vouté, il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup.

Castle rentra au loft et trouva sa fille endormie sur le canapé. Sans bruit, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et la regarda. Il repensait à la petite fille adorable qu'elle était étant petite, tout le monde l'enviait d'avoir une fille aussi sage et bien élevée. Comment tout ça avait pu dégénérer autant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas émerger de son sommeil et s'assoir en face de lui les yeux rougit.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Kate et son engin défiaient les lois de la gravité et la force centrifuge en parcourant les derniers kilomètres à tombeau ouvert. Elle penchait sa moto à la limite du décrochage dans les longues courbes qui la séparait encore de son lieu de résidence pour les jours à venir. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait un peu trop accéléré et dans un virage à gauche, elle pencha tellement que le haut de son corps dépassait la ligne blanche, alors lorsque la voiture arrivant en face se déporta légèrement pour amorcer elle aussi la courbe, le bras de Kate frôla le rétroviseur de la voiture ce qui la déséquilibra et faillit lui faire perdre la maitrise de son engin. Une fois rééquilibrée et la montée d'adrénaline passée, elle prit conscience que cela aurait pu lui être fatal et lâcha la poignée des gaz pour adopter une allure plus raisonnable.

Elle avait promis à son père d'être prudente mais l'énervement, les sentiments d'impuissance et de mal être avaient fait qu'elle s'était laissé aller à prendre des risques, certes involontaires, mais le résultat aurait pu être dramatique. Mon Dieu ! Son père, s'il venait à la perdre elle, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle finit par rallier Greenwood Lake en gardant un œil sur le compteur et ne dépassa pas les septante kilomètre heure autorisé. Une bâtisse en bois très colorée, le New-York Renaissance, une station-service qui faisait aussi office de magasin, le Roaster café, un petit bistro de campagne et la marina Willow point encerclé de petites maisons, c'est tout ce que comptait ce petit patelin mais c'était suffisant pour elle.

Elle s'arrêta à la station-service, profita pour remplir son réservoir et fit quelques achats pour subsister quelques jours seule à la cabane. Le gérant de l'échoppe la reconnu, plus jeune, elle venait souvent avec ses parents passer les weekends, surtout l'été quand l'air de la ville devenait irrespirable, et c'était aussi ici qu'elle s'était réfugiée il n'y a pas si longtemps, pour sa convalescence après le tire du sniper.

\- Tiens, salut Kate, comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir par ici. _Dit-il enjoué de la revoir._

\- Salut Kris. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps par ici ?

\- Quelques jours, peut-être une semaine.

\- Ok. Si tu veux faire une balade un jour viens me voir, on pourrait faire une virée jusqu'à Warwick.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais plutôt rester tranquille mais je te fais signe si je change d'avis.

Le jeune homme avait bien vu que son amie n'était pas dans un bon jour et n'insista pas auprès d'elle.

\- D'acc, on fait comme ça. A plus.

\- A bientôt Kris, et merci.

Elle rangea ses achats dans son sac à dos en redémarra pour rejoindre sa destination finale. Il ne lui restait que quatre ou cinq kilomètres avant de pouvoir enfin s'installer et décompresser.

Ce que son père et elle appelaient une cabane était en fait un joli petit chalet style cabane au canada, en rondins de bois brut surmonté d'une grande cheminée en pierre. Une véranda surélevée et couverte où l'on pouvait mettre une table et des chaises garnissait l'entrée.

Elle parqua sa moto à l'arrière sous un couvert, s'étira mollement et attrapa tout son barda, mine de rien il en allait des choses dans ces top cases ! Elle posa tout ça devant la porte et partit à la recherche de la clé, qu'elle trouva comme toujours, bien cachée.

Elle avait rangé ses affaire et aéré les pièces car ça faisait tout de même quelques mois que personne n'était venu. Il était presque 14 heures et la faim se fit sentir, elle prit le sandwich et la boisson achetée chez Kris et s'installa sous le couvert sur une chaise à bascule.

* * *

Rick sursauta lorsque sa fille lui adressa la parole, perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller et s'assoir face à lui.

\- Papa, je suis désolée, j'ai…..

\- Tu peux l'être Alexis, ce que tu as fait et juste….….je ne trouve pas de mot tellement tu m'as déçue. C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée. _Cria-t-il énervé contre sa fille._

Rick se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil, les paumes sur les yeux cherchant à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

Entre temps Alexis s'était rapprochée et était désormais à genou devant son père. Elle ne savait pas comment agir pour se faire pardonner alors elle posa sa main sur son genou, lui faisant sentir sa présence. Rick rouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea perdu, sa fille se tenait là, devant lui mais il avait l'impression de voir une étrangère. Il avait pu retenir ses larmes mais la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, une tristesse qui renvoya au visage d'Alexis la cruauté des mots lâchés contre Kate la veille dans sa chambre.

\- Papa, j'ai été horrible avec Kate et je m'en veux énormément alors je vais tout faire pour t'aider à la retrouver.

Rick toujours remonté contre sa fille ne pouvait pas, pas encore lui pardonner, elle avait dépassé les limites de l'entendement. La colère contre sa fille était un peu retombée mais il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il réagisse pour retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Il se promit que lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée, il lui ferait part de ses sentiments. Les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle avait fait quelques allusions et avait laissé entendre qu'elle tenait à lui mais pas seulement comme un ami. Requinqué par ses souvenirs, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte déterminé à la retrouver.

\- Je sors, je vais retourner tout Manhattan s'il le faut mais je la retrouverais.

Alexis se leva à son tour, elle voulait l'accompagner, essayer, aider, mais il l'arrêta d'une main ferme.

\- Non Alexis, j'y vais seul.

Et il quitta le loft devant l'air inquiet et peiné de sa fille.

Alexis dépitée se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et reprit ses esprits. Fatiguée d'une nuit sans sommeil et lasse de chercher comment aider, elle finit par s'endormir recroquevillée sur le fauteuil.

Après une journée passée au théâtre, Martha regagna le loft, il était 17 heures et tout était calme. Elle supposait que Richard ne serait pas là mais jamais elle ne s'attendait à trouver cette personne sur le canapé du loft. Excédée, elle posa bruyamment son sac et ses clés sur le bar ce qui fit sursauter la jeune rouquine qui s'était assoupie au salon. Elle se retrouva assise en un éclair et fût surprise de découvrir sa grand-mère qui la fixait durement.

Martha, accoudée au bar dévisageait sévèrement sa petite-fille. Plus elle la regardait, plus elle se demandait comment cette jeune fille si douce et aimable avait pu se transformer en un être injuste et odieux.

Alexis fixait sa grand-mère et au regard que l'ainée lui lançait, elle comprit que son père lui avait raconté leur prise de tête de la veille. Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux et tritura sa manche, elle savait qu'un sermon allait suivre mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait mérité.

La matriarche s'approcha et s'installa au salon en face de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Alexis ? _Demanda calmement la plus âgée de rouquine._

\- Je…je ne sais pas.

La jeune fille se lava et commença à faire les cent pas au travers du salon.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises que tout ce que tu as dit à Kate était gratuit et méchant.

\- Oui, quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux cette nuit.

Alexis s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle et devant son regard interrogateur précisa.

\- Je suis allée me réfugier chez Ashley et il a tout de suite deviné qu'il s'était passée quelque chose de grave, je lui ai tout raconté et là le soutien que j'espérais s'est retourné contre moi. Il m'a dit mes quatre vérités, et là je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tout mis sur le dos de Kate car en fait j'étais jalouse, jalouse de la relation qu'elle a avec papa et j'en avais marre de le voir souffrir à cause d'elle. Avant j'étais le centre du monde pour lui et maintenant je me sens mise de côté.

\- Oh Alexis, tu sais que tu es tout pour ton père.

\- Oui je sais mais j'ai eu peur.

Alexis laissa s'échapper les quelques larmes encore retenues et se blottit dans les bras de sa grand-mère essayant de calmer ses doutes et ses angoisses.

\- Ma chérie, ton père ne t'abandonnera jamais, même si avec Katherine ils arrivent un jour à communiquer sur leurs sentiments, qui j'en suis certaine sont réciproques.

\- Maintenant je le sais, enfin, je crois que je l'ai toujours su mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mais craintes par rapport à ça, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Kate….oh mon Dieu, avec tout ce que je lui ai dit, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Et les larmes redoublèrent en flot incessant, mouillant la blouse colorée de Martha.

\- Tu sais ma chérie, je pense que Kate est capable d'énormément d'empathie. Elle n'a aucune once de méchanceté en elle alors je suis sûr que quand ton père l'aura retrouvée et que le calme sera revenu, elle te serrera dans ses bras et te dira qu'elle comprenait ta réaction et ne t'en voudra pas le moins du monde.

\- Merci grand-mère, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en vouloir.

Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées encore un bon moment avant que les yeux de la jeune rouquine se sèchent enfin.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Peine

À une centaine de kilomètre de là, Kate avait délaissée la véranda pour s'installer assise sur la berge de Greenwood Lake, un café fumant posé sur le sable devant elle. Son esprit l'emmenait deux trois ans en arrière, elle se revoyait détester Castle pour s'être imposé à elle comme il l'avait fait. Puis elle avait appris à connaitre Rick Rodgers et là ses préjugés sur l'homme publique s'estompèrent petit à petit. Certes c'était un gamin insolent et capricieux mais elle avait commencé à l'apprécier, comme ce jour-là au stand de tir ou il s'était joué d'elle en lui faisant croire qu'il ne savait pas manier une arme, au final il avait mis trois fois dans le mille et avait pu emporter les photos des bijoux.

Elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'il s'était rendu utile dans plusieurs situations et que ses élucubrations menaient parfois à trouver la bonne solution et permettaient de résoudre des enquêtes bien tordues. La présence d'un bout en train comme Castle mettait un peu de bonne humeur et de joie dans leur boulot pas toujours facile. Lorsqu'elle devait aller annoncer la mort d'un proche à une famille, elle se ressourçait dans le regard bleu profond de Castle et cela lui donnait la force de continuer de se battre pour que justice soit faite et honorer les victimes, permettre aux familles de faire le deuil. Deuil qu'elle-même n'avait jamais pu faire suite à la mort de sa mère. À cette pensée, ses doigts fins caressèrent la bague qui ornait son cou depuis près de treize années. Sa mère lui manquait tous les jours mais c'était surtout dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'elle avait besoin d'une mère, pouvoir se confier, bénéficier de conseils, sollicité ou non, pouvait avoir du bon. Mais Johanna n'était plus là pour guider sa fille, pour l'accompagner sur le chemin tortueux des sentiments et de l'amour.

Une volée de canard sauvage prit son envole et tira la belle détective de ses sombres pensées. Elle se rendit compte que la nuit était presque tombée et que même étant en juin, dès que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, les soirées se faisaient plus fraiches. Elle prit sa tasse et retourna au chalet, un petit feu de cheminée, un repas vite fait et vite englouti ponctua sa journée.

Après avoir tout rangé et tout fermé en bas elle se glissa sous les draps frais et sombra bien vite dans les méandres d'une nuit réparatrice.

* * *

Rick arpentait toujours les rues de la grande Pomme à la recherche de Kate, des endroits où elle serait susceptible de se réfugier mais les idées commençaient à manquer. Lorsqu'il passa devant l'enseigne d'un grand restaurant, il repensa à l'amie de Beckett. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant à Madison et de l'enquête qu'il avait menée dans son restaurant, le Q3, il avait appris de choses sur RebelBeck et les jeunes années de sa détective préférée. Sans attendre, il fit demi-tour et se rendit au restaurant de Madison Keller. En entrant dans le restaurant chic, Rick retrouva un regain d'énergie et d'espoir. Il se dirigea vers Madison qui était occupée derrière son pupitre avec son carnet de réservations.

\- Bonjour Madison.

La jeune femme releva la tête étonnée de revoir l'écrivain.

\- Oh bonjour Richard. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien merci.

\- Vous désirez réserver une table ?

\- Heu non, pas cette fois-ci !

Devant la mine inquiète de Castle, elle commença à se poser des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous avez l'air préoccupé. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kate ?

\- Ben en fait oui et non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai invitée hier soir et ça s'est mal passé, elle est partie précipitamment et depuis je la cherche….vous êtes mon dernier espoir.

Madison sentit la colère monter en elle, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus revu Beckett avant cette fameuse affaire mais depuis elles étaient restée en contact régulièrement et elle ne tolérait pas que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal.

\- Si vous lui avez fait du mal vous aurez à faire à moi Monsieur Castle.

\- Non non, en fait c'est avec ma fille que ça s'est mal passé. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, je l'aime trop pour ça.

Devant l'inquiétude évidente de son visiteur, elle se radoucit et chercha à comprendre.

\- Donc Kate et votre fille ont eu des mots et depuis elle est introuvable, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, et j'espérais qu'elle vous ait contacté ou bien dit ou elle comptait se rendre, elle n'est plus chez elle et Lanie a pu découvrir qu'elle avait pris une semaine de congé.

La restauratrice fronça les sourcils, son anxiété grandissant aussi.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis notre dernière soirée entre filles il y a deux semaines.

\- Oh, tant pis ! Merci quand même Madison.

\- Désolée de ne pouvoir faire plus, et tenez moi au courant…

Rick laissa retomber ses épaules, il avait espéré que….mais non, elle était vraiment partie sans rien dire. Désappointé, il tourna les talons.

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours qu'il tournait en rond au loft ou qu'il sortait arpenter les rues de la grande Pomme espérant croiser le chemin de sa détective mais rien, il repassait tous les jours à son appartement, au parc, aux alentours du poste, même Lanie n'avait pas eu d'autre nouvelles depuis le message reçu le jour de la dispute alors il rentrait toujours plus abattus, toujours plus malheureux. Alexis et Martha le regardaient dépérir, elles étaient témoin de sa descente aux enfers. Alexis s'en voulait, le voir dans cet état lui renvoyait en pleine face la douleur et les horribles choses qu'elle avait dites à Kate. Dans sa chambre, elle cherchait, cherchait, et soudain une idée, et si…..

* * *

A Greenwood Lake, Kate occupait ses journées par des balades le long du lac, quelques longueurs dans le lac, il n'était pas très chaud mais lorsqu'on veut se défouler, se dépenser, c'était tout à fait supportable.

Jeudi en fin de journée elle prit sa moto et se rendit au magasin de Kris faire quelques emplettes pour remplir ses placards.

\- Salut Kate, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? L'accueilli le patron content de la revoir.

\- Salut Kris. Ça va bien merci et toi.

\- Super bien, je ne travaille pas demain, est-ce que ça te dirait de faire une virée à moto ? Il y a les BAD BOYS OF BOSTON qui rentrent de randonnée, on pourrait user du bitume avec eux.

\- Ouais, j'sais pas trop.

\- Aller Kate, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un tour tous les deux, et je vois que t'as besoin de t'évader. Pas vrai ?

Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, Kris la connaissait bien, il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait et qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

\- D'accord. _Céda-t-elle finalement._ Tu sais où on peut les rejoindre ?

L'énorme sourire de Kris fit rougir la détective.

\- Oui, voilà.

Il sortir un petit fascicule qui parlait de l'excursion du club de motards et lui montra le plan.

\- On peut les retrouver à 8 heure trente à Newburg, faire la route jusqu'à Hartford où on a une pause gasoil et café juste à la sortie de la ville, après on peut faire demi-tour ou continue jusqu'à Boston, il y a un barbecue géant devant le garage du plus grand concessionnaire Harley de la région et dans l'après-midi on rentre tranquillement.

\- Wah ça en fait de kilomètres.

Kris consultât googlamap et en effet ça en faisait des kil…..

\- Ha oui quand même, ça nous en fait 736. C'est peut-être trop pour toi ?

Kate réfléchi deux secondes, qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire de toute façon.

\- Non ça roule. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Alors rendez-vous ici à 7h45 ?

\- Ok pour moi. À demain Kate.

\- Bye, a demain.

Elle s'en alla et ne vit pas les poings levés en signe de victoire que fît Kris. À n'en pas douter il allait passer une belle journée avec une belle jeune femme.

Kate, elle, avait regagné sa cabane, elle alluma le feu dans la cheminée car d'une fois que le soleil était couché la fraicheur se faisait ressentir. Ceci fait, elle commença la préparation du diner, oh rien de bien compliqué, juste un croque-monsieur, une grande salade et un bon verre de vin rouge. Elle alluma la radio sur une chaine musicale et s'installa sous la véranda pour déguster son repas, seule. La musique se fît plus lointaine, l'appétit moins insistant et la tristesse prit tout à coup plus de place. Cette virée en moto, elle aurait aimé la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, un ami, son meilleur ami, mais voilà, la vie est ainsi faite, et dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut….

Bien plus tard, un coup de vent frais la ramena sur terre, la radio chantait toujours et son appétit lui, l'avait abandonnée définitivement. Elle débarrassa son assiette et s'installa devant le bon feu de cheminée avec un café, elle contemplait la mousse qui flottait au-dessus du nectar noir, décidément, tout se liguait contre elle, comment pourrait-elle l'oublier si le moindre objet de quotidien la ramenait à lui, et encore lui, toujours lui. De rage elle jeta son café dans l'évier en partit se coucher. Une fois sous les couvertures, un rayon de lune éclairait sa chambre, pas un gros rayon non, juste un petit rai juste là, sur sa bibliothèque, et sur cette bibliothèque, un livre, elle releva la tête, non, ce n'était pas possible, ce livre, c'était le sien, Vague de chaleur, encore lui. Elle se tourna furieusement et enfoui sa tête sous la couverture, là au moins il n'y serait pas ! Quoi que ? Dans ses rêves…..

Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir au son du vent dans les feuilles et des vaguelettes qui dansaient sur la plage. Demain serait un autre jour, avec d'autres préoccupations, d'autres pensées, d'autres joies…..peut-être.

* * *

Prise d'une soudaine illumination, Alexis dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et en quittant le loft cria à son père qui n'avait pas délaissé le bureau de la journée :

\- Papa je sors.

Puis la porte claqua sans que le maitre des lieux ne réagisse aux paroles de sa fille.

Dans la nuit fraiche du mois de juin, elle héla un taxi qui passait devant elle au même moment, il pila sur les freins pour embarquer la jeune rouquine. Elle lui donna l'adresse et demanda de l'y amener le plus rapidement possible. Et en quelques minutes seulement, elle arriva devant la morgue, juste à temps pour voir Lanie sur le trottoir cherchant elle aussi un taxi. La rouquine paya grassement le chauffeur et sauta hors du véhicule pour essayer d'attraper la légiste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- Lanie attend. _Cria Alexis_

Le visage de la légiste passa de l'étonnement à la froideur lorsqu'elle reconnut Alexis, qui hors d'haleine tentait de reprendre son souffle et arrivant près d'elle.

\- Salut Lanie, comment vas-tu ?

\- ….

\- Ho, je vois. Tu m'en veux…

Lanie allait parler mais Alexis l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je sais ce que j'ai dis à Kate et mon père, et je sais que j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne. J'étais jalouse de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Kate et je me sentais mise de côté. Ces dernières semaines, je ne le voyais plus, il passait presque toutes ses soirées avec elle au poste et rentrait très tard. Et j'avais peur aussi….

\- Peur ? Demanda la légiste. Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur, mais j'ai compris, enfin on m'a aidé à comprendre qu'elle le protègerait au péril de sa vie. Mais trêve de blabla, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver !

\- Mais j'ai déjà dit à Castle que je ne savais pas où elle pouvait être…..

\- Oui mais je suis sûr qu'elle en a parlé à son père.

\- OH zut, j'y avais pas pensé. _S'exclama Lanie._

\- Alors j'ai besoin de toi car je ne sais pas où il habite.

Lanie dévisageait la jeune fille ne sachant plus comment réagir. Elle avait blessé sa meilleure amie ce qui l'avait amenée à s'éloigner quelques temps de ses amis mais la détermination dont faisait preuve la rouquine la fît flancher.

\- Ok, je t'y conduis mais seulement demain matin, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça chez les gens à neuf heures le soir.

Alexis regarda sa montre étonnée que ce soit si tard.

\- Oh zut, j'avais pas vu qu'il était autant tard. Mais demain tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Non, comme j'étais de piquet ce weekend demain c'est mon jour de congé. Mais toi tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Si, seulement à treize heures. Alors à quelle heure demain ?

\- Je passe te chercher à neuf heures ça va ?

\- Oui oui, super…..

\- Et ne dis rien à ton père pour le moment, au cas où il ne saurait pas où elle est partie.

\- Ah ok, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Et comment va ton père ?

\- Mal, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant mal, sauf…..

Alexis laissa sa phrase en suspend en repensant aux mots qu'elle avait craché au visage de Kate, ses yeux lui piquèrent, honte, regrets. Elle se sentait tellement mal.

\- Sauf ?

\- Sauf lors de la fusillade au cimetière et après, lorsque Kate s'est absentée les deux mois.

\- Oh, alors il faut vraiment qu'on la retrouve.

\- Oui, et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera ma stupidité.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire qu'elle te pardonnera facilement mais Kate et la femme la plus juste et empathique que je connaisse, alors il faudra juste lui laisser du temps.

Lanie voyait bien que la jeune fille se sentait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus.

\- Bon je suis désolée Alexis mais je dois te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attends.

\- Oui pas de problème. Merci Lanie et à demain, neuf heures…..

\- D'accord, à demain, rentre bien.

\- Merci, toi aussi et salutations à Esposito ! _Lança la jeune fille en s'éloignant vers un taxi qu'elle avait repéré._

Lanie se retourna juste à temps pour voir Alexis rire en s'avançant vers un taxi. Elle sourit en imaginant la soirée qui l'attendait dans les bras du beau détective.

Alexis quant à elle retrouva le loft sans encombre mais le calme qui y régnait lui semblait mortel. Elle s'avança en direction du bureau, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père c'était là et la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte laissait supposer qu'il y était toujours. Elle entrebâilla la porte et la vision qui se profilait à ses yeux lui fit culpabiliser encore plus. Il s'était endormi sur sa chaise basculée en arrière et tenait sur sa poitrine une photo prise au Old Haunt ou Kate et lui avaient fait un selfie. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sinon demain matin il ne pourrait plus bouger tellement sa position avait l'air inconfortable. Elle le réveilla gentiment tout somnolent, ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser sous la couette. Les derniers jours, et nuits qu'il avait passé à arpenter les rues de la grande Pomme l'avaient épuisé. Après un baiser sur la joue, elle aussi alla se coucher espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil pour être présentable le lendemain devant le père de Beckett. Elle sombra si vite qu'elle n'entendit pas sa grand-mère rentrer de sa journée de cours au théâtre.

Demain sera un autre jour.

* * *

Dans un charmant patelin nommé Greenwood, un réveil sonna sur le coup des sept heures, Kate s'étira et éteignit la source du bruit. Un léger sourire se peint sur son visage lorsqu'elle pensa à la journée qui l'attendait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus participé à ce genre de chevauchée fantastique au sein d'une escouade de bikers plus fun et déjantés les uns que les autres.

Après avoir avalé un café, elle s'équipa avec les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés la veille, un jeans slim moulant, un t-shirt blanc, un gilet en cuir noir et fini par son éternel blouson aussi en cuir noir. Gants, casque, lunettes, elle fût à l'heure pour retrouva Kris à la station pour une journée de détente.

\- Hey Kris.

\- Salut Kate. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, et toi, prêt pour cette balade.

\- Oh oui, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Oui, cette virée avec toi, ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais envie de t'en proposé d'en refaire une mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

\- Je suis contente que tu me l'ais demandé. Aller, en selle cow-boy, en route pour Newburg.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs bécanes et s'éloignèrent gentiment de Greenwood. Les virages se firent moins nombreux, signe qu'ils quittaient les collines et s'approchaient de la plaine ou les courbes se faisaient plus larges et la vitesse plus élevée, mais pas trop. Connaissant mieux la région, Kris avait pris les devants, il jetait de temps en temps un œil dans son rétro et voyait Kate souriante tracer des trajectoires tendues dans les belles courbes qui s'offraient à eux. Lui aussi souriait, il était heureux de cette sortie avec la belle Kate Beckett, il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais il en pinçait pour elle. Il voyait là un signe du destin, la jeune femme avait l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle, qu'on la rassure. Il allait s'occuper d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent au point de ralliement quelques minutes avant l'heure et eurent juste le temps de se dégourdir les jambes avant que les premiers vrombissements se fassent entendre au loin. Ils se tournèrent et virent le cortège venir vers eux sur la route principale. Le convoi ne s'arrêtait pas à Newburg, donc ils enfourchèrent leurs motos et se glissèrent dans la circulation au milieu de la cohorte bruyante. La courtoisie et le fair-play était très réputé parmi ces individu, même si leur apparence n'incitait guère à la confiance, encore une fausse idée qu'on se faisait de ces gens sans les connaitre, se disait Kate en remerciant d'un geste un pilote qui s'était légèrement écarté pour leur permettre de prendre place dans le cortège.

Ils roulèrent à vitesse modérée, un petit septante à l'heure leur donnait l'occasion de pouvoir admirer le paysage tout en gardant un œil sur la route et les autres usagers. Avec un soleil se levant sur leur droite, il fallait tout de même rester attentif car on pouvait être éblouis assez facilement.

Kris qui roulait depuis un moment à ses côté se rapprocha prudemment d'elle.

\- Ça va ? _Cria-t-il._

\- Oui, très bien. C'est génial.

D'un pouce levé elle lui confirma ses paroles. Elle se sentait bien là, entouré de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à part Kris bien sûr, loin des soucis de la ville et de son job, et loin de lui. Elle ne sût pas si c'était le vent ou le souvenir de son coéquipier, mais une larme glissa sur sa joue avant d'être emportée par le vent.

Le temps avait défilé à la même vitesse que le bitume sous leurs roues, si bien qu'elle s'étonna lorsque le convoi quitta la route et s'immobilisa sur la grande place du Rentschler Field Stadium. Il fallait un endroit suffisamment grand pour parquer le millier de motos qui constituait cette chevauchée sauvage. Avec Kris, ils se dirigèrent vers un des nombreux stands éparpillés çà et là pour permettre à tout le monde de se ravitailler en café, donut, cronut, sandwich et autres encas.

\- Alors, ça te plait ? _demanda inquiet son ami._

\- Oh oui, c'est super. Merci.

\- Merci à toi.

\- ?

\- De m'avoir accompagnée car seul je ne serais pas venu.

Elle resta pantoise lorsqu'il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, juste là, à la commissure des lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

merci aux nouveaux lecteurs et follower, ça fait très plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre, Kate va croiser le chemin de deux autres personnages de série…..

place au courrier de lecteurs (trices)

Caskett13080 : la réponse à propos du père de Kate... et de Kris arrive ici dessous.

MattJStorm : Merci (je rougis)

RetK Always : Mais salut toi…Merci… Oui mais c'est quand même à cause d'elle tout ça. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu dis qu'elle sert à qqchose…lol… Kris …heuu comment dire… lis et tu verras….

Fabiennengt8 : Merci. Mais pourquoi personne n'aime mon Kris, il est pourtant si gentil et attentionné avec Kate…. Mdr…

Chrisfancaskett : découvre vite la suite….

Rhane : alexis se rattrape comme elle peut, avec une bonne idée…

Julie91 : oui elle est déjà partie et en plus elle est avec Kris…

bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Espoir

Ce matin au loft l'écrivain se leva fatigué. Comment pouvait-on être autant fatigué en sortant du lit. La réponse était évidente, nuit agitée, cerveau toujours en activité donc réveils fréquents. Un cocktail explosif pour ressembler à un zombie au saut du lit. Rick se fit couler un café et remarqua un billet près de la machine, il prit sa tasse et s'assit au comptoir pour lire le mot de sa fille.

 **« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendu ce matin**

 **mais je suis sortie tôt et j'ai cours après-midi. Je t'aime papa ! »**

Il ne s'étonna même pas de la sortie matinale de la jeune fille et retourna s'affaler dans son lit où il finit par succomber au bras de Morphée, mais pour combien de temps ?

Entre temps Lanie avait pris Alexis devant chez elle et ensemble elles se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Jim Beckett à quelques kilomètres de là.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Jim ce matin pour être sûr qu'il soit là et le prévenir de notre venue.

-Il t'a demandé pourquoi on venait ?

\- Non mais je crois qu'il s'est retenu. Voilà, on y est dit la légiste en se parquant devant un bel immeuble de briques rouges.

\- Wah, joli !

\- Oui c'est un chouette quartier. Allé viens on y va.

La cage métallique mena les deux femmes au cinquième étage, sur le palier se trouvaient trois appartements, sans hésiter Lanie tourna à droite et sonna à la porte portant le nom de Mr Beckett.

L'homme ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à ouvrir, il devait certainement être impatient de connaitre le but de la visite des jeunes femmes.

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. _Dit-il galamment en ouvrant la porte_.

\- Bonjour Mr Beckett. _Dirent-elles en chœur._

\- Bonjour Jim. Je vous présente Alexis la fille de Richard Castle.

Il leur serra la main et les invita à entrer en leur proposant une boisson, un café et un thé furent servi, maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les trois au salon cherchant comment aborder la discussion. Alexis, par qui le problème était arrivé devait ouvrir le dialogue.

\- Mr Beckett je pense que vous devez vous demander pourquoi on débarque chez vous comme ça de bon matin ?

\- Oui, depuis le message de Lanie ce matin je me pose la question mais je pense qu'il s'agit de ma fille ?

\- C'est ça oui. _Répondit la rouquine._

Elle allait à présent devoir lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Kate et là, ne connaissant pas Jim, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Alors elle commença par le début. Jim écoutait attentivement Alexis relater la dispute, fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps et faisant la grimace lorsqu'elle évoqua la fusillade. Il comprit soudain le coup de fil reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Alexis s'excusa auprès de lui pour le mal et les mots qu'elle avait dit.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de votre aide, il faut qu'on la retrouve, que je puisse m'excuser et pour que mon père puisse…..

\- Puisse ? _Demanda Jim devant l'hésitation d'Alexis._

\- Qu'il puisse lui avouer ses sentiments, car je sais ce qu'il éprouve pour elle, et sans elle il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Alors, est-ce que vous savez où elle est ?

Jim s'adossa au fauteuil et soupira, il savait que sa fille tenait à l'écrivain plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux femmes.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant son appel de l'autre jour.

Alexis et Lanie sourirent à cette nouvelle, elle avait appelé Jim, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- Et vous a-t-elle dit où elle était _? Demanda Lanie, n'osant pas laisser éclater sa joie._

\- Oui, elle se rendait dans notre cabane près de Greenwood Lake.

\- Oh c'est génial. _S'écria Alexis_. Et on peut y aller comment à votre cabane ?

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est un peu compliquer, il y a deux heures de route environ et c'est un coin un peu perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Alexis regarda sa montre deux heures, comment allaient-elles faire. Elle avait cours à 13 heures, jamais elle ne serait rentrée à temps. Dépitée, elle se tourna vers Lanie. Mais la métisse ne perdit pas le nord.

\- Alexis, envoies un message à ton père qu'il nous rejoigne ici, j'irais là-bas avec lui et toi tu iras en cours.

\- Mais je dois lui parler aussi, m'excuser.

\- Laisse ton père aller la retrouver et quand elle sera rentrée tu pourras lui parler.

Comme convenu Alexis envoya un message à son père.

 **« Papa, retrouve-moi à cette adresse aussi vite que possible. Je t'attends. A. »**

Rick qui fût réveillé par l'arrivée du message répondit un peu inquiet.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? Grave ? »**

Alexis qui n'avait pas quitté son téléphone des yeux répondit rapidement.

 **« Non, mais viens vite. »**

Il s'habilla rapidement, prit clés, portable et portemonnaie et partit à la recherche d'un taxi, qu'il trouva assez facilement. Le chauffeur qui connaissait bien l'endroit l'amena à bon port en un rien de temps, ce qui lui valut un généreux pourboire de la part de l'écrivain. Il vérifia l'adresse sur son IPhone et se précipita dans le bâtiment. À l'étage convenu il fût surprit en découvrant le nom du locataire des lieux. Il sonna anxieux de voir le père de Beckett.

\- Bonjour Mr Beckett.

\- Bonjour Mr Castle, comment allez-vous ?

\- Pas trop mal, et vous.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes au salon et Castle y découvrit Lanie et sa fille. Perdu dans cette situation qu'il ne maitrisait pas, l'expression de son visage hésitait entre surprise et effarement.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce que je fais là ?

Alexis lui prit la main et l'incita à s'assoir près d'elle. Elle, son visage n'hésitait pas, il reflétait la joie.

\- Papa, grace à Mr Beckett, on sait où est Kate.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que, sous le coup de l'émotion, l'écrivain perde ses mots. Mais il retrouva des couleurs plus vivantes et un énorme sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Un soupir plus tard, le choc de l'annonce dissipé, il retrouva l'usage de la parole. Les yeux brillant il regarda Jim.

\- Et où est-elle ?

Jim, ému par l'arc-en-ciel d'émotions qui avait animé le coéquipier de sa fille, se dit que Kate avait vraiment une chance inouïe d'être tombée sur lui et que les sentiments que ces deux êtres vouaient l'un pour l'autre ne faisaient plus aucun doute.

\- Oui, elle m'a appelé l'autre jour pour me demander si elle pouvait aller à la cabane près de lac.

Rick tout ragaillardi se leva prestement pour quitter l'appartement de Jim mais près de la porte, il se stoppa net et revint tout penaud sur ses pas.

\- Heuuu, vous pouvez me dire où se trouve votre cabane et comment y aller ?

Devant le fou rire des trois compères, il se rassit et rit de bon cœur avec eux de son reflex.

\- Je vais vous faire un plan, mais ce n'est pas très facile à trouver, c'est au milieu de nulle part et votre GPS ne vous sera d'aucune utilité là-bas.

Il alla chercher une feuille et un stylo et commença le plan tout en expliquant le chemin.

Pour quitter Manhattan, prenez le pont Georges Washington et suivez la A72 Direction nord jusqu'à Westfield …..

Tout en écoutant les explications de Jim, Rick sortit son IPhone et afficha Googlemap, en rentrant les noms énuméré par Jim, la route se dessina sur la carte. Il montra l'écran et Jim sourit en détaillant les images.

\- Oh, c'est pratique ça. _Il montra un point sur l'écran._ Alors ça va vous mener jusqu'au bord de Greenwood Lake, à Hewitt, il y a environ 1h30 de route, sans faire d'excès de vitesse. _Il sourit en voyant le visage crispé de Castle._ Après la route devient plus chaotique, vous devez encore rouler cinq kilomètres sur Jersey Avenue puis tourner sur Lake Shore road et au bout du chemin vous tomberez sur la cabane un peu cachée par les arbres.

Il se leva et dans un tiroir trouva une image de l'endroit.

\- Voilà une photo, ce sera plus facile à la reconnaitre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent de Rick pour voir la photo.

\- Wah c'est mignon comme coin, et très isolé. _Remarqua la légiste._

 _-_ Rien de tel lorsqu'on veut être au calme. _Nota Alexis._

Heureux qu'enfin l'espoir apparaisse au bout de ce chemin de terre, Rick se leva prêt à retrouver la femme de ses rêves, de sa vie.

\- Alors je vais rentrer chez moi prendre la voiture et j'y vais.

\- Attend, je veux venir avec toi. _Déclara Lanie._ En plus j'ai ma voiture en bas donc on peut partir tout de suite.

Rick se tourna vers sa fille, déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Toi tu vas en cours et je te donne des nouvelles ce soir. OK pumkin ?

\- OK papa. J'attends ton message.

\- Vous savez, il y a presque pas de réseau dans le coin. Je crois que vous devez aller au Roaster café pour avoir du Wifi.

\- Oh. Alors ne t'en fais pas chérie, je te donnerais des nouvelles dès que je peux. Et peut-être qu'on la ramènera avec nous, hein Lanie.

La légiste sourit mais elle connaissait bien sa meilleure amie et elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile de la ramener aussi vite.

Alors que tous les trois allaient quitter l'appartement de Jim, celui-ci retint Castle par le bras et le fixant gravement lui dit :

\- Prouvez-moi que j'ai eu raison de vous dire où elle est _._

\- Je le ferais. _Déclara l'écrivain alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur._

Alexis prit un taxi et se rendit directement à son école tandis que Lanie et Castle prirent la route. La légiste l'avait laissé conduire et elle s'occupait de les guider dans la circulation.

\- Il est midi, ce qui fait que nous devrions être là-bas vers 13h30 s'il n'y a pas de bouchons ou d'autres imprévus !

\- Ou qu'on ne se perde pas. _Déclara Lanie pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère._

Mais le visage de Rick ne donnait pas envie de rire, il était si sérieux et concentré sur la route qu'elle se retint de rire de sa propre blague.

\- Hey Castle, détendez-vous, maintenant que vous savez où elle est ça va aller.

\- Oui mais j'ai peur de la faire fuir, ou qu'elle se borne dans son idée et ne veuille rien entendre.

\- Rick ! _C'était la première fois que Lanie l'appelait par son prénom._ Soyez simplement vous, mais pas le vous qui rit de tout, qui tourne tout en dérision, le vous que j'ai vu ce matin chez Jim, celui qui montre son cœur, son altruisme, ses sentiments.

Étonné il se tourna brièvement vers elle bouche bée.

\- Quoi ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'éprouvez rien pour elle. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous l'aimez. Alors dites le lui.

\- Et si….

\- Et si quoi ? Si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Moi je vous le dis, lancez-vous. Je sens que ça va être votre jour de chance.

Rick sourit en comprenant le sous-entendu de Lanie. Kate et elle étaient très proches donc elle avait certainement laissé sous-entendre, lors de leur soirées entre filles qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

Tout en discutant ils s'étaient bien rapprochés de leur destination. Ils roulaient depuis trois quart d'heure et arrivaient à Franklin sans encombre, là, il y avait un carrefour à ne pas rater pour éviter de se perdre en pleine cambrousse.

\- Voilà c'est là ! _s'écria Lanie, ce qui fit sursauter le conducteur_.

Ils s'engagèrent pour le dernier quart d'heure de route jusqu'à ce que…..

* * *

Après la petite pause café et gasoil, le convoi d'Harley Davidson avait repris la route en direction de Boston. La circulation était fluide et le temps idéal pour cette ballade. De plus rouler avec ce genre de personnes lui donnait l'impression d'être passé du côté obscure de la loi, d'avoir franchi la ligne et d'être redevenue Rebelbeck comme l'appelait Maddy dans leur jeunesse.

A l'approche de Newton, Kris se mit à la hauteur de Kate, comme ils roulaient à une allure modérée, ils pouvaient se parler sans crier.

\- Ça va toujours ?

\- Oui très bien. C'est incroyable, on arrive déjà à Boston.

\- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous on peut faire demi-tour.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

\- Si si moi pour moi c'est Ok, mais je me demandais si tu voulais rentrer.

\- Non non tout va bien, je ne suis pas pressée, personne ne m'attend au chalet.

Ah si elle savait.

C'est dans un vacarme assourdissant que les centaines de motos se présentèrent à l'entrée de l'immense centre du concessionnaire HD. Trois par trois, les motards passaient devant le portail ou se trouvaient des employés distribuant tickets de consommations et bons de réductions. Kate et Kris suivirent les consignes des placeurs et furent vite parqués. La marque avait vu les choses en grand et tout était fait pour faciliter l'accès et la fluidité. De grands panneaux avec des numéros pour se souvenir où on était stationné, des couloirs larges, les stands, répartit sur toute la zone pour éviter les trop longues files d'attente, des tables et bancs de kermesse pour manger tranquillement. C'était vraiment le top du top. Les deux amis, parqués dans le quartier 7, se dirigeaient vers les boissons pour se désaltérer après cette longue randonnée. Vu la foule, Kris avait posé sa main au bas du dos de Kate, pour l'aider à traverser la cohue, ce geste la troubla mais elle l'apprécia. Instinctivement elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tout contre lui. Elle se sentait bien. Il avait aimé ce rapprochement, donc voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il allongea le bras et la tint par la taille.

À la recherche des stands de repas, ils déambulaient dans le dédale de tables ainsi, presque comme un couple. Elle attira son attention sur une tente rouge et or.

\- Regarde là, de la nourriture chinoise. Ça te dit ?

\- Hmmm oui, avec plaisir, j'adore les plats chinois.

Tout en gardant le contacte entre leur corps, ils se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement qu'ils avaient repéré.

\- Ohhh trop beau, des nouilles sautées au poulet, j'adore ! _S'exclama Kate_

\- Et pour moi, un bœuf sauté sauce piquante avec riz cantonais ! Si tu veux je fais la file ici pendant que tu vas chercher les boissons ?

\- Bonne idée oui, que veux-tu ?

\- Un coca, merci.

Ils partagèrent ce repas l'un en face de l'autre, un sourire timide sur les lèvres de Kate et un grand sourire sur celles de Kris. Ensuite, elle voulait profiter pour visiter l'immense shop de la célèbre enseigne. Elle regarda les bons remis lors de leur arrivée.

\- Un bon de 50% valable uniquement aujourd'hui et un de 25% valable une année. Ça tombe bien j'avais justement envie d'un nouveau casque.

\- Alors on y va, moi je veux voir ce qu'ils ont comme bottes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le commerce et instinctivement, Kate se rapprocha de Kris qui se permit de remettre son bras autour de sa taille si fine. Lorsque Kate sentit la chaleur de sa main sur sa hanche elle lui sourit tendrement. Dans la boutique il y avait encore peu de monde, mais comme la surface était immense, cela pouvait être trompeur. Ils allaient tous les deux vers le rayon casque lorsque Kate lui proposa d'aller chacun vers ce qu'ils cherchaient comme ça ils finiraient plus vite et pourraient encore profiter de l'après-midi pour flâner dans le coin.

Kate déambulait depuis deux minutes dans le rayon quand elle trouva son graal. Le coup de foudre pour un casque, oui oui ça existe. Le Helmet noir mat avec visière solaire intégrée qui se déploie rapidement sous la longue visière, maintenant elle priait pour qu'il y ait sa taille. Elle en essaya deux et bingo, le deuxième lui allait comme un gant. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir et essayait la visière tintée, à côté d'elle, deux jeunes femmes regardaient aussi ce genre d'article.

\- Regarde Jane, c'est pas celui-là que tu cherches ?

Kate se tourna et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du même que le sien. La noiraude s'avança vers son amie.

\- Bien vu Maura, c'est tout à fait ça. Et elle embrassa à peine bouche son amie blonde avant de saisir le casque pour l'essayer.

\- Et en plus il est très confortable. _Ne put s'empêcher de préciser Kate en se tournant vers elles._

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent face et sourirent en remarquant qu'elles étaient équipées du même casque.

\- Bonjour, désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai vu qu'on avait eu les mêmes goûts…..

\- Bonjour, Y a pas de soucis, c'est vrai qu'on se sent vraiment bien. _Répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main._ Jane Rizzoli police de….pardon, vieille habitude, je suis de Boston…. Et voici mon amie Maura Isles

Kate sourit franchement et devant l'air perplexe des deux interlocutrices répondit.

\- Enchantée, Kate Beckett, police de New-York. _Et toutes les trois rirent de bon cœur._

\- Et dans quel secteur ? Demanda Jane.

\- Brigade criminelle. Et vous ?

\- Ben comme le monde est petit, moi aussi. Et Maura est médecin légiste en chef donc nous travaillons ensemble.

\- En tout cas vous faites une belle paire.

\- Merci ! Et vous, un équipier ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans l'esprit de Kate à l'évocation de son partenaire.

\- Heu oui, j'ai un partenaire un peu particulier, c'est un écrivain qui me suit sur les enquêtes et s'en inspire pour ses romans.

\- Et ils sont connus ses livres ? _demanda Jane._

\- Oui, c'est….. _coupée par Maura elle ne put finir sa phrase._

\- Mais attendez. _S'exclama la blonde._ Une flic de New-York et un écrivain, vous êtes Nikki Heat ? _s'écria Maura._

\- Non, je suis celle qui inspire Mr Castle pour la saga des Nikki Heat.

Jane qui avant un peu de mal à suivre interrogea Maura du regard.

\- Mais oui Jane, je t'en ai déjà parlé, Richard Castle, je t'ai montré un de ses livre chez moi.

\- Ha oui, Vague de chaleur…

Jane se souvenant d'un passage du livre et ayant remarqué la gêne de Kate devant l'excitation de sa petite amie changea de sujet.

\- Mais dites-moi, New-York, vous avez fait une sacrée trotte pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- Oui, avec un ami nous avons fait un bout de route avec les bikers de Boston, depuis Newburg.

\- Wah, nous on les a rejoints à Hartford, mais ça va vous faire un bout pour rentrer ?

\- Oui mais ça valait le coup, c'était vraiment génial, et en plus j'ai fait de belles rencontres. _Dit-elle tout sourire._

\- Bon Maura, c'est pas que je veux te presser mais on est attendue dans une heures chez ma mère.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Kate, je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même docteur Isles.

\- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Maura. _Dit la jeune femme blonde en lui serrant la main._

\- Au revoir Kate, et bonne rentrée, soyez prudente.

\- Au revoir Jane. A bientôt peut-être.

Elles s'échangèrent leurs cartes de visites en se promettant de se recontacter prochainement.

Kate ayant trouvé son bonheur, se rendit à la caisse et retrouva Kris qui justement arrivait avec ses bottes. Ils avaient tous les deux fait de bonnes affaires aujourd'hui.

\- A ce que je vois on a tous les deux trouvé notre bonheur. _Déclara-t-il._

\- Oui c'est génial, c'est justement celui que je cherchais.

La vendeuse emballa les bottes de Kris mais Kate, elle, préférait mette son nouveau casque pour rentrer et comme ils allaient voir le soleil couchant, sa nouvelle visière tombait pile poil…..

Ils flânèrent encore un moment parmi les stands d'accessoires divers, Kris qui sentait que Kate se rapprochait avait remis sa main là où il aimait la poser, sur sa hanche et il fut même surprit lorsqu'il senti celle de Kate passer dans son dos et lui enserrer la taille. Deux sourires, deux visages heureux.

\- Kate ?

\- Hmmm

\- je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire ! _Répondit-elle en riant._

\- Non mais sérieusement ?

\- Mais oui vas-y.

Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça.

\- As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Elle le regarda surprise par sa question mais comprit qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin si…

\- Non, je n'ai personne.

Il se pencha et délicatement permit à leurs lèvres de se caresser pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Le baiser, chaste mais tendre ne s'éternisa pas plus que nécessaire mais il combla nos deux amoureux…. Amoureux ? Était-ce vraiment le bon terme?

* * *

La Chevrolet de Lanie roulait toujours en direction de Hewitt lorsque….

\- Rick, il faut que tu t'arrêtes !

\- M'arrêter ? Pas question de s'arrêter maintenant, on y est presque.

\- Désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Rick tourna la tête et vit un sourire désolé sur le visage de Lanie qui se tenait le bas ventre.

\- Oh, et ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre dix minutes qu'on soit à la cabane ?

\- Non, ça fait déjà un moment que je me retiens et là ça devient urgent.

Elle prit l'IPhone et lui montra un emplacement.

\- Regarde là, il y a un McDo.

Il soupira mais accéda à sa demande et se parqua devant le bâtiment.

\- Vu qu'on est là je vais nous prendre à boire. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Un coca light, merci !

\- OK, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils reprenaient la route sinueuse qui menait à Hewitt. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Rick angoissait. Comment allait-il être reçu ? Comment allait-elle réagir en les voyants ? Pourvu qu'elle ne fuie pas encore une fois et qu'elle lui laisse l'occasion de parler. Son copilote le sortit de ses penses.

\- Voilà, on a traversé Hewitt, encore cinq kilomètres et on y est.

\- Ok, et c'est sur la droite.

\- Oui mais occupe-toi de la route, moi je chercherais la rue, Lake Shore road.

Ils longeaient la rive du lac jetant de temps en temps un œil aux alentours mais leur but, ils allaient l'atteindre dans deux minutes.

\- Voilà, ralentit. C'est là tourne à droite.

Il obéit et se parqua entre les arbres. Lanie sortit la photo, rien n'avait changé, sauf les couleurs du paysage. Ils descendirent de voiture hésitant sur la marche à suivre, y aller franchement et frapper à la porte ou se faire discret et d'abord repérer les environs.

\- Viens, on s'approche à couvert fit Lanie.

Rick lui emboita le pas et ils firent discrètement le tour de la cabane mais apparemment elle n'était pas là. Pas de moto, pas de lumière, pas de bruit.

\- Si ça se trouve elle n'est même pas venue ici. Fit Rick déçu.

Lanie en fine scientifique observa le sol.

\- Si regarde, des traces fraiches, des pas et des pneus étroits, comme ceux d'une moto.

La découverte redonna le sourire à l'écrivain.

\- Il frappa à la porte, peut-être que ?

Mais non, seul le vent dans les feuilles lui répondit.

\- Écoute, elle est surement allée en ville faire des courses. Jim a parlé d'une station-service et d'un café, on la trouvera peut-être là-bas.

Ils remontèrent en voiture et après trois kilomètres tombèrent sur le poste à essence.

\- On va aller demander s'ils l'ont vue.

Lanie entra et apprit qu'avec un ami ils étaient allés faire une longue virée en moto et qu'ils rentreraient seulement ce soir. Lorsqu'elle eut expliqué tout ça à Rick ils firent quelques emplettes et retournèrent à la cabane. Assis sur les marches, ils discutaient de la suite de la journée.

\- Écoute, je vais l'attendre ici, tu peux rentrer à New-York si tu veux.

\- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ici, et si elle ne rentre pas ?

\- Tu as entendu le monsieur, ils rentrent ce soir, j'ai à boire et à manger, je ne risque rien ici.

\- Bon d'accord, mais promet moi de me tenir au courant.

\- OK, mais tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de réseau donc je ferais de mon mieux.

\- D'accord, et quand je serais rentrée j'enverrais un message à Alexis, je lui expliquerais la situation.

\- Merci Lanie. Merci pour tout.

\- Pas de problème Rick, mais essayez de parler tous les deux, dis-lui ce que tu ressens là. _Dit-elle en posant sa main là ou battait son cœur._

\- Promis, si elle ne me tue pas avant, je lui dirais tout.

* * *

alors? que pensez-vous de Kris...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello,

c'est dur de continuer à écrire près l'annonce du non renouvellement du contrat de Stana alors j'espère que vous aurez encore, malgré tout, envie de lire, et de commenter. Je suis déçue et triste par cette fin en queue de poisson...

Courrier lecteur.

Gwenyfar Maat : découvre comment ça va se passer ici dessous.

MattJStorm : les fils se délient mais s'emmêlent aussi très vite.

Fabiennengt8 : Kris est amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps et il ose enfin, Kate à l'air de l'apprécier non ? Alors comme elle essaye d'oublier l'écrivain, ça peut être l'occasion ou jamais. Pour mettre les choses à plat il faut qu'ils arrivent à se trouver, se voir…..et surtout parler, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Laet43590 : bon alors je ne te le dis pas…et découvre-le ci-dessous.

chrisfancaskett : ben elle tente d'oublier Castle…..quoi de mieux qu'un « motard chevelu » lol

Lita eml : il arrivera ce que j'ai écrit…lol…

julie 91 : il y aura de la tristesse et de la colère mais pas comme tu le penses…..

rhane : ah enfin qqun qui aime Kris…..c'est clair que sans voiture dur de fuir….quoi que ?

steph : c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent très bien ces deux. Ça parait long car kate « s'amuse » alors que Rick « se morfond » alors voici de quoi te satisfaire.

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles.

Kate avait attaché son deuxième casque sur le dossier de sa moto puis ils avaient pris le chemin du retour. Ils avaient décidé d'emprunter la Highway 84 sur toute la distance, c'était le même chemin qu'à l'aller mais sur une route beaucoup plus rapide, ce qui leur ferait gagner du temps. Comme le matin, Kris avait pris les commandes et ouvrait la route. A la sortie de Danbury, Kate accéléra et prit les devants. Elle avait repéré un restoroute à quelques kilomètres et voulais faire un arrêt. Kris la suivit et ils quittèrent l'autoroute et se parquèrent près du restaurant.

\- Désolée mais il fallait vraiment que je m'arrête.

\- Pas de problème, je voulais aussi faire un arrêt. Est-ce qu'on boit un verre ici ?

\- Non, je préfère rentrer et on verra quand on y sera.

\- Ok, pas de soucis.

Ils se retrouvèrent après leur passage aux toilettes et décidèrent de quand même prendre à boire car ils avaient encore pour 1h30 de route. Comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie, ils se rapprochèrent et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils rejoignirent leurs motos. Assis sur un petit mur ils partageaient une bouteille de coca en discutant du chemin qu'il leur restait.

\- On a encore 1h30 de route, ça va aller. _Demanda-t-il soucieux de son état._

 _-_ Oui oui, ça va bien. Je suis contente que tu m'ai invité, j'ai vraiment passé une belle journée.

\- Et moi je te remercie d'avoir accepté.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui le fit fondre, il s'avança et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne recula pas. Il caressa sa joue et voulut approfondir le baiser, mais d'une pression de ses mains sur ses épaules, elle lui fit comprendre que c'était encore trop tôt pour elle.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, ils partageaient beaucoup de points communs dont la passion pour la moto qui les avait énormément rapprochés, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle était venue chercher ici. Elle s'éloigna gentiment de ses douces lèvres mais garda leur front en contact.

\- Kris, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis dans ma vie personnelle, (soupir) je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite et te donner de faux espoir alors…..

\- Kate, je tiens à toi mais ça se voit que tu es perdue alors je serais patient et je prendrais ce que tu me donnes, même si c'est au compte-goutte.

\- Merci !

Elle posa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres pour le remercier de sa compréhension.

Après cet interlude ils reprirent la route et décidèrent de ne plus faire de halte avant d'être à Greenwood chez Kris, sauf imprévus. Chacun leur tour ils prenaient la tête en se doublant et se redoublant, ils riaient, ils étaient bien. Kate grisée par la passion donna un bon coup de gaz, le moteur ronronna de plus belle et elle laissa la vitesse vider son esprit de toutes ses incertitudes et ses angoisses. Après quelques kilomètres à vive allure, elle ralentit pour retrouver une allure plus convenable, pour un flic. La voie étant dégagée, Kris se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? _Lui cria-t-il en souriant_

Elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant ce qui ne nécessita aucune autre réponse verbale.

Ils quittèrent l'autoroute et empruntèrent la route plus sinueuse qui menait à leur destination. Kate parqua sa moto devant la colonne et profita que son ami range la sienne pour remplir son réservoir. Le dos légèrement douloureux, elle se rassit sur le siège pendant que le réservoir se remplissait.

À l'intérieur le père de Kris qui les avait vus rentrer sortit sur le perron les saluer.

\- Bonsoir Kate.

\- Oh bonsoir Vince, comment allez-vous ? _Demanda la détective._

\- Bien merci, et toi ? As-tu passé une belle journée ?

\- Oui, c'était super.

\- Et vous êtes allés loin ?

\- Oh oui, on a beaucoup roulé, on est allés jusqu'à Boston.

\- Wahou, Boston, ben ça fait une trotte, je pense que tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Papa arrête d'embêter Kate avec tes questions. _Dit Kris en revenant de la remise ou il avait parqué sa moto._

\- Mais non, il ne m'embête pas mais c'est vrai que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. _Dit-elle en s'étirant vers l'arrière pour essayer de soulager ses vertèbres._

Vince allait retourner à l'intérieur vaquer à ses occupations lorsqu'il se rappela de la visite qu'il avait eue en début d'après-midi.

\- Oh Kate, avant que j'oublie. Après-midi il y a des gens qui te cherchaient, un homme, la quarantaine très charmant, et une jeune femme, métisse aux longs cheveux noirs. Ils sont d'abord passés à la cabane et ensuite ici. Je leur ai dit que tu rentrais seulement ce soir.

Le visage de Kate se crispa en entendant la description des personnes, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Lanie, et pour l'homme serait-ce possible ? Castle ?

\- Kate ça va ? _S'inquiéta le vieil homme._ J'aurais peut-être rien dû dire ?

\- Oui ça va Vince.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bêtises ?

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est des amis de la ville mais j'espérais juste être seule quelque temps. Ont-ils dit ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

\- Non, ils sont repartit en direction de la cabane et après je ne les ai plus revus.

\- Peut-être seront-ils rentrés à New-York ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi jusqu'au chalet ? _Demanda Kris._

\- C'est gentil mais ça va aller. Merci.

Ne sachant comment mettre fin à cette magnifique journée, ils restèrent les regards accrochés, Vince se sentant de trop regagna son comptoir. Kate rompit l'instant la première. Elle s'avança et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Merci pour tout Kris. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Kate. A bientôt.

Kate remis son casque et quitta la station-service, plus qu'un petit bout de route et elle pourrait se reposer. Elle espérait que les visiteurs ne se soient pas attardés et soit retournés en ville. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie du voir du monde ce soir et surtout pas Castle. En arrivant elle fût soulagée de ne voir aucun véhicule devant chez elle. Elle alla donc sous le couvert parquer sa moto et vider ses sacoches.

Lorsqu'elle fût de retour à son appartement, la légiste envoya un message à Alexis lui expliquant leur arrivée et leur découverte et que son père avait décidé de rester à Greenwood. Elles n'auraient donc pas plus de renseignements avant au mieux demain matin. Elles se promirent de se tenir au courant dès que l'une d'entre elle aurait des nouvelles.

Sous la véranda, Rick avait d'abord entendu le bruit caractéristique de l'Harley Davidson et s'était redressé dans son siège tout en restant caché. Ensuite il l'avait vue passer devant la cabane et aller à l'arrière, il s'était levé, nerveux de la suite des évènements. Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant ? Avait-elle son arme avec elle ? Même s'il savait que jamais elle ne l'emploierait contre lui, il flippait quand même un peu. Il entendit ses pas dans le gravier. Il essuya ses paumes moites qui trahissaient sa nervosité, et ça se comprenait, sur son pantalon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les marches, Kate se figea net en voyant l'opportun qui se tenait là. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Elle voulait l'oublier, jamais elle n'y arriverait comme ça.

\- Salut. _Tenta-t-il pour briser la glace mais l'entrée en matière n'eut pas l'effet voulut !_

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir Castle. Retournez à New-York.

Elle monta les marches sans lui lancer le moindre regard, aucune attention, aucun geste. Il s'avança mais là, elle le dévisagea, le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa le stoppa net dans son avancée. Il l'avait déjà vue fâchée, contre lui, mais jamais comme à l'instant. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'une seule main.

\- Beckett laissez-moi vous expli…

Il n'eut pas loisir de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte d'entrée sous son nez.

\- Rentrez chez vous ! _Cria-t-elle depuis l'intérieur._

\- Beckett ! _Cria-t-il à son tour mais seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit._

Son courage se perdit dans l'obscurité lorsque les lumières du bas s'éteignirent. Il avait promis à Lanie de lui parler, d'ouvrir son cœur sur ses sentiments mais comment le faire si le dialogue n'était pas possible. Pour qu'il y ait une discussion il fallait être deux.

Il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil en rotin la tête entre ses mains. Un autre souci se profilait à l'horizon, il était à plusieurs kilomètres du village, il n'avait pas de voiture et il faisait nuit, mais vraiment nuit. Il était tout seul, et seul, là, au milieu de nulle part ça prenait un sens alourdi d'angoisse. D'autant plus angoissant que dans la nuit, tous les bruits sont amplifiés, craquements, bruissement, hurlements, il se serait cru au festival du film d'épouvante. Ce n'était pas son jour, ou plus tôt, pas sa nuit.

Il examina ce qui l'entourait. En plus du fauteuil où il était assis il y avait une chaise et une table basse, un pot de fleur vide, sa veste et les quelques emplettes qu'il avait fait au village. Avec ça il n'allait pas bien loin. En essayant de s'installer confortablement il fit tomber sa veste, heureusement pour lui, en la ramassant il trouva un plaid et en plus il était en bon état. Il avança son fauteuil ôta ses chaussures pour allonger ses jambes sur la chaise et se couvrit avec la couverture jusqu'au menton.

Il sourit, elle s'en était servie dernièrement car elle avait son odeur, ce parfum de cerise qu'il avait découvert un jour lors d'une enquête quand il s'était penché au-dessus d'elle et avait sentis pour la première fois cette fragrance qu'il ne pourrait oublier.

 **« - Vous sentez la cerise. » Avait-il dit alors qu'elle se retournait, leurs visages si proches. Ses yeux n'avaient pu se retenir de dévier sur ses lèvres, belles, brillantes, attirantes.**

C'est avec ces pensées agréables qu'il finit par s'endormir. Mais pas pour longtemps, le délicieux parfum qui émanait de la couverture ne lui permit pas d'oublier assez longtemps l'inconfort de sa position. Il passa une partie de la nuit à se tourner et retourner cherchant à soulager son dos et son postérieur ankylosé.

À l'intérieur Kate tendait l'oreille à l'affût d'un bruit de moteur qui prouverait qu'il est parti mais rien…finalement elle monta à l'étage et ne décolérait pas, comment avait-il su qu'elle se trouvait ici. La seule personne qui était au courant était son père, il n'aurait pas…non, pas papa….…triste mais pas le moins du monde fâchée contre lui, elle se glissa sous la douche savourant l'eau chaude qui dénouait ses muscles endolorit pas les kilomètres de bitumes avalés aujourd'hui. Détendue, elle se calfeutra dans les draps frais et écouta son corps qui ne parlait guère que d'épuisement et de fatigue. Mais sa tête elle, lui parlait d'autre chose ne laissant pas à ce corps las l'occasion de se reposer. Elle refusait d'être responsable du malheur de la famille Castle.

Elle s'éveilla. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait au levant, l'aube inscrivait en blanc sur les vitres claires ce moment tout neuf du matin qui annonce l'aurore d'un nouveau jour. Elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les laissa retomber sur son visage, camouflant ses yeux de la lumière du soleil qui inondait sa chambre. Cette nuit avait été reposante, donc c'est en pleine forme qu'elle se leva prête à passer une nouvelle journée au calme.

Sous le porche, Rick avait finis par retrouver le sommeil très tard. Mais le réveil sera difficile, sa position augurait un bon mal de dos.

Le petit village de Greenwood s'éveillait aux chants des oiseaux et des canards sauvages. A la station-service, Kris était déjà à l'œuvre depuis l'aube. Son père passa le voir avant de partir pour sa journée de pêche.

\- Salut fiston.

\- Bonjour Pa. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec Brad pour une journée de pêche. _Vince se tourna pour partir mais son fils le stoppa dans son élan._

\- Papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Les gens qui cherchaient Kate hier, tu les connaissais ?

\- La femme non mais le type, je l'ai déjà vu mais je ne sais pas où. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me fais du souci pour Kate. Elle est venue s'isoler ici et ces gens qui la cherchent…..tu sais avec son boulot….

\- Son boulot ! _S'exclama Vince en retournant dans sa maisonnette sous les yeux intrigués de son fils. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard un livre en main._

\- Voilà je sais où je l'ai vu. _Dit-il en tendant le livre à son fils_. C'est lui qui est venu.

\- Richard Castle. _Il se souvenait de lui, une fois Kate lui en avait parlé, au début de leur collaboration. Elle ne le supportait pas._

Il fixait la photo de l'auteur la mine triste. Son père vit son changement d'humeur et comprit.

\- Ohhhh toi tu en pince pour Kate.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Mon fils ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Tu es jaloux de ce Richard, tu crois que c'est son petit ami.

\- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait personne.

\- Ah parce que tu le lui as demandé. ?

\- Oui, hier. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était seule. Tu sais,…t'as raison, en réalité, je suis amoureux d'elle depuis des années, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais intéresser une femme comme elle alors je n'ai jamais osé lui dire et hier, on était tellement bien, on s'est embrassé, et je voulais savoir si j'avais mes chances avant de continuer

\- Et elle ne t'a pas repoussé ?

\- Non, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était dans sa vie en ce moment alors elle me demande d'être patient.

\- Oh, alors c'est peut-être à cause ce type qu'elle est un peu perdue. _Précisa Vince._

\- Je ne sais pas, j'irais voir comment elle va après-midi.

\- Comme tu veux. Bon moi je file. Bonne journée fiston.

\- Toi aussi Pa.

Kris retourna à son boulot, il était doué de ses dix doigts, pour réparer les voitures et les motos.

A New-York aussi l'astre du jour reprenait ses droits et dardait le ciel de ses rayons matinaux. Alexis, son regard perdu dans l'immensité de ce ciel bleu pensait à son père, et à Kate. A la simple pensée de la peine qu'elle avait infligée à la détective des larmes se déversèrent en cascade sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait de mettre son père dans cette situation, C'était à elle de présenter des excuses en premier et pas à lui mais il avait tenu à y aller tout de suite, et ça se comprenait. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau où il se trouvait mais elle envoya tout de même un message, il le recevrait plus tard, ou pas mais elle s'inquiétait et était impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles.

Kate, habillée et ayant envie d'un bon petit déjeuner, elle descendit à la cuisine et commença par faire du café. Vu que le soleil était déjà bien présent elle aéra en grand la pièce, la fenêtre puis la porte. Elle se figea et grimaça envoyant la chose difforme qui dormait sur le fauteuil **.**

 **« Aïe ! Dur sera le réveil. Bien fait il n'avait qu'à rentrer chez lui » pensa-t-elle.**

Sa colère était retombée, elle n'en voulait pas à son père, il pensait surement bien faire et ça leur donnerait l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair pour qu'elle puisse enfin l'oublier. Elle ne fit plus de cas de l'intrus et vaqua à ses occupations, tout en jetant quand même de temps en temps un œil sous le porche. Café, pancake, œufs brouillées, tout était prêt pour un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle allait se mettre à table lors la pièce s'obscurcit, elle se retourna vers la porte, il se tenait dans l'embrasure, il frappa trois coup contre l'encadrement.

\- Bonjour. _Dit-il se tenant les vertèbres_.

\- Bonjour ! _En voyant sa mine pitoyable elle se surprit à avoir mal pour lui !_

\- Café ?

Rick était surpris mais heureux de constater qu'elle ne sortait pas son arme main une deuxième tasse à café.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé du seuil et n'osait pas entrer mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle posait la deuxième tasse sur la table de la cuisine il s'avança et s'assit devant elle, sa surprise se fit encore plus grande quand il vit une assiette remplie de bonnes choses.

\- Merci mais vous n'étiez pas obligée de…..

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, j'en ai trop préparé, c'est tout.

\- Ok, merci quand même.

\- De rien.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence religieux seulement interrompu par le grincement de la chaise de Castle qui cherchait une position confortable pour son dos…..et ses fesses. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Castle se leva et commença à faire la vaisselle, il fût rejoint par Kate qui l'aida et rangea la cuisine. Quand elle eut fini, elle reprit une tasse de café et alla s'assoir sur la chaise sous la véranda. Castle hésita mais la suivit. Il plia la couette qui lui avait tenue chaud cette nuit et s'installa dans le fauteuil où il avait essayé de dormir.

\- Pas très confortable ? Demanda Beckett en désignant de la tête ou il était assis.

\- Non en effet.

\- Vous auriez pu rentrer chez vous.

\- Non je ne pouvais pas.

Elle le regarda étonnée par sa réponse.

\- Je suis venu avec Lanie et sa voiture. Quand on a appris que vous ne rentriez que le soir, je lui ai dit de retourner en ville et que je vous attendais ici. Donc je suis à pieds.

\- Hm hm…

Un silence passa, puis un autre, et….et cela commençait à devenir gênant. Elle, son regard était perdu à l'horizon. Il savait que la discussion devait venir et ne voulait pas la repousser ad aeternam.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table, inspira profondément, c'était le moment.

\- Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

* * *

?


	8. Chapter 8

hello,

bonjour a tous, voici la suite...avec la discussion tant attendue

Courrier lecteur

MattJStorm : Merci pour tes encouragement mais je ne parlais pas de ma vie, mais du fait que ABC n'a pas renouvelé le contrat de STANA qui joue le rôle de Beckett dans Castle pour une éventuelle saison 9. Oui elle tente de l'oublier mais pas facile…..

Chrisfancaskett : moi je n'en reviens toujours pas…. J'espère qu'elle aura plein de succès après Castle…. t'en fait pas le Caskett va arriver….

Lita ml : elle va laisser sa chance à Castle…

Chris65 : t'en fais pas, Kris n'en que de passage

Julie91 : La discussion ? la voici..

Rhane : Il est sympa Kris, et va l'être encore. Elle était surtout fatiguée et énervée…..

Castlefan : ta faim va être assouvie...

BONNE LECTURE...ET RDV AU FOND...

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Mise au point.

\- Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? _Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement du monde en fixant le bleu de ses yeux, surprenant l'écrivain qui allait prendre la parole._

\- Rien.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Alexis vous n'arrivez pas à être heureux?

\- Mais je suis heureux, surtout quand je suis avec toi.

Il l'avait tutoyée aisément, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, ça lui paraissait si naturel depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient que cela ne le mit même pas mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs Kate ne le releva même pas.

\- Je vous fais du mal. Je vous fais du mal à tous les deux depuis que je vous connais. Et à Martha aussi !

\- Non Kate arrête ça, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien avec quelqu'un que depuis que je te connais. Depuis que je te côtoie tous les jours, que ce soit au poste ou en dehors…tu m'as permis me reconstruire, pas seulement en tant qu'écrivain grâce à Nikki Heat mais au quotidien. Je me sens utile. Grâce à toi, _dit-il en la pointant du doigt,_ j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie, j'ai l'impression de faire enfin quelque chose de bien.

\- Mais Alexis…..

\- Alexis a dix-neuf ans, elle a beau être plus mature que moi certaines fois, _cette vérité fit sourire Kate_ , elle reste une ado avec des réactions d'ado pourrie gâtée.

\- Mais elle ne veut plus me voir, _une larme,_ je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'elle…..

\- Kate regarde-moi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Mon Dieu qu'elle avait l'air fragile en ce moment. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une deuxième larme, que Castle essuya de son pouce. Il se permit de laisser glisser doucement sa main sur sa joue si douce puis reprit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Alexis a eu peur pour moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a réagi aussi violemment en vers toi. Depuis dix-neuf ans je suis son centre du monde, je suis toujours là pour elle et…et si elle a réagi ainsi c'est surtout de ma faute.

Sidérée par cette réponse, elle le dévisagea d'effroi.

\- Non Rick tu n'es en rien responsable.

Pour elle aussi le tutoiement était venu naturellement, il y a des discussions qu'on ne peut avoir autrement qu'en employant ce petit mots amical, presque intime par moment.

\- Si, c'est à cause de moi ! Ces derniers temps je l'ai délaissée, depuis qu'elle est à l'université je ne la vois plus beaucoup et quand elle est au loft, je n'y suis pas.

Kate éclata en sanglot.

\- Si tu n'y es pas c'est que tu es avec moi, c'est à cause de moi si…

\- Non, stop.

Il cria si fort qu'il fit sursauter la détective et s'envoler une volée de canards qui barbotaient dans le lac.

\- Si j'étais avec toi c'est parce que je le voulais. Je voulais être près de toi, tout le temps, et je le veux encore. Je veux passer chaque jour avec toi et, je veux passer aussi toutes mes nuits près de toi Kate.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase si bas qu'il ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendue. Mais le doute s'estompa très vite lorsqu'il vit le regard apeuré de la détective se figer face à lui.

Devant cet aveu le barrage céda sous le flot des larmes trop longtemps retenu. Elle se leva précipitamment manquant de le faire tomber, et courut vers le lac. Rick un peu surpris par l'élan de Kate se retint de justesse à la rambarde pour éviter de tomber. Une fois sur ses jambes, il la suivit rapidement. Ils couraient tous les deux sur le gravier qui crissait sous leurs pas et ralentissait leur cadence. Kate, dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler, s'arrêta haletante contre un arbre et se laissa tomber assise à terre. Les mains sur son visage, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Rick qui l'avait vue s'effondrer sur le sol, ralentit sa course et s'approcha silencieusement, il voulait lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Doucement il s'agenouilla devant elle, prit son visage en coupe et essuya ses joues humides de ses pouces. Ses mains s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire sur sa peau si douce, rafraichies par l'air frais du matin. Une fois les yeux de la belle séchés, il prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Kate, il faut qu'on parle, on ne peut pas continuer à se faire du mal comme ça, ce n'est plus possible.

\- Rick, arrête de culpabiliser, c'est moi qui te fais du mal. _Cria-t-elle de rage_. Et je ne peux plus supporter ça, vas t'en. Laisse-moi.

\- Non Kate tout mais pas ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser.

\- S'il te plait Rick vas-t-en. _Dit-elle les dents serrées de colère._

\- Non Kate, je….je t'aime ! Et JE -NE -PARTIRAIS -PAS. _Dit-il en articulant bien chaque mot_!

Cette fois-ci elle le poussa fort alors il se retrouva assis dans le gravier. Pas découragé pour si peu, il se remit devant elle.

\- Kate bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je suis maudite Castle, tous les gens qui tiennent à moi finissent par me quitter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ma mère, Royce, Montgomery, ils m'ont tous aidé, aimé et ils sont où maintenant ? Hein ? Ils sont tous morts, alors vas-t-en avait qu'il ne t'arrive un malheur à toi aussi et qu'Alexis se retrouve sans père.

\- Non, je ne partirais pas. _Dit-il en la prenant brusquement par les épaules et en plantant son regard dans celui brillant de Kate._

Elle saisit ses bras et le repoussa si furieusement qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le gravier, sa tête heurta le sol sans qu'il ne soit trop secoué mais il y avait quand même eu un choc. Il se releva en se tenant l'arrière du crâne mais là ce qu'il vit dans son regard, jamais il n'aurais cru le voir dans ces magnifiques yeux émeraude. De la haine, une haine violente qui lui fit peur. Il avait peur de Kate Beckett, s'en était trop pour lui, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour affronter ça. Il se leva, Kate n'avait toujours pas bougé et le fixait toujours aussi durement.

\- Tu as gagné. Je pars. Au revoir lieutenant Beckett.

Il tourna les talons, se tenant toujours la tête qui saignait légèrement, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas la regarder encore un peu. À peine eu-t-il passé le coin de la cabane que sa vue se troubla. Il prit sa veste sous la véranda et marcha, et pleura.

N'ayant pas de véhicule, il se dirigea vers le village, plus sûr moyen d'en trouver un. Seulement le village était à trois kilomètres, il aurait donc le temps de ressasser toutes les parole dites, criées par Beckett. Ses mots avaient étés si durs qu'ils lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle, des centaines de gifles. Mais le plus effrayant avait été son regards, en y repensant un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Comment une femme d'ordinaire si douce et gentille pouvait débiter de telles atrocités. Les larmes de plus en plus nombreuses le forcèrent à quitter la route pour se réfugier dans un pré ou un tronc lisse accueilli l'écrivain en peine. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, il s'en fichait, il l'avait perdue pour toujours.

Sur la plage de gravier, la colère de la détective retombait peu à peu. Elle sentait une boule serrer sa gorge. Les mots avait été douloureux mais nécessaires, violents mais si vrais.

Les dernières larmes fugaces séchèrent sur ses joues que la rage avait rosies. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici ? Elle se sentait déjà tellement coupable d'avoir fait éclater cette famille si unie que sa présence ici n'avait rien arrangé et au contraire, il avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie qui s'était rouverte.

Péniblement elle se releva et regagna la véranda. Elle s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé plus tôt et ramassa la couette par terre. Comme lui la veille, elle mit son visage dans le tissu, il sentait Castle, son après rasage, un mélange de musc, de poivre et de pamplemousse, à la fois sauvage, piquant et amer, c'était tellement lui, elle aimait ça. Cette senteur lui fit comme un électrochoc, les mots qu'elle lui avait hurlés, les insultes, elle lui avait crié de partir, elle l'avait bousculé si fort. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi ignoble avec lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, sa présence, ses encouragements, ses cafés. Malgré toutes ces horreurs, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Et elle, serait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse? Était-elle déjà amoureuse de lui bien avant aujourd'hui ? L'évidence de ce constat lui sauta aux yeux. Noyée de tendresse, elle se sentait à la fois confuse et heureuse.

-Non mais quelle conne je suis. _Se sermonna-t-elle._

Elle se leva si précipitamment que le fauteuil se renversa et cassa la petite table mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir car elle était déjà derrière la cabane et enfourchait sa moto. Elle fit rugir les 1500 ccm3 de son moteur comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait tellement sa hargne avait repris le dessus.

Elle roula, vite, en direction du village, étant à pied, c'était certainement le choix qu'il avait fait pour pouvoir regagner la ville. Ses yeux brillaient mais cette fois ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la vitesse, bien que celle-ci soit excessive. Elle roulait si vite qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme avachit sur un tronc d'arbre qui extériorisait toute sa peine. Il hurla son impuissance à conquérir la femme de sa vie, il cria si fort qu'il n'entendit pas la moto qui passait non loin de lui.

Lorsque la tempête se calma, il reprit sa route. Il avait décidé d'aller à la station-service qu'il avait vu hier pour se renseigner sur les moyens qu'il y aurait pour retourner en ville.

* * *

Kate arriva à la station-service sans avoir vu Castle, comment était-ce possible, il n'y avait nulle part d'autre ou il aurait pu aller. Elle parqua sa bécane et fut rejoint par un Kris souriant à l'idée de la revoir mais lorsqu'il vit sa mine défaite il déchanta bien vite.

\- Hey Kate ça va ?

\- Non Kris ça va pas. Est-ce que tu as vu un étranger passer à pied par ici il y a peu de temps ?

\- Non, personne n'est passé à part le vieux Cordel qui rentrait chez lui. Pourquoi ?

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains et un sanglot la secoua. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, il voulait la réconforter encore, mais il ignorait que la partie était perdue d'avance. Elle lui expliqua en gros la dispute avec Castle et n'omit pas de parler de sentiments, des sentiments que Rick éprouvait pour elle mais aussi des siens pour l'écrivain. Kris, déçu, posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle était sincère. Kate s'excusa de l'avoir laissé espérer et ne chercha pas à se justifier. Elle aimait Castle mais il avait fallu cette grosse dispute pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

Des yeux qu'elle aurait dû mieux ouvrir car dans ce cas elle aurait vu l'ombre tapie derrière un arbre qui les épiait depuis qu'elle était arrivée et qui bouillait intérieurement de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se jeter dans les bras de cet homme.

Castle hors de lui sortit de sa cachette et travers la route prêt à dire ses quatre vérités à cette…..non, vaut mieux pas que je le dise….. Kris qui l'avait vu arriver s'éloigna de Kate et la fit se retourner. Elle se trouva face à un Rick démonté.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as poussé si ardemment à partir. Tu ne voulais pas que je gâche ton petit bonheur avec lui. _Cracha-t-il en montrant Kris du doigt._

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas….

\- Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas ce que je crois car je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je n'ai même pas quitté le village que tu te jettes déjà dans ses bras.

\- Tu te trompes Rick.

\- Je me trompe ? Vraiment ? _Dit-il en calmant, un peu, sa colère._ Tu sais Kate, j'aurais compris si tu m'avais simplement dis la vérité, j'aurais pu encaisser et nous serions resté amis.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De mes sentiments Kate, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais mais si ce n'était pas réciproque, pourquoi ne pas me le dire tout simplement au lieu de me laissé espérer tout ce temps.

Devant l'air abasourdi de Kate, Kris, qui avait compris la situation, prit la parole.

\- Je crois que vous deux vous avez un sérieux problème de communication.

\- Toi le garde du corps on ne t'a pas sonné.

Rétorqua Rick en toisant du regard le balèze garagiste qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Hey calme-toi l'écrivaillon ou je t'en colle une.

En disant ça Kris, qui faisait bien une tête de plus, s'était rapproché dangereusement de Rick mais celui-ci nullement impressionné par le bellâtre ne bougea pas. Kate sentant l'affrontement arriver calma le jeu.

\- Kris arrête s'il te plait. _Somma-t-elle en lui prenant le bras_. Je vais lui parler.

\- Si c'est pour m'envoyer paître comme tout à l'heure merci mais j'ai donné. Au revoir Kate.

Puis comme plus tôt, il tourna les talons malheureux à en crever mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour être heureuse alors il allait quitter le coin, la ville, quitter le pays, oui voilà, il devait tout recommencer, ailleurs. Il entendit un bruit de moteur, qui s'éloignait, elle s'éloignait de lui, et lui d'elle. Il ne veut plus avoir mal, plus souffrir à chaque fois qu'il pense à elle. Il veut l'oublier.

Noyé dans ses pensées il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le retienne par le bras. Ne sachant pas à qui il avait à faire, il se retourna vivement prêt à se défendre mais se heurta à ce colosse de garagiste.

\- Que voulez-vous ? _Dit-il énerver, en dégageant vivement son bras._

\- Vous parler, calmement.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose?

Rick regarda autour de lui. Au bord de cette petite route, au milieu de nulle part, qu'avait-il de mieux à faire. Et s'il devait se faire ramener en ville valait peut-être mieux se faire un ami, même s'il devait s'agir du futur petit copain de la femme qu'il aime, aimait ? Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, son IPhone sonna, étonné qu'il y ait du réseau, il le sortit et le déverrouilla pour consulter le message qui venait de sa fille.

 **« Papa, je suis inquiète, donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tu peux. Je t'aime. Et dit à Kate que je suis vraiment désolée. »**

Il lui répondit rapidement :

 **« Je rame »**

Kris avait déjà rebroussé chemin, Rick lui emboita le pas et tous les deux se retrouvèrent assis sur la terrasse du mécanicien devant une bonne bière fraiche.

\- Alors, de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- D'abord Monsieur Castle, ici dans ce patelin, tout le monde se connait et tout le monde se tutoie donc si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Y a pas de problème pour moi. _Le coupa Rick, pressé de savoir le pourquoi de sa présence sur cette terrasse._

\- Super. Alors voilà. Je connais Kate depuis très longtemps, elle m'a aidé par le passé, et tout gentiment je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans ton histoire d'amour.

\- J'y viens. Hier lors de notre balade j'ai saisi ma chance, je l'ai embrassée.

Rick furieux se leva, lui tourna le dos, mais resta sur la terrasse.

\- Et ce qui a été magique c'est qu'elle a participé à ce baiser.

Rick, dont la fureur augmentait outrageusement, se retourna et le dévisagea prêt à bondir sur lui.

\- Avant que tu m'arrache les yeux Rick, sache qu'il y a un « mais ». Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était dans sa vie, j'ai compris bien vite qu'il y avait un homme derrière tout ça. Elle m'a demandé d'être patient, ce que je lui ai promis de faire.

\- Hmmm quel gentleman. _Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant_.

\- Rick tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin.

L'écrivain hors de lui saisi Kris par le col de sa chemise le forçant à se lever.

\- Comment oses-tu….

\- Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe sous ton nez.

Rick déconcerté, relâcha légèrement son emprise.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est folle de toi mais qu'elle crève de peur, elle ne sait pas comment te le dire et avec ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours ça ne va pas s'arranger alors accroche toi.

-Que je m'accroche, mais c'est elle qui m'a hurlé de partir pour venir se jeter dans tes bras dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné. N'oublie pas que je vous ai vu tous les deux tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as vu oui, mais as-tu entendu ?

Rick resta perplexe devant cette question et relâcha finalement le jeune homme.

\- Non, je….

\- Ha voilà le problème, tu as jugé ce que tu as vu.

Rick se rassis lourdement sur sa chaise avala une bonne rasade de bière, imité par Kris. Il était sidéré par cette remarque et ne sut plus quoi répondre, devant le silence de l'écrivain, il clarifia la situation.

\- Elle est venue me voir en disant qu'elle avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et que je devais l'aider à te retrouver. Mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais personne vu passer à part le vieux Cordel et c'est là qu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras en pleurs. C'est là aussi que j'ai compris que son cœur était déjà pris.

\- Elle m'aime ?

Devant cette constatation, les yeux de Rick se remplirent de larmes mais pour une fois, et ce depuis longtemps, c'était des larmes de joies.

\- Oui elle t'aime, et ça me tue de vous voir vous étriper comme des chiffonniers. Alors tu vas retourner à la cabane et vous ne ressortirez pas de là avant d'avoir parlé, j'ai dit parler, pas hurler ni crier. Parler comme des gens civilisés.

Rick, requinqué par cette nouvelle se leva énergiquement prêt à courir vers sa belle. Au bas des marches de la véranda, il se stoppa net.

\- Kris ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais…

\- Viens ? _Répondit-il comprenant que l'écrivain de voulait pas faire les trois kilomètres à pieds._

Ils grimpèrent dans le pickup bleu et en silence se dirigèrent vers la cabane. Il déposa Rick au bord de la route et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Une fois Kris partit, Rick perdit de son assurance, il savait qu'elle avait fait un choix mais il ferait tout pour lui faire changer d'avis. Il savait qu'il avait fait ses propres choix également et qu'ils étaient les bons malgré les difficultés et le qu'en dira-t-on, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait si mal en cet instant, malgré le fait qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de son cœur lorsqu'elle l'avait chassé de chez elle.

Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui lui paraissait évidente. Il allait l'affronter, pour ne pas le regretter un jour et se dire « si seulement.» Il ferma les yeux, soupira profondément et fût surprit lorsqu'il entendit le gravier crisser sous ses pas. Inconsciemment ses jambes l'avaient mené devant la porte de son destin.

* * *

Alors, vous le détestez toujours Kris?


	9. Chapter 9

**bonsoir tous le monde,**

 **mille mercis aux fidèles et aux nouveaux lecteurs...**

 **alors? vont-ils discuter? crier? partir? ou bien est-ce que tout s'arrange?**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un début ou une fin ?**

Kate avait rejoint la cabane et arriva juste à temps pour se jeter sur le canapé et laisser éclater sa peine, un cri de rage suivit d'un flot de perles salées ruisselant sans interruption sur ses joues et des sanglots troublèrent le calme des lieux. Elle resta ainsi à ressasser sa colère contre elle-même à ne pas pouvoir s'ouvrir aux autres, faire confiance en l'amour que les autres voulaient lui donner et partager avec elle. La mort de sa mère avait donné un but à sa vie professionnelle, c'est grâce à ça qu'elle s'était battue et était devenue ce qu'elle était mais de l'autre côté du miroir tout n'était pas rose. A 35 ans elle se retrouvait seule, pas de famille, à part son père. Elle avait bien eu des petits amis mais aucun avec lequel elle se voyait vieillir, sauf peut-être…..Rick, mais voilà, avec sa méfiance elle avait tout gâché. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et le coussin qui avait si gentiment accueilli son visage se trouva vite inondé.

* * *

A New York, la jeune rouquine avait repris le cours normal de sa vie, de ses études mais la concentration lui faisait horriblement défaut. Elle était dans l'amphithéâtre du cours de droit mais son esprit errait à une centaine de kilomètres de là, vers son père, vers Kate.

Elle tenait son téléphone en main et le consultait souvent, très souvent, l'éteignant et le rallumant pour vérifier qu'il fonctionne bien, mais le résultat était toujours le même, pas de message. Si bien que lorsqu'en fin de matinée il vibra, elle sursauta de surprise, ce qui fit se tourner vers elle presque toute la classe. La rougeur de ses joues marqua sa gêne mais elle s'empressa quand même de consulter le message. Enfin il avait répondu, mais son soulagement fût de courte durée lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu, court mais qui voulait tout dire.

 **« Je rame »**

Rien de plus. Une larme roula sur sa joue, c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils en étaient arrivé là et si son père ne pouvait pas à arranger les choses, elle allait devoir vivre avec toute sa vie.

* * *

Rick se tenait immobile sur le seuil de la porte que Kate n'avait pas fermée. Il la voyait, là, sur le fauteuil, secouée par des sanglots qui lui paraissaient incontrôlables. Mon Dieu qu'il avait envie de se précipiter près d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé, s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et dévisagea l'inconnu, qui ne resta pas inconnu bien longtemps.

\- Rick.

C'est d'une voix désespérée qu'elle articula difficilement son nom puis se jeta dans ses bras. Ce mouvement inattendu de la part de l'écrivain les fit basculer et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis parterre entre la table basse et le fauteuil, Kate assise sur ses cuisses. Rick soulagé par la tournure des évènements la serrait tellement fort qu'elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Surpris, il desserra son étreinte et fixa son regard dans l'émeraude qui le contemplait.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non ça va.

Il se releva et tendit sa main vers Kate qui se remit debout sans peine. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées. Et leurs yeux…..mon Dieu, si leurs yeux avaient pu parler ou écrire, ils auraient noircit des pages entière de ces quelques mots. « Je te demande pardon. »

Troublée par sa présence, elle ne savait plus comment agir, ils se tenaient debout au milieu du salon, leurs mains toujours liées, leurs regards toujours accrochés. Il la sentit faiblir et l'aida à s'assoir puis s'installa près d'elle.

\- Kate, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours et …..

\- Non arrêtes, si on commence le jeu du je suis désolée, non c'est moi, non c'est moi, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

\- D'accord, alors que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Rien, rien du tout, c'est moi qui vais parler.

En disant cela elle caressa tendrement sa joue. Comme pour se donner du courage, et plongea dans son regard adorateur.

\- Je vais commencer par m'excuser…

Face à la réaction de Rick, elle mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres lui intimant de ne rien dire.

\- Je m'excuse pour tous les non-dits qu'il y a eu entre nous. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, c'est pour ça que je ne m'ouvre que rarement aux autres. Tout ce qu'a dit Alexis, l'autre soir, tout est vrai.

\- Non Kate…

\- Chuttttt, laisse-moi finir sinon je n'en aurais plus le courage. Elle disait que je ne pensais qu'à moi et elle avait raison, car ça me plaisait de t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours, de te voir élaborer des théories douteuses, de sentir cette connexion qu'il y a entre nous, et de rire avec toi. J'aime ton rire…..

Il sourit à cet aveu, touchant. Resserrant son emprise sur ses mains, il commença à les caresser doucement.

\- ….et quand elle parlait des dangers que je te faisais courir, je ne m'en rendais pas compte car c'est mon univers, j'évolue dans ce monde depuis quinze ans, je me crois indestructible, mais je ne le suis pas, et toi non plus, alors je comprends qu'elle ait eu peur de te perdre, car moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave ou pire que ça. Rick ce que je veux dire c'est que cet éloignement m'a fait comprendre que je tenais à toi plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

\- Mais ? Car je sens qu'il y a un mais ?

\- Mais si tu dois te fâcher avec ta fille à cause de moi je ne le supporterais pas.

Rick soupira de soulagement, elle tenait à lui. Mais il devait régler le problème « Alexis ». Il sortit son portable sous le regard tourmenté de Kate.

\- Kate, si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu saurais qu'Alexis s'en veut énormément de tout ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle était jalouse et avait peur que je ne sois plus là pour elle.

\- Elle…elle te l'a dit ?

\- Le lendemain même.

Il lui montra l'écran de son téléphone ou le dernier message de sa fille était affiché. Elle prit délicatement l'IPhone entre ses doigts fins et relu plusieurs fois le message.

\- Elle regrette ?

\- Oui, et c'est même grâce à elle qu'on a pu savoir où tu étais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a été voir Lanie pour avoir l'adresse de ton père et elles sont allées le voir en lui expliquant tout. Et quand il a dit que tu étais ici, elles m'ont appelé alors je les ai rejointes chez ton père…et tu connais la suite.

Kate contemplait encore le message sur l'écran. Elle était comme groggy et avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Elle laissa tomber l'appareil et se jeta dans les bras de Rick, cette fois-ci elle se fit moins vigoureuse ce qui leur permit de rester assis sur le canapé. Il l'enlaça tendrement, ses mains caressant son dos pour l'apaiser, la rassurer. Elle laissa ses mains se complaire dans ses cheveux mais elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre, ce qui le fit brusquement geindre lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dessus. Kate relâcha son étreinte et le regarda inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as là? _Dit-elle en passant délicatement son doigt sur l'endroit en question, ce qui le fit à nouveau grimacer._

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit accident.

\- D'après ta grimace ce n'est pas rien, montre-moi.

\- Elle se leva et s'assit derrière lui. En écartant les cheveux, elle découvrir une grosse plaie recouverte de sang séché et de terre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…...oh mon Dieu, c'est moi qui ?

Rick se retourna fissa car il devinait qu'elle avait compris.

\- Kate ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure….

\- Rick je suis désole, c'est moi qui…..

Il saisit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et par ce geste et son regard la rassura.

\- Arrête ce n'est pas grave, un peu d'eau et il n'y paraitra plus rien.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens à la salle de bain, je vais désinfecter tout ça.

\- Oh parce que tu as aussi ton brevet d'infirmière.

Ils sourirent tous les deux en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. Rick enleva sa veste et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire en découvrant la pièce qui paraissait avoir tout le confort nécessaire. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tout voir mais apparemment la cabane était bien équipée. Électricité, eau courante, chauffage, il avait déjà vu au salon une belle cheminée en pierre. Kate lui passa la main devant les yeux pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Alors Monsieur Castle on rêve ?

\- Oui, d'une belle lieutenant de police reconvertie en infirmière douce et sex _… Il se bloqua sur le dernier mot en voyant le regard fuyant de Kate._

\- Viens t'assoir là au lieu de dire des bêtises.

\- Mais je ne dis pas de bêtises, juste la vérité Kate. _Dit-il en s'asseyant sur les toilettes pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir sa blessure._

Elle nettoya la plaie qui suintait légèrement et la désinfecta minutieusement. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les délicieuses caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait, il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures à se faire dorloter pas la jeune femme. Elle était si douce qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'elle avait terminé.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini. Ça va mieux ?

Il se leva pour lui faire face et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, proche de ses lèvres, très proche, ce qui la troubla.

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci Kate.

Ils retournèrent au salon puis Kate l'invita à faire la visite de la cabane. Elle l'emmena à l'étage où se trouvaient deux petites chambres, chacune équipée d'un lit double et d'une petite commode, une autre plus spacieuse meublée d'un grand lit, deux tables de chevets et d'une grande armoire, il y avait quelques photos de famille accrochées aux murs et au bout du couloir il y avait une petite salle d'eau. Au rez, il avait déjà vu la salle de bain, le salon avec la cuisine ouverte, il ne lui restait qu'une pièce à découvrir, à côté de la cuisine, une buanderie qui faisait aussi office de garde-manger et de cave.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est chouette, quand tu me parlais de la cabane de ton père j'imaginais vraiment une cabane style quatre planches et un toit, mais c'est un très bel endroit.

\- Oh ça doit te paraitre ridicule à côté de ta maison dans les Hamptons.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, ici c'est plus petit mais plus chaleureux, plus cosi, on s'y sent bien. Et je comprends que tu t'y sois réfugiée.

Assis côte à côte sous la véranda, elle se rapprocha pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, elle avait enlacé leurs doigts et se complaisait de cet instant. Ils se laissaient bercer par le vent qui agitait les feuilles et les clapotis du lac qui ondoyait paisiblement non loin de là. Longtemps elle avait couru à côté du bonheur sans oser franchir la ligne mais à présent elle avait changé de couloir et comptait bien y rester.

\- Rick ?

\- Hmmmm ?

\- Et si on faisait à manger, j'ai faim.

\- Et gâcher ce délicieux moment ? _Kate resta silencieuse_. Mais non je plaisante, je commence aussi à avoir faim.

Ils se levèrent et fouillèrent dans les placards à la recherche de quoi se sustenter mais comme elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de la visite, il n'y avait que le minimum donc le choix fût vite fait. Pâtes à la tomate et salade verte.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, les sourires pleuvaient de chaque côtés. C'était simple mais ils étaient bien. Après le repas ils retournèrent sous la véranda pour prendre le café. Rick voulait aborder un sujet mais ne savait comment attaquer alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement contre lui, il passa son bras sur son épaule et resserra son étreinte.

\- Kate ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand penses-tu rentrer à New-York ?

\- Hmmm je ne sais pas, j'ai encore quelques jours de congés. Pourquoi ?

Mal à l'aise il bougea sur son siège, elle le sentit et se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rick ?

\- Rien de grave, c'est juste que…..je ne sais pas….. heu….

\- Rick vas-y. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

\- Je ne sais pas comment rentrer en ville et…..

\- Parce que tu comptes rentrer aujourd'hui ? _Le coupa-t-elle net._

Ne sachant que répondre, il leva les épaules. Le sourire de la brunette s'estompa subitement, elle pensait qu'il allait rester au près d'elle. S'était-elle trompée ? Puis elle repensa à leur discussion, tous les non-dits qui semaient la pagaille dans leur vie.

\- J'espérais que tu reste ici ? _Avoua-t-elle franchement._

Là elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse car le sourire lumineux qui rayonna sur le visage de l'écrivain voulait tout dire. Mu par une pulsion soudaine, il avança son visage et leurs lèvres se caressèrent sensuellement. Tous les deux attendaient ça depuis un moment sans oser mais les gémissements qui troublèrent le silence du lieu montraient bien que l'instant était divinement apprécié de part et d'autre. Kate amplifia la pression de sa main sur la nuque de l'écrivain et intensifia son baiser qui prenait une tournure plus concupiscente et leurs langues se mêlèrent à la danse. Les mains de Rick n'était pas en reste, elles se baladaient sous sa fine jaquette et dans un mouvement involontaire, firent remonter son pull. Sa main chaude rencontra la peau douce et fraiche de Kate, ce qui la fît se raidir encore plus contre lui mais malheureusement, l'air se fît rare, ils se séparèrent, essoufflé.

\- Wahoouu….. _Soupira Kate en se lovant contre son torse_.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

\- Donc ça veut dire que tu restes ?

\- Je pense que ma réponse a été claire. _S'esclaffa-t-il._ Mais j'ai quand même un petit problème.

Elle le regarda surprise en attendant la suite de son explication.

\- Ben je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechanges.

Elle éclatât de rire et relâcha sa respiration, respiration qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir retenue.

\- Quoi, il n'y a rien de drôle à ça.

\- Non, mais c'est toi qui est drôle. T'en fait pas pour ça, je dois trouver quelque chose qui t'ira dans les affaires de mon père. Sinon on peut aller chez Kris, il a quelques vêtements dans son magasin.

\- Bonne idée, on pourrait y aller maintenant, comme ça je pourrais envoyer un message à Alexis pour la rassurer, et remercier Kris.

\- Kris ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben on a eu une discussion entre hommes. Et c'est lui qui …m'a amené ici.

\- D'accord alors en route. Mais, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur de la moto ?

\- Non non du tout, j'ai mon permis deux roues tu sais.

\- Oui mais là je parle de moto, pas de vélo.

Il se retourna, vexé par la remarque mais comprit en la voyant se retenir de rire qu'elle se jouait de lui.

\- Ha ha. Très drôle lieutenant. Mais je te montrerais ma dextérité si une fois on a l'occasion de faire une balade tous les deux.

Ils partirent en riant de bon coeur. Rick enfila l'ancien casque de Kate et mis un sac à dos. Puis ils roulèrent, délicieusement collés l'un contre l'autre vers la station-service.

Kris en entendant le bruit typique de la Harley sortit sur le perron et sourit tristement en les voyant arriver. Il aurait aimé être à la place de l'écrivain mais le bonheur qui se lisait sur leur visage lorsqu'ils ôtèrent les casques lui mit du baume au cœur. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de négatif, elle méritait d'être enfin heureuse et si ça devait être avec lui, et bien il serait heureux pour elle.

\- Re-bonjour vous deux. Alors d'après ce que je vois mon conseil a porté ses fruits.

Kate dévisagea interrogativement Rick qui lui souriait amoureusement.

\- Oui, Kris m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'étais un idiot de te laisser partir et que je devais m'accrocher. Alors je me suis accroché.

Elle contempla son ami d'enfance, la veille il lui avouait ses sentiments et aujourd'hui il faisait tout pour que Rick et elle se trouvent enfin. Kris, un sourire timide sur le visage, se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Kate lui sauta dans les bras pour un câlin qui ne se voulait autrement qu'amical.

\- Du calme jeune fille, je crois que ton petit copain est un tantinet jaloux.

Rick qui vivait la scène sereinement, sourit à cette observation. Il avait vu le regard que Kate avait pour Kris, celui qu'on a pour un frère ou une sœur, pas ce regard amoureux qu'elle avait en le regardant profondément après le baiser échangé tout à l'heure. Non, ce regard, elle le réservait seulement pour lui et il en était heureux.

\- Bon alors pendant que vous fêtez nos retrouvailles, je vais dehors envoyer un message à Alexis.

\- Non attend. _S'écria Kate._ Je viens avec toi et on lui enverra un selfie.

\- Mais en voilà une bonne. Kris on revient tout de suite.

\- Ok, de toute façon je ne bouge pas de là.

Le nouveau couple sorti sur le côté et s'enlaça pour prendre la photo.

\- Et si on lui envoyait une petite vidéo ? _Proposa Kate._

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je savais que tu étais une femme remarquable mais là tu dépasses toutes mes espérances.

Kate le fixait intensément ne comprenant pas ce compliment sorti de nulle part.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que avec toutes les horreurs que t'as dites Alexis tu arrive encore à te soucier d'elle. Et ça c'est juste…..admirable.

\- Bien sûr que je me soucie d'elle, ta fille est adorable, elle a simplement eu peur pour toi et c'est la seule façon qu'elle a trouvé pour extériorise ses angoisses. Je ne dis pas que ça a été agréable ou que j'oublierais ses mots mais je comprends sa réaction.

\- Oui ben en attendant elle pensait que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais et qu'elle devrait quitter le pays pour être sûr de ne plus te croiser.

\- Hein ?

\- Non je rigole, sauf pour la partie concernant ton pardon.

\- Idiot ! _Dit-elle en lui frappant la poitrine_. Alors viens faisons cette vidéo.

Ils s'assirent sur un tronc, Kate entre les jambes de son homme, et se mirent d'accord sur le déroulement de la scène. Rick cadra l'image sur lui et lança l'enregistrement.

 **« Hey salut pumkin. Je voulais juste te rassurer, ici tout va pour le mieux, je vais bien et Kate aussi va bien »**

Puis il élargit le cadre et les filma tous les deux. Kate sourit timidement, elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de chose mais elle savait qu'Alexis aurait besoin de la voir pour croire ce que son père avait dit précédemment.

 **« Salut Alexis, je te rassure, je n'ai pas étripé ton père, et je ne t'en veux pas. Lorsqu'on sera rentrés j'aimerais bien qu'on se fasse une journée entre filles. Si t'es d'accord. Et si ton père est d'accord bien sûr. Ils sourirent à la caméra et il coupa l'enregistrement. »**

Rick envoya la vidéo à sa fille et rangea son téléphone. Vu l'heure elle devait certainement être en cours donc elle verrait le message plus tard, de toute façon il n'attendait pas de réponses… Kate se retourna dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement.

* * *

Alors verdict ?


	10. Chapter 10

hello tout le monde,

merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi appréciés.

bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 : Finalement ce sera un début.

\- Alors monsieur l'écrivain, on va faire quelques emplettes ? _Demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

\- Oui détective, je suis curieux de voir ce que renferme la caverne de Kris Baba…..

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieure main dans la main.

\- Vous faites un joli couple. _Observa le gérant en encaissant leurs achats._

Kate gênée se cacha au creux de l'épaule de Rick qui lui resserra son emprise. Rick avait finalement trouvé un jeans et un t-shirt, une chemise à carreaux violette et un magnifique lot de boxer Batman, il mit les victuailles dans son sac à dos et alla ranger les habits dans le top-case. Alors qu'il attendait Kate qui voulait dire deux mots à son ami, il reçut un message. Alexis leur répondait déjà. Il ouvrit le message et y découvrit un énorme cœur rouge accompagné d'un Smiley ému. Kate arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Profite car c'est le seul endroit où il y a du réseau.

\- Oui je sais. Regarde, c'est la réponse d'Alexis.

\- Oh j'y pense, avant de partir, demande lui si elle peut dire à Lanie que tout va bien pour éviter qu'elle se fasse trop de soucis et qu'elle débarque sans prévenir avec armes et bagages.

\- Bonne idée, et après on retourne à la cabane.

Rick envoya le texto en rappelant à Alexis qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau et qu'il lui redonnerait des nouvelles bientôt.

Dans la tête de Kate une idée avait germée, elle en avait discuté avec Kris et le lendemain serait une belle journée, une très belle journée. Mais en attendant ils allaient rentrer à la cabane. Ils s'équipèrent et….

\- Est-ce que tu veux conduire ? _Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant les clés._

Le sourire qui naquît sur le visage de Rick aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg au pôle nord.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu me laisse conduire ta moto ?

\- Oui mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave. Je nous ramè….

Les lèvres de Rick sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase et le choc des casques se cognant les fit éclater de rire. Il prit les clés et enfourcha la bécane comme s'il avait fait ça tous les jours. Le moteur rugit. Rick sourit, heureux comme un gosse le jour de Noël.

\- Alors belle demoiselle, je vous emmène ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se laissa embarquer par ce beau brun au regard ténébreux. Il roulait prudemment mais elle sentait qu'il était à son aise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Richard Castle en motard, tout de cuir vêtu…. Oh son esprit l'engageait vers des contrées délicieuses mais dangereusement glissantes. Les secousses du chemin de terre la sortirent de sa rêverie gourmande. Il parqua la moto sous le couvert où Kate la mettait habituellement et mit pied à terre, il tendit la main à sa belle pour l'aider à descendre et quand ils eurent quitté leurs casques, il la saisit inopinément par la taille pour lui donner le baiser le plus bouleversant qui soit. Elle avait eu assez confiance en lui pour le laisser piloter son engin qu'elle considérait comme un bijou. Il se devait de la remercier généreusement pour cette confiance. À contre cœur ils s'écartèrent et se sourirent tendrement.

\- Attention, je risque d'y prendre goût. _Confia-t-elle d'une voix grave et sensuelle_.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien. _Avoua l'écrivain_.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, Kate rangea les courses et remit de l'ordre à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il descendit, Kate mis les affaires de Rick dans le lave-linge pour qu'il en ait de propre pour les jours suivants. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester mais espérait ne pas le voir partir trop tôt.

Le soleil déclinait gentiment à l'horizon et la fraicheur commençait à s'installer. Les deux tourtereaux partirent se balader au bord du lac pour profiter du soleil couchant et de ses rayons flamboyants qui embrasaient le ciel. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit coin dégagé qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le lac et s'étaient enlacés.

Les deux mains de Rick étaient fortes et chaudes. Ses yeux étaient vifs et doux. Et Kate ne pensa plus à réfléchir, à comprendre. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle n'entendait plus en elle qu'une grande envie de se blottir brusquement dans ses bras. Elle mit tendrement ses mains autour de son cou et posa son front contre son épaule. Rick serrait Kate contre sa poitrine en lui répétant que depuis longtemps il tenait à elle, et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Kate l'écoutait, demeurait blottie sans oser un geste qui dérangerait peut-être son bonheur.

\- Je t'aime Kate. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer autant…

Il la savait incapable de lui retourner ces quelques mots pour l'instant mais il savait qu'un jour….

Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte, sa façon à elle de lui dire je t'aime.

A travers l'étoffe de sa chemise elle percevait Rick, son odeur, sa chaleur, son cœur qui battait très fort tel une houle puissante qui les berçait tous les deux. Ivre de bonheur elle murmura.

\- Je suis si bien là.

A son tour il raffermit la pression de ses mains sur sa taille pour mieux s'imprégner de son essentiel, de son absolu. Il la voulait, il voulait Kate Beckett et son caractère complexe, il voulait déchiffrer les intrigues et plonger dans les méandres de ses incertitudes pour l'aider à en faire des certitudes. En leur amour il allait l'aider à croire.

\- Alors reste là, reste avec moi et ensemble nous allons faire un long vol sur l'itinéraire de notre vie.

Elle s'écarta légèrement et plongea dans le regard céruléen de son petit ami.

\- C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire. C'est de qui ? _Le taquina –t-elle._

\- Hé bien ma chère, c'est de moi. Richard Castle, le seul et l'unique.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres assombrissant le ciel, ils contemplèrent encore quelques minutes le lac et ses occupants puis regagnèrent la cabane à la recherche un peu de chaleur.

Comme s'ils avaient fait ça depuis des années, le couple prépara la soirée. Rick alluma un feu dans la cheminée alors que Kate mettait à sécher les habits lavés de Rick et commençait la préparation du repas. Lorsque le crépitement des branches sèches se fit entendre, Kate leva les yeux vers Rick et le vit lever les bras en signe de victoire. Il se retourna et trouva Kate le contemplant dans sa superbe. Gêné il baissa les bras et fit mine de rien. Il rejoignit sa petite amie dans la cuisine et s'affaira à mettre la table.

\- Pendant que ça mijote, je vais aller passer quelque chose de plus confortable. Si tu veux en faire de même, j'ai trouvé un jogging et un sweat. _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Rick souriait en pensant aux petits soins de Kate, elle était adorable avec lui.

\- Voilà, j'ai mis les habits dans cette chambre.

Rick tourna la tête vers la chambre en question et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la chambre de Kate, elle lui avait mis les vêtements dans une des chambre inoccupée. Son sourire s'estompa vite fait et c'est d'un pas lent qu'il referma la porte.

Kate, assise sur son lit imaginait son partenaire dans la chambre voisine, se dévêtir lentement. Quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait préparé les habits pour lui, elle avait hésité longuement sur l'endroit où les poser. Sa chambre ? La chambre d'ami ? Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, pas encore alors elle avait opté pour la deuxième solution en espérant qu'il comprenne. Rick avait enfilé le jogging et le sweat moelleux et était redescendu à la cuisine surveiller le repas. Il avait été surprit et quand même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir partagé la chambre avec elle mais après tout cela faisait à peine une demi-journée qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ça allait peut-être un peu vite pour elle, il devait lui laisser du temps. Désormais ils étaient en couple, il devait laisser faire le temps, elle lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur alors maintenant que c'était fait il ne devait pas l'étouffer.

Il remuait la sauce lorsqu'il entendit grincer les marches derrière lui. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et continua à touiller la préparation. Kate resta sur la dernière marche à admirer l'homme aux fourneaux. Même en survêt il était craquant. Le pantalon moulait à la perfection ses fesses laissant Kate dans un état songeur. Lorsqu'il goûta la sauce et qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de ravissement, Kate s'avança vers lui et par derrière l'enlaça, croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Il te va bien ce jogging. _Dit-elle songeuse._

\- Oui et il est très confortable. Merci. Et Kate…ta sauce est un vrai régal.

\- Merci, c'est une recette que je tiens de ma mère, elle aimait beaucoup cuisiner, c'était un vrai cordon bleu.

Rick se retourna sans se défaire de son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se blotti dans ses bras rassurants.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle te connaisse. Je suis sûr que vous vous seriez très bien entendus. _Avoua-t-elle émue_.

\- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé la connaitre, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, je suis sûr que c'était une femme et une mère extraordinaire, comme toi.

\- En effet, elle était géniale. _Acquiesça-t-elle en rougissant légèrement_. Bon la minute émotion est terminée, place au repas, j'ai une faim de loup.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Deux sourires, deux êtres heureux de pouvoir enfin s'aimer.

Après le repas, elle prépara deux cafés alors que lui attisait las braises et remettait du bois dans la cheminé pour la soirée.

Il avait douté tout à l'heure quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans la chambre mais c'était elle qui avait initié le rapprochement avec ses baisers et ses câlins. Il s'assit dans le canapé contemplant les flammes qui virevoltaient dans l'âtre et fût sortit de sa contemplation par le mouvement des coussins lorsque Kate s'assit prêt de lui en lui tendant un café.

\- Un penny pour vos pensées Monsieur l'écrivain.

\- Oh que Madame est généreuse. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il se racla la gorge cherchant ses mots, il voulait partir sur des bonne bases avec elle et être honnête sur son ressentit serait un bon début. Il but une gorgée de son café et posa la tasse. Elle vint se caler dans le creux de son épaule, de sa main sur la poitrine, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort.

\- En fait je pensais à tout à l'heure, au sommet des escaliers quand on est allé se changer et…

\- Et tu as été étonné de voir que je n'avais pas mis tes affaires dans ma chambre ?

Encore une fois elle avait fini sa phrase mais ce qui était le plus troublant, c'était qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Tu sais j'ai hésité un moment. Je ne savais pas….

\- Comment j'allais réagir si tu les avais mis dans la même chambre. T'as eu peur que je prenne ça comme un top départ ! Et que ça aille trop vite pour toi ?

\- Wah, c'est flippant de voir comme on se connait si bien finalement. Je comprends mieux la tête des Bros quand on faisait ça au boulot.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais j'adorais ces moments intenses, c'était comme si nous étions connectés. _Dit-il en riant._

\- Rick, c'est que je suis tellement bien avec toi que j'ai peur de tout gâcher.

\- Kate, je t'aime, je ne ferais rien sans que tu le veuilles. Je sais me montrer très patient quand il le faut.

D'un même élan, leurs visages se rapprochèrent laissant leurs lèvres d'abord se frôler. Il ne chercha pas à provoquer plus, il lui avait promis d'être patient mais elle le surprit en passant ses mains dans sa nuque pour accentuer la pression sur ses lèvres. C'est elle aussi qui engendra la suite, sa langue se fît plus aventureuse et quémanda un passage qu'il n'hésita pas à lui accorder, lorsqu'elle caressa sa jumelle, l'explosion sensorielle qui s'en suivit provoqua un vrai raz de marée dans leurs poitrines faisant augmenter considérablement leurs pulsations. Elles se caressèrent, se lièrent et entamèrent un slow langoureux. Au départ, timides, elles ne mirent pas longtemps à s'emballer dans un tempo endiablé qui provoqua de part et d'autre des gémissements loin d'être, eux, timides. Rick la serra un peu plus contre lui mais un grognement le bloqua net. Kate surprise, le dévisagea inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Outch. Une douleur dans le bas du dos. Je pense que la nuit dernière à eu raison de mes lombaires. _Dit-il en serrant les dents._

Kate ne put se retenir de rire devant la grimace de son petit ami.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, et ça fait mal.

Kate culpabilisait de vouloir rire. Elle lui passa la main dans le dos, la douceur de ce contact sur sa peau surchauffée déclencha en lui une vague de frissons. Il retenait son souffle mais était-ce par peur qu'elle appuie là où ça faisait mal ou bien était-ce cette sensation grisante qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il appréciait cette douce torture.

\- Dis-moi ou ça fait mal.

Elle continua à balader sa main dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'endroit sensible.

\- HAAA. Là, c'est juste là.

Kate stoppa sa recherche gardant sa main à l'endroit douloureux plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- J'ai une excellente pommade contre les douleurs, si tu veux je….

\- Oui volontiers.

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Était-ce la douleur ou le besoin de sentir encore ses mains sur lui ? Elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il la suive à l'étage où elle le fit se coucher sur son lit à plat ventre, en lui ayant au préalable, demandé d'ôter son pull.

\- Toutes les excuses pour voir mon corps d'Apollon détective.

\- Mais bien sûr, si tu veux tu peux garder ton pull et je garde ma pommade….

En un rien de temps Rick se retrouva torse nu couché à plat ventre sur le lit de Kate.

\- Voilà qui est sage Mr Castle.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et appliqua la pommade verte aux vertus apaisantes. Elle massa d'une main mais sa position inconfortable l'empêchait de faire un bon massage alors elle enleva ses souliers et se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de l'écrivain. Elle reprit un peu d'onguent et étendit son massage au-delà de la zone douloureuse ce qui ravit son patient. La vue de ses mains se baladant sur ses larges épaules lui mit d'autres idées en tête. Elle se coucha sur lui et lui embrassa l'omoplate, traçant un chemin de baisers brûlants pour arriver derrière son oreille qu'elle mordilla sensuellement. Rick, qui commençait à ressentir les effets de son massage mais surtout des caresses de sa bouche se tortillait sous elle.

\- Ça va mieux. _Demanda-t-elle juste pour la forme._

\- HUMMM oui merci, tu as vraiment des doigts de fée, et une bouche très curieuse.

Son bras le long du corps glissait sur la cuisse de la jeune femme attisant le désir de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. _Taquina-t-elle, sachant que ses paroles allaient le chauffer_.

\- Alors montrez-moi lieutenant. _Demanda-t-il en se retournant sous elle._

Devant la vision de ce corps offert à ses yeux, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche. De surprise? D'étonnement ? Non. D'envie. Elle rêvait de se perdre dans l'étreinte de ses bras accueillants et ne plus jamais les quitter. Il profita de son trouble et d'un mouvement fluide s'assit pour s'emparer de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, qui étaient un appel au crime. L'effet de surprise fût vite oublié et Kate ne mit pas longtemps à se joindre à la danse pour un baiser sulfureux qui les fit grogner d'impatience. Rick faufila ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kate et il l'envoya valser au fond de la pièce. Les yeux dans les yeux, Rick cherchait son consentement pour aller plus loin car si la passion prenait le dessus, il deviendrait alors difficile de faire machine arrière. L'étincelle qu'il vit dans son regard le transporta dans des contrées ou l'amour et la découverte d'un paradis inexploré n'offrait plus aucune barrière. C'est Kate qui sonna le glas en passant ses mains dans son dos pour enlever la prison de satin, écrin de tant de convoitise de la part des hommes. Rick déglutit difficilement lorsque Kate laissa glisser lentement les bretelles le long de ses bras faisant ainsi durer l'agonie sensuelle de l'écrivain. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, timide ou honteux d'être attiré par les courbes de sa belle. Mais la tentation de pouvoir enfin mettre de côté l'imaginaire pour se repaitre de la réalité prit l'avantage.

Lentement, très lentement, les yeux gourmands de Rick suivirent la ligne de son cou jusqu'à découvrir enfin le galbe de ses seins déjà tendu. La bouche ouverte à la recherche d'un souffle qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir suspendu, il laissa ses mains curieuses effleurer cette peau douce sans oser approcher ses monts de déesse. Kate, le sentant hésiter, lui prit les mains et les posa sur sa poitrine désireuse de le sentir doux et puissant.

Les petits mouvements de Kate sur ses cuisses l'avait émoustillé et sa virilité commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jogging. Rick titilla entre pouce et index ses pointes durcies, subitement il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche avide, les soupirs de Kate en disaient long sur son état alors que de ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle le rapprochait encore plus que cela ne semblait possible. Gêné par cette posture, il la fit basculer sur le matelas, prenant la direction des opérations. Au poste elle avait l'habitude de mener ses hommes mais dans certaines situations, comme celle-ci, elle aimait que Rick conduise les débats, ou les ébats. Sa langue gourmande plongea goulument dans son nombril alors qu'en un clin d'œil elle se retrouva entièrement nue. Elle était là, offerte au regard brûlant de celui qui allait devenir son amant, et n'en conçu aucune gêne. Elle vit s'allumer dans son regard, cette étincelle de désir qui la fit se sentir désirable, belle, aimée.

\- Dieu que tu es belle. _Soupira-t-il en la voyant baignée par le rayon de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre._

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieur ce qui déclencha en lui un tsunami de désir. Il captura fougueusement ses lèvres et la pièce s'emplit de soupirs, gémissements et grognements. Grave ou aigu, on ne saurait le dire tellement la passion les dévorait. Elle aimait le découvrir à la fois impétueux mais doux, bestial mais tendre. Mais à son goût il était encore trop vêtu donc dans mouvement rapide et précis, elle le fit basculer sur l'édredon moelleux et d'un seul geste le débarrassa à la fois de son jogging et du boxer. À ce moment-là, le regard de Kate n'avait rien à envier à celui gourmand de Rick quelques instants plus tôt. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kate quand elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses seins effleurèrent son torse, accentuant son désir pour la jeune femme. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que son bassin se frottait contre l'érection évidente de Rick le faisant gémir d'impatience. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à son intimité et chercha son point sensible, les petits cris qui parvenaient à ses oreilles le guidait à destination et les mouvements de Kate sur sa main le firent sourire.

Elle suréleva son bassin et il lâcha un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de sa muse se saisir fermement de sa virilité turgescente. Ils ondulèrent l'un et l'autre sous les caresses et s'appliquèrent à chauffer les corps attisant les sens, liant et déliant les langues cajoleuses. L'union des corps devenant primordiale et urgente, il la bascula sur le lit et d'un geste lent et précis s'insinua en elle. Une fois entré entièrement, il ne bougea plus, laissant le temps à leur corps de s'adapter l'un à l'autre. Il commença par de lents va et viens langoureux, sentant le bassin de Kate suivre le même rythme que le sien il accentua ses à-coups. De petits cris de plaisirs franchirent les lèvres de la jeune femme quand il taquina de ses dents la pointe d'un sein. Il aurait joui instantanément s'il n'avait pas autant prêté attention à la femme qui s'arquait sous lui. Abandonnant provisoirement sa poitrine, il se redressa et posa les jambes de Kate sur ses épaules. Il l'observa se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il la pénétra plus profondément. Il n'avait pas oublié ce point sensible qui l'avait fait crier plus tôt alors il glissa sa main jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il effleura du pouce. Elle se cambra aussitôt sous sa caresse en gémissant de plaisir ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. L'image d'une Kate totalement abandonnée sous ses assauts le boosta, alors quand elle perdit totalement pied et qu'il la sentit se contracter autour de son membre, il céda à la jouissance à son tour dans un râle libérateur. Une cascade d'émotions déferla en elle, un bien-être indescriptible. Le bonheur absolu pour eux.

Ils redescendirent gentiment de leur nuage, enlacés, amoureux, heureux qu'enfin s'amorce leur histoire.

* * *

ça vous plait toujours?


	11. Chapter 11

hello,

comme ça fait plaisir ces commentaires. Merci à tout ceux et celles qui laissent un petit mot, aux nouveaux followers et tous ceux qui lisent.

Juste une info pour MattJStorm qui ne connait pas la série, dans ce chapitre je parle du Caskett, c'est l'association de Castle et Beckett, comme le Rizzles de Rizzoli & Isles, le Tiva ou MacAbby dans NCIS.

bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : Et maintenant ?

Au petit matin, un frisson le réveilla. Le drap avait, volontairement ou pas, glissé entièrement du côté de la belle brune qui bien enveloppée, dormait à point fermé. Il sortit discrètement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller et enfila le jogging de la veille pour tenter de se réchauffer puis descendit à la cuisine, un café bien chaud l'aiderait à stopper ses tremblements.

À l'étage, Kate sortit de ses songes un peu brusquement. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda tout autour d'elle, la chambre était vide, elle était seule. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Il savoura une première tasse seul et la rejoignit dans la chambre avec deux tasses. Il la retrouva assise au milieu du lit complètement perdue, limite apeurée mais lorsqu'elle le vit arriver les deux tasses en mains, un large sourire accueilli l'écrivain.

\- Hey, je t'ai fait un café. _Dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit._

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? _Demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer, alors qu'il lui tendait sa tasse._

\- Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de ce moment et la quantité de douches froides qu'il m'a fallu pour revenir sur terre.

\- Ha bon, pourtant je ne faisais rien pour provoquer ça. _Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde._

\- Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi là ?

\- ?

\- Toutes les fois où tu mettais des tenues provocantes et sexy, ou quand tu faisais des allusions à peine cachées, à propos de glaçons, d'enfiler ce truc dans ce machin, des sexshop que tu connaissais et j'en passe et des meilleures.

\- Mais ce n'était pas intentionnel.

\- C'est ça, à d'autres….

Ils savourèrent leur café heureux de pouvoir se taquiner ainsi au petit matin mais le regard de Kate lui semblait fuyant. Comme si quelque chose la perturbait. D'un doigt sous le menton, il lui releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ?

Elle était mal à l'aise mais voulait lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant, nous deux, où va-t-on ? Je veux dire….

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Tu as peur pour la suite ? Tu te demandes si ça va marcher entre nous ? Si je ne vais pas te laisser tomber au premier coup dur ? Mais Kate, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours auprès de toi. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvée, je ne vais plus te laisser partir

\- Non Rick, je ne …..

\- Je te connais Kate, je sais que tu as peur, et c'est normal.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ? _Demanda-t-il ?_

\- De me rassurer. D'être là. D'être toi tout simplement.

\- Pour toi toujours. _Déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans l'émeraude rendu brillant par l'émotion du moment._

Et il lui rendit son baiser chastement.

Il caressa son épaule légèrement découverte et y déposa ses lèvres chauffées par le café.

\- Et à part ça ? Tu as bien dormis cette nuit, pas eu trop froid ?

\- Oui ça va, j'ai bien dormi et même pas eu froid.

Là elle remarqua qu'il avait enfilé le survêt et le pull.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu as eu froid toi ?

\- J'ai été réveillé pas le froid car pendant la nuit Madame avait monopolisé tout le drap. Alors j'en suis à ma deuxième tasse de café et je commence juste à me réchauffer.

\- Oh pauvre petit chou, viens vite sous les draps que je te réchauffe.

En disant cela elle avait laissé tomber le tissu qui la recouvrait et Rick s'aperçut qu'elle était encore complètement nue. Il posa rapidement les tasses et se retrouva sous les draps emprisonnant Kate sous lui, la couvrant de baiser. La température des corps et la pièce ne tarda pas à monter, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses occupants.

Une heure plus tard ils savouraient une autre tasse de leur breuvage favori sous le porche dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-elle, ayant déjà une idée en tête._

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait retourner sous la couette.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, on vient juste de sortir du lit.

\- C'est vrai, alors vivement ce soir qu'on se couche.

\- Tu es incorrigible.

\- Non, je suis amoureux.

À cette déclaration leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'intensité du moment fit connecter leurs lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

\- Moi aussi. _Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres._

\- Toi quoi ?

\- Moi aussi je suis amoureuse.

Aux anges grâce à cette déclaration qui valait autant que des « je t'aime » il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa chastement cette fois-ci.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire ?

Cette fois c'était lui qui avait posé la question. Kate connaissait l'endroit mieux que lui et serait plus apte à proposer une activité.

\- J'ai une idée, mais j'aimerais que tu me suives sans poser de question.

\- Oh mais là tu viens d'aiguiser ma curiosité. On va où ?

Elle le regarda et son regard qui tue refit surface. Rick comprit le message et leva les mains en signe d'acceptation.

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu dois t'habiller, jeans, t-shirt, pull, souliers.

\- Et tout ça tout de suite je suppose ?

\- Tu as tout compris.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle fermait la porte de la cabane puis ils enfourchèrent la moto. Rick tendrement collé au dos de sa petite amie se laissait griser pas la vitesse et les courbes de la route. Ils se rendirent a la station de Kris qui sourit en les voyant arriver. Son cœur se serra mais le bonheur de Kate lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il en oubliait sa peine.

\- Bonjour vous deux. Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Kate l'enlaça en déposa un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée.

\- Merci. _Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._ Je viens pour ce que je t'ai demandé hier.

 _-_ Bonjour Kris, _Répondit Castle en voyant le bonheur dans les yeux de sa muse mais étonné par la suite._

\- Suivez-moi au garage. _Invita le pompiste._

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans l'atelier de Kris, une belle moto rutilante y trônait sur son pied. Ce fût la première chose que Rick vit en entrant et c'est vers elle qu'il se dirigea.

\- Wah, elle est magnifique. Une Yamaha VF 1500 cm3, ça c'est une petite bombe.

Kris et Kate se regardaient en souriant. Elle n'aurait pas de peine le convaincre pour la suite de la journée. Kris saisit un objet sur l'établi et s'avança vers la machine, il la descendit du pied central, mis la béquille et tendit les clés à l'écrivain. Le regard ahuri de Rick naviguait entre la moto, Kris et les clés qu'il lui tendait toujours. Un petit coup d'œil à Kate le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Kris ? Kate ? Je ne peux pas… _Bégaya Rick._

\- Vas-y, essayes-la.

Alors qu'il grimpa dessus et mit le contact faisant vrombir le moteur, Kate s'était rapprochée des deux hommes.

\- Kris te prête sa moto pour la journée.

Il serra la main de Kris appréciant à sa juste valeur son geste.

\- Kris je … je ne …je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Juste un merci et ça ira.

\- Merci Kris. T'es vraiment un type super.

Mais il s'inquiéta tout à coup alors que Kris s'était éloigné vers le fond, dans une autre pièce.

\- Kate mais je n'ai pas l'équipement pour rouler. Ton casque me va pour les petits trajets mais il est un peu juste pour le supporter toute une journée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kris à tout ce qu'il faut et comme vous faites à peu près la même taille ça devrait aller.

Kris revint avec un blouson de motard en cuir, des gants et un casque assorti aux couleurs de la moto noir et jaune. Il s'équipa rapidement, tout lui allait trop bien. Kate lui proposa de faire un petit tour pour faire connaissance avec la machine et apprivoiser ses réactions. Il s'éloigna lentement prenant plus confiance en lui au fil des tours. Kate régla deux trois petits détails avec Kris avant de se préparer et d'attendre Rick devant les colonnes à essences avec son ami. Rick revint près d'eux, descendit de moto et vint étreindre fortement Kris qui ne touchait plus pied terre tellement Rick le soulevait. Une fois les effusions terminées, les deux amoureux prirent la route. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à Hartford profitant des grandes lignes droites de l'autoroute pour apprécier la puissance des engins. Rick souriant comme un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël suivait Kate, de temps en temps un petit coup de Gaz et il venait se mettre à sa hauteur, ils discutaient deux mots puis il se remettait derrière elle, légèrement décalé sur sa gauche. À la sortie d'Hartford, ils firent une pause pour déjeuner dans un restogrill.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Pour cette balade, pour cette journée, pour m'avoir accepté auprès de toi.

Elle se leva au-dessus de la table et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier, car avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas ce que c'était de penser à quelqu'un et de sourire sans aucune raison.

Ému par cette déclaration, il se leva à son tour et lui rendit son baiser un peu plus passionnément.

\- Pour en revenir à notre balade, où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Hmmmmm, j'avais envie de tirer jusqu'à Boston.

\- Wah, y a encore un bon bout de route !

\- Ben en fait on a déjà fait plus de la moitié, il nous reste même pas deux heures de route. Et j'aimerais bien te présenter des amies.

\- À Boston ?

\- Oui, je les ai rencontrées lors de la randonnée avec Kris…

\- D'accord, alors on ne devrait pas tarder à y aller.

Ils remontèrent en selle et continuèrent sur la voir rapide. Pour le moment il y avait peu de véhicules et la circulation était fluide ce qui rendit la virée encore plus agréable pour nos deux amoureux. Ils approchaient gentiment de la ville alors Kate s'arrêta sur une grande place, Rick se parqua à côté d'elle et descendit de la moto pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Je vais rentrer l'adresse sur mon GPS comme ça nous gagneront du temps.

Elle sortit la carte de visite de la détective et rentra les coordonnées du poste de police, en journée il y avait des chances pour qu'elle y soit. Ils reprirent la route, vingt minutes prévoyait le GPS. Les deux motards se faufilaient dans les rues découvrant les architectures variées qu'offrait la ville de Boston. Le symbole lumineux indiqua le dernier carrefour et ils purent enfin se parquer devant les bureaux de la BPD.

\- Mais c'est un poste de police ?

\- Oui, Jane est lieutenant à la police criminelle de Boston.

\- Tu parles d'une coïncidence…. _S'exclama Rick._

Ils se départirent de leur équipement et s'annoncèrent à l'accueil et furent guidé à l'étage de la criminelle.

Jane accoudée sur son bureau se tenait la tête entre les mains. L'uniforme les mena jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Lieutenant Rizzoli, vous avez de la visite.

\- Bonjour Jane, vous vous rappelez…..

\- Lieutenant Beckett ! _La coupa l'italienne en levant vers les nouveaux arrivant un regard vide, fatigué, ce qui n'échappa pas au couple_.

\- On tombe peut-être mal ? _Demanda Kate inquiète._

\- Heuuuu non, enfin un peu. _Répondit Jane_ _en lui serrant la main,_ _embarrassée de ne pouvoir les accueillir d'une meilleure manière._

\- Je vous présente Monsieur Castle, mon équipier.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance lieutenant Rizzoli.

\- Moi de même Monsieur Castle, mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Jane.

\- D'accord, et moi c'est juste Castle, ou Rick…

Ils se sourirent alors que les visiteurs découvraient du regard, les bureaux de la BPD.

\- Et comment va votre amie, le docteur Isles ? _S'enquerra Beckett_.

Le regard plein de tristesse de Jane ne leur annonçait rien de bon.

\- En fait, c'est pour ça que votre visite tombe un peu mal. Maura à disparue depuis hier soir, elle a été enlevée.

\- Mais attendez, vous parlez du Docteur Maura Isles. _S'inquiéta l'écrivain._

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent étonnées vers lui.

\- Tu connais Maura ?

\- Pas personnellement mais pour mes livres j'ai lui beaucoup de ses articles et c'était très intéressant.

Kate fit face à la noiraude.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, d'un regard nouveau sur les faits ce serait avec plaisir.

Jane les regarda incrédules. La spontanéité et la sincérité de l'offre lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Ce serait avec joie mais je ne sais pas si vous êtes autorisés…..

\- Je vais appeler ma chef, faites de même avec le vôtre et on sera vite fixé.

Sans plus attendre, elles partirent chacune de leur côté chercher l'approbation de leur supérieurs alors que Rick jetait un œil au tableau de l'enquête.

Elles revinrent en même temps sourires aux lèvres. En les contemplant, Rick ne pût s'empêcher de comparer les deux détectives et beaucoup de points commun lui sautèrent aux yeux.

\- C'est OK pour ma chef. _Déclara Kate._

\- Pour le mien aussi. _Confirma Jane._

Ils se posèrent devant le tableau des preuves jusqu'à ce que Vince Korsac et Franky Rizzoli, le frère de Jane, arrivent et soient présenté au New-yorkais. Vince avait pu obtenir de la mairie le dossier de tous les bâtiments concernés par les détails de la peinture retrouvée par la scientifique sur le lieu de l'enlèvement. Ensembles ils repassaient tout en revue quand l'écrivain commença à s'agiter, il prit des dossiers, lu, compara et trouva.

\- Le psy de la prison pour femme à Framigham, ce docteur Joe Harris. Il a aussi pratiqué dans cet asile, Akrush, qui est sur la liste des bâtiments qui correspondent à la fameuse peinture.

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama Jane en cherchant l'emplacement de cet asile sur la carte._ Là, et il est isolé, en dehors de la ville.

Le docteur Kent Drake, assistant de Maura arriva avec d'autre résultats. Étonné de la présence de nouvelles personnes il fit quand même part de sa découverte.

\- La peinture n'a jamais été soumise aux conditions climatiques, elle n'a jamais vu le soleil et recouvrait des murs humides, je dirais dans des sous-sols.

\- Merci Kent, bon boulot. _Apprécia Jane._

Le caskett se retourna en même temps et consultèrent les plans de l'asile Akrush.

\- Il y avait des tunnels mais un éboulement les a condamnés. _Annonça Kate._

Dans l'après-midi lorsque toute l'opération fut mise sur pied, tous prirent tous la route, même les New-yorkais, ils attendraient dans la voiture que l'interpellation soit faite, s'il y en avait une.

Le caskett patientait depuis près de trente minutes dans le véhicule de Jane et Kate commençait à trouver le temps long surtout qu'elle n'était pas du genre passive, mais plutôt active.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle hein ? _demanda Rick._

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas drôle ?

\- De devoir attendre dans la voiture sans pouvoir participer.

\- Heuuuu non ça va. _Menti Kate qui trépignait sur place._

\- Tu vois ce que j'endurais quand tu me menottais dans la voiture.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, il avait quand même réussi à s'en sortir et avait été pris en otage par le criminel.

\- C'était pour ton bien, et tu te rappelles comment ça a fini ?

\- Oui, c'était la meilleure journée de ma vie….

Des coups de feu interrompirent leur discussion. Au coin du bâtiment ils virent le kidnappeur se faire tirer dessus et Jane qui s'approcha de lui en le tenant en joue. Ils comprirent qu'il était mort lorsqu'ils virent Jane prendre son pouls puis baisser son arme. Ils quittèrent leur habitacle lorsque les ambulanciers sortirent du bâtiment avec le brancard occupé certainement par le docteur Isles. Ils avancèrent doucement ne voulant pas gêner les soigneurs mais lorsque l'italienne les vit elle leur fit signe d'approcher.

\- Maura, tu te souviens de …..

\- Lieutenant Beckett. _La coupa la blonde qui était un peu secouée mais en bonne santé_. Oui bien sûr que je me souviens.

\- Elle est venue avec son équipier le….

\- Richard Castle.

Flatté qu'elle l'ait reconnu, il lui serra la main un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance docteur Isles.

Un ambulancier vint les prévenir qu'il devait emmener Maura à l'hôpital pour les contrôles de routines mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée. Francky et Korsac rentrèrent au poste clore le dossier tandis que Jane, Kate et Rick allaient à l'hôpital voir Maura. La légiste ressorti quelques heures plus tard avec seulement une contusion à la joue dû au coup reçu par son ravisseur et une coupure à la main droite. Jane prit le chemin du poste pour que les deux visiteurs récupèrent leurs motos. Jane raconta à la légiste le rôle qu'avaient joué Kate et Rick dans la résolution de l'enquête, c'était grâce à eux qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée si vite. Devant le poste, lorsque les motards s'éloignèrent, Maura prit Jane par le bras et lui proposa quelque chose qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Sourires aux lèvres elles rejoignirent les deux amis.

\- Kate, Rick, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu pour le reste de la journée mais nous aimerions bien vous garder pour diner.

Les concernés se regardèrent mais comme Rick ne savait pas ce qui était prévu il laissa la parole à sa petite amie.

\- En fait j'avais réservé un hôtel pour passer la nuit ici à Boston.

Rick la dévisagea tout content de cette surprise.

\- Ha non on ne va pas vous laisser aller à l'hôtel, j'ai une grande maison ou il y a des chambres de libres.

\- Mais on ne voudrait pas…..

\- Aller allé pas d'histoire, ce soir vous êtes nos invités.

Quatre sourires, deux amoureuses bien heureuses de s'être retrouvées et un écrivain ravi de la surprise que voulait lui faire sa muse et Kate plus amoureuse que jamais.

Les deux motards suivirent la voiture de Jane dans le flot de circulation qui commençait à être moins fluide. Ils se parquèrent devant une belle villa beige entourée de verdure. Kate prit un sac dans le top Case et tous les quatre entrèrent dans la somptueuse villa.

Maura fit visiter sa demeure à ses nouveaux amis et leur attribua les chambres mais soudainement prise d'un doute, elle se retourna vers eux.

\- Une chambre ou deux ?

Elle avait remarqué quelques regards tendres ainsi que des petits gestes discrets mais l'incertitude prit le dessus. Jane n'ayant rien vu la dévisagea étonnée. Kate sourit et se colla contre le torse de son petit ami qui la serra par la taille.

\- Une suffira.

\- Jane ferme la bouche ou tu vas avaler une mouche.

Elle râla juste pour la forme.

Elles laissèrent le jeune couple prendre possession de la chambre et la salle de bain pour faire de même de leur côté. Une fois seules, Jane enlaça Maura et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, autoritaire mais douce. Dans une autre pièce au fond du couloir, Kate et Rick se prélassaient dans l'immense douche italienne qui jouxtait leur chambre. Il massait délicatement les épaules de sa muse laissant ses mains glisser de temps à autre le long de sa colonne, sur sa taille fine et sur son ventre. Ses lèvres, elles, s'aventurèrent dans la nuque offerte devant lui, la tête en arrière, Kate appréciait grandement ce traitement.

\- Merci ! _Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

Elle se retourna entre ses bras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la surprise, l'hôtel, à Boston.

\- Ben la surprise tombe un peu à l'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on est à Boston et c'est mieux qu'un hôtel, en plus elles sont très vraiment très sympa Maura et Jane.

Ils finirent de se laver mutuellement puis une fois séchés, Kate ouvrit son sac et Rick put voir ses affaires que Kate avait secrètement dissimulées sur la moto. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.

\- Hmm, je crois oui.

Elle lui tendit sa trousse de toilette avec les produits qu'il avait achetés chez Kris. Puis ils profitèrent à tour de rôle de la salle de bain.

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent rejoindre les deux femmes. Elles étaient occupées à la cuisine et les odeurs qui s'en échappaient laissaient présager un délicieux repas. Maura sourit en les voyant arriver bras dessus bras dessous et saisit tendrement Jane par la taille.

\- Peut-on vous aider ? _Demanda Kate._

\- Non, vous êtes nos invités ce soir alors asseyez-vous et profitez. _Invita Maura._

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Vin ? Bière ?

\- Vin. _S'exclamèrent en chœur les invités en souriant devant leur connexion_.

Maura ouvrit une bouteille de vin rouge alors que Jane enfournait le plat et réglait la minuterie sur trente minutes. Installés tous les quatre au salon, ils faisaient plus ample connaissance, parlaient de leur boulot respectifs et des aventures qu'ils avaient vécu au sein de leurs postes. À Boston, c'était Hoyt qui avait pourri l'existence de Jane et Maura en leur faisant endurer les pires choses tandis qu'à New-York, Kate et Rick avaient eu à faire à Tyson et sa folie démesurée. Tout au long des discussions, le tutoiement était apparu sans aucunement gêner les interlocuteurs, ça c'était fait le plus naturellement du monde.

Alors que l'ambiance était bon-enfant, le ding de la minuterie retentit à la cuisine. Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et gagnèrent la cuisine. Jane posa les assiettes et couverts sur le bar mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour mettre la table, Rick et Kate les avaient déjà disposés sur la table. Elle sourit et remercia les invités qui ne pouvaient pas rester là à les regarder s'agiter sans rien faire.

\- En tous les cas ça sent divinement bon Maura. Que nous as-tu préparés ? _Demanda l'écrivain._

\- Maura est la spécialiste ES lasagnes. _Dit Jane en posant le plat au milieu de la table._

\- Oh génial, j'adore ça. _S'exclama Kate devant le rire des autres convives._

\- Alors bon appétit tout le monde. _Souhaita Maura en s'installant à côté de sa petite amie._

Le repas fût bien animé, entre les anecdotes de Jane, les vannes de Rick et les interventions trop intellectuelles de Maura, tous passèrent un bon moment, ravi d'être tous ensemble ce soir. Ils s'installèrent au salon pour prendre le café mais les tensions de la journée faisaient leur apparition, la fatigue prit le dessus et tous rejoignirent leur chambre pour savourer un repos bien mérité. Dans la chambre du Caskett, ils s'étaient glissés sous les draps,tout naturellement Rick vint se coller au dos de sa belle et ils s'endormirent dans la position de la cuillère. À quelques pas de là, Jane déjà sous les draps attendait Maura qui sortit enfin de la salle de bain et vint se blottir dans les bras de sa belle italienne, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait, la régularité des battements l'apaisèrent et c'est ainsi lové qu'elles s'endormirent.

Deux positions différentes. Deux couples d'amoureux différents mais un seul mot pour décrire leur bonheur. L'amour, avec un grand A.

* * *

allez-y lâchez vous, noircissez la cases à droite...


	12. Chapter 12

hello,

AC : Oui comme j'aime bien R&I je trouvais sympa de leur refaire un petit coucou.. merci pour ma philosophie...lol

steph65 : j'adore la moto, d'ailleurs ce WE je me suis faite une petite virée, c'était juste énorme... non ça ne va pas durer...

chrisfancaskett : merci. tu devrais regarder R&I par certain points ils me font penser au caskett. elles aiment se taquiner...

julie91 : merci d'être encore là.

Caskett4ever : merci.

Guest : merci pour le compliment.

Castlefan : merci.

voilà, trève de blabla, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours...

bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Bye Boston

Au petit matin, le soleil inondant la chambre tira Kate de son sommeil. Elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva face au regard amoureux de son petit ami qui appuyé sur un coude la contemplait.

\- Bonjour beauté.

\- Bonjour toi. Ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde dormir.

\- Non, juste dix minutes.

Elle se leva sur ses coudes et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Dix minutes à me regarder dormir, c'est flippant.

\- Non, tu es tellement mignonne quand tu dors.

A son tour il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa main dans sa nuque, elle les rapprocha et approfondit le baiser qui s'enflamma bien vite. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, ses mains baladeuses s'aventurant sous son pull, titillant ses seins qui s'éveillaient sous ses caresses. Des gémissements sourds troublèrent le calme de la pièce mais en manque d'air les langues se calmèrent et les visages s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres.

\- Wah, des réveils comme ça j'en veux tous les matins. _Proposa Rick devant le sourire de sa muse._

\- Hmmm, c'est vrai que c'est tentant, mais pour le moment, je crois que nos amies sont déjà levées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Caskett rejoignait leurs hôtesses à la cuisine ou une bonne odeur de café imprégnait l'espace.

\- Bonjour vous deux. _Lança Maura en les voyant arriver._

\- Bonjour les filles.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? _Demanda Jane en enlaçant sa dulcinée par derrière_.

\- Oh oui, comme un bébé. Merci de nous avoir invité Maura.

\- Je t'en prie Kate, avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour aider Jane à me retrouver c'était la moindre des choses. Mais assez de blablas, venez manger.

Ils dégustèrent le copieux petit déjeuner préparé par la légiste dans la bonne humeur et programmèrent une petite visite de la ville avant que les New-yorkais s'en aillent. Maura proposa à Jane de prendre le side-car qu'elle avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt, ce qui ravi la noiraude.

Ils sillonnèrent la ville sous un soleil généreux et visitèrent le quartier historique au nord de Boston, ils longèrent les magnifiques jardins de Cambridge et firent une halte pour découvrir l'Aquarium de la Nouvelle Angleterre ou des créatures étranges amusèrent l'écrivain. Pour clôturer cette matinée de visite, Rick invita les trois jeunes femmes à déjeuner dans un Hard Rock Café. Le temps passa trop vite au gout de tous et en début d'après-midi ils rentrèrent chez Maura pour préparer leur retour. Les Adieux furent émouvant mais les promesses de se revoir un jour prochain leur redonnèrent le sourire, c'est ainsi que vers les quinze heures nos amis de la Grande Pomme reprirent la route direction Grennwood Lake.

Heureux de leur séjour à Boston et des liens qu'ils avaient tissé avec les filles, Kate et Rick avaient repris la route du retour. Elle souriait à tout va en revivant les derniers évènements. Elle avait enfin osé s'ouvrir aux autres, et à Rick en particulier mais il avait fallu cette violente altercation pour que la réalité lui saute aux yeux sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du bel écrivain. Et maintenant ils allaient faire un bon bout de route ensemble, au propre comme au figuré.

Comme à l'aller, Rick suivait sa muse. Lui aussi était sur un petit nuage, il avait enfin fissuré ce mur qui faisait office de carapace et qui protégeait le cœur déjà bien meurtri de Kate ** _._** Dans le rétroviseur de la belle, il pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'ils avaient pu discuter à cœur ouvert, faire la lumière sur leurs sentiments et finalement s'avouer leur amour. Il se regarda dans son rétro et s'aperçut que lui aussi souriait radieusement. Soudain poussé par un besoin d'amour, il remonta à sa hauteur.

\- Arrête-toi dès que tu peux. _Cria-t-il._

Elle leva le pouce en signe d'acquiescement puis les guida sur une aire de repos peu fréquentée. Une fois débarrassé de son casque, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et lui donna le baiser le plus bouleversant de sa vie. Kate mit du temps à réagir mais une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle agrippa sa nuque et se colla encore plus à ce corps autoritaire qui la fit flancher. Le baiser s'enflamma, les langues se mêlèrent au ballet langoureux et les mains se firent plus téméraires. À bout de souffle et les poumons en feu, ils finirent par se séparer. Fronts collés. Bouches humides mais souriantes. Mains actives mais douces. Ces deux corps s'étaient enfin trouvés, leurs cœurs pouvaient enfin battre à l'unisson.

\- Wah. C'était en quel honneur ?

\- Faut-il une raison particulière pour embrasser la femme de ma vie.

Kate rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de son écrivain.

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que ça me gêne.

\- Quoi ? Les compliments ? Les mots d'amours ? Ou bien l'amour tout simplement ?

\- Tout, c'est trop…...

\- Alors je sens que tu vas rougir en permanence car je ne pourrais jamais m'en empêcher. Je te trouve belle, attirante, extraordinaire, et aucun mot n'est assez fort pour définir l'amour que je ressens pour toi.

Tendrement elle caressa sa joue et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Rick je …..tu es l'homme de ma vie, je…

\- Je sais Kate, j'ai déjà la chance que tu me fasses une place dans ta vie alors si c'est ces trois petits mots qui te font peur, je serais patient mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras un autre moyen de me le dire. Une façon bien à toi de me le prouver.

\- Oh Rick, qu'ai-je fais pour te mériter ?

\- Rien, tu es juste toi, et c'est ce qui m'a fait craquer dès le début.

Un baiser voluptueux mis fin à cette pause gourmande. Juste avant de reprendre la route Kate attrapa le col du blouson en cuir de son amant et l'attira pour un dernier baiser.

\- Si la même envie te reprend fais-moi signe. _Lui glissa la belle d'une voix sensuelle avant d'enfourcher sa bécane et de donner un bon coup de gaz pour se remettre dans le flot de circulation._

Il sourit devant l'audace de sa muse puis embraya pour la rattraper. La route se faisait de plus en plus sinueuse, signe qu'ils approchaient de leur destination finale.

Rick rendit la moto à Kris en lui exprimant bien le bonheur que cela avait été de se prendre pour Easy Rider pendant ces deux jours avec sa belle.

Ils rentrèrent à la cabane exténués mais heureux. Kate rangea la moto pendant que Rick ouvrait la cabane et déballait les affaires.

Une douce odeur de café chatouilla les narines de Kate lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle resta là, en contempler son homme, de dos qui finissait de remplir les tasses. Il la connaissait par cœur et savait ce dont elle avait envie. Le nectar noir qui était depuis toujours leur mot de passe, un trait d'union entre deux âmes qui communiquaient silencieusement. Elle s'avança et de ses bras autour de sa taille l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Hmmmm ! Tu es un amour Rick, tu as lu dans mes pensées.

Il se retourna sans se défaire de cette douce étreinte et lui donna sa tasse. Ils trinquèrent à cette belle balade puis savourèrent leur café sous le porche tendrement enlacés. Kate remua légèrement ce qui sortit Rick de sa rêverie. Ils n'avaient pas encore changé de vêtements et elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans ses habits de motard. Elle étira ses jambes de façon à déplier son pantalon en cuir mais celui-ci resta en tas dans le creux des genoux.

\- Ça ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-il en la voyant gigoter._

\- Si si ça va, c'est juste le cuir qui me colle un peu trop.

\- Hmmm, il en a de la chance.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le pantalon, il a de la chance de te coller d'aussi près.

Elle le regarda lui, puis le pantalon et de nouveau lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à lui envier, tu es aussi bien collé à moi. _Le taquina-t-elle en riant._

\- C'est vrai, depuis quelques jours, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Ils se sourirent et resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du corps de l'autre.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie maintenant. ? _Demanda-t-elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres._

\- Je crois deviner oui.

Il posa les tasses et la souleva telle une mariée pour l'emmener au salon où il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner vers le fond.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la salle bain et sourit charmée par l'initiative de son prince charmant. Encore une fois il avait devancé son désir et avait deviné ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ôta ses bottes, grimpa à l'étage se déshabiller et passer un peignoir en soie coloré puis redescendit au salon comme si de rien n'était.

Dans la salle d'eau, Rick faisait remplissait la baignoire et y ajouta des sels de bains parfumé qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant dans les placards, il y trouva aussi quelques bougies. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'étage il sortit prestement chercher un briquet pour finir ses préparatifs et retourna s'enfermer dans la pièce surchauffée. Une fois sa surprise prête il sortit et trouva Kate sur le même canapé mais sa tenue s'était légèrement allégée, elle avait même relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon sauvage. Il s'approcha par derrière et ses lèvres caressèrent la nuque sensuellement offerte de sa muse. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de la belle brune alors qu'elle l'enserrait de ses bras derrière la nuque. A contre cœur Rick s'éloigna de ce corps si attirant et lui prit la main.

\- Suis-moi.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du bien-être, elle allait pouvoir se détendre dans un bon bain moussant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Les flammes des bougies dansaient et présentaient un magnifique spectacle entre ombre et lumière.

\- Comment tu as….. ? Où as-tu trouvé ces bougies ?

\- Je me suis permis d'ouvrir les placards et j'ai trouvé les bougies et des sels de bains parfumé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir ouvert tous les buffets.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu es un amour d'avoir préparé tout ça.

\- Je serais toujours aux petits soins pour toi Kate. _Dit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement._

\- Mais la surprise n'est pas complète n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant pas sa question. Elle défit lentement le nœud de la ceinture de son peignoir faisant augmenter encore plus la température de la pièce.

\- J'espère que tu vas me rejoindre dans la baignoire.

Elle l'embrassa et laissa choir le tissu de soie avant de se glisser dans l'eau bonne chaude. Rick, haletant devant tant d'audace, peinait à retrouver son souffle. Quelques gouttes d'eau giclée par la brunette le sortirent de sa contemplation.

\- Tu….tu veux que je te rejoigne ? _Demanda-t-il incertain en se rapprochant de la baignoire._

Elle se leva et sans se donner la peine d'essuyer ses mains commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Oui mais si tu n'en a pas envie ce n'est pas grave, je me détendrais toute seule.

A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase que l'écrivain se trouvait nu devant elle. La lèvre inférieure de Kate fût prise en otage entre ses dents, tentant de cacher sa gêne mais surtout son excitation naissante.

Installés dos contre torse, ils profitaient de la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau chaude et des senteurs des sels marins parfumés à l'eucalyptus. Rick baladait ses mains sur le ventre musclé de Kate, et elle avec sa fleur d'éponge lui massait les cuisses.

\- Merci Rick. C'est vraiment ce que j'avais besoin après cette longue balade.

\- Non ! Merci à toi d'avoir permis cette balade. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été heureux de partager ce moment avec toi.

Elle se retourna légèrement et scella leurs lèvres. D'un baiser qui voulait dire « Merci », ils dévièrent vers un tout autre baiser, plus langoureux, plus ardent ce qui mit le feu à ces corps déjà chauffés à blanc. Rick surprit sa muse en saisissant autoritairement son sein et taquina sa pointe qui sous ses doigts durcit instantanément tandis que son autre curieuse se glissa plus au sud la faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. En manque d'air, ils se séparèrent mais leurs visages restèrent proches. Kate sentant les doigts agiles de son amant l'anatomiser intimement gémissait de plus belle, il avait trouvé son point sensible et s'amusait à la faire vibrer en le titillant davantage. Elle ne put empêcher ses jambes de s'écarter et de se poser sur les rebords de la baignoire lui donnant un plus large accès à cette source de plaisir. Elle aurait voulu lui rendre la pareil mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle était là, à la merci des cet homme et de ses doigts sémillants. Se sentant proche de l'extase, dans un réflexe, elle suréleva son bassin hors de l'eau, Rick qui continuait sa douce torture s'empara de sa bouche, avalant ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

\- Hmmmm… Rick…je vais….. Haaaaaaa….

Kate emportée au paradis par tant de volupté se laissa retomber dans l'eau éclaboussant la pièce. Rick, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, la tenait toujours contre lui, il avait posé la main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur tentait de retrouver un rythme normal et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe sentant les pulsations ralentir lentement.

L'eau ayant passablement refroidit, il prit l'éponge et commença à laver le corps divin de sa muse alors que celle-ci revenait gentiment sur terre. Lorsqu'il la sentit en pleine possession de ses moyens il lui proposa de sortir du bain. Ils se lavèrent et se séchèrent mutuellement avant de passer des vêtements confortables pour la soirée.

Rick mit en route sa playliste et ils préparèrent ensemble le repas, comme s'ils avaient déjà fait ça de nombreuses fois.

\- Demain il faudra retourner faire quelques courses, on a presque plus de café. _Fit remarquer Kate._

\- Ok, et comme ça je pourrais donner des nouvelles à Alexis et à Mère. Et Kate, heu…

\- Oui ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes rentrer ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuies avec moi ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète qu'il veuille déjà la laisser._

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à être coincée entre le frigo et le corps imposant de son petit ami. Il mit ses mains sur la taille fine de sa muse. Elle s'attendait à un moment câlin mais au lieu de ça, il commença à la chatouiller le long de ses côtes, ne la laissant pas échapper à cette torture. Essoufflé d'avoir autant ri qu'elle, il lui saisit les poignets et les immobilisa au-dessus de sa tête, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je t'interdis de penser que je puisse m'ennuyer une seule seconde auprès de toi. Compris ?

\- Compris.

\- Et je te promets que jamais notre vie deviendra monotone.

Comme pour sceller cette promesse, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Ils mangèrent au salon, installés autour de la table basse puis dégustèrent les cafés délicieusement blottis sous une couverture devant le feu de cheminée que Rick avait allumé un peu plus tôt.

Les musiques rythmées avaient fait place à des morceaux plus doux, plus lents. Alors que le slow de Scorpions, Still loving you, finissait, le suivant les fit sourire tous les deux. Rick déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Kate, laissant la musique emplir la pièce et réalisant que les paroles d'Andrew Bell racontaient une histoire, leur histoire.

\- J'aime cette chanson.

Ils se regardèrent avec de grands sourires, ils avaient prononcé cette phrase en même temps, prouvant encore ne fois leur connexion.

\- Je l'ai entendue je ne sais combien de fois sans jamais prêter attention aux paroles mais aujourd'hui…..

\- Elle parle de nous !

Comme bien souvent il avait fini sa phrase, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils se laissèrent encore bercer par quelques morceaux de musiques avant de se décider à aller se coucher.

Rick était déjà installé dans le lit, faisant un jeu sur son IPhone confortablement assis contre la tête de lit alors que Kate finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Un grincement se fit entendre ce qui lui fit lever la tête, et sa bouche s'ouvrit devant la déesse qui se tenait devant lui vêtue uniquement d'une nuisette violette courte et, très très transparente. Son téléphone lui échappa des mains sans qu'il s'en inquiète, il avait autre chose en tête à ce moment précis.

De sa démarche féline, elle s'avança à genoux sur l'édredon jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur ses jambes, lui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste, ni prononcé une seule parole. Elle scella leurs lèvres brièvement puis se pencha pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Seul la lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce mais les regards n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'éclairage tellement leurs intensité les faisaient luire. Les mains de Kate se baladaient sur le torse puissant de Rick qui ne pipait toujours aucun mot.

\- A moi de jouer maintenant.

Rick déglutit difficilement sentant des mains chaudes glisser inexorablement vers sa taille. Elle saisit le fond de son t-shirt et le fit disparaitre de l'équation en un éclair. Elle laissa à ses lèvres le soin de découvrir ce poitrail attrayant. Sa langue osa même titiller un téton qui se raffermit aussitôt, tirant de son propriétaire quelques soupirs de plaisirs.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé la grande Kate Beckett autant entreprenante et audacieuse mais il aimait ça. Elle jouait avec son corps une magnifique partition et il se sentait grimper les échelons de la portée pour l'aider à arriver au sommet de son art. Les mains expertes de la détective avaient réussi à faire disparaitre son boxer d'un claquement de doigt et maintenant ses mains, ses lèvres s'appliquaient à le faire vibrer. Son envie d'elle fièrement dressée contre son entre-jambe en devenait presque douloureuse. Elle était douée mais il voulait aussi participer au concerto. Les mains de l'écrivain se faufilèrent sous son déshabillé et le passa au-dessus de sa tête puis d'un mouvement rapide qui la surprit, il la fit basculer en arrière, la recouvrant de son corps sans toutefois l'écraser. Elle avait voulu jouer mais elle aussi avait senti son corps réagir et maintenant il devenait presque urgent de dépenser toute cette fougue jusque-là retenue.

\- Maintenant Lieutenant Beckett, nous allons jouer cette symphonie en duo.

Kate se mordit la lèvre attendant avec envie la suite des réjouissances. Il glissa sa main vers sa féminité mais au souffle court et ses joues rosies de désir, il la savait prête pour jouer la dernière portée, celle qui menait en crescendo au bouquet final. Il s'insinua en elle lentement et se retira aussi sec ce qui fit grogner sa partenaire. D'un coup rapide il la pénétra en lui levant les jambes au-dessus de ses épaules, ce qui le fit butter plus profondément en elle. Kate surprise mais aux anges, agrippa les draps alors que son amant accélérait le tempo de ses a coups. Sentant la libération arriver, il taquina de son pouce, ce point si sensible qui la faisait tressaillir à chaque fois. Le corps luisant de sa belle s'arqua sous lui dans un soubresaut et il sentit aussitôt son sexe être prisonnier de cette jouissance. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour lui, il se laissa aller à l'extase et dans un râle commun, ils chantèrent la dernière note de cette partition magique, ou magnifique ou magnifiquement magique.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle hors d'haleine. Essoufflés ils l'étaient tous les deux, ravis, et heureux ils l'étaient aussi.

\- Osez l'amour, osez les projets, osez l'aventure, et parce qu'elle est toujours trop courte, osez la vie qu'il disait le philosophe, et bien il avait raison. Oser la vie avec toi et mon plus beau rêve et je suis comblé que tu veuille oser avec moi. _Déclama-t-il._

Elle se blotti contre le corps de son amant, qui l'entoura de ses bras forts et aimants.

\- Maintenant auprès de toi moi aussi j'ose tout. Même te dire…..Je t'aime Rick.

Le plus beau sourire de l'univers prit place sur les lèvres de l'écrivain qui contempla sa muse délicieusement lovée contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, à contempler les reflets de la lune et les ombres des arbres qui jouaient à se faire peur en dessinant des formes abstraites. Rick sentait les doigts de sa muse dessiner des formes sur son torse, signe qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à sa question.

\- Kate ?

\- Hmm

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit. Quand comptes-tu rentrer ?

Elle se coucha à plat ventre sur lui, plongea son regard dans l'azure et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Elle poussa un long soupir, cherchant une réponse à lui donner.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être après-demain. Ça irait pour toi ?

\- Oui très bien. Ce n'est pas que je suis pressé de rentrer mais Alexis a besoin d'être rassurée, et Lanie aussi.

\- Ok alors on rentre samedi après-midi, et dimanche je viendrais la chercher pour passer un moment avec elle et discuter.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Ah oui, dis-moi.

\- En rentrant samedi on passe chez toi prendre quelques affaires et tu viens au loft avec nous.

\- C'est une idée oui, mais tu crois qu'Alex…..

\- Arrête, je t'ai dit qu'elle ne t'en voulait plus du tout. Alors c'est réglé, on fait comme ça.

Elle soupira en se recalant contre son torse brûlant.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire qu'arborait le visage de l'écrivain à l'entente de ce petit nom affectueux.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur. _Murmura-t-il sans savoir si elle l'entendrait ou pas._

Elle aussi souriait avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

voili voilou !

je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance donc je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite mais je vous promet qu'il y aura d'autres chapitres car j'ai horreur des fics non finies...

alors à bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser un message, juste un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	13. Chapter 13

voilà la suite,

merci a tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir qu'il y ai encore des lecteurs.

encore un chapitre Caskett avec un petit passage coquin avant de...vous verrez.

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Oh la belle vie.

La nuit fut bénéfique pour ces corps endolorit par les nombreux kilomètres parcourut la veille. Kate émergea la première et s'extirpa discrètement des bras de l'écrivain. Sur le seuil, elle le regarda dormir et elle comprit. Elle aussi aimait le regarder alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait senti son absence et avait étreint son coussin, y plongeant son visage orné d'un sourire enfantin.

Kate referma doucement la porte et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle savoura une première tasse de café sur le perron, se laissant bercer par le roulis des vagues et le chant des oiseaux qui égayaient cette douce matinée. Depuis plusieurs années, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de profiter de ces moments de détente loin de la ville, de ses tumultes et du bruit incessant, ça lui manquait. Revigorée par la fraicheur matinale, elle se remit derrière le fourneau et finit la cuisson ses pancakes. Lorsqu'elle posa sur la table sa dernière préparation, elle vit Rick qui la contemplait depuis les escaliers.

\- Bonjour toi.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. _Dit-il en l'accueillant d'un tendre baiser._

\- As-tu bien dormi ? T'as eu moins froid ? _Demanda-t-elle en servant les cafés._

\- J'ai dormi comme un bébé, et tu m'as tenu chaud, jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves. C'est le manque de ton corps qui m'a réveillé.

\- Oh pauvre chou. Et comment tu feras quand nous seront rentrés et que tu devras dormir seul ?

Rick l'enlaça par derrière et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi au loft, comme ça le problème ne se poserait pas.

Il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras et se frappa mentalement de vouloir aller trop vite. Leur relation avait évolué seulement depuis quelques jours et lui, la voyait déjà emménager au loft. Quel sombre idiot il pouvait être quand ses sentiments prenaient le dessus.

\- Kate….

\- Rick…..

Ils s'étaient exprimés en même temps, comme biens souvent mais cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Kate n'avait jamais laissé personne franchir cette muraille mais pour une fois elle se sentait confiante et heureuse, elle voyait en Rick son chevalier en armure qui venait la délivrer de ses chaînes. Elle voulait lui donner sa confiance mais ça allait trop vite. Elle le sentit relâcher son étreinte et se poser devant elle.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Notre relation est toute fraiche et moi je t'en demande trop. Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux de vouloir aller trop vite.

Encore une fois. Il avait de nouveau deviné le pourquoi de son malaise, et tentait de l'apaiser. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faut Rick. Tu fais tout juste mais c'est moi qui me braque à chaque fois. Tu es le premier à lire en moi aussi facilement, qui a trouvé mes faiblesses et qui m'aide à m'ouvrir aux autres sans que je perde mes repères. Alors ne t'excuse pas, parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller de l'avant avec toi.

\- Mais ? Car il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais ça va juste un petit peu trop vite pour moi. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour chasser mes peurs et me faire à l'idée que quelqu'un tient à moi.

\- Kate, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Quand j'aime quelqu'un, je le prends en entier, avec toutes ses attaches, toutes ses obligations, toutes ses peurs. Je prends son histoire, son passé et son présent. Je prends tout ou rien. Alors laisse-nous une chance de construire notre futur.

Émue par cette déclaration, elle lui donna le baiser le plus bouleversant qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Il participa de bon cœur à cet échange, couvrant son visage de petits baisers et l'étreignit chaleureusement de ses bras forts.

\- Tu es un amour tu le sais ça ?

\- On me l'a déjà dit oui. _Répondit-il fièrement, un sourire espiègle sur le visage._

En retour il reçut une tape amicale sur le torse qui le fit gémir exagérément. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Aller arrête de faire l'idiot et viens manger avant que ce soit froid.

Ils firent honneur aux petits plats préparés par Kate et ne laissèrent rien perdre.

Un peu plus tard ils prenaient la route de la station services pour faire quelques emplettes en prévision des derniers jours qu'ils allaient passer à la cabane.

De retour de commission, ils profitèrent de la chaleur pour aller nager dans le lac. Les températures élevées de ses derniers jours avaient passablement chauffé l'eau et elle était plus qu'agréable. Kate enfila un petit maillot deux pièces noué sur les côtés et avait trouvé un short de bain pour lui. Ils préparèrent un petit pic-nic et un sac avec des affaires puis, en moto, rejoignirent un endroit que Kate voulait lui faire découvrir. Une fois parqué, elle lui prit la main et le mena à travers les bosquets pour déboucher sur une petite crique isolée ou se mélangeaient herbe et sable blanc. Rick admira le décor qui s'offrait à lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver un endroit paradisiaque au bord de ce lac aux allures si sauvages.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? On s'installe ici ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est absolument magnifique.

Le soleil cognait déjà bien fort alors ils installèrent les affaires à l'ombre d'un arbre bien feuillu et se départirent de leurs habits superflus.

Main dans la main ils s'avancèrent vers l'eau, laissant les vaguelettes venir mouiller petit à petit leurs pieds, puis les jambes. Quand l'eau arriva aux hanches, Rick resserra la main de Kate et sourit car elle aussi devait se faire violence pour ne pas repartir en arrière. La différence entre l'eau pourtant bonne et la température de leurs corps surchauffés rendait la tâche ardue. Rick se mouilla gentiment le ventre, la poitrine, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie qui faisait pareil puis regarda sa main plein d'eau. Il retourna son visage vers Kate au même moment qu'elle et n'eût juste pas le temps de voir arriver la gerbe d'eau qu'elle lui lança.

Elle éclata de rire en entendant le cri de surprise, peu viril, qu'il laissa échapper. Sentant la vengeance arriver, elle s'éloigna de lui en plongeant dans l'onde fraiche du lac. Elle émergea quelques mètres plus loin hilare, Rick, les mains sur les hanches, préparait sa vengeance. Il imita sa belle et plongea pour la rejoindre en quelques brasses. Il surgit devant elle en la saisissant par les jambes pour la jeter plus loin. Elle avait senti le coup venir, mais se laissa faire. En refaisant surface, elle se laissa porter par le mouvement de l'eau qui faisait onduler son corps. Rick l'admira un instant avant de la rejoindre et d'adopter la même position qu'elle. Il lui prit tendrement la main et l'amena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Ils se laissèrent bercer par l'ondulation des flots toujours main dans la main.

Un soupir sonore de la belle brune sortit l'écrivain de son ataraxie. Il se releva, posa les pieds sur le fond sablonneux et vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de Kate, sans la faire couler. Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses reins et la tint contre lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pendant que les lèvres de l'écrivain prenaient d'assaut son oreille, la mordillant au passage, puis leurs bouches se caressèrent lentement alors que le corps de Kate revenait en position verticale. Elle se tourna dans les bras costauds qui l'enserraient et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le baiser s'intensifia faisant monter la température des deux corps enlacés.

Rick grogna lorsque les mouvements de Kate s'accentuèrent sur son bas-ventre, réveillant sa virilité. Ils furent brusquement interrompus dans leurs ébats lorsqu'une famille de canards sauvage prit son envol non loin d'eux, ce qui les fit sourire. Les regards s'assombrirent et les lèvres recommencèrent leur ballet frénétique. Rick passa ses mains dans le dos de la détective et dénoua les liens du haut de Kate qu'il lança sur le sable.

Immergé jusqu'aux épaules, il peinait à tenir en place, alors il s'avança de quelques mètres en direction de la plage pour plus de stabilité. La poitrine de Kate maintenant à l'air libre lui permettait de l'atteindre de sa bouche. Kate, les mains derrière la nuque de son amant, se laissa aller en arrière, appréciant la langue chaude qui tournoyait autour de son téton, il s'appliqua à donner le même traitement à son jumeau. Kate de ses jambes agiles s'employait à le débarrasser de son short qui avec l'eau collait à son homme mais le grognement qu'il émit annonçait sa réussite. Elle passa sa main sur son sexe dont l'état ne cachait rien de son envie alors que lui, tira sur les ficelles de sa culotte qui atterrit non loin de son haut. Les deux amants s'adonnaient à un jeu érotique que leurs corps avaient l'air de connaitre à la perfection. Elle rapprocha leurs bassins et se frotta à sa virilité turgescente lui tirant des râles d'impatience. Alors qu'elle remontait légèrement ses hanches pour continuer son supplice, il s'inclina un brin vers l'avant et lorsqu'elle redescendit, au lieu de glisser le long de ce membre viril, elle s'empala sur son sexe, criant de surprise. En ouvrant les yeux elle tomba sur un regard ravi du tour qu'il venait de lui jouer.

Elle se laissa lentement partir en arrière se laissant flotter mais toujours fermement rivée à son petit ami. Il agrippa ses hanches et commença de lents vas et viens faisant onduler l'élément qui les entourait. Kate s'accrocha aux mains de Rick et se laissa emporter par la douce sensation de lui en elle. Il la retint au-dessus des flots pour qu'elle ne coule pas et accéléra la cadence frappant fort et profondément en elle. Rick lâcha sa prise et l'obligea à passer ses jambes au-dessus de l'eau pour finalement les poser sur ses épaules. Il remit ses mains sur sa taille et reprit ses a coups. Kate gémissait de plus belle sentant la délivrance arriver, n'ayant rien à quoi se retenir, elle se cramponna aux mains puissantes de son homme et cria lorsque l'orgasme la frappa, s'en suivit un grognement animal quand le délice de la libération emporta son écrivain fantastique.

À bout de souffle mais encore tremblant, leurs corps se détachèrent et s'abandonnèrent à la légèreté que leur procuraient les eaux redevenues calmes.

En quelques mouvements de bras Kate se retrouva près de son amant.

\- Tu m'as bien eue.

Il rigola franchement devant la franchise de sa belle.

\- À force de me chercher, on me trouve lieutenant de mon cœur.

Les pieds au sol, ils vérifièrent s'ils étaient toujours seuls dans les environs pour pouvoir rejoindre la plage dans la tenue d'Adam et Eve. Rick lui prit la main, attrapa son short qui flottait à quelques mètres d'eux et c'est au pas de course qu'ils regagnèrent la rive pour s'enrouler dans leurs serviettes chauffées par le soleil.

Rick renfila difficilement son short mouillé alors que Kate avait déjà remis son bikini, aidée par les ficelles qui le retenaient.

Ils s'enduisirent mutuellement de protection solaire puis s'installèrent entre ombre et soleil pour déguster la savoureuse collation qu'ils avaient emmenée.

Paresseusement allongé sur le sable chaud, le couple se laissa submerger par la fatigue et s'endormi paisiblement enlacé. Heureusement que le soleil jouait à cache-cache entre les arbres et ne dardait pas ses rayons brûlants continuellement sur ces corps apathiques sinon le réveil aurait été difficile pour nos amoureux.

Depuis quelques minutes, un moustique avait décidé d'agacer notre écrivain farfelu. L'insecte se promenait sur le torse massif du bellâtre. Il se gratta, pensant avoir chassé l'importun mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Il revint à la charge sur sa poitrine délicieusement offerte à son exploration. Une petite claque et ce fût fini de l'indésirable, que nenni, il revint à la charge sur son bas ventre, diantre qu'elle était agaçante cette bestiole, et tenace en plus. Une claque plus forte que la précédente et le moustique éclata de rire devant sa gaucherie, un rire cristallin qu'il connaissait, mais non, comment un insecte pouvait rire ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être….

\- Non mais Kate, t'as fini oui. _Dit-il en la voyant hilare, brandissant un brin d'herbe._

\- Désolée mais c'était trop tentant.

Il se leva sur un coude et la fixa intensément. Il aimait son rire. Il aimait la voir heureuse et de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de ce bonheur le comblait de joie. Soudain devant le sérieux de son ami, elle se senti mal. Avait-elle mal agit ? Pourquoi la fixait-il aussi profondément ?

\- Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'avança vers son visage et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je t'aime.

Rien de moins, rien de plus. Juste ces trois petits mots qui voulaient tout dire. Elle lui rendit son baiser caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur la couverture tendrement enlacés, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil qui allait se cacher d'ici peu.

\- Et si on pensait à rentrer ?

\- Dommage, on était si bien.

\- Oui mais dans un moment les vrais moustiques vont nous dévorer tout cru alors vaudrait mieux se hâter monsieur Castle.

Il se mit sur pied illico presto, emballant les affaires et les restes du repas. Ils enfourchèrent la moto et Rick les ramena à la cabane sans encombre.

Le lendemain ils allaient rentrer à New-York, Kate appréhendait un peu la discussion avec Alexis mais elle voulait rassurer la rouquine, et se rassurer elle-même par la même occasion. Elle allait retrouver son travail, ses amis aux poste, le capitaine Gates, qu'elle devait remercier pour la semaine de congés imprévues. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait retourner travailler le cœur léger, heureuse des changements que sa vie venait de subir et que la relation avec son partenaire ai abouti à quelque chose de vrai et sincère. Rick la tira de ses songes lorsqu'il déposa un verre de vin devant elle sur la table basse et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Perdue dans tes pensées ?

\- Hmm.

\- Ça va ? _S'inquiéta l'écrivain devant le visage sérieux de sa muse._

\- Oui oui ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est le retour de demain qui te fait soucis ?

\- Non.

\- Kate ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'appréhende quand même un peu la discussion avec ta fille.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, sois toi-même et tout ira bien. Malgré la réaction qu'elle a eu elle t'aime beaucoup, je sais qu'au début elle t'admirait, tu étais un modèle pour elle.

\- Au début ? Et c'est comme ça que tu penses me rassurer.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant, et je pense que c'est grâce à toi, elle sait ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie. Si elle veut faire du droit c'est parce que tu l'as inspirée par ton intégrité, ta droiture, ton sens du devoir.

\- Alexis est une fille bien, et je pense que même sans moi elle serait devenue quelqu'un de bien.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose.

\- Laquelle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver les mots qu'il faut et que vous allez devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

\- Je l'espère oui.

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'un gargouillement se fit entendre. Rick éclata de rire devant le visage confus de sa bienaimée.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te nourrisse ma chère amie.

\- Non pas question, ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine alors tu peux aller prendre une douche en attendant.

Rick se leva et se mit au garde à vous de façon comique.

\- A vos ordres, belle détective.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain alors que Kate sélectionnait des morceaux de musique pour rythmer ses gestes. Elle s'attela donc à la préparation d'un rizotto aux bolets et safran et pendant que le tout mijotait, elle dressa une jolie table, elle sortit une nappe blanche, des bougies et des serviettes bleues pour colorer le tout. Elle posait les derniers services lorsque deux bras humides l'enserrèrent tendrement.

\- Oh non, tu es encore tout mouillé.

\- Ben, c'est ce qui arrive quand on prend une douche. Non ?

\- Oui mais en général, on se sèche lorsqu'on en sort. _Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras et en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres._ Aller, file te sécher avant d'attraper la mort.

\- Oui maman.

Puis il se rendit à l'étage pour se vêtir. Lorsqu'il redescendit, une bonne odeur de safran et de bolet parfumait la pièce. Kate, qui bougeait au rythme de la musique, posa la salade sur la table et s'apprêtait à appeler son petit ami lorsqu'elle le vit en train de l'observer depuis le bas des escaliers.

\- Ça devient flippant tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta façon de me fixer comme ça.

Il s'avança lentement sans la lâcher du regard et une fois assez proche, l'embrassa passionnément.

\- C'est parce que j'ai toujours de la peine à croire que tout ce qui m'arrive ces derniers jours vrai, j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que tout cela ne se sera jamais passé…..Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

\- Pour que tu te rendes compte que ce n'est pas un rêve.

\- Sadique va.

\- Dis que tu n'aimes pas.

Sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta son étreinte et devant le regard ahuri de son petit ami retourna à la cuisine où la finition du repas l'attendait.

\- Wah, c'est magnifique. _Ajouta l'écrivain en voyant la belle table qu'elle avait dressée._

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme bien souvent et l'étincelle qui y brilla attesta que le chemin de leur amour naissant serait encore long et enchanteur. Avec un écrivain elle ne pouvait que rêver d'une romance poétique et fantastique. Ils se sourirent mutuellement face à l'évidence de leur connexion.

* * *

n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez. j'aime les commentaires.

la suite? ben bientôt...lol.


	14. Chapter 14

hello,

merci pour les reviews qui font toujours autant du bien.

voici la suite.

bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : Bonjour les dégâts.

Ils furent ramené sur terre pas le ding de la minuterie que Kate avait mis pour parer à tout éventuel écart puisqu'il n'était pas rare que leurs projets changent en cours de route et aboutissent dans une tout autre pièce.

\- À table, c'est prêt.

\- Hmmm ça sent délicieusement bon.

\- Oui et je sens qu'on va se régaler.

Galant, il lui tira la chaise, l'aidant à s'assoir puis ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc. Ils trinquèrent à cette toute nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux et savourèrent le repas en tête à tête.

\- Kate, c'était un régal. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien.

À la fin de sa phrase il réalisa que son propos pouvait être blessant, il releva la tête et vit Kate qui souriant en secouant la négativement la tête.

\- Désolé, parfois je ferais mieux de me taire. _S'excusa-t-il très vite._

\- C'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir vu que les rares fois où je t'ai invité on s'est toujours fait livrer des repas.

\- Exact.

\- Mais j'aime bien cuisiner. C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et quand je rentre le soir après le boulot j'ai rarement envie de me mettre aux fourneaux pour cuisiner, d'autant plus pour une seule personne. Alors je commende des plats à l'emportés. Mais là, avec toi, j'aime prendre le temps de t'épater.

\- Alors là c'est réussi. Je suis épaté et conquis par ta cuisine. Et moi j'aime beaucoup cuisiner et je suis prêt à te préparer des petits plats aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

Elle se mordit la lèvre timidement mais finit par laisser un grand sourire éclairer son visage. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ses compliments.

Il se leva et commença à desservir, aussitôt imité par Kate.

Après avoir tout rangé, ils s'installèrent sur la véranda, délicieusement blotti l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture, deux cafés fumants devant eux.

\- C'est notre dernière soirée ici. _Soupira Castle._

\- Oui mais nous pourrons revenir, à moins que tu préfères les Hampton ?

\- Oh non, j'aime aller dans les Hampton pour faire la fête avec des amis ou la famille mais ici, c'est…

\- C'est ?

\- C'est plus intime, il y a peu de monde, on est isolé, et le cadre est paisible. Alors oui je reviendrais avec plaisir ici, avec toi.

\- Et on pourrait inviter une fois Alexis.

\- Hmmm. _Fit Rick contrarié._

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Pour le moment j'aimerais bien qu'on garde ce petit coin de paradis pour nous, alors plus tard peut-être.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. C'est ta fille après tout.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton neutre mais Rick ne sut pas comment prendre cette remarque. Kate avait souvent été de bon conseil lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour sa fille mais là il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'avait chagrinée. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la fixa intensément.

\- Kate, c'est quoi cette remarque.

Kate ne comprenant pas le sens de la question l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu as dit « c'est ta fille après tout.»

\- Oh ne le prend pas mal mais je ne veux pas décider pour toi de ce que tu peux dire ou pas à Alexis, je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous et….

\- Arrête ! Tu as toujours trouvé les bons mots et les bons conseils à propos d'Alexis lorsque j'en avais besoin alors tu peux toujours dire ce que tu penses. D'accords ?

\- D'accords ! _Acquiesça-t-elle dans un bâillement sonore._

\- Oh on dirait que bien que le lit nous appelle.

Il se leva en lui tendant la main et après avoir tout fermé ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Tendrement enlacés, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient occupé de ranger la chambre, préparer leurs bagages, bien qu'ils n'aient pas grand-chose, il fallait tout de même arriver à tout caser dans les sacoches de la moto et le sac à dos de Rick. Ils gardèrent à portée de mains le stricte nécessaire et décidèrent de regagner la grande pomme après le déjeuner. Pendant que Rick préparait le repas, Kate était partie au bord du lac se promener.

À New-York la vie allait reprendre son cours normal mais maintenant elle avait un petit ami, ils allaient être assaillis de questions par leurs amis car comme Lanie était au courant grâce à Alexis, Javier et Kevin devaient l'être aussi. Elle redoutait la discussion avec Alexis mais surtout elle redoutait l'interrogatoire de sa meilleure amie. Lanie n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie intime de Kate, elle se régalait de voir son amie mal à l'aise devant ses questions indiscrètes. Kate rit toute seule en repensant au nombre de fois que Lanie l'avait poussée à sortir avec l'écrivain et au nombre de fois qu'elle avait nié avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Elle sursauta lorsque deux bras forts l'encerclèrent dans une tende étreinte.

\- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _S'excusa-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule._

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais juste ailleurs.

\- Je suppose que tu étais déjà à New-York ? Avec une jeune rouquine. ?

\- Hmmmm, oui et non. En ville oui mais pas avec Alexis, avec une métisse très très curieuse.

\- Hoooo. Lanie !

\- Je pense qu'à mon retour je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

\- Et moi certainement aussi de la part des Bros…..et si on leur racontait tout autre chose ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Heeuu, ben disons qu'on a parlé, beaucoup parlé et que tu m'as fait comprendre que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés et que je préfère t'avoir comme amie plutôt que ne pas te voir du tout.

Sans se défaire de son étreinte, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, passant ses mains dans sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Hmm je ne sais pas trop. Et je pense que Lanie a certainement dû leur parler donc je ne pense pas que ce soit crédible. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Je sais qu'au poste on devra faire attention que Gates ne nous surprenne pas sinon elle risque de te mettre dehors, mais avec nos amis je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Je suis heureuse et j'ai envie de partager ce bonheur avec eux.

Ému par cette déclaration, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Alors que le baiser commençait à s'enflammer, le portable de Rick bipa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Questionna-t-elle._ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau ici.

\- C'est la minuterie, elle annonce que le repas est prêt.

\- Oh je vois que Monsieur est prévenant.

\- Je suis obligé car quand je suis avec toi j'oublie tout. Heureusement que la respiration est automatique sinon je crois que j'oublierais même de respirer.

Troublée par ses mots, elle se blotti contre lui et ils regagnèrent la cabane bras dessus bras dessous. Rick avait concocté un festin avec le peu de victuaille qu'ils avaient. Un gratin de pâtes aux légumes et une salade verte. Ils savourèrent leur dernier repas à la cabane sur la véranda, profitant du soleil qui baignait généreusement la région depuis quelques semaines.

Le moment du départ était arrivé. Ils avaient tout rangé, verrouillé toutes les fenêtres et la porte. Kate lui montra la cachette pour la clé et ils reprirent la route. Ils passèrent saluer Kris et le remercier encore pour avoir permis la balade en moto. Après quelques embrassades et des conseils pour la rentrée, notre couple d'amoureux s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. Kate conduisait prudemment sur la route sinueuse et légèrement gravillonneuse. Rick tendrement collé au corps envoutant de sa belle suivait les mouvements de la moto, appréciant les longues courbes et les accélérations modérées que Kate métrisait avec panache.

Il était content de retrouver sa mère et Alexis, elles devaient certainement se faire du souci pour eux, comme il n'avait pas pu donner des nouvelles régulièrement mais il savait déjà qu'elles allaient être folles de joie pour eux. Depuis le temps que Martha le poussait à avouer ses sentiments, elle avait senti que Kate attendait juste un petit coup de pouce du destin pour se lancer mais connaissant ces deux zoulous, ce jeu du chat et de la souris aurait pu durer encore longtemps. Elle devait être aux anges de savoir qu'ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés de jouer et avaient passé aux choses sérieuses. Un trou dans la chaussée le ramena à la réalité et il serra un peu plus fort sa petite amie. Kate sentit les bras de son passager accentuer la pression autour de son corps.

\- Ça va ? _Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre à cause du vent qui fouettait leurs visages et sifflait dans les oreilles._

\- Oui, très bien. Je suis content de rentrer, et d'être collé à toi.

Elle rigola, secoua la tête et se recula de façon à ce que Rick lui serve de dossier. Il ne s'en plaint pas et posa son menton sur son épaule, souriant à tout va. Il était heureux, et ça se voyait.

Après une demie heure de route, Kate fit une pause dans un relais routier pour soulager sa vessie et Rick profita pour se dégourdir les jambes au milieu des gros camions. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle lui tendit les clés.

\- A toi l'honneur.

Il la regarda surpris mais ravis de pouvoir emmener sa belle à destination. Ils inversèrent les places mais reprirent les mêmes positions, Rick s'appuyait un peu moins en arrière mais ils étaient quand même bien collés. Le trafic devenait de moins en moins fluide vu qu'ils approchaient de la ville. Rick redoublait de vigilance et de concentration mais parfois le destin nous joue des tours que même la plus grande attention ne peut éviter.

Sa tête lui lançait abominablement. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient parfaitement bien blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le chemin du retour, lui tenant fermement le guidon de la moto de sa belle, et elle amoureusement accrochée à sa taille, laissant de temps en temps ses mains remonter sur son torse. Ils étaient si bien flottant comme sur un nuage de bonheur.

La route était déserte. Étrange. Tout à coup, plus personne pour les gêner sur cette route. Le bitume noir laissa sa place à un chemin de terre blanche enveloppé d'un épais brouillard, soudain la moto disparut et il tomba brutalement. La descente aux enfers sembla durer une éternité, mais sa chute prit fin lorsqu'il se retrouva couché dans un cocon moelleux. Son corps se crispa soudainement puis se détendit presque aussitôt. Il se sentait si bien alors pourquoi cette soudaine douleur lancinante lui tambourinait-elle le crâne. En plus de ça des bruits étranges et sourds lui arrivaient aux oreilles, comme si tout était feutrés ou lui parvenaient de loin. Bizarre. Ces bruits n'avaient rien à faire sur une moto. Pourquoi entendre des discussions alors qu'ils se baladaient en moto avec Kate. Déroutant tout ça.

Bip…bip…bip…bip..bip..bip….

\- Docteur, il se réveil !

L'homme en blouse blanche s'avança vers son patient et scruta les mouvements de paupières.

Docteur ? Pourquoi y avait-il un docteur sur la moto avec eux ? Docteur-mobylette ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il se débattit sur son lit mais des mains douces et chaudes se resserrèrent sur ses poignets, une voix douce lui demanda de se calmer et d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Il tenta une fois mais la luminosité l'aveuglait, il les referma aussitôt.

\- Attendez, je vais fermer les rideaux, _proposa une voix féminine_ ….voilà, allez-y.

Il renouvela l'essai qui s'avoua concluant mais flou. Il cligna plusieurs fois et sa vision devint plus nette mais ses idées, elles, étaient encore toutes embrouillées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette pièce froide et impersonnelle qui ressemblait fort à une chambre d'hôpital. Une chambre d'hôpital ?

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital Holy Name de New-York. Vous avez étés admit en urgence après-midi suite à un accident de moto. Nous avons dû vous opérer du bras gauche pour réduire une fracture ouverte…..

Accident. Son cerveau avait beugué au mot accident. Il n'avait pas entendu la suite de la phrase de l'homme en blanc. Ses neurones tentaient de retrouver des connexions mais son crâne le lançait si affreusement qu'il mit sa main valide sur sa tempe pour essayer de calmer l'armées de petits nains qui lui martelaient la tête. Soudain son visage se figea malgré la douleur toujours présente.

\- Où est Kate ? Où est ma petite amie ?

Le docteur et l'infirmière se regardèrent, les visages étaient graves. Rick les regardait à tour de rôle et ce qu'il voyait n'augurait rien de bon. Devant le mutisme de ses interlocuteurs, il commença à s'énerver et à vouloir se lever.

\- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça et restez coucher sinon je vais devoir vous calmer. _Menaça le docteur, ce qui n'eut aucun impact sur l'écrivain qui tentait toujours de se défaire de leur emprise._

L'infirmière sonna et du renfort arriva pour le maintenir allonger tandis que le docteur lui injectait un calmant. L'effet fut immédiat et Rick se laissa retomber sur le lit éreinté et groggy.

\- Je vous avais dit de rester calme. Je vous ai juste donné un tranquillisant pour que puissiez récupérer doucement.

Rick sentait son corps l'abandonner. Il abdiqua, ferma les yeux mais un regain de lucidité refit surface.

\- Comment-va ma petite amie _? Demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux tellement ses paupières se faisaient lourdes._

\- C'était votre passagère _? Demanda l'infirmière en posant une main douce sur son bras valide._

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Kate Beckett. _Articula difficilement Rick._

\- Je sais qu'elle est arrivée en même temps que vous et qu'elle a été emmenée au bloc dès son admission mais j'en sais pas plus. Je vais aller me renseigner mais vous devez me promettre de rester coucher et de vous reposer. Compris ?

\- Compris. _Consentit l'écrivain bien malgré lui._

Il entendit les pas légers de l'infirmière s'éloigner et s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Mélanie. _Précisa-t-elle_ _avant de quitter la pièce._

Il sourit faiblement tout en ayant toujours les yeux fermés. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte il laissa couler les larmes pudiquement retenues jusque-là. Terrassé par les médicaments, il finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Alexis et Martha, paniquées par le coup de fil reçu un peu plus tôt par la police, arrivaient à l'accueil. Elles avaient eu très peu de renseignements sur leur état, juste qu'ils avaient eu un accident de moto et qu'ils étaient dans cet hôpital. Une des réceptionniste les guida à travers un dédale de couloirs pour enfin atteindre accès aux urgences. Un infirmier les accueilli et consulta ses notes mais il ne put guère les renseigner. Il leur désigna la salle d'attente et partit se renseigner auprès d'autres collègues.

Ailleurs dans le même hôpital.

Bip…bip…bip….

Tout son corps n'était que douleurs et souffrances. Pourquoi ? Ces sensations n'avaient rien à faire là alors qu'elle se baladait en moto avec Rick. Elle était délicieusement accrochée à sa taille, sa poitrine fermement collée au dos de son pilote du jour avec la chaleur du vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi le long ruban d'asphalte avait soudainement disparut pour laisser place à un voile blanc qui lui cachait la vue ? Ce voile, du brouillard. Un brouillard si épais qu'elle pouvait même marcher dessus mais ses pas ne l'amenaient nulle part, ses jambes bougeaient mais son corps refusait d'avancer.

Bip….bip….bip…

Dans le bloc opératoire numéro 3 une jeune femme brune se battait contre un destin tragique. Elle n'avait jamais cru à la destinée, aux âmes sœurs et toutes ces choses chimériques auxquelles croyait Rick. Elle, il lui fallait du concret, du logique, son esprit cartésien n'arrivait pas à laisser une place aux élucubrations insensées qui peuplaient l'imagination prolifique de son petit ami et cela donnait parfois lieux à des échanges assez cocasses

Là, couchée sur cette table froide son corps semblait ne plus lui appartenir, elle le sentait souffreteux, tourmenté.

Bip…..bip…biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

\- Docteur elle fibrille. _Cria l'anesthésiste_.

\- Préparez le défibrillateur, chargez à 150.

Tout le monde s'éloigna de la table et le médecin choqua sa patiente dont le corps se secoua mais le tracé resta plat. Un assistant pratiqua le massage cardiaque pendant que le second choc se préparait.

\- Chargez à 200. Écartez-vous.

Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes regards tournés vers l'écran.

Bip…bip..biiiiiiiiiiiii

Deux bips puis à nouveau un tracé plat. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Des soubresauts la secouèrent mais une sérénité envahi tout son être. Elle sentait son corps s'alléger, son esprit s'apaiser. Enfin elle se sentait bien, les douleurs s'amenuisaient et finalement ses pas produisaient leurs effets, enfin elle avançait. Mais où ? Vers quoi ses pas la portaient-elle ? Elle en avait aucune idée mais la sensation de devoir avancer l'emportait sur son questionnement alors elle laissa ses jambes s'activer. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans le chemin moelleux qui la guidait dans son périple incertain.

Une autre secousse et sa conviction d'aller tout droit s'effritait peu à peu. Pourquoi doutait-elle tout à coup, cet endroit était si merveilleux, doux et accueillant mais une petite voix résonnait dans sa tête « Non Katie, n'y va pas. Retourne vers celui qui t'aime. » Mais comme d'habitude, Kate n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle voulait aller voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin. Derrière cet épais brouillard elle devinait un éclat d'une blancheur virginale. Têtue et curieuse, elle continuait à avancer vers son destin qu'elle n'imaginait pas aussi tragique.

\- Chargez à 300. Aller Mademoiselle, vous êtes jeunes, battez-vous, vous pouvez le faire. _Encouragea le chirurgien en se replaçant pour continuer sa tentative de réanimation._

Il déclencha le troisième choc qui fût plus violent que les précédents ce qui secoua brutalement le corps inerte de la détective. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le moniteur, témoin de la vie ou de la mort des patients qui fréquentaient cette pièce aseptisée et froide.

* * *

Alors, vous êtes toujours là?


	15. Chapter 15

hello, tout le monde,

désolée pour l'attente mais le temps et l'inspiration manquent à l'appel.

merci pour vos commentaires qui motivent toujours.

voici le dernier chapitre écrit, j'espère ne pas être trop longue à vous mettre la suite mais j'ai des doutes.

a bientôt et BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : POURRA-T-ON LA SAUVER ?

Dans sa chambre, l'écrivain revenait gentiment parmi nous après une bonne heure de sommeil. Son esprit était encore trop brumeux pour remettre tous les évènements dans l'ordre. La douleur à la tête avait diminué mais un petit élancement lui rappela pourquoi il était là, à l'hôpital. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais la chambre était désespérément vide. Aucun signe de l'infirmière. Rick essaya de se relever mais son bras meurtrit se rappela à son bon souvenir lorsque dans son mouvement un éclair douloureux lui traversa le corps. Il ne put empêcher un cri de jaillir de sa bouche mais il serra les dents le temps que la douleur s'amenuise. Une fois calmé, il jura en regardant la grosse attèle qui tenait fermement son bras immobilisé. À ce moment-là l'infirmière, le regard affolé, fit son entrée.

\- Ça va monsieur Castle ? Je vous ai entendu crier jusqu'au bout du couloir. _Demanda inquiète Mélanie._

\- Oui, désolé, j'ai voulu bouger mais mon bras…..

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider à vous redresser.

Elle lui montra les boutons qui commandaient les positions du lit et lui redressa le dossier.

\- Merci. Avez-vous pu vous renseigner pour Kate Beckett ? _Demanda-t-il terrifié tellement il avait peur que la réponse ne fût pas celle espérée._

Le visage de Mélanie devint grave, elle n'aimait pas annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, surtout à d'autres patients mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire alors elle tenta de le rassurer comme elle put.

Rick vit son changement d'attitude et le sérieux de son expression. Il commença à se sentir mal. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave, Kate allait bien, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il se retint de les laisser s'échapper.

\- Mademoiselle Beckett est toujours au bloc, et ça à l'air assez sérieux. Je suis désolée mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir comme renseignements.

Rick se laissa tomber en arrière sur le coussin et les larmes qui jusque-là n'avaient pas passé la barrière de ses cils ruisselèrent abondamment sur sa blouse d'hôpital. L'infirmière émue de voir ce grand gaillard lâcher prise s'éclipsa discrètement et décida de trouver des informations sur l'état de cette jeune femme nommée Kate Beckett. Elle discuta avec sa collègue quelques secondes puis descendit plusieurs étages en quête d'un infirmier ou toute autre personne pouvant l'aider.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...…..

Dans une salle toute blanche, Kate qui attendait son tour patiemment assise sur un nuage douillet sentit une autre secousse agiter son corps. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout était si blanc, si dénué de vie, elle se leva et partit à la recherche d'un élément qui lui indiquerait où elle se trouvait et surtout pourquoi elle était à cet endroit. Elle ne vit personne mais un couloir étroit la mena dans un hall, devant elle trois portes blanches numérotées et une chose étrange attira son attention. Les numéros des portes changeaient aléatoirement. Elle regarda défiler les chiffres lumineux mais chaque cinq secondes ils changeaient sans avoir aucune suite logique ou point commun entre eux. Elle fixa encore plus attentivement les numéros et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un arriva à côté d'elle. Un bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'années légèrement grisonnant ( Georges Clooney) se tenait là. Il la contempla de la tête aux pieds le visage fermé, presque sévère.

\- Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle ?

\- Heu, je …..je ne sais pas. En réalité je ne sais pas où je suis.

\- Oh, je vois, encore une indécise.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? _S'étonna la brunette._

\- Vous êtes dans l'antichambre du paradis. Mais si vous êtes encore ici c'est que votre âme n'est pas vraiment prête à quitter votre enveloppe charnelle, et qu'il y a certainement encore des choses, ou quelqu'un qui vous retiennent parmi les vivants.

Kate abasourdie par cette découverte n'en revenait pas. Elle était presque morte et elle attendait patiemment son tour pour accéder au paradis. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire mais en repensant à certaines choses qui venaient de se passer les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place gentiment. Elle se souvenait d'être en moto avec Rick, derrière Rick et puis un gros coup de frein et un mélange de bruits, klaxons, crissement de pneus, tôles froissées et une douleur au bas du dos. Ils avaient eu un accident, et elle était là, à attendre pour aller au paradis.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

L'homme la regarda en coin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme l'intriguait. Elle paraissait perdue mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il avait l'impression qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas là qu'elle devait aller.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi. J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire sur terre. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à moi, mon père. Mon Dieu, mon père, que deviendrait-il s'il venait à me perdre aussi.

\- Aussi ?

\- Ma mère a été assassinée, il n'a plus que moi.

\- Ohhhh.

\- Que dois-je faire pour retourner parmi les miens ? _Demanda-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais._

\- Vous devez choisir une porte, si ce n'est vraiment pas votre heure, votre cœur choisira le bon numéro et vous retournerez sur terre.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout. Mais par contre si votre heure est venue, on se revoit derrière cette même porte.

Kate quitta l'homme du regard et fixa son attention sur les trois portes où les numéros défilaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui venait d'afficher le 1470, ce numéro semblait lui parler, l'encourager à venir vers lui, il semblait même l'apaiser. Sa main tremblante se posa sur la poignée. Un dernier regard à l'homme en blanc qui la fixait mystérieusement. Elle lui sourit puis appuya sur la poignée sans hésitation.

bip…bip….

\- On a un pouls. _Annonça l'anesthésiste_.

Bip….Bip….Bip…..

Les bips retrouvèrent un rythme régulier. Le chirurgien regarda le moniteur quelques secondes, le temps de constater la régularité des battements puis il replongea ses mains dans l'abdomen ensanglanté et continua son job pour donner sa patiente toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

\- Pouls fort et régulier.

\- Bien joué.

Le chirurgien s'approcha du visage de Kate.

\- Je savais que vous étiez une battante alors continuez comme ça et je m'occuper de vous rafistoler.

Il reprit sa position devant le champ opératoire et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Sauver des vies. Après avoir stoppé l'hémorragie et refermé la plaie, il s'attela à une autre tâche plus délicate celle-là.

Martha et Alexis avaient réussi à avoir le numéro de la chambre de Rick et savaient qu'il était réveillé. C'est donc légèrement rassurées qu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre.

En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, l'écrivain essuya rapidement d'un revers de main une dernière larme. A peine eu-t-il le temps de voir le visage des nouvelles arrivantes qu'une tornade rousse de jetait à son cou. Martha encore sous le choc n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la chambre.

\- Oh papa, j'ai eu si peur.

\- Hey, regarde-moi pumkin, je vais bien.

Elle le reprit dans ses bras alors que Rick apercevait enfin sa mère toujours immobile, une main sur sa bouche tentant d'étouffer un sanglot.

\- Bonjour mère. _Lui adressa Rick avec un léger sourire en lui tendant sa main valide._

La matriarche s'approcha du lit de son fils et Alexis lui céda sa place dans les bras de Rick.

\- Mon Dieu Richard, j'ai eu si peur. _Chuchota-t-elle._

Il lui montra son bras plâtré.

\- Ça va, je vais bien mère.

\- Et Katherine ? _S'inquiéta Martha._

Alexis releva les yeux vers son père et la tristesse qu'elle vit dans son regard l'effraya encore plus.

\- Richard, où est Katherine ? _Redemanda Martha la voix chevrotante._

\- Elle est toujours au bloc et je n'en sais pas plus.

Il se laissa retomber contre le coussin et une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue.

\- C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi, mon Dieu si elle ne s'en sorte pas…..

\- Non arrête ça tout de suite Richard, tu n'es pas responsable de…..

\- Si ! _Cria-t-il de rage._ C'est moi qui conduisais, j'aurais dû être plus prudent….

Devant l'aveu et la peine de son fils Martha et Alexis se regardèrent dépitées. Elles ne savaient pas que c'était lui qui pilotait la moto. Alexis tenta de rassurer son père qui s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la déprime.

\- Papa, Kate est forte, sportive et en bonne santé, elle va se battre pour revenir auprès de toi, de nous et de son père.

Rick soudain affolé la dévisagea angoissé.

\- Mon Dieu son père ?

\- Il est partit pour une semaine de pêche, il n'y a pas de réseau où il est et on ne sait pas où c'est. _Le coupa Alexis._

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois cherchant une solution à ce problème mais l'essai fût vain. La chambre était silencieuse, chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions ou ses prières.

Mélanie arpentait toujours les couloirs à la recherche de renseignements mais personne ne croisait son chemin. Elle commençait à comprendre l'angoisse des familles des patients lorsqu'ils devaient attendre des heures pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Kate mais l'homme qu'elle avait vu pleurer tout à l'heure lui faisait de la peine et elle voulait pouvoir le réconforter un tant soit peu avec, elle l'espérait, de bonnes nouvelles.

Son acharnement fût payant puis qu'un infirmier sortit du bloc numéro 3. Elle l'accosta, appréhendant les réponses.

\- Bonjour, je suis à la recherche de nouvelles à propos de Kate Beckett, un accident de moto.

\- Bonjour, oui, elle est justement au bloc 3.

\- Et comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle nous a fait de belles frayeurs, son cœur a lâché deux fois mais on a pu le refaire partir.

Mélanie respirait mieux depuis quelques instants mais l'opération n'était pas finie. L'infirmier baissa son masque pour parler plus librement.

\- Elle avait une hémorragie interne qu'on a pu arrêter mais maintenant le chirurgien doit s'occuper d'un autre problème. Bon excusez- moi mais je dois y retourner.

\- Oui oui, merci pour les informations. _Dit-elle assez fort alors qu'il entrait au bloc_.

Elle regarda la porte battante ralentir son mouvement jusqu'à l'arrêt total puis poussa un long soupir pour faire redescendre la pression. Elle avait enfin des informations à transmettre à son patient mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas très rassurante et vu la réaction qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure elle allait devoir y aller avec douceur et patience. Un peu nerveuse elle reprit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son étage.

Devant la porte elle entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de son patient, elle décida de les laisser tranquille un moment, elle reviendrait plus tard.

Au bloc 3, le chirurgien finissait de recoudre la jeune femme et ses assistants préparaient le nécessaire pour l'emmener en chambre de réveil. Il quitta ses vêtements stériles et balança le tout dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet. Devant le lavabo, la mine sombre, le docteur Ross fit couler l'eau froide, y plongea ses mains et se frictionna le visage avec. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité au bloc à essayer de sauver cette jeune femme, à la réparer de l'intérieur mais en fait trois heures avaient suffi à la maintenir en vie. Elle leur avait fait des frayeurs mais au final, son cœur battait. Son cœur fonctionnait mais pour le reste ils allaient devoir attendre son réveille et faire des examens plus poussés. Il avait fait tout son possible pour retirer les corps étranger mais ils étaient tellement mal placés que l'état de sa patiente risquait de changer, en mieux, en moins bien, ça l'avenir nous le dira.

Kate sentait le brouillard se dissiper mais une douleur dans la gorge la fit soudainement gémir. Elle tenta de bouger mais son corps semblait peser une tonne, et aucun muscle ne voulait obéir à ses ordres. Elle sentit sur sa main une chaleur bienfaisante et rassurante. Une voix douce parvint à ses oreilles ce qui la fît ouvrir les yeux mais l'épreuve se voulut hasardeuse. Elle papillonna des paupières et enfin le voile s'éclaircit.

Un jeune homme bond qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenait devant elle en lui parlant calmement. Kate avait la gorge sèche et ne rêvait que de quelque chose de frais à boire, elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne daignait sortir. Elle déglutit difficilement et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ce qui l'entourait. Malgré son esprit encore légèrement endormi, elle reconnut les détails d'un hôpital, d'une salle de réveille. Elle regarda le jeune homme à ses côté et apprécia le coton imbibé d'eau qu'il lui appliqua sur les lèvres. L'humidité qu'il contenait lui fît du bien tant sa gorge brûlait. Elle avala quelques gouttes d'eau en les savourant pleinement.

\- Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas trop mal ? _Demanda l'infirmier_.

\- Un peu, mais ça va aller.

\- Où avez-vous mal ?

\- À la tête et au ventre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous avez eu un accident de moto cet après-midi, et on a dû vous opérer en urgence.

\- Mon Dieu Rick ! Comment va Rick _? Soudain son cœur commença à s'emballer à la pensée qu'il ne s'en soit pas sorti._

\- Votre passager va bien. Il a aussi été opéré mais ce n'était pas trop grave.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger mais l'infirmier vint à son secours.

\- Attendez, ne bougez pas trop. Je vais vous aider.

Il prit la commande du lit et redressa légèrement le dossier ainsi elle put mieux voir ou elle se trouvait. Elle se souvenait bien de cette pièce, la salle de réveil, la même où elle s'était retrouvée quelques temps plus tôt après la fusillade. Elle était la seule patiente, ce qui ne devait pas arriver souvent.

L'infirmier continuait à prendre ses constantes et vérifier les perfusions, il était doux et méticuleux. Elle le regarda évoluer entre les divers lits inoccupés. Une douleur au ventre la fit grimacer et gémir lorsqu'elle voulut changer de position. Immédiatement le jeune homme vint s'enquérir de son état.

\- Ça va ? Vous devriez éviter de trop bouger pour le moment.

\- Merci, j'avais compris mais je cherchais une position plus confortable.

\- Si vous avez trop mal y faut le dire, si vous attendez trop ça sera plus long à se calmer. Alors, vous voulez quelque chose contre la douleur ?

\- Oui ! _Finit-elle par avouer sentant la douleur augmenter._

Il regagna son bureau et lui prépara un contre douleur que Kate avala avec difficulté, sa gorge étant encore sensible. Elle se souvenait avoir eu la même douleur lors de son opération suite à la fusillade, certainement dû au fait d'être intubée. Les calmants firent assez rapidement effet car la douleur se faisait moins insistante.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu comme opération ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant le badge accroché à sa blouse._

\- Je n'ai pas tous les détails mais vous avez fait une hémorragie et quelques choses en plus. Mais vous pourrez poser toutes les questions au médecin, il va passer dans quelques minutes.

\- Merci Matt. _Dit-elle en essayant de sourire._

\- Je vous en prie. Je suis là pour ça mademoiselle.

Il retourna vaquer à ses occupations alors qu'elle sentait la fatigue la rattraper. Elle ferma les yeux un moment mais fût réveillée lorsque les médecins qui l'avaient opérée arrivèrent pour leur visite post-op.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Beckett, je suis le docteur Ross, et voici mon confrère le docteur Walsh qui a aussi participé à votre opération.

\- Bonjour Docteur. _Répondit faiblement Kate._

Le Dr Ross contourna le lit et lui expliqua le déroulement de l'opération dans l'abdomen et aussi dans le fond du dos, sans oublier ses arrêts cardiaques.

\- Je suppose que vous avez des questions. _Demanda-t-il à la fin de son exposé._

\- Oui, heu, je ne sens pas mes jambes et je ne peux pas bouger le bas du corps.

\- C'est encore trop tôt, vous avez encore les effets de l'anesthésie dans votre corps, il faudra attendre demain. Je viendrais vous ausculter en milieu de matinée et nous referont le point. Dans une heure on vous amènera en chambre alors pour le moment vous devez surtout vous reposer.

Ils quittèrent la pièce alors que Matt revenait vers sa patiente. Il baissa la tête de lit pour permettre à Kate, dont la fatigue reprenait le dessus, de se reposer, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Mélanie qui avait fini sa tournée et ses contrôles, se rendit dans la chambre de Castle, en chemin elle croisa l'infirmier qui l'avait si gentiment renseigné tout à l'heure et il lui apprit que Kate était réveillée et serait amenée en chambre dans quelques minutes.

Rassurée, elle frappa à la porte de son patient et entra lorsqu'on l'y autorisa. Elle fit la connaissance de Martha et Alexis puis donna les nouvelles qu'elle avait pu recueillir sur l'état de santé de Kate.

\- Mademoiselle Beckett a été opérée pour une hémorragie dans l'abdomen, et ils ont dû retirer un bout de métal dans le dos. Elle sera amenée en chambre dans un petit moment.

Rick, tranquillisé, se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller et échappa un soupir de soulagement. Martha et Alexis sourirent à la bonne nouvelle et décidèrent de lui permettre de se reposer. Elles reviendraient demain pour leur rendre visite à tous les deux. Une fois les rouquines sorties, il regarda le visage de Mélanie et la trouva soucieuse. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Mélanie ?

\- Hmmm.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne m'avez pas dit !

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation de sa part. L'angoisse prenait le dessus car il sentait la jeune femme gênée et il était persuadé que cela concernait l'état de Kate.

\- Heu non, il n'y a rien d'autre. _Dit-elle en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise.._

\- Mélanie, je joue au poker, je devine quand les gens bluff ou mentent. Alors ?... J'attends ! _Insista-t-il vivement._

* * *

 _voilà. verdict? j'aime lire vos commentaires alors lâchez vous. bon ou pas je les lirais._

 _A BIENTÔT... S..._


	16. Chapter 16

Hello,

Un grand MERCI pour vos commentaires qui me boostent toujours autant. C'est grâce à eux, a vous que je trouve la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à écrire….

Matt : merci le roi du détail.

Chrisfancaskett : merci ! Tu n'auras pas les réponses sur l'état de Kate dans ce chapitre.

Laetitialfw : merci ! Mais non ce sont des patients modèles…lol…

R et K always : merci ! Kate va bien mais oui, elle pourrait aller mieux….

AlwaysCaskett3012 : merci ! Quoi comment j'ose ? Toi aussi tu aimes nous torturer…j'espère que tu trouveras quelques réponses à tes questions ici dessous mais pas dit… j'ai vu des extraits de film « de rouille et d'os » et je vais essayer de le regarder, ça à l'air bien…

Rhane : merci, contente que tu sois toujours là. Pas de main morte pas de main morte….c'est rare qu'il y ait des coups durs dans mes fics… lol… l'inspiration c'est comme le temps…incertain…

Julie91 : merci ! elle est en vie oui mais peut-être préfèrerait-elle ne pas l'être !

Sarha : merci. si Kate accepte Rick auprès d'elle, il fera tout pour l'aider. Il l'aime à en crever….

Guest : merci ! ben oui, voilà la tuile…..des séquelles ou pas…..

Vous attendiez la suite ? et ben la voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Culpabilité

\- Ok d'accord. Pendant l'opération ils ont dû réanimer Mademoiselle Beckett à plusieurs reprises car elle a fait des arrêts cardiaques mais à présent tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Mon Dieu. Je dois la voir. _Dit-il déterminé à quitter son lit._

\- Non vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne devez pas bouger du lit pour le moment.

\- Mais je m'en fou, je veux la voir. _S'énerva-t-il au bout d'un moment_.

\- Monsieur Castle si vous vous énervez je vais appeler le docteur et il va vous remettre sous tranquillisant alors si vous voulez vraiment la voir calmez-vous compris. J'irai moi-même la voir quand elle sera installée mais pour vous se sera seulement demain, et pas avant, alors maintenant reposez-vous sinon…

Elle avait dit tout ça si sévèrement qu'il n'osa pas insister plus.

\- Bon d'accord, mais promettez moi de me tenir au courant de son état en attendant.

\- OK. Je fini ma journée dans une heure, je reviendrais avant de partir mais d'ici là pas de bêtises.

\- Quand vous la verrez dites-lui que…

\- Oui ?

\- Que je suis désolé et que je l'aime.

Elle sourit devant sa mine peinée et quitta sa chambre pour finir sa tournée de visite. Dans les couloirs elle croisa une équipe d'infirmières qui amenait une patiente en chambre, elle les suivit et fût ravie de constater qu'il s'agissait justement de Mademoiselle Beckett.

Elle finit sa ronde et revint voir la jeune femme qui était installée à quelques pas de la chambre de Rick. Elle frappa et entra discrètement dans la chambre. Kate ne dormait pas mais elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Mélanie eut juste le temps de voir une larme au coin de l'œil de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de l'essuyer en voyant l'infirmière qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Beckett, je m'appelle Mélanie, comment allez-vous ?

Beckett qui naviguait entre fatigue, colère et inquiétude lui répondit sèchement.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lire mon dossier.

L'infirmière s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et sourit à la blessée.

\- Je ne suis pas votre infirmière alors je ne peux pas lire votre dossier, mais par contre je m'occupe d'un sympathique monsieur qui se fait énormément de soucis pour vous. Alors je voulais lui donner de vos nouvelles mais si vous ne voulez pas…..

\- Vous vous occupez de Rick ? _Demanda-t-elle retrouvant un tant soit peu son sourire._

\- Oui, et il voulait tellement vous voir qu'il a failli faire des bêtises en sortant de son lit.

Devant cette remarque, Kate éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut une douleur et une grimace. C'était tellement lui de désobéir tel un gamin faisant un caprice.

\- Et comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va mieux que vous. Il a dû être opéré d'une fracture ouverte au bras gauche et il a quelques coupures et de beaux hématomes sur la jambe. Mais depuis que j'ai pu lui donner de vos nouvelles il a retrouvé un peu le moral.

Kate était soulagée d'apprendre que l'état de Rick n'était pas trop préoccupant. Le connaissant il devait certainement se sentir responsable de l'accident, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres soucis en plus en ce moment.

\- Ah et j'allais oublier, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il était désolé, et qu'il vous aime.

\- Merci pour le message, moi aussi je l'aime. Pouvez-vous me dire le numéro de sa chambre ?

\- Oui, il n'est pas très loin de vous, c'est la 1470. Normalement demain matin il pourra se lever alors je pense qu'il viendra vous trouver. Bon je vous laisse, je dois encore passer voir ce charmant jeune homme très inquiet avant de finir ma journée. A demain….

\- Merci, à demain. _Dit Kate en souriant_ ,

Les bonnes nouvelles concernant l'état de son petit ami l'avaient rassurée, elle se cala confortablement dans l'oreiller et repensa en souriant au numéro de la chambre qu'occupait Rick. 1470, ce chiffre, serait-ce… non ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, aux théories loufoques de son petit ami sur les extra-terrestre et tout autre forme de vie ni aux paranormal mais pourtant ce chiffe l'avait attirée, lorsqu'il lui était apparu elle avait ressentis un certain apaisement. Elle secoua la tête entendant déjà les remarque de Rick si un jour elle lui en parlait.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se reposer mais une angoisse lui vrilla l'estomac.

Elle ne sentait toujours pas ses jambes, elle avait beau essayer mais elles n'obéissaient pas. Aucunes sensations même si elle les touchait. Elle ne voulait pas penser au pire mais le médecin lui avait dit qu'ils avaient dû lui enlever un bout de métal au fond du dos et que ça s'était bien passé, et si les dégâts étaient plus importants, ou irréversibles ? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle n'était pas de nature pessimiste mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Que deviendrait-elle si elle ne remarchait plus jamais ? Pourrait-elle toujours travailler au poste ? Rick voudrait-il encore d'elle dans cet état ? Voudrai-t-il s'encombrer d'une infirme qui ne serait qu'un poids pour lui. À cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa et les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. C'est exténuée et avec des pensées noires qu'elle s'endormit.

Mélanie était passée voir son patient et lui avait donné des nouvelles de sa petite amie. Il avait été rassuré de savoir qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle allait bien. L'infirmière l'avait ensuite quitté en lui expliquant que le lendemain il pourrait, avec de l'aide, se lever et aller rendre visite à sa petite amie.

Après un petit repas léger façon hôpital et un calmant pour la nuit, Rick essaya de dormir mais son esprit cogitait à cent à l'heure. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé, il aurait dû être plus prudent. Il savait que piloter une moto n'était en sois pas compliqué mais il fallait sans arrêt anticiper les réactions des autres usagers de la route.

Un motard n'a pas de carrosserie autour de lui pour le protéger ni d'airbag pour amortir les chocs. Rick savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas suivre de trop près les camions trop chargés. Il avait donc gardé une distance plus que suffisante, ainsi lorsque le chargement du poids lourd devant lui s'était détaché il avait pu réagir vite et s'arrêter très rapidement mais c'était sans compter sur les autres automobilistes qui les suivaient. Eux n'avaient pas respecté les distances alors malgré que lui ai pu éviter la chute et le choc pour s'immobiliser sans accroc, derrière, le choc fût violent. Les véhicules s'entrechoquaient, se retournaient et pour finir, l'une d'entre elle était venue les faucher violemment.

Kate était passagère elle eut donc un plus gros choc et fût éjectée quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin sous la barrière de sécurité et avait perdu connaissances jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Rick quant à lui était resté coincé sous la moto qui glissait suite au choc, d'où ses nombreuses plaies et hématomes à la jambe, son bras avait été fracturé lorsqu'il avait heurté des débris de la cargaison perdue par le camion.

La tristesse de Rick faisait peine à voir, il s'en voulait énormément mais pourtant n'importe quel pilote aurait subi la même chose, ou bien pire, et n'aurait rien pu faire pour éviter le choc. Si Kate ne l'avait pas laissé conduire, c'est lui qui se serait retrouvé à l'arrière et qui aurait été blessé plus gravement et elle qui n'aurait presque rien eu. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de conduire ?

Ses pensées allèrent vers sa muse. Et si elle lui en voulait, si elle le tenait pour responsable ? Épuisé par les évènements et assommé par les antidouleurs, il se laissa emporter pas le sommeil.

A l'aube Kate fut tirée de son sommeil par une vive douleur dans une jambe, elle était heureuse de ressentir enfin quelque chose dans ses membres inférieurs, même si ça faisait mal. Elle respira un bon coup et se concentra sur l'endroit où la douleur avait frappé mais rien, aucune sensation. Ses jambes ne bougeaient toujours pas. Dépitée elle se relaissa tomber contre l'oreiller. Elle retrouva un semblant de sourire en pensant que son petit ami allait venir la voir aujourd'hui. Elle angoissait de connaitre sa réaction mais il lui manquait.

De son côté Rick, qui n'est pas du matin, dormait encore profondément. L'infirmière frappa et entra pour sa visite matinale. Quand elle arriva près du lit il émergea encore tout groggy.

\- Bonjour Mr Castle.

\- Hmmm Bonjour Mélanie, vous êtes déjà de retour ?

\- Hé oui, c'est reparti pour une journée. Alors, avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Oui, assez bien.

\- Pas eu de douleur ?

\- Si, un peu, ça me lance depuis que je suis réveillé.

Mélanie alla lui chercher un comprimé qu'il avala avec un peu d'eau et vérifia son attèle avant qu'il puisse prendre son petit déjeuner. Peu après l'infirmière revint dans la chambre de l'écrivain avec un fauteuil roulant. Il la regarda curieusement ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ce fauteuil.

\- C'est pourquoi ça ?

-C'est votre taxi pour aller voir votre petite amie. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas y aller en marchant vu l'état de votre jambe _! Déclara-t-elle devant le regard perplexe de son patient._

\- Heuuuu ben si.

\- Essayez un peu de sortir du lit et vous me direz comment.

Il souleva le drap mais lorsqu'il voulut lever sa jambe meurtrie, une douleur la parcourut jusqu'au bout des orteils. Il grimaça et regarda Mélanie qui souriait contente d'avoir eu raison. Elle était infirmière depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir que ce genre de blessure n'est pas grave mais extrêmement douloureux par contre cela ne dure pas longtemps. Elle expliqua tout ça à son patient en l'aidant à s'installer sur la chaise roulante et lorsqu'il eut enfilé t-shirt et jogging, ils prirent la direction de la chambre de Kate. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle n'était pas très éloignée de la sienne. Mélanie frappa à la porte 1473 et poussa la porte lorsqu'elle entendit Kate l'y autoriser.

Le visage de la détective s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut ses visiteurs. Rick remercia Mélanie qui retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Hey, J'ai eu si peur de te perdre Kate. Avoua l'écrivain une larme à l'œil. Je suis vraiment désolé, je…

\- Hey, ça va, je suis là. Je vais bien et tu n'y es absolument pour rien Rick. _Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en essuyant sa larme_. Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors arrête de culpabiliser.

Elle s'avança, le tira pas le col et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser s'enflamma et devint plus voluptueux. En manque d'air, ils se séparèrent se souriant timidement.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

\- Toi aussi. Heureusement que Mélanie a pu me rassurer hier soir car je crois que j'aurais pu retourner tout l'hôpital pour te retrouver.

\- Oui, elle m'a raconté que t'avais failli avoir droit à un calmant. _Dit-elle en se retenant de rire._

Rick se leva difficilement et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Kate. Il grimaça mais y parvint avec l'aide de sa belle.

\- As-tu pu prévenir Martha et Alexis ?

\- Oui, elles sont passées hier soir, elles vont revenir après-midi car je n'ai pas pu leur donner de tes nouvelles à part ce que m'avait dit Mélanie. Et toi, as-tu prévenu ton père, et Lanie ?

\- Non, papa n'est pas joignable encore quelques jours et je n'ai plus de portable pour appeler Lanie, Espo et Ryan.

Rick sortit son IPhone de sa poche et le montra à Kate. Le sien avait miraculeusement échappé à la destruction et un infirmier lui a prêté un chargeur en attendant que Martha lui ramène le sien.

\- Tu veux appeler Lanie ?

\- C'est gentil Rick, merci.

Il sélectionna le numéro de la légiste et lui tendit le téléphone. Kate lui raconta leur péripéties et lui assura qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux mais que pour le moment ils avaient besoin de se reposer donc il ne servait à rien de venir les voir aujourd'hui. Lanie lui proposa de passer chercher des affaires à son appart et de les lui amener le lendemain, ce que Kate apprécia grandement. Elle lui demanda aussi d'avertir ses amis en lui promettant de la rappeler plus tard. Elle raccrocha et voulut rendre le téléphone.

\- Tu devrais aussi avertir Gates pendant que tu y es.

\- Ho oui c'est vrai. Je peux ? _Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant l'appareil qu'elle tenait toujours en main_.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle composa le numéro direct du bureau de sa cheffe qui décrocha promptement. La discussion fût assez brève, Victoria leur souhaita de guérir vite et lui demanda de lui redonner prochainement des nouvelles, ce qu'approuva Kate avant de mettre fin à la communication.

\- Merci ! _Dit-elle en lui rendant l'IPhone et en l'embrassant tendrement._

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne savaient pas comment aborder les questions sur leur état de santé. Rick se sentait coupable et s'en voulait énormément alors Kate ne voulait pas lui parler de ses jambes sinon il allait être encore plus mal. Mais si elle s'inquiétait de son propre état, elle s'inquiétait encore plus pour lui.

\- Et comment va ton bras ? Ils ont dû t'opérer ? _Demanda-t-elle en caressant sa main valide._

\- Oui, j'ai eu une fracture ouverte dû au choc, ils m'ont mis une tige et des vis pour maintenir le tout en place.

\- Et c'est douloureux ?

\- Un peu ce matin au réveil mais Mélanie m'a donné un contre-douleur alors ça va mieux.

\- Et toi comment….

Ils furent interrompus par un infirmier qui venait chercher Kate.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois emmener mademoiselle Beckett pour passer un IRM.

\- Oh pas de soucis, je vais retourner dans ma chambre et je viendrais te vois plus tard.

Il l'embrassa avant de se rassoir difficilement dans son fauteuil. Il regarda les hommes en blouses blanches guider le lit de sa petite amie à travers les couloirs puis il essaya d'avancer pour regagner sa chambre mais avec une seule main valide la chose n'était pas aisée. Chemin faisant, il rencontra sa sauveuse. Mélanie l'avait vu galérer avec son fauteuil et lui proposa de le ramener dans sa chambre.

\- Comment va votre amie ?

\- Des infirmiers l'ont emmenée pour un IRM alors je n'en sais pas plus mais elle est vivant c'est le principal.

\- En tout cas dans vote malheur vous avez eu de la chance hier.

Il la dévisagea presque choqué par les propos de l'infirmière.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? _S'énerva-t-il._ On n'est pas assez mal en point pour vous ?

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire, désolée. Mais mon petit ami est urgentiste et il est aussi intervenu sur l'accident, il y a des gens qui ne s'en sont pas sorti.

\- Oh. ! _Rick baissa les yeux, attristé par la nouvelle_.

\- Derrière le véhicule qui vous a heurté il y avait un autre camion qui n'a pas pu éviter une voiture. Elle s'est retrouvée écrasée entre la barrière et le poids lourd. Malheureusement les trois passagers sont décédés sur place. C'est pour ça que je dis que vous avez eu de la chance.

\- Désolé de m'être emporté.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Oublions ça.

Elle l'installa vers la table près de la fenêtre et refit son lit.

\- Voilà je vous laisse, je reviendrais tout à l'heure avec le médecin pour la visite.

\- Heuuu Mélanie, vous pourriez ….

\- Oui oui, dès que je la vois revenir je viendrais vous prévenir.

\- Merci.

Une fois qu'il fût seul il envoya des messages pour rassurer ses amis qui maintenant grâce à Lanie devaient être au courant de leur mésaventure. Il appela aussi Alexis et Martha pour les rassurer sur l'état de Kate. Le soulagement se fit ressentir au bout du fil et les deux rouquines confirmèrent qu'elles passeraient dans l'après-midi et qu'elles lui prendraient des habits de rechange et quelques affaires de toilettes.

Il avait à peine raccroché que l'on frappa à la porte. Il vit entrer le médecin avec son infirmière pour le contrôle.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Castle. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour Docteur, ça va mieux merci.

Le médecin ouvrit l'attelle et contrôla que tout était en ordre ainsi que la cicatrice. Mélanie lui refit le bandage et referma soigneusement l'attelle pendant que l'homme en blouse blanche notait dans le dossier ses remarques.

\- Voilà, on va vous garder encore quelques jours pour soigner votre bras et votre jambe. La douleur va persister encore plusieurs jours alors n'hésitez pas à demander un calmant avant d'avoir trop mal. Ça ne sert à rien de jouer au dur et ça ne va pas accélérer la guérison d'accord.

\- D'accord docteur. Merci, mais j'aurais une question.

\- Oui ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps Kate était couchée dans cet immense tube à résonance magnétique qui faisait un boucan d'enfer, heureusement qu'ils lui avaient donné des bouchons pour protéger ses oreilles car cela aurait été intenable. Elle en avait pour quarante-cinq minutes au moins à se faire scanner sous toutes les coutures alors elle laissa son esprit vagabonder hors de cet hôpital.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le souvenir des derniers jours. La soirée qui s'annonçait agréable avec Rick et sa fille. La dispute avec Alexis et ses conséquences. La virée à Boston avec la rencontre de Jane et Maura. Les quelques jours passés à la cabane avec l'arrivée inopinée de Castle, les cris, les insultes, mais surtout la réconciliation. Il suffisait simplement qu'ils parlent, qu'ils mettent à plat tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et depuis tout allait mieux pour eux. Oui enfin, sauf ce malheureux accident qui risquait de changer le cours de leur vie ou tout du moins la sienne.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes lorsque l'appareil bougea et que le chariot la transportant sortit entièrement du tunnel.

\- Voilà Mademoiselle Beckett, tout s'est bien passé pour nous. Et vous ça a été ?

\- Oui bien mais heureusement que vous m'avez donné les boules Quies. _Répondit Kate en enlevant les bouchons.._

\- Ce bruit n'est qu'un faible dérsagrément comparé à tout ce que cette machine nous permet de voir.

\- C'est vrai, j'espère juste qu'elle va m'amener de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Ça je ne peux encore rien vous dire, mais le médecin va passer vous voir avec les résultats dans une heure et vous serez fixé.

\- Merci.

Kate fût ramenée dans sa chambre par les infirmiers. Les doutes refirent leur apparition. Depuis la mort de sa mère et la sortie de l'académie, elle passait son temps à courir après les méchants, elle se donnait sans compter pour son job sans prendre de vacances, sauf quelques rares virées en moto alors elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarcher. Et si elle restait paralysée définitivement, Rick voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Elle qui était toujours si dynamique et indépendante ne voulait pas être un poids pour l'écrivain. Comment pourrait-elle vivre dans un fauteuil roulant ? Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme qui dévala lentement sa joue.

Elle commençait à somnoler lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Mélanie passa la tête pour voir si la patiente était bien installée et entra lorsqu'elle la vit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien. Maintenant plus qu'à attendre la visite du docteur.

\- Monsieur Castle m'a demandé de l'avertir lorsque vous serez revenue, est-ce que je peux aller le chercher ?

Kate baissa la tête, elle avait envie de le voir mais aussi peur qu'il soit présent lors de la visite du médecin pour les résultats de l'IRM. Elle le voulait près d'elle mais si les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, elle avait peur de s'écrouler devant lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais monté ses faiblesses et espérait ne pas avoir à le faire.

\- Mademoiselle, je vais le chercher ou vous préférez rester seule ? _Redemanda Mélanie._

* * *

 _vous connaissez la marche à suive...une review c'est si facile...  
_

 _Merci._


	17. Chapter 17

hello chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant de bien.

vous voulez avoir les résultats de l'IRM ? alors dépêchez vous...

bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : SURPRISE

\- Heu, je … je ne sais pas…. _Balbutia Kate._

\- Vous savez Mademoiselle, je ne vous connais pas bien, ni vous ni Monsieur Castle mais il s'inquiète pour vous. Il tient à vous, ça se voit et vu sa réaction hier soir, je crois que vous ne devriez pas le tenir à l'écart. Il a l'air d'un homme bien et je suis certaine qu'il ne vous laissera pas tomber, même si les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

\- Vous avez raison, il a toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments mais n'empêche que j'ai peur, peur d'être faible devant lui si les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

\- Et est-ce dégradant de se montrer faible ? _Demanda sérieusement Mélanie en se retournant vers elle._

Kate dévisagea cette femme qui en quelques mots avait mis en lumière ses hésitations. Oui, une femme avait le droit de se montrer faible même si elle était lieutenant de police. Elle était une femme avant tout.

\- Non ce n'est pas dégradant, c'est juste que dans mon boulot je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mes faiblesses et de devoir compter sur les autres.

\- Ben en dehors du boulot, de temps en temps, ça fait du bien de se laisser aller. Et en plus les hommes adorent nous cajoler, ça leur donne l'impression de sauver le monde.

Kate sourit à cette évocation et se dit que ça convenait parfaitement bien à son petit ami.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, alors tout compte fait j'aimerais bien qu'il vienne. Si ça ne vous embête pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, je vais le chercher. Il va être aux anges.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à vous Kate, j'ai rarement l'occasion de discuter aussi librement avec les patients et ça me fait aussi du bien. À tout de suite.

Dans sa chambre Rick commençait à trouver le temps long. Cela faisait presque une heure que Kate était partie. Son inquiétude et ses doutes refirent surface. Qu'elle le tienne pour responsable de son état était normal puisque c'est lui qui conduisait mais elle, elle ne mérite pas de perdre l'usage de ses jambes pour le reste de sa vie. Elle est encore jeune, avec un bel avenir dans la police de New-York alors il priait pour que son état soit juste passager.

Si elle le repoussait à cause des séquelles de cet accident il ne s'en remettrait pas. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient et presque autant d'années qu'il était amoureux d'elle, ils avaient enfin réussi à communiquer sur leurs sentiments et ouvrir leur cœur et ça faisait juste quelques jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça ne pouvait pas finir déjà, ni ainsi.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues mal rasées. Il eut à peine le temps de les essuyer d'un revers de manche que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mélanie souriante.

\- Oh, je vois que j'arrive à temps.

Rick ne dit rien mais son regard interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Ces yeux rougis me disent que j'arrive au bon moment pour vous dire que je viens tout juste de la chambre de Mademoiselle Beckett. _Dit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre ou se trouvait Rick et en lui tendant un mouchoir._

Il retrouva un semblant de sourire, mais timide le sourire.

\- Vous…..Vous l'avez vue ?

\- Oui, et elle vous attend avec impatience.

À l'entente de ses mots le sourire devint éclatant et d'autres larmes, de joies celle-ci, coulèrent telle une délivrance, accompagné d'un grand soupir.

\- Vous avez cru qu'elle allait refuser de vous revoir ?

\- Oui, je….je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait pour l'accident.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez toujours là pour elle, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

Il baissa la tête comme gêné par cette déclaration.

\- Alors cette jeune femme, on va la voir ou pas ?

\- Oui, on y va. _Signifia Castle tout enjoué que sa petite amie veuille toujours de lui._

Kat avait redressé le dossier du lit et c'est en position assise qu'elle attendait patiemment Rick. Elle avait mis du temps à avouer et surtout à s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui alors maintenant que c'était fait elle n'allait pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. De ses longs doigts fins elle essaya de se coiffer mais ce fût peine perdue, rester coucher toute la journée n'était pas l'idéal pour paraitre belle et sexy aux yeux de son homme. Elle vit son reflet dans la vitre et soupira de désespoir. Rien à faire, ils étaient juste décidé à en faire qu'à leur tête…

Entendant frapper à la porte elle oublia aussitôt ses soucis capillaire pour retrouver le sourire en apercevant Rick dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans son fauteuil, poussé par Mélanie.

\- Hey ! _Salua-t-il alors que l'infirmière le laissait près du lit de Kate._

\- Hey !

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle voulait lui parler de sa peur vis-à-vis des résultats à venir mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Kate le voulait auprès d'elle et espérait qu'il veuille bien rester lors de la visite du médecin alors elle devait se lancer.

\- Rick ?

\- Oui ?

\- Heu….je….

\- Dis-moi.

Elle perdait ses mots mais une pression et une caresse sur sa main lui donna le courage nécessaire.

\- Le médecin va passer tout à l'heure pour me donner les résultats de l'IRM et …..

\- Et ?

\- Et j'aimerais bien que tu sois présent quand il va passer.

Rick plongea son regard dans le sien et elle put y lire toute la joie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant de savoir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas et qu'au contraire elle le voulait auprès d'elle. Le soulagement de Kate prouva à Castle qu'elle aussi avait des doutes sur leur avenir. Il se devait de la rassurer.

\- Kate, je me sens responsable… _il leva la main devant sa bouche voyant l'objection arriver_ , je me sens en partie responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, jamais. Si je veux rester avec toi ce n'est pas par pitié, mais c'est simplement parce que je tiens à toi, je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer. Alors si par malheur tu devais rester paralysée, je serais là. Je serais la rambarde à la quelle tu pourras t'agripper. Je serais ton moteur quand tu glisseras sur la mauvaise pente. Je serais ton doudou moelleux quand tu voudras être consolée et mes bras fort seront ton refuge en cas de coup de blues….

\- Oh Rick….

\- Mais je suis persuadé que les nouvelles seront rassurantes.

Il passa outre sa douleur et se leva pour s'assoir sur le lit. Elle se blotti au creux de ses bras et laissa couler quelques larmes de joie. Il sentit sur son t-shirt l'humidité de ses larmes. Lui-même après sa déclaration avait eu du mal à retenir ses émotions mais pour elle il devait se montrer fort.

\- Ne pleure pas Kate, pour le moment attendons les résultats. D'accord ?

\- D'accord _! Acquiesça-t-elle sans se défaire de son étreinte rassurante_.

Après quelques minutes les yeux avaient perdu leurs rougeurs et avaient retrouvé un éclat rieur et enjoué. Rick avait réussi à la faire sourire avec ses pitreries et surtout lorsqu'il avait oublié son bras meurtri et s'en était servi par mégarde. C'est avec des éclats de rire qu'ils accueillirent le docteur Ross et son assistant, le docteur Walsh.

\- Oh ben je vois que la bonne humeur est de mise. C'est très bien. La bonne humeur c'est cinquante pour cent de la guérison.

Calmant leur crise de fou rire, les deux patients les dévisagèrent un peu plus sérieusement.

\- Bonjour Docteur. _Dirent-ils d'une même voix, ce qui fit sourire les hommes en blouses blanches._

\- Voulez-vous avoir les résultats mademoiselle Beckett ?

\- Oui. Et ne me cachez rien, même si ce n'est pas bon.

\- OK, lors de l'accident vous avez eu un débris de métal qui s'est logé dans votre colonne vertébrale mais je vous rassure sans sectionner la moelle épinière, nous l'avons retiré et tout s'est bien passé. Avec mon confrère nous avons examiné les clichés de l'IRM et nous avons découvert que suite à un choc important un hématome s'est formé, et c'est lui qui comprime actuellement votre moelle épinière mais il va se résorber gentiment alors il vous faudra de la patience, beaucoup de patience.

\- Ça veut dire que je remarcherais ? _Demanda Kate incertaine d'avoir bien compris._

\- Oui, avec du travail et de la persévérance, vous remarcherez bientôt.

Rick avait retenu sa respiration pendant les explications du médecin et il lâcha un grand soupir lors de la conclusion. Kate se laissa retomber contre le coussin laissant échapper une petite larme.

\- On va vous garder encore 2 ou 3 jours pour contrôler la diminution de l'hématome et établir avec le kinésithérapeute un plan d'action. Ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec l'aide d'une infirmière à domicile.

\- C'est super, je vais remarcher.

Kate avait entendu les explications du médecin mais c'est surtout le verdict qu'elle avait retenu, elle remarchera.

Les docteurs quittèrent la chambre de Kate ravi de pouvoir, de temps en temps apporter de bonnes nouvelles, et voir la réaction de Kate les avaient réjoui.

Rick qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce regarda Kate dont les yeux brillaient encore de joie. Il lui prit la main et se rassit sur le lit.

\- Rick, je vais remarcher ! _s'exclama Kate excitée._

\- Oui, c'est génial, je suis si heureux pour toi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Kate lui rendit hardiment son baiser. Le soulagement, la joie, tellement d'émotions se bousculaient dans son corps et dans son cœur qu'elle aurait pu exploser en feux d'artifice ultra coloré. Enfin leurs lèvres séparées, ils reprirent l'air indispensable à la vie mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La matinée finit plus gaiment qu'elle ne l'avait commencé. Le kiné avait rendu visite à sa patiente et ils avaient convenu de commencer les séances le plus rapidement possible. La première aurait lieux le lendemain et elles se succéderaient au rythme de trois par semaines.

Rick avait dû regagner sa chambre pour la suite de ses soins et avait laissé Kate pour un instant. Alors que Mélanie finissait de lui remettre l'attelle, le médecin frappa à la porte et passa la tête dans l'encadrement.

\- A propos de ce que vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure, c'est arrangé. Ça se fera après-midi ou en fin de journée.

\- Oh c'est génial, merci docteur, merci beaucoup.

Le docteur sourit et quitta la pièce. Mélanie regarda Rick et secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Rien. C'est juste que…c'est la première fois que je vois ça. D'habitudes on n'accepte pas ce genre de chose mais là je crois que vous avez sur les amadouer.

\- Tant mieux. Et vous savez quand ça pourra se faire ?

\- C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper, alors je pense le faire après dix-sept heures, quand les visites seront terminées.

\- Super. Bon je vais retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Oh non monsieur Castle, maintenant vous allez vous reposer un peu. Voici vos médicaments. Vous les prenez et vous restez tranquille au moins jusqu'à quatorze heures, compris.

Le ton employé par l'infirmière ne laissait place à aucune discussion alors Rick n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

\- Compris _. Accepta-t-il à contre cœur_ _en avalant ses antidouleurs._

Rick retrouva le sourire lorsqu'il pensa à ce qui allait se passer en fin de journée. Il baissa le dossier de son lit et se laissa gagner par le sommeil pour une petite sieste. Vers 16 heures quelques petits coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses songes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir entrer deux rouquines toutes heureuses de le voir en forme.

\- Salut papa.

\- Hey, bonjour vous deux.

\- Bonjour Richard, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien mieux merci mère.

\- As-tu vu Kate ? _demanda la plus jeune._

\- Oui, j'ai pu la voir un petit moment ce matin et aussi après-midi quand le médecin est venu lui donner les résultats de l'IRM.

\- Et comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que les nouvelles sont rassurantes ? _S'inquiéta Martha._

\- Elle va bien oui. Et elle va encore mieux depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle allait remarcher.

\- Alléluia ! _s'écria la matriarche._

\- Je suis trop contente. Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? _Demanda Alexis._

\- Oui mais avant j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Les deux femmes, un peu inquiètes à propos de la demande à venir, s'assirent au bord du lit.

\- Voilà, je vais sortir de l'hôpital dans deux jours et j'aurai besoin d'aide au loft.

\- Papa tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous.

\- Bien sûr Richard qu'on sera là.

\- Oui, heuuu, je sais mais ce n'est pas que pour moi en fait.

Les deux rouquines se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

Quelques portes plus loin, une jeune métisse toquait timidement à la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Lorsque Kate l'y autorisa, Lanie entra et se trouva en face d'un large sourire.

\- Salut Lanie !

\- Oh Kate, j'ai eu si peur pour toi. _Dit la légiste en lâchant son sac et en se jetant dans les bras de son amie._

\- Ça va, je vais bien maintenant.

Lanie s'écarta et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle prit les mains de Kate dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. ? _Questionna la métisse._

Kate lui raconta le déroulement de l'accident et les deux premiers jours d'hospitalisation ainsi que les peurs et les doutes liés à l'état de ses jambes mais elle la rassura rapidement en lui expliquant la suite avec les séances de kiné et de rééducation.

\- Mais je pense à quelque chose. Je pourrais venir m'installer chez toi quelque temps comme ça je pourrais t'aider. _Proposa la légiste._

\- Oh Lanie c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas t'embêter.

\- Mais arrête, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne m'embête pas. Alors ça marche, on fait comme ça ?

\- Écoute, je verrais avec le kiné comment ça se passe et je te redirais.

\- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas, je suis là. Et ton père, as-tu réussi à le joindre ?

\- Non, toujours pas, et en plus je n'ai plus de Portable.

Lanie prit le sac qu'elle avait amené et en sortit un portable. Kate la regarda éberluée.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Oh ça tu verras avec Ryan, c'est lui le pro de ces gadgets. C'est toujours ton numéro et tes contacts y sont déjà.

\- Merci Lanie.

\- C'est Kevin que tu dois remercier. Ah et ils me font te dire qu'ils passeront te voir demain.

\- D'accord !

Kate envoya un message à son père lui demandant de la rappeler dès que possible.

Elles bavardèrent encore un moment avant que la légiste rentre chez elle retrouver son petit ami.

Et sortant elle croisa les deux rouquines qui s'approchaient de la chambre de Kate. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes avant de se séparer. Alexis frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'un « entrez » se fit entendre. Martha passa la première et enlaça tendrement la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta du lit, Kate vit Alexis, toujours sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'osait pas s'avancer mais le sourire de Kate la détendit légèrement.

\- Salut Alexis ! _Dit Kate en lui tendant la main._

\- Bonjour !

Alexis se jeta dans ses bras laissant couler les larmes longtemps retenues.

\- Je suis désolée ! _Murmura-t-elle dans l'étreinte de Kate._ J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Chut, tu n'y es pour rien ok ! Je vais bien et c'est le principal.

Alexis relâcha son étreinte et calma ses sanglots en voyant le visage souriant de Kate.

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit….

\- Alexis…

Kate tenta de l'arrêter mais la rouquine se sentait mal, elle avait besoin de s'expliquer.

\- Kate, j'étais en colère, je ne voyais pratiquement plus mon père et en plus il prenait des risques inconsidérés alors qu'il n'est pas flic. Je t'en voulais parce qu'il passait plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi. Et le soir là j'étais heureuse quand je l'ai entendu rentrer enfin à une heure décente mais quand je t'ai vu là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Mon dieu si tu savais ce que j'ai honte de t'avoir dit tout ça.

\- Alexis, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as ressenti, et je ne t'en veux pas, alors si tu veux bien on oublie tout ça et on se concentre sur l'avenir. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Alexis retrouva son beau sourire, soulagée que sa bêtise soit oubliée et elle allait tout faire pour aider ces deux amoureux invalides.

Elles discutèrent de l'état de Kate et de Rick et de leur emploi du temps respectifs. Au bout d'un moment, voyant les yeux fatigués de Kate, les deux rouquines la laissèrent se reposer et rentrèrent apaisée au loft.

Dans la chambre 1470, tout s'accélérait. Les moniteurs étaient débranchés et enlevés, les affaires regroupées et rangées dans le sac. Mélanie s'apprêtait à vider la chambre de l'écrivain.

Tranquillement installé sur sa chaise roulante, Rick observait le remue-ménage. Il était rayonnant malgré les petites douleurs qui lui rappelaient sans cesse où il se trouvait. Mais ce soir il oublierait tous ces tracas en galante compagnie. Il sourit en imaginant la tête de sa muse lorsqu'il débarquerait dans sa chambre avec armes et bagages.

Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Rick frappa à la porte et laissa pas le temps à Kate de répondre, il ouvrit la porte en grand et entra un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir ma belle.

\- Hey, salut toi. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

\- Ha ben j'espère que t'es contente. _Dit-il d'un ton très enjoué._

Kate le regarda étonnée, ne comprenant pas sa réaction et sa gaieté.

\- Je m'installe dans cette chambre, avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est…..

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car les infirmiers arrivaient avec le lit et les affaires de l'écrivain. Ils poussèrent un peu le lit de Kate et installèrent le deuxième à côté d'elle. Elle les regardait effectuer leur travail toujours sans trouver de mots. Mélanie arriva enfin avec les dernières affaires et les médicaments de Rick. Elle les regarda tour à tour contente de constater que la surprise de l'écrivain avait l'air d'avoir fait de l'effet.

Dans la chambre 1473, juste éclairée par les rayons de lune, les amoureux étaient installés chacun dans leur lit, les yeux dans les yeux, se tenant la main.

\- Tu es un amour. Merci Rick.

\- Bonne nuit Kate, je t'aime.

Une nuit calme et paisible accueilli ce couple meurtri dans la chaire mais heureux d'être ensemble.

* * *

Alors? soulagés?

Hâte de lire vos commentaires...


	18. Chapter 18

hello,

merci à mes fidèles lecteurs...Matt, AC, Laetitialfw, julie91, Sarha, Rhane, Steph65.

merci aussi aux nouveaux follower, un petit message pour vous faire connaitre ce serait cool.

voilà une suite,

bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 : Début difficiles

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, rassuré par l'état leur état de santé et heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient partager un avenir commun.

Rick se réveilla le premier, les rayons du soleil inondaient déjà la pièce et comme il faisait face à la fenêtre il prenait la lumière de plein fouet. Une fois habitué à la luminosité, ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage calme et encore endormi de sa petite amie. Sachant que la première visite médicale allait arriver, il caressa doucement la joue de Kate du dos de sa main. Elle soupira et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête puis enlaça ses doigts à ceux de l'écrivain en y déposant un baiser.

\- Bonjour toi ! _dit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux._

\- Bonjour mon cœur ! bien dormi ?

Elle tourna son visage face à lui en gardant leurs mains jointes sous sa tête et ouvrit enfin ses mirettes.

\- Oh oui, comme un bébé.

A cet instant, une infirmière arriva avec le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur discutant du programme de la journée.

\- A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec le kiné ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Alors j'ai juste le temps de me doucher avant …

\- Heu Rick ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour cette première séance j'aimerais y aller seule. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer alors…

\- Ok, pas de problème Kate.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Non non, ça va ne t'en fais pas. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé. _Répondit-il tout de même un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner._

Ils se sourirent puis Rick marcha péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'infirmière lui avait donné un sac en plastique pour protéger son attelle mais se laver dans ces conditions n'était pas évident. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se rafraichir et sortit de la douche revigoré. Les hématomes de sa jambe ne le faisaient presque plus souffrir mais il devait tout de même faire certains gestes plus lentement. Quand il quitta la salle de bain, une infirmière s'occupait de Kate, elle venait pour lui faire sa toilette mais vu qu'il y avait deux lits, la place était plus restreinte.

\- Monsieur Castle, est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser pendant que je fais sa toilette à mademoiselle Beckett. ?

Rick regarda sa petite amie cherchant son approbation pour rester mais le contraire arriva, pour son plus grand désespoir. Il pensait rester mais la réponse de Kate l'écorcha un peu plus.

\- S'il te plait Rick. _Demanda Kate voyant de la déception dans le regard de son écrivain._

C'est à ce moment-là que Mélanie fit son apparition.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour ! _Répondirent simultanément les patients_.

\- Je viens refaire votre pansement Monsieur Castle mais comme je vois qu'il y a déjà du monde, on va aller dans une salle à côté.

Déçu d'être congédié par sa muse, il suivit Mélanie le cœur lourd, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

\- Oh ce n'est rien.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas rien. J'en connais un rayon de ces « rien » et celui-ci n'est pas anodin.

Rick était fasciné par la capacité de Mélanie à décrypter ses mots et ses gestes même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps.

\- C'est juste que Kate ne veux pas que je l'accompagne à sa séance de Kiné et en plus elle m'a demandé de sortir de la chambre juste à l'instant.

Mélanie lui avait mis son bras à l'air laissant sécher le désinfectant. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui ouvrit les yeux sur certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas imaginées.

\- Rick, vous savez ce qui en train de se passer dans cette chambre maintenant. Mademoiselle Beckett est en train de se faire manipuler par une infirmière qu'elle ne connait pas, qui va la laver, vider sa poche urinaire et qui doit l'aider à se rhabiller. Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer la scène, votre petite amie, incapable de bouger par elle-même ni de s'assoir ou de s'habiller. Comment pensez-vous qu'elle se sentirait si vous étiez là à la voir se faire traiter comme un bébé ?

Rick qui avait écouté sans broncher laissa couler une larme.

\- Quel idiot je suis. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à ma déception, et pas à ce qu'elle devait endurer.

\- Non vous n'êtes pas idiot, juste éperdument amoureux. Et c'est la même chose pour les séances de kiné, Jeff va devoir la porter, lui faire bouger ses jambes qui pour le moment n'obéissent pas. Mais après quelques heures d'exercices, je suis sûr qu'elle vous laissera venir avec elle.

\- Merci Mélanie.

\- Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- D'avoir confirmé que je n'étais pas un idiot. _Dit-il le sourire retrouvé._

Elle lui rendit son sourire et referma l'attelle.

\- Heu Mélanie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Jeff ?

\- Oh, Jeff, un beau gosse, grand blond au regard ténébreux. _Le taquina-t-elle mais c'était sans compter sur son sens de la répartie._

\- Même pas peur, elle n'aime que les bruns au regard de braise.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux puis quittèrent la salle d'examen et virent l'aide-soignante sortir de leur chambre. Il retrouva Kate habillée d'un short et d'un t-shirt. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle était assise sur le lit, le New York Times en main, épluchant les faits divers.

Il s'approcha de son lit et l'embrassa comme un homme amoureux. Elle lâcha son journal et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer mais ils restèrent les regards accrochés.

C'était en quel honneur ?

\- Faut-il une raison particulière pour embrasser l'amour de ma vie ?

Kate gêné face à ces paroles baissa la tête. Jamais un homme lui avait parlé d'amour, lui avait avoué aussi ouvertement ses sentiments. Depuis qu'elle était avec Rick cela s'était déjà produit mais elle avait toujours de la peine à réaliser qu'entre eux cela puisse être aussi fort. Rick savait manier les mots et ne s'en privait pas pour charmer et flatter sa muse.

D'un doigt sous son menton il lui fit relever le visage vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Kate, lorsque tu m'as demandé de sortir tout à l'heure j'ai été vexé. _Kate ouvrit la bouche mais Rick, d'un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de parler._ Tu m'as vexé, mais j'ai compris que si j'étais resté ça aurai été dur pour toi d'accepter d'être dépendante de quelqu'un. Alors je ferais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux que je t'accompagne je serais là et si tu ne veux pas, je t'attendrais patiemment. Je t'aime Kate, alors si quelques chose ne va pas, n'ai pas peur de me le dire. OK. ?

Kate, les yeux brillants, se blottis contre lui prenant tout le réconfort et l'énergie qu'il lui transmettait. Aucuns mots ne furent nécessaires, les regards, les gestes, tout passait aussi simplement entre eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jeff le kiné faisait son entrée dans la chambre. Il venait chercher Kate pour sa première séance. Rick détourna les yeux lorsqu'il aida Kate à s'assoir dans son fauteuil roulant. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens. _Qu'elle ponctua d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire._

Rick profita de ce moment de calme pour passer quelques appels et SMS puis se reposa un peu.

Plusieurs étages plus bas dans une salle bien équipée ou s'affairaient déjà d'autres patients, Kate répondait aux questions de Jeff.

\- Avez-vous ressentis des sensations dans les jambes, qu'elles soit douloureuses ou pas ?

\- Oui, cette nuit j'ai eu les fourmis, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir froid aux pieds.

\- OK, ça veut dire que la sensibilité revient peu à peu et c'est un bon début. Alors on va commencer par faire travailler vos articulations pour lutter contre les rétractions qu'entraînent les contractures et développer la force des muscles non paralysés.

Kate, couchée sur son lit, appréhendait les premiers mouvements. Jeff frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer puis il entreprit de mobiliser ses chevilles et ses genoux. En exécutant les exercices, ils discutaient de tout sauf de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient dans cette salle. Kate grimaçait de temps en temps mais c'était plutôt bon signe. Douleurs = sensibilité qui revient se disait-elle.

La souffrance était tout à fait supportable mais Kate suait, de peur. Peur de ne pas comprendre son corps si la douleur était trop forte et d'en payer les conséquences plus tard.

Le kiné vit une goutte perler sur son front, il pratiquait depuis assez longtemps pour connaitre ces signes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas en faire plus que nécessaire. C'est un premier test pour vos jambes, très belle d'ailleurs, et en plus elles réagissent bien.

Kate gênée par cette remarque trouva le plafond très intéressant. Jeff était assez agréable à regarder, il devait avoir autour des quarante ans, les cheveux blond bouclés mi- longs avec une petite barbe de trois jours. (Marty Diggs dans NCIS Los Angeles). Et des mains exagérément douces pour un homme. Et une alliance à la main gauche.

Pour finir la séance, Kate dû se mettre sur le ventre et pu profiter d'un délicieux massage de la plante des pieds au sommet des cuisses. La lotion utilisée embaumait bon la menthe et l'arnica et Kate se détendit complètement sous les mains agiles de son bienfaiteur. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir et c'est une main délicate sur son épaule qui la fit descendre de son nuage.

\- Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais encore juste vous montrer comment passer de votre lit au fauteuil comme ça vous serez plus indépendante. À ce que j'ai compris ça compte beaucoup pour vous.

Il lui expliqua comment faire en laissant à Kate le soin d'effectuer les gestes toute seule et elle s'en sortait magnifiquement bien. Encore deux trois petits trucs pour manier le fauteuil et elle pourrait se débrouiller seule.

\- C'est très bien Mademoiselle Beckett, à ce rythme je pense que vous serez vite sur pieds. Mais si vous avez mal c'est normal, alors demandez un médicament pour calmer les douleurs, ça ne sert à rien de jouer au dur et de vouloir être plus fort que le mal, vous ne gagnerez pas croyez-moi.

\- OK, je le ferais, merci Jeff. Et vu qu'on va à se voir souvent, appelez-moi Kate.

\- D'accord Kate. Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre et….

\- Non, je vais y arriver toute seule.

-OK, alors on se voit ici après-demain même heures.

\- J'y serais sans faute. Bonne journée Jeff.

\- Au revoir Kate.

Elle sortit de la salle et regagna son étage sans encombre. Dans leur chambre l'écrivain dormait profondément. Elle arriva à se mettre sur le lit comme lui avait expliqué Jeff et sans réveiller son petit ami. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda dormir et finit par le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

C'est l'aide-soignante qui les sortit de leurs sieste à midi. Elle leur demanda s'ils voulaient prendre le repas en chambre ou au réfectoire commun. Rick, en pensant au handicape de Kate, allait proposer de manger ici, mais c'était sans compter sur sa persévérance.

\- On va manger au réfectoire, ce sera mieux. _Dit-elle sûre d'elle._

Rick la regarda ébahi de la voir si bien se débrouiller pour passer du lit à la chaise. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte alors que lui n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit.

\- Alors tu viens chéri. _Lui lança-t-elle fière de le voir bouche bée._

Recollant à la réalité il sauta du lit, avec une petite grimace, et la rejoignit à table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, elle lui raconta le déroulement de la séance avec Jeff mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, elle ne lui parla pas des douleurs. Rick lui parla des coups de fils passés, des salutations et des vœux de guérison qui en découlait de la part de leurs amis.

Ils étaient tout juste installés sur leur lit lorsque le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle sourit en voyant l'identifiant. Jim avait enfin vu son message. Elle allait devoir l'informer de la situation sans trop l'inquiéter. Elle demanda à Rick de ne pas faire trop de bruit, Jim ne savait rien de leur nouvelle relation et elle ne voulait le lui apprendre par téléphone.

Elle lui expliqua les évènements, lui parla de ses jambes en lui faisant bien comprendre que cet état n'était que passager. Jim lui proposa de rentrer plus tôt de son séjour au lac pour venir l'aider chez elle mais Kate lui annonça que Lanie s'était déjà proposée mais qu'elle attendait impatiemment ses visites. Rick tiqua à l'évocation de Lanie comme aide-soignante, il allait sortir le lendemain et il n'avait pas encore demandé à Kate de venir au loft pour sa convalescence. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Kate raccrocha le téléphone et le posa sur la table.

\- Alors, comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?

\- Il a paniqué au début mais j'ai pu le rassurer sur mon état et le tien aussi alors maintenant ça va. Il te salue d'ailleurs.

\- Il sait pour nous ?

\- Non, je préfère lui annoncer de vive voix.

\- D'accord. Et dis-moi, Lanie s'est proposée comme infirmière ?

\- Oui, elle pourrait venir s'installer chez moi quelques jours car je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide au début. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

\- Ben en fait je voulais te demander de venir au loft avec moi quand tu sortiras d'ici.

\- Mais avec ton bras en écharpe tu crois….

\- Non mais j'ai demandé à ma mère et Alexis, elles sont d'accord, et même, elles sont très contentes de t'accueillir chez nous.

Kate réfléchit une minute. C'est vrai que le loft était plus spacieux, elle serait plus libre de ses mouvements que dans son appart. Mais comme bien souvent, elle avait peur de déranger, les Castle avaient déjà des emplois du temps bien chargé et ne voulais pas être un poids pour eux.

\- Rick, c'est très gentil de leur part mais j'aurais trop l'impression de déranger….

\- Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite. Dans la famille on n'a pas l'habitude de proposer des services si ça nous embête. Alors si elles sont d'accord c'est qu'elles le veulent, et moi aussi. Au début je ne serais pas d'une grande aide mais ensuite je pourrais m'occuper de toi. Bien que d'après ce que j'ai vu tu te débrouille déjà pas mal toute seule.

\- C'est très gentil Rick, alors tu peux leur dire que j'accepte volontiers votre proposition.

\- Mais si Lanie veut venir t'aider pour ce qui est plus…..

\- Plus ?

\- Heu ! Plus intime, elle est la bienvenue. Car je pense que tu préfères une amie plutôt qu'une inconnue sous la douche.

Elle le regarda d'un air coquin et sourit.

\- Hmmmm, non, je te préfère toi sous la douche.

Rick éclata de rire et lui promit que dès que son bras serait remis, c'est lui qui s'occuperait de cette tâche, et avec application.

L'après-midi passa vite, entre les visites de Martha qui partait à son école d'art, à qui ils annoncèrent que Kate allait venir au loft, ce qui ravi la matriarche. Celle d'Alexis qui sortait de ses cours et qui était aussi ravie de la nouvelle. Puis en fin de journée de Lanie et les Gars. Elle parla de la proposition de son petit ami et annonça à la légiste qu'elle l'avait acceptée, Lanie lui confirma qu'elle passerait la voir au loft et l'aiderait de son mieux. Elle ne manqua pas non plus de remercier chaleureusement Kevin pour le nouveau téléphone et il l'implora de ne surtout pas demander comment il avait fait. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine gênée de l'irlandais et Kate ne voulait surtout pas savoir comment il s'y était pris.

Après le repas de soir, ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le lit de Kate. Lui avait son bras valide autour de épaules de sa muse et elle, la tête sur sa poitrine, de sa main, elle traçait des cercles sur son ventre, endroit légèrement chatouilleux pour Rick. Ne tenant plus, il posa doucement son bras bandé sur la main chatouilleuse.

\- Kate s'il te plait arrête.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte des mouvements de sa main. Elle délivra sa main prisonnière et délicatement enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Désolée, je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais. _Dit-elle un peu ailleurs_.

\- Kate qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu es à mille lieux d'ici.

\- Ben en fait, tu vas sortir demain et moi je vais rester ici, seule.

\- Le médecin t'as dit que tu pourrais rentrer dans deux jours alors ça va passer très vite tu verras. Je ne vais partir que demain soir, tu passes une nuit seule et je reviens te chercher pour rentrer au loft, ensuite on passera tout notre temps ensemble. Et en plus tu vas revoir le beau Jeff avant de sortir.

\- Le beau Jeff ?

\- Ben oui, il est bien foutu non ? _Voulut-il la taquiner._

\- Hmmm oui c'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse. _Confirma-t-elle d'un air rêveur, voulant le prendre à son propre jeu_.

\- Hein quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas le trouver plus beau que moi. _Paniqua Rick en la voyant partir dans ses rêves._

 _-_ Mais non gros dadé, c'est toi le plus beau. _Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de répondre en voyant sa mine boudeuse._

Il avait passé une heure à tenter de la rassurer sur les jours qui allaient suivre. Le programme était établi avec le kiné, une infirmière allait venir à domicile et Lanie serait présente tous les jours. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de raisons de se faire du souci. Elle devait simplement penser à elle, à faire de son mieux et très vite elle se retrouverait sur ses jambes. Rick savait employer les mots qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser.

\- Kate, ça va ? _Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment devant le mutisme de sa belle._

\- Oh oui ça va bien Rick. _Dit-elle un large sourire sur les lèvres_. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir près de moi.

\- Ben, disons que nous sommes tous les deux chanceux, parce que moi si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, je serais certainement au trente sixième dessous à ruminer dans mon coin et à essayer de donner un deuxième souffle à ma carrière.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, sans précipitation, sans sauvagerie, juste de la reconnaissance et de la tendresse.

Plus tard il rejoignit son lit pour ne pas risquer de gêner Kate et ne pas cogner son bras encore un peu douloureux. Ils s'endormirent malgré tout main dans la main.

* * *

Alors, ça plait toujours?


	19. Chapter 19

hello,

merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, MattJStorm, AC, Sarah, Steph65, Julie91 et Rhane pour vos encouragements, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.

merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent mais ne laissent pas de commentaires.

voici le dernier jour de Kate à l'hôpital...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 19 : Détresse

Mélanie entra discrètement dans la chambre 1473. Elle trouva un couple réveillé, les regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, des sourires peint sur leurs lèvres. Elle les contempla un instant, c'était troublants, ils étaient troublants. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils discutaient silencieusement en faisant simplement tout passer par le regard. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence de l'infirmière qui les observait depuis quelques minutes. Rick, le regard toujours perdu dans l'océan d'émeraude qui lui faisait face, souriait grandement.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Je t'offre un sourire parce qu'un sourire c'est comme un rayon de soleil, le matin il réchauffe le cœur.

Kate lui rendit son lumineux sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Un mouvement au fond de la chambre attira son attention.

\- Bonjour Mélanie.

\- Bonjour vous deux, alors bien dormi ? _Demanda-t-elle en leur rendant leur sourire matinal._

\- Oh oui, mais je suis quand même content de rentrer chez moi ce soir..

Il eut juste fini sa phrase qu'il vit le visage de sa petite amie se voiler de tristesse.

\- Kate, je…

\- Oui je sais Rick. Juste une nuit et on se retrouvera.

L'écrivain se retourna vers l'infirmière qui préparait le nécessaire pour changer son pansement.

\- Mélanie, je pourrais vous demander un service ?

Connaissant bien les tourtereaux, l'infirmière acquiesça en acceptant de venir rendre visite à Kate dans la soirée, avant de quitter son service puis elle les laissa seul pour aller s'occuper d'autres patients.

La journée passa vite, bien trop vite au gout de Kate. Rick avait bien essayé de lui faire penser à autre chose en l'emmenant dehors prendre l'air et se balader dans le parc ombragé mais il voyait bien qu'elle était absente, n'appréciant pas la promenade. Ils regagnèrent la chambre et Rick commença à regrouper ses affaires. Il évoluait devant le regard inquiet de Kate, Rick l'avait pourtant rassurée mais c'était trop fort pour elle, son angoisse refaisait surface dès que son esprit n'était pas accaparé par quelque chose.

En fin d'après-midi le docteur Carter, qui avait opéré Rick, vint lui donner les ordonnances pour ses pansements avec les recommandations habituelles et les papiers de sortie. Le médecin lui souhaita un prompt rétablissement et encouragea Kate à se reposer quand son petit ami serait partit. Elle savait que si elle voulait remarcher elle devait être patiente et permettre à son corps de récupérer de ces maux.

La tranquillité de la chambre fût troublée par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'écrivain. Espo avait proposé de venir le chercher pour le raccompagner chez lui et venait s'enquérir de l'heure de sortie du blessé. Rick lui confirma de venir vers 18h, il avait l'autorisation de rester jusque-là mais à la fin des heures de visite il devait s'en aller, la laisser seule, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le fait qu'il rentre la mettait dans cet état, elle qui d'habitude était si fort et courageuse, se sentait à ce moment précis aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon dans la tourmente d'un vent tempétueux.

Kate se blottissait dans les bras de son homme lorsqu'Esposito arriva. Elle agrippa le col de sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rick la sentit se crisper, il la caressa tendrement dans le dos, geste qui semblait la détendre.

\- Bonsoir vous deux. Comment ça va ?

\- Salut Espo. Moi ça va, je suis content de sortir mais la demoiselle ici présente ne veut pas que je m'en aille.

\- Rick arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. _Râla la brunette._

\- Kate, demain on revient tous les deux te chercher. _Proposa le latino._

À contre cœur et très lentement, elle lâcha son petit ami. Elle savait que ça allait passer vite et en plus Rick allait revenir la voir en début d'après-midi. Elle retrouva un semblant de sourire en voyant les deux hommes plaisanter entre eux. Rick avait su se faire apprécier de ses collègues par sa bonhomie et un très grand sens de l'humour. Elle revint sur terre lorsque Rick fit bouger le lit en s'y asseyant.

\- Kate, je te dis à demain. Rick, je t'attends dans le hall d'entrée. _Déclara Espo et prenant le sac de l'écrivain._

\- D'accord.

\- Ok, a demain Jav. Et merci.

Esposito sortit de la chambre, leur laissant le temps de se dire bonne nuit. Kate sentait tirer ses mollets, elle ne voulait pas en parler à Rick alors elle essaya de se recaler confortablement pour tenter de diminuer la douleur mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il pensait qu'elle voulait juste changer de position alors il l'aida à se réinstaller.

\- C'est l'heure, je dois y aller.

\- Oui je sais, ça va aller Rick, merci.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, longuement, gravant dans sa mémoire la douceur et la chaleur de ce contact si savoureux. Il mit fin au baiser et caressa sa joue.

\- Je t'appelle demain matin après ta séance avec le kiné.

\- Ah oui c'est juste, Jeff. _Dit-elle d'un air rêveur alors que Rick se levait pour s'en aller._

\- Hey, tâche de ne pas m'oublier cette nuit hein….

\- Je vais essayer. _Elle ponctua sa remarque par un clin d'œil aguicheur et retrouva un semblant de sourire._

Il revint prestement vers elle et lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit sourire la belle brune. Elle avait réussi à le titiller. Et lui était content, il avait réussi à lui fait oublier son angoisse d'une nuit seule dans cet hôpital.

\- Je t'aime.

Cette déclaration sortit simultanément de leurs bouches tout justes séparées.

En partant Rick salua les infirmières qui s'étaient bien occupées de lui et retrouva Espo dans l'entrée. Il quitta les lieux avec tout de même un petit pincement au cœur de laisser ici sa belle. Il avait tenté, en vain, d'amadouer le médecin pour pouvoir dormir encore une nuit à l'hôpital mais le manque de place ne le permettait pas, même avec ses moyens, ça n'était pas réalisable.

Dans sa chambre devenue silencieuse, Kate appuya sur la sonnette pour appeler l'infirmière. Les douleurs ne diminuaient pas, bien au contraire. Elle tenta de bouger les jambes mais elles n'obéissaient toujours pas, c'était trop tôt et elle le savait.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose mademoiselle Beckett ? Demanda Mélanie en entrant.

\- Oui, j'ai mal aux jambes, ça me tire dans les mollets depuis quelques minutes et ça ne passe pas.

\- D'accord, je vais vous chercher un calmant.

\- Merci.

Kate tira de côté la couette et essaya de masser ses jambes sans vraiment y parvenir. Lorsqu'on ne tient pas très bien assise ce n'est pas évident. Elle se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller, serrant les draps tellement la douleur se faisait vive. L'infirmière revint avec le comprimé qu'elle avala prestement.

\- J'ai pris de la pommade. Je pense qu'un petit massage vous fera du bien.

\- Oh oui, merci.

Mélanie l'aida à se mettre sur le ventre et enduit ses jambes de crème qu'elle étala sur les deux mollets en même temps avant de les masser plus longuement l'un après l'autre. La respiration de Kate se faisait moins erratique, signe que les douleurs s'estompaient gentiment.

\- Voilà, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

\- Je vous en prie, je suis là pour ça, et si ça recommence n'hésitez pas.

\- D'accord.

\- Ça va être l'heure du diner. Vous voulez le prendre au réfectoire ?

\- Non, je pense que je vais rester dans la chambre.

\- Ok, ça va arriver dans un petit moment.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kate avait répondu aux messages de son auteur préféré et essayé de lire un magazine mais la fatigue prit facilement le dessus. La journée avait été calme mais pas de tout repos, entre la séance avec Jeff, les visites, la sortie dans le parc et ces douleurs qui s'étaient réveillées, elle était vidée de toute énergie. Elle baissa le dossier de son lit et fût vite rattrapée par le sommeil. Elle qui avait peur de s'ennuyer et de passer une mauvaise soirée sans Rick sombra bien rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

L'écrivain était bien arrivé chez lui, il fût accueilli joyeusement et bruyamment pas ses deux rouquines adorées. Il offrit une bière à son chauffeur du jour et ils profitèrent pour parler entre homme pendant que les femmes s'occupaient du repas. Espo était heureux que ses deux amis se soient enfin trouvés. C'était tellement évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre que tout le monde savait qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, sauf les concernés.

Espo quitta la famille Castle en lui rappelant de l'appeler le lendemain pour confirmer l'heure de sortie de Kate.

La famille mangea dans le calme, Rick leur parla de leur discussion et réconciliation à Greenwood Lake, de leur virée à Boston avec la rencontre de Jane et Maura. Puis il leur expliqua l'état de Kate qui allait les rejoindre le lendemain et le programme qui était établi. Le matin une infirmière viendrait l'aider pour le lever et sa toilette et le soir c'est Lanie qui passerait. Trois fois par semaine le kiné viendrait à domicile pour lui faire faire ses exercices. Alexis était soucieuse, elle ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver, ni comment s'y prendre, Rick s'aperçut de son mal-être.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il pumkin ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Comment on doit s'y prendre ?

\- Écoute, le mieux c'est de ne pas trop l'étouffer, la laisser un peu se débrouiller par elle-même, elle s'en sort déjà très bien toute seule. Il faut juste être présent pour elle, comme ça si elle a besoin d'aide elle sait qu'on est là.

\- Alexis, Kate est une femme forte et volontaire alors on fera en sorte qu'elle se sente ici comme chez elle, d'accord.

\- Ok grand- mère. Papa sais-tu à quelle heure elle rentre ?

\- Non pas encore, je dois l'appeler demain en fin de matinée.

\- Et tu iras la voir ?

\- Oui, au début des visites, à 13h30 et je rentrerais ensuite avec elle et Espo.

Ils mirent au point un plan d'occupation du loft pour qu'il y ait toujours au moins l'une des deux présente au loft puis les deux rouquines rangèrent la cuisine avant de monter dans leur chambre.

Rick, paré pour la nuit, prit son téléphone et textota avec sa muse. Il se faisait un peu de souci pour elle, seule, dans cette chambre froide et impersonnelle. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de prendre ses médicaments contre la douleur et de fermer les yeux sur cette journée harassante.

Dans la chambre 1473, la jeune femme se réveillait gentiment. Malgré les douleurs de la veille, elle avait passé une bonne nuit et se sentait reposée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un joli sourire, à ce moment-là Mélanie fît son apparition dans la chambre et vit le visage éclatant de sa patiente.

\- Ha ben je suis contente de voir que je vous fais sourire. _S'esclaffa l'infirmière._

\- Non ce n'est pas vous c'est….. _elle stoppa sa phrase devant la mine faussement triste de la femme en blouse blanche._ Oh je vois que Rick a eu le temps de vous apprendre certain trucs. _Rit-elle à son tour. Puis elles éclatèrent toute les deux d'un rire sonore._

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Beckett. Bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Mélanie. Oui, je me sens bien reposée.

\- Pas eu d'autres douleurs cette nuit. ?

\- Non, juste des fourmillements ce matin mais rien de douloureux.

\- Ça c'est normal. Et vous avez le kiné aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, je dois descendre retrouver Jeff à dix heures.

\- Vous y aller toute seule ?

\- Oui, si je me rappelle où c'est.

Tout en discutant Mélanie avait fait son travail et aidé Kate à enfiler le short, pour le reste elle y arrivait très bien toute seule. Puis le petit déjeuné fut amené et l'infirmière lui réexpliqua comment se rendre à la salle d'exercice.

Elle était un peu en avance elle se permit donc de faire un tour pour découvrir toutes les installations. La salle était équipée d'engins très modernes mais aussi très techniques. Elle observait discrètement un autre patient qui évoluait entre deux barres parallèles et dont ses jambes étaient maintenues par un appareillage. Il avançait difficilement mais à chaque pas il souriait un peu plus et lorsqu'il arriva au bout de son chemin il laissa éclater sa joie en tombant dans les bras de son Kiné qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Jeff l'aida à s'assoir sur sa chaise et l'applaudit chaleureusement. Encore dans son euphorie, il vit Kate non loin d'eux.

\- Bonjour Kate. Venez que je vous présente Jason.

Elle s'avança timidement vers eux et tendit sa main au jeune patient.

\- Bonjour Jason, moi c'est Kate.

Jason reprenait encore son souffle suite à son exploit précédent. C'était un beau jeune homme blond, des yeux bleus à faire oublier son handicap et un corps bien taillé.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle. Excusez-moi de ne pas me lever mais je suis exténué par le marathon que je viens de faire.

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire communicatif. Rien de mieux pour commencer une séance qui elle le savait allait la faire souffrir.

\- Finit de rire Jason, viens, je vais t'installer les électrodes. Kate je suis à vous dans deux minutes. Vous pouvez déjà vous installer sur cette table. _Dit-il en montrant celle non loin de Jason._

Elle passa de la chaise à la table avec une aisance qui surprit Jeff. Il voyait en elle une force de caractère qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu, surtout auprès des patients.

\- Voilà mon cher, tu sais comment ça se passe, si t'as besoin de moi je suis à côté. _Dit-il à l'attention du jeune patient._

Jason acquiesça et mis ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Jeff alla se laver les mains et revint vers sa patiente qui l'attendait bien sagement sur sa table de massage.

\- Alors, comment ça a été hier ? Pas trop de douleurs ?

\- Non ça a été, je n'ai rien sentit. _Mentit la détective._

Mais le kiné n'était pas dupe, il savait que les premières séances étaient le plus souvent très pénibles et quand les muscles recommençaient à être activés des douleurs apparaissaient.

\- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? _Demanda-t-il en mobilisant sa jambe droite._

Kate soupira et ferma les yeux. Encore une fois elle avait envie de s'enfuir, de se cacher pour ne pas se montrer faible mais s'en était trop. Elle ferma encore plus fort ses yeux mais une larme traitresse roula sur sa joue. Jeff reposa délicatement sa jambe et s'assit à sa hauteur.

\- Vous savez, vous avez le droit de lâcher prise de temps en temps. Mais pas maintenant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux étonnée et le dévisagea d'incompréhension.

\- C'est seulement votre deuxième séance, vous avez appris qu'avec un peu de patience vous allez remarcher, je vous ai dit que ce serait long et douloureux mais que cela valait la peine car au bout du chemin vous pourrez quitter cette chaise et vous tenir debout, comme avant. Mais en attendant vous devez vous battre tous les jours.

\- Mais ça fait mal…

\- Oui ça fait mal, et ça va faire mal encore quelque temps. Kate regardez-moi.

Elle leva des yeux brillant vers lui.

\- Le jeune Jason à côté de vous se bat depuis 3 ans pour remarcher. Les médecins lui ont affirmé qu'il ne quitterait jamais sa chaise roulante mais il se bat tous les jours pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. À chaque séance une petite victoire pour lui, et ce qu'il a accompli aujourd'hui c'est miraculeux. Alors à chaque fois que vous doutez de vous, pensez à lui, et concentrez-vous sur votre corps, plus vite vous apprivoiserez ces douleurs sournoises plus vite vous guérirez et plus vite vous serez débarrassée de moi.

Kate laissa échapper un son étrange, entre le sanglot et le rire, ce qui le ravit le kiné qui reprit son activité. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la détective alors qu'elle observait Jason sur le lit voisin qui vivait sa musique à fond et commençait même à chantonner.

Kate continuait à endurer les pressions et les massages sur ses membres atrophiés et respirant profondément, elle essaya de faire le vide, de penser à autre chose qu'à ces tiraillements aigus. Cela fonctionna car elle ne s'aperçut pas que Jeff l'avait abandonnée quelques minutes pour aller libérer son jeune patient. Ils se saluèrent en se donnant un check.

\- Salut Kate, j'espère te revoir bientôt. _Lui adressa Jason en quittant la pièce tout guilleret._

\- Salut Jason, à bientôt, et bon courage. Elle avait chuchoté si bas cette dernière phrase qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait entendue.

\- A toi aussi Kate. _Cria-t-il depuis le couloir en la saluant gestuellement._

\- Alors, on va finir par un bon massage et ensuite les électrodes pour détendre tous ces muscles.

\- Avec plaisir. _Dit-elle soulagée que cela prenne fin._

Elle se laissa de nouveau submerger par les souvenirs. Elle ne laissa place qu'à des sensations agréables, comme les bras protecteurs de Rick, ou ses lèvres douces caressant les siennes. Et le temps passa bien mieux, et plus vite, elle ne sentit même pas lorsqu'il lui posa les patchs retenant les électrodes, et pourtant ils étaient froids.

Jeff la sortit de son évasion en lui passant la main devant le visage.

\- Voilà mademoiselle, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

\- Merci Jeff, pour tout.

Elle eut droit à un grand sourire comme réponse.

\- Alors pour la suite du programme, je viendrais chez Monsieur Castle, comme d'habitude à dix heures, trois fois par semaine.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Alors je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous et une bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée Jeff.

Elle sortit de là éreintée, pourtant elle n'avait pas fait d'effort mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Elle fit un petit arrêt à la cafétéria pour boire un jus de fruit et profita pour appeler Rick et lui confirmer qu'elle pouvait sortir à 16 heures. Ils discutèrent un bon moment avant de se dire à tout à l'heure, Rick viendrait la retrouver en début d'après-midi. Elle regagna sa chambre et son lit si accueillant pour une petit sieste méritée. Elle s'endormit avec le sourire pensant à sa sortie imminente.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une aide-soignante vint la voir pour lui proposer de manger en salle commune, ce qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce, évitant ainsi que l'odeur du repas lui tienne compagnie toute la journée.

Depuis vingt minutes elle arpentait les couloirs en long et en large impatiente de revoir son petit ami et lorsqu'il arriva enfin elle se précipita vers lui si vite qu'elle faillit ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter à temps.

\- Ah ben avec un accueil comme ça je dirais que tu es heureuse de me voir.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et embrassa sa chérie à pleine bouche.

* * *

voilà, a bientôt pour l'arrivée de Kate au loft.


	20. Chapter 20

hello chers amis lecteurs et lectrices,

MattJStorm : merci pour le compliment.

AC : Arrête tu me fait rougir... si j'ai pu apprendre et évoluer c'est en partie (une grosse partie) grâce à toi et tes conseils. en effet la séparation à été difficile mais elle ne durera pas. pour l'installation au loft elle va trouver une alliée... et non Jason est juste un exemple, un coup de pied au cul pour qu'elle se surpasse...et s'en sorte.

Steph65 : Elle est fort et surtout bien entourée...

chrisfancaskett : bien joué pour ton rattrapage, chapeau...la Castle Family = un soutien indéfectible.

castlefan : merci d'être toujours là.

rhane : oui, on oublie l'hôpital pour un moment...encore des troubles? laisse leur un peu de répit quand même...

julie91 : merci, j'essaye de vous captiver mais sans enquêtes ce n'est pas évident..

un grand MERCI à tous pour votre fidélité et ...

VOICI L'ARRIVÉE AU LOFT...BONNE LECTURE...

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Retour

Après les retrouvailles ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Kate et ils commencèrent à faire le sac de ses effets personnels. Elle passait de sa chaise au lit, et vice versa, avec une aisance déconcertante, comme si elle faisait ces gestes depuis longtemps, ce qui laissait Rick pantois.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il la dévisageait sans bouger.

\- Heu oui, pardon, je suis soufflé de voir avec quelle aisance tu quittes ta chaise **,** c'est…..épatant.

\- Merci, mais ne t'y habitue pas, je ne compte pas rester comme ça longtemps.

\- Oh, quelle changement, hier tu avais le moral dans les chaussettes et aujourd'hui….. wahhh, une nuit sans moi et tu es métamorphosée.

\- Jeff y est pour beaucoup. Ce matin il m'a remonté les bretelles et je peux te dire que j'ai compris la leçon.

\- Ha ben va falloir que je le remercie, j'aime mieux te voir comme ça.

Ils finirent de ranger les habits de Kate en se taquinant dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que le docteur Ross passa voir Kate pour lui donner ses papiers de sortie est les ordonnances pour les contre douleurs.

\- N'oubliez pas de prendre vos médicaments, si les douleurs reviennent n'attendez pas pour les prendre. Et je vous mets aussi une pommade pour masser vos jambes, ça peut les détendre avant et après les séances.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon alors je vous laisse. J'espère que dans deux mois, pour le prochain rendez-vous, vous viendrez sur vos jambes.

\- Je l'espère aussi, merci docteur.

\- Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, appelez-moi.

\- D'accord docteur.

Il quitta la pièce heureux que certain accident n'aient pas toujours de terribles conséquences.

Rick se tourna vers Kate, et elle savait très bien de quoi il allait parler.

\- Tu as des douleurs ?

\- Oui, par moment ça me tire, mais ça va, ça ne fait pas trop mal.

Elle mentait délibérément pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais les douleurs pouvaient être très lancinantes et mettaient un certain temps à passer. Rassuré Rick changea de discussion et le reste de l'après- midi passa à une vitesse folle. Si bien que lorsqu'Espo arriva ils furent étonnés de le voir déjà là mais Kate ne perdit pas de temps et se hâta de quitter l'établissement, non sans avoir salué les infirmières qui s'étaient si bien occupées d'elle.

Elle s'installa sans difficulté dans la voiture et le latino plia le siège pour le mettre dans le coffre. Pendant le trajet elle semblait redécouvrir la ville, ses bruits, ses couleurs. Tout lui semblait plus beau, plus lumineux. Rien de tel que de frôler la mort pour vous sentir plus vivante. Espo informa ses amis des quelques enquêtes qu'ils avaient eu et transmit les salutations de tout le poste, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des collègues mais au fil du temps ils étaient devenus comme une grande famille, ils se soutenaient les uns et les autres dans la vie privée comme dans leur job. Un job qui, dans cette atmosphère familiale, était accompli plus sereinement que si les rapports étaient justes froid et condescendant.

Espo fit un bref arrêt à la pharmacie pour que Rick puisse prendre les médicaments de Kate puis ils reprirent la route.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, Kate sentait son estomac se nouer. Certes, elle avait déjà été invitée au loft mais lorsqu'on évolue sur deux jambes on ne fait pas attention aux détails qui pourraient nous entraver en fauteuil roulant. Elle se souvenait que c'était spacieux et qu'il y avait une chambre au rez de chaussée, certainement celle du maître, mais elle espérait ne pas faire d'impairs en endommageant quelque chose. Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'Esposito lui ouvrit la portière et lui avança son fauteuil.

\- Le carrosse de Madame est avancé ! _Déclara le lieutenant avec un faux accent anglais qui les fit tous rire._

\- Monsieur est trop aimable. _Répondit-elle entre deux fous rires._

Espo prit les affaires dans le coffre et ensembles ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'étage de l'appartement de l'écrivain.

À peine le seuil franchi qu'un déferlement de rousses les accueilli. Pendant que les femmes s'étreignaient, Espo laissa son regard embrasser la pièce. Depuis qu'il les avait quittés la veille, tout avait été chamboulé dans le loft.

\- Wah mec, quand as-tu fait tout ça ? Et surtout comment ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant son bras du regard._

\- Ben…est-ce que Ryan est-il venu bosser ce matin ?

\- Heuuu, non. _Répondit perplexe le latino._

\- En fait il est venu me donner un coup de main. Il voulait se rendre utile alors lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait venir m'aider il a contacté Gates qui lui a donné sa matinée. _Expliqua-t-il lorsque sa muse les eut enfin les rejoint._

Elle évolua entre le salon la salle à manger et la cuisine sans être gênée, aucun obstacle. Les meubles avaient été poussés et disposés de manière à ce que l'espace soit moins encombré. Tous les meubles étaient encore là mais disposés autrement.

\- C'est trop, il ne fallait pas tout déménager pour moi. _Déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Rick et sa famille._

\- Ce n'est pas trop Kate, c'est normal, et on fera tout pour que tu te sentes ici chez toi.

À peine ces mots prononcés, Alexis se jeta dans les bras de la détective. Malgré la grosse altercation qui les avait éloignées, Kate ne lui en voulait pas et sentait que la jeune rouquine avait encore besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Alexis, c'est très gentil. Je sens que je vais très vite guérir grâce à vous tous. Merci.

Elle prit tendrement la main de Martha qui se tenait à ses côté et la serra gentiment.

Après une étreinte amicale, Espo laissa la famille Castle prendre ses marques et leur promit de revenir les voir bientôt.

Kate refit un tour dans cet espace et se retrouva devant l'encadrement du bureau, hésitant à y entrer.

\- Viens de ce côté, ce sera plus facile pour toi.

Il lui montra la porte qui menait directement à la chambre sans passer par le bureau. Elle allait découvrir pour la première fois cette pièce, l'antre du maître, la tanière du loup, et elle ne fut pas déçue. La chambre était à l'image de son occupant, élégante, simple et tellement masculine. Elle sourit en voyant qu'ici aussi quelques petits aménagements avaient été faits. Une potence avait été installée au-dessus du lit pour lui faciliter le lever et le coucher.

\- C'est gentil Rick d'avoir pensé à tout ça. _Dit-elle en se déplaçant autour du lit et appréciant la place qu'elle avait._

\- C'est provisoire tu sais. Quand mon bras sera remis, c'est moi qui prendrais soin de toi.

Elle découvrit aussi une belle salle de bain, spacieuse, avec une douche italienne ou elle devinait qu'un siège spécial venait d'être installé. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle, elle contempla l'homme prévenant et attentionné qui se tenait devant elle et sentit son cœur s'enflammer pour lui, comme si c'était possible de l'aimer encore plus.

\- Merci.

C'est tout ce qu'elle put articuler avant qu'il ne l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et en demanda plus, vraiment plus.

\- Tu m'as manquée cette nuit Kate. _Déclara-t-il à bout de souffle._

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Mais….

\- Mais ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que cette nuit, nous pourront partager le même lit ? _demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- Il n'est pas question que je dorme ailleurs que dans tes bras Rick. Alors oui, je veux qu'on partage le même lit.

Rick reprit sa respiration, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir suspendue, après que Kate ai répondu favorablement à sa requête. Il l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de la tournure plus joyeuse que prenait la situation. Ensuite il lui proposa de ranger ses affaires, il avait fait de la place dans sa penderie et dans sa commode et il y avait beaucoup de place, à hauteur de main pour que ce soit plus aisé pour elle. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose, vu qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, la tâche fût donc vite achevée.

\- Il faudra qu'on aille chez toi chercher d'autres affaires car tu n'as pas grand-chose.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Lanie de m'accompagner dès qu'elle aura le temps.

\- Et tu sais déjà quand ?

\- Non, je lui demanderais quand elle passe ce soir.

\- Ha ok. Bon, si on retournait au salon se détendre dans le canapé.

\- Hmmm ça me tente assez, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Au salon, les deux rouquines avaient préparé le repas qui cuisait gentiment au four puis Alexis était montée étudier et Martha les avait quittés pour aller à son rendez-vous.

Kate d'un mouvement souple quitta son fauteuil et s'installa du mieux qu'elle put dans le canapé. Elle essaya de mettre ses jambes à plat mais sans succès. Rick avait observé sa petite amie, elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule mais certaines choses étaient impossibles pour elle. Kate le vit s'approcher et dans son regard bienveillant, ni apitoiement ni pitié ne se démarquaient alors elle comprit qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part.

\- S'il te plait Rick, tu peux m'aider.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'écrivain qui était heureux qu'elle ne s'enferme pas dans son handicap ou son mal-être et qu'elle accepte sa présence et son aide.

\- Avec plaisir. Tu veux regarder un film ? _Demanda-t-il en mettant ses jambes sur le canapé et en la recouvrant d'un plaid._

\- Hmm, non, je suis fatiguée alors je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par une petit sieste.

\- Tu ne serais pas mieux dans le lit ?

\- Non, j'aime mieux être ici avec toi.

\- D'accord.

Il s'installa dans l'angle du canapé et Kate posa sa tête sur ses cuisses puis la fatigue l'emporta bien vite dans d'étranges contrées. Rick regardait distraitement la télé, les images défilaient mais ses yeux se posaient plus souvent sur la douce créature qui dormait à ses côtés que sur l'écran. À force de l'observer, lui aussi sombra dans un léger sommeil.

C'est la sonnerie de la porte qui les tira de leur repos. Rick sursauta légèrement alors que Kate souriait devant lui.

-Bonjour la compagnie. Salua Lanie lorsqu'Alexis la fit entrer.

Ils avaient si bien dormi qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu descendre.

\- Bonsoir Lanie. _Répondirent en chœur les amoureux, ce qui fit rire les autres._

Elles se regardèrent en riant.

\- Ca en devient flippant. _Déclara la légiste._ Alors comment s'est passé ta sortie. _Demanda-t-elle alors que Kate rejoignait sa chaise roulant._

\- Bien, pour le moment ça va. Mais c'est vrai que j'apprécierais un bain vu que tu es là.

\- Mais pas de soucis ma belle, je suis là pour ça.

Kate regarda Alexis qui comprit sa question muette.

\- Le repas sera prêt dans 15 minutes, mais il peut attendre jusqu'à vingt.

Kate commença à avancer mais Lanie prit les poignées et guida son amie.

\- Laisse toi faire, je prends les commandes. Décida son amie.

Kate lui indiqua le chemin sous le regard rieur de Rick. Il était content de la voir sourire malgré le sort qui s'acharnait contre elle, contre eux. Le mouvement des coussins à côté de lui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, bien. Merci de ton aide Pumkin.

\- Ça me fait plaisir papa, et j'aime bien avoir Kate ici. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

\- Moi aussi j'aime qu'elle vive avec nous, et je vais te dire un secret, j'aimerais qu'elle reste, même lorsqu'elle remarchera.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais ça. Vous êtes heureux ensemble et ça se voit.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie annonçant que le repas était presque prêt. Rick mit la table, pour quatre, se disant que Lanie serait contente de rester un peu avec eux. Lorsque tout fût prêt il se dirigea vers la chambre où des rires se faisaient entendre. Il croisa les filles en chemin et leur annonça le repas. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord pour aller chercher les affaires de Kate le lendemain en fin de journée.

Lanie accepta volontiers de partager le diner avec eux mais ne tarda pas à rentrer chez elle retrouver son amoureux.

Au loft, tout était calme. Kate, après avoir pris ses médicaments, s'était mise au lit tandis que Rick finissait à la salle de bain. Il sortit et s'allongea à côté d'elle mais comme Kate dormait à gauche du lit, il était gêné par son attelle et ne pouvait donc pas la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le dos, contemplant le plafond dans la timide lueur que la lune distillait. Kate mêla ses doigts à ceux de Castle, doucement, amoureusement.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

\- Bonne nuit Rick.

Ils sombrèrent rapidement dans les limbes de la nuit qu'ils espéraient tous les deux reposante. Mais c'était sans compter sur les douleurs qui ne laissaient pas de répit à la détective. Vers deux heures du matin, elle les sentit arriver malgré les antidouleurs. Elle bougea, cherchant une position meilleure mais rien n'y faisait. Elle s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit et essaya de masser ses mollets mais son buste n'était pas encore assez fort pour la tenir en position assise donc elle bascula sur Rick, heureusement, pas sur sa main, mais sa chute réveilla son petit ami. Encore bien endormi, il alluma la lampe de chevet pour découvrir Kate, couchée en travers du lit, les yeux brillants, presque prêt à laisser couler ses larmes.

\- Kate qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je….je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. _Dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme, puis deux._

\- Tu as mal ?

La gorge serrée par la douleur, elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Rick alla précipitamment à la salle de bain et revint avec la pommade qu'avait prescrite le médecin. En attendant Kate avait repoussé la couette et s'était déjà mise sur le ventre. Rick s'assit sur le bord du lit et de sa main valide commença à étaler la crème, il massait une jambe, puis l'autre. Il faisait des allers et retours essayant de soulager sa belle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- As-tu mal ailleurs ?

\- Oui, dessous les pieds.

Il reprit son massage sous la plante des pieds, son pouce glissant sur la crème grasse, essayant de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Le même traitement fût appliqué à l'autre pied et ça eut l'air d'être efficace car elle se calma assez vite

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci Rick.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur le dos puis disparut dans le dressing pour revenir avec un coussin allongé qu'il lui mit dans le creux des genoux pour soulager ses jambes et son dos.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Je me souviens que Mérédith faisait ça quand elle était enceinte pour soulager son dos, alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait aussi te faire du bien.

\- C'est vrai que je me sens mieux. Merci.

\- Tant mieux si ça peut te soulager, mais la prochaine fois n'attend pas d'avoir autant mal, réveille moi avant. D'accord. ?

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne veux plus voir de larmes dans ces jolis yeux _. Dit-il d'une voix douce en caressant sa joue._ D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se réinstallait à côté d'elle.

Le sommeil les enveloppa de sa douce torpeur et le reste de la nuit fût plus calme.

Kate s'était levée sans réveiller son compagnon, il n'avait pas bronché, pourtant elle avait bien savaté pour rejoindre sa chaise, et maintenant elle attendait l'infirmière qui était sensée venir l'aider à se lever. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête qu'elle allait faire lorsqu'elle lui ouvrirait elle-même la porte. Du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, elle ouvrit la porte avant que l'infirmière eut le temps de sonner.

\- Bonjour madame. _Salua Kate avec un grand sourire, constatant qu'elle avait raison concernant la tête de sa visiteuse._

\- Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Beckett. Mais je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ce matin _. Dit-elle en entrant._

\- Oui, je pense que je peux me passer de vos services.

\- Mais pour la toilette ?

\- Mon petit ami à fait agencer la salle de bain pour que je puisse me débrouiller seule.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Non, il dort encore et il faut passer par la chambre pour y aller.

Kate lui énuméra toutes les installations mise à sa disposition et l'infirmière la quitta rassurée de son bienêtre mais elle lui laissa tout de même son numéro de portable au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Dans la cuisine Kate essayait de faire une surprise aux Castle mais bien qu'il y ait suffisamment de place, les ustensiles étaient hors de portée de mains pour elle. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était le café. C'était déjà un bon début. Alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper une tasse, Alexis arriva au fond des escaliers. Son père lui avait dit de lui laisser de l'indépendance mais de la voir galérer ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Elle s'avança donc vers l'îlot central.

\- Bonjour Kate. Tu veux un coup de main ?

Kate en appuis sur ses bras pour atteindre le placard du haut, se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Oui bien volontiers. Je voulais préparer le petit déj mais ….. _Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend ne voulant pas dire qu'elle n'y arrivait pas._

\- Je vois. On a pensé à la place que tu aurais besoin mais pas à la hauteur des choses. Attend, on va remédier à ça tout de suite.

Alexis et Kate firent de la place dans les placards qui étaient bas et y rangèrent les choses que Kate pourrait avoir besoin au quotidien et Alexis mit en haut d'autres ustensiles moins utiles.

Le bruit provenant de la cuisine le tira de sa nuit mouvementée. Il se retourna et constata que la place à ses côtés était vide et froide. Il regarda son réveille. Neuf heures. La fin de nuit avait finalement était bonne. Il enfila sa robe de chambre et alla découvrir l'origine de ce vacarme.

Il fût agréablement surpris de voir sa belle, munie d'un plateau posé sur ses genoux, mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner. Deux sourires sur deux visages heureux, cela faisait plaisir à voir, Alexis fit mine de ne rien avoir fait et laissa à Kate les honneurs et les remerciements de son père. Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur.

\- Wah Kate, c'était excellent. Merci pour cette surprise. Mais tu as dû te lever aux aurores.

\- Non, seulement vers huit heures. Et Alexis m'a aidé.

\- Oh je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Pour toi ce n'est peut-être pas grand choses mais en fait c'est beaucoup. Ça veut dire plus d'indépendance, et c'est important pour moi. Alors Merci.

\- Mais je t'en prie Kate, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Rick regardait la scène sans rien dire. Voir ces deux femmes si chères à son cœur s'entendre aussi bien le remplissait de bonheur et de fierté.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai cours alors je vous laisse, et restez tranquille tous les deux.

\- Rester tranquille ? C'est mal connaitre Kate, elle est toujours partante pour…

Il fût interromps pas une serviette en pleine figure, ce qui fit éclater de rire la brunette ?

\- Hééé mais heuuuu.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché papa. _Alexis disparut à l'étage soulagée que tout se passe bien._

\- Pour la peine mon chéri je te laisse ranger et faire la vaisselle, je vais me préparer pour l'arrivée de Jeff.

Puis elle tourna les talons, heu non sa chaise, et roula jusqu'à la chambre.

Rick resté seul à table embrassa la pièce du regard. Quelque chose avait changé mais il ne savait dire quoi. Il réfléchit un moment mais abandonna bien vite. Il débarrassa, rangea dans le lave-vaisselle mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les armoires il sût ce qui avait changé.

\- Bon papa j'y vais, à ce soir.

\- Heu Alexis, c'est toi qui….? _demanda-t-il en désignant les placards de la tête._

\- Oui, avec l'aide de Kate. Bon je te laisse. Bye.

Son cœur se gonfla de fierté. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, seul, certes avec l'aide de Martha mais il pensait avoir bien élevé sa fille, et chaque jour il se confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait relevé le challenge haut la main. Elle deviendrait quelqu'un de bien, il en était certain.

* * *

Alors? ça s'est bien passé l'installation?


	21. Chapter 21

Hello chers lecteurs,

MattJStorm : merci, et oui elle doit réapprendre et vivre différemment….

AlwaysCaskett3012 : merci, j'espère avoir comblé ce manque et avec le chapitre suivant aussi. Oui c'est lent mais la lenteur retranscrit bien les difficultés, non ?

Laetitialfw : expérience vécue lors de grossesses, le coussin sous les genoux c'est le pied pour soulager les jambes et le dos…lol… merci pour tes conseils.

julie91 : il n'a pas fait beaucoup dans la salle de bain et ces des choses vite fait, pas des pros…. Et Ryan est venu aider.

Sarha : merci, oui j'aimais bien Alexis à cette époque…

Rhane : merci, mais dans tous ce que j'ai écrit je crois que c'est la première fois que je les fais souffrir…..et je préfère ne pas recommencer…

Chrisfancaskett : merci, et oui, il est prêt à tout pour elle.

Voilà, fin du courrier des lecteurs. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, c'est le dernier chapitre…...écrit, le reste est encore dans ma tête, et je vous dis pas le méli-mélo qu'il y a là-dedans… ( vous avez eu peur que ce soit la vrai fin hein oui ? lol..)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 21 : Avancer

La sonnerie de la porte interrompit ses pensées. Il accueilli amicalement Jeff lorsque Kate sortit de la chambre en tenue de sport.

\- Bonjour Jeff.

\- Bonjour Kate. Comment ça va aujourd'hui. ?

\- Bien, j'ai encore eu quelques douleurs cette nuit, mais Rick m'a aidé _. Dit-elle en adressant à son petit ami un sourire compatissant._

\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas agréable mais sachez que c'est bon signe, que tout se remet en place gentiment.

Kate grimaça pensant que ce n'était que le début et qu'elle allait encore passer des moments difficiles. Le soutien de Rick serait important mais pour l'instant elle avait encore besoin de faire ces exercices seule avec Jeff. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa présence mais il la voyait souffrir la nuit alors il n'avait pas en plus besoin de la voir endurer toutes ces tortures….

\- Alors, où allons-nous nous installer pour nos exercices ? _Demanda le kiné._

\- Rick, on peut aller dans la chambre ?

\- Oui bien sûr, pas de problème. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose appelez-moi.

Il les regarda partir en direction de la chambre un petit pincement au cœur, elle ne l'avait pas invité à les rejoindre mais il se remémora les paroles de Mélanie « quand elle sera prête », alors il serait patient et éviterait de penser au bel Apollon qui laisserait courir ses mains sur les belles jambes de sa petite amie.

Sur le lit, Kate faisait minutieusement ses exercices, aujourd'hui ils allaient commencer à travailler l'équilibre assis en faisant travailler son buste et ses abdos. Kate était assise au bord du lit, Jeff lui tenant les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide, elle devait tenir assise en se servant de tous les muscles à sa disposition, sauf les mains bien sûr. L'exercice n'était pas difficile pour monsieur et madame tout le monde mais lorsque certains muscles ne répondaient plus, cela se révélait extrêmement ardu. Après quelques jurons bien choisis, elle réussit enfin à rester en place. Jeff tenta de la déséquilibrer mais elle arriva à se redresser et garda la position assise. Un cri de joie emplit le loft, ce qui fit sourire l'écrivain qui patientait au salon.

Pour les jours suivants, Jeff avait proposé à Rick de masser régulièrement les jambes et le dos de Kate, ce qu'il ne rechigna pas à effectuer, il y mit même beaucoup d'application, même avec une seule main valide.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient passé très vite, rythmées par les visites de Jeff, de Lanie, des bros lorsqu'ils avaient le temps et de Martha qui venait aider comme elle le pouvait.

Le docteur avait pu retirer les points de sutures au bras de l'écrivain et depuis deux jours il avait enfin pu quitter son attelle. Sans mettre trop à contribution son bras, il pouvait maintenant s'occuper de sa belle comme il l'avait promis en lui prodiguant des massages relaxants.

Grace aux soins de son petit ami, les douleurs nocturnes avaient totalement disparues au bout d'une semaine, parfois il voyait quelques mouvements au niveau de ses pieds mais il ignorait si c'était des spasmes musculaires ou si c'était des gestes contrôlés. Il sentait, depuis quelques jours, qu'elle était plus distante, elle parlait très peu et devenait plus irritable. Il se disait que ça allait passer.

Malheureusement l'humeur maussade de Kate n'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours, en plus il ne pouvait toujours pas participer aux séances du kiné et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il la trouvait souvent près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la ville et lorsqu'il essayait de discuter, elle s'isolait dans la chambre. Dans ses moments-là, il rejoignait son bureau pour essayer d'écrire mais les sanglots émanant de leur chambre lui fendaient le cœur. Il voulait l'aider mais si elle ne le laissait pas approcher, il ne savait pas comment agir. Même Lanie qui venait tous les soirs voyait son amie dépérir devant ses yeux et elle non plus ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état et tout ce qu'elle tentait pour la raisonner finissait en dispute.

\- Kate ?

\- Hmm.

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles.

\- De quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard vide et abattu._

\- Du temps, du programme télé, de toi, de ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait parle-moi.

Kate se sentait mal, pas physiquement non, mais le moral ne suivait plus. Depuis quelques jours il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration. Ses pieds lui obéissaient lorsqu'elle essayait de les bouger, les muscles de ses jambes se contractaient lorsqu'elle les sollicitait et elle les sentait travailler, mais elle n'avait aucune force, elle ne pouvait même pas repousser la main de Jeff lorsqu'il le lui demandait et cela la minait énormément. Son moral en avait pris un sacré coup, elle était donc tout le temps sur la défensive.

\- Tu veux savoir comment je me sens ? _Cria-t-elle énervée._

\- Je veux juste qu'on parle tous les deux.

\- J'en peux plus Rick. Tu es au petit soin pour moi, toute ta famille l'est et j'apprécie crois-moi mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais rien ne va plus. J'en peux plus de ces exercices qui ne mènent à rien, depuis plusieurs jours je ne fais plus de progrès, et ces fichus jambes refusent toujours de me porter. De vous voir tous prendre soin de moi tous les jours et moi au milieu qui n'avance pas. Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour vous. Je vais retourner chez moi. Elle finit sa tirade en se tournant pour regagner la chambre, pleurant sur son mal-être et son impotence.

Rick qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota tellement abasourdi par la colère qui habitait sa belle, senti ses yeux lui piquer. Ses nerfs, ses émotions à fleur de peau lui jouaient des tours. Une larme coula sur sa joue mal rasée, suivie d'une deuxième. Il se retira dans son bureau, comme il l'avait si souvent fait ces derniers jours.

Assise sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, Alexis, les yeux tout aussi brillants que ceux de son père, avait entendu une bonne partie de la dispute. Pas qu'elle écoutait aux portes non, mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu descendre chercher à boire, la discussion avait pris de l'ampleur. Elle avait aussi senti le récent changement d'humeur de Kate et cherchait à comprendre pourquoi, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée. A la cuisine elle se servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche qui fût avalé d'une traite puis alla voir son père, qui comme souvent ces derniers temps, était assis devant son ordinateur ouvert mais ses mains immobiles traduisaient son calvaire.

\- Papa ?

Il leva vers sa fille des yeux brillants d'un regard triste qui confirmait son abattement. Un gros soupir s'échappa de sa gorge sèche et nouée.

\- Hey pumkin, comment ça va ?

\- Moi ça va. Mais toi ?

\- Un peu fatigué mais à part ça tout va bien.

Alexis fixa profondément son père. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse mais il s'y prenait très mal.

\- Arrête Papa. Je vous ai entendu, je sais que ça ne va pas bien.

Dépité, il s'adossa au fauteuil, se frottant le visage entre les mains comme pour essayer de se réveiller après un mauvais rêve, mais c'était bien la réalité.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Elle n'a pas à réagir comme ça avec toi, avec nous.

\- Je sais mais là je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je vois bien que son état ne s'améliore plus mais…..

\- Écoute, j'ai fait des recherches sur internet, j'ai lu des commentaires de gens qui souffraient du même mal que Kate…..

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Alexis lui parla de ses résultats et de ce qu'elle voulait faire avec Kate après-midi. Son père, à cours d'idée accepta et promis de l'aider si Kate s'y opposait. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait faire mais c'était pour son bien.

TOC TOC TOC….

\- Rick laisse-moi.

Une tête rousse passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- C'est moi. _Dit la jeune fille._

Kate se retourna et lorsqu'Alexis vit le regard perdu de son amie, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de venir.

\- Hey, salut ! _Articula la détective en retenant ses sanglots pour ne pas se montrer faible devant la jeune fille._

\- Ça ne va pas fort à ce que je vois ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Répondit Kate froidement.._

\- Parce que je vous ai entendu papa et toi tout à l'heure.

\- Écoute j'aimerais rester seule.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour plonger encore plus dans ta détresse ? Pour faire souffrir encore un peu plus papa en le tenant à l'écart ? Ou pour qu'on te plaigne ?

À ces mots Kate releva la tête. Alexis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard sombre, était hors d'elle, le souvenir des mots dur que la jeune fille avait eu lors de leur fameuse altercation lui revint en mémoire.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on me plaigne. Et moi aussi je souffre…tous les jours. Chaque putains de jours qui passent et où il y a aucune amélioration je souffre. Que ce soit mes jambes ou dans ma tête je souffre. Je souffre de vous voir prendre soin de moi et que moi je ne puisse rien offrir en retour. Je …..

\- Stop, arrête ! _cria la jeune rouquine._ On est là pour t'aider. On l'a voulu, on assume et je crois qu'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal, on ne te laissera pas tomber Kate, OK ? Mais j'en ai marre que tu blesses les gens qui sont là pour toi, et surtout papa. Il s'en est déjà tellement voulu de cet accident que là tu es en train de l'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Alors maintenant tu prends le taureau par les cornes, tu te redresses et tu vas lui parler.

Stupéfaite par le discours de la jeune rouquine, Kate resta sans voix un instant. Elle leva vers elle ses yeux rougis et laissa couler quelques larmes. La détresse que vit Alexis dans le regard de la détective lui fit mal au cœur mais si elle avait besoin de cet électrochoc pour reprendre le dessus, alors elle ne s'en voudrait pas de le lui avoir donné. Alexis s'avança vers Kate et la prit dans ses bras. Étreinte que la blessée lui rendit sachant que ce n'était facile pour personne et qu'en réagissant de la sorte, elle ne se faisait pas seulement du mal à elle-même mais aussi à toute la famille Castle. Elle souffla un bon coup et s'éloigna de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as raison, je vais lui parler.

\- Kate ?

\- Et m'excuser.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se rendit au bureau pour retrouver son amour.

Les pieds sur le bureau, la chaise basculée vers l'arrière, elle pensait qu'il dormait mais le petit grincement de son fauteuil roulant le fit réagir et son regard se posa directement sur le visage chagriné de Kate.

Il roula jusqu'au canapé qui ornait la pièce et quitta son fauteuil pour s'installer dans les coussins moelleux. Elle le regarda et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Le regard triste de l'écrivain passait de la main de la jeune femme à ses yeux brillants. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle, mais pas trop près.

\- Tu sais, je crie fort mais je ne mords pas.

Elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère avec cette remarque mais cela n'eut pas l'effet voulu, il resta à sa place, bien à l'opposé d'elle.

\- Rick, je sais que j'ai été invivable ces derniers jours.

\- C'est peut dire ! _Marmonna-t-il durement!_

Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui prendre la main, ce qui attira son attention. Il remarqua que son équilibre avait évolué, et dans le bon sens. Il sourit intérieurement de voir qu'elle avait fait quelques progrès malgré ses propos tout à l'heure mais ne montra aucun signe de joie. Au contraire, il fixa le mur en face de lui et reprit son air sérieux et détaché.

\- Je suis désolée. Je t'ai fait souffrir toi et ta famille alors que vous êtes là pour m'aider à aller mieux, je m'en veux de vous avoir fait subir tout ça alors que vous ne pensez qu'à mon bien-être.

Elle sentit la pression sur sa main s'intensifier. Elle aussi resserra cette main qu'il lui avait si gentiment tendue lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard mais lu fixait toujours la paroi en face sans dire un mot.

\- Rick, tu voulais qu'on parle ! Alors regarde-moi s'il te plait !

Elle tendit son bras vers son visage et d'une caresse sur la joue lui fit tourner la tête. Dans son regard elle ne trouva ni haine, ni colère, juste, l'amour. Celui qu'elle avait vu dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus depuis qu'elle s'était enfin avoué qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Cette constatation lui fit verser une larme. Même lorsqu'elle était odieuse avec lui il ne cessait pas de l'aimer. Elle fut troublée lorsqu'une main douce effleura sa joue pour interrompre la couse de cette larme.

Elle lui sourit, il le lui rendit, timidement certes, mais c'était déjà mieux.

Elle reprit sa main entre les siennes et la caressa distraitement du pouce.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé mon indépendance et c'est dur pour moi de devoir demander de l'aide. J'ai toujours été très active, j'ai la bougeotte, je ne sais pas rester tranquille, et là de devoir rester clouée dans ce fauteuil ça me rend folle. En plus, depuis quelques jours, mon état ne s'est pas amélioré, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie mais je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à vous tous qui faites votre mieux pour m'aider. Alors je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement auprès de ta famille.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Catherine. _Dit Martha en s'avançant vers eux._

Elle était arrivée entre-temps et avait suivis, sans vraiment le vouloir, la conversation entre les deux amoureux. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au loft, Alexis lui a expliqué la situation et comme la porte du bureau était ouverte, elles ont tout entendu depuis le salon.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de Kate et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je vous comprends puisque je n'ai pas eu ce qui vous est arrivé. Mais par contre, je comprends qu'une femme énergique et dynamique comme vous enrage de rester cloué là-dedans _. Dit-elle en désignant sa chaise._ Je pense que vous aviez besoin de tomber aussi bas pour mieux vous relever, alors maintenant relevez la tête, battez-vous et montrez-nous que nous avons raison de croire en vous.

\- Merci Martha. _Articula Kate difficilement_

\- Vous savez quelle est la meilleure façon de nous remercier ?

\- Oui. _Confirma-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire._

Martha l'étreignit tendrement et rejoignit sa petite-fille au salon.

Rick qui avait suivi la discussion sans intervenir s'approcha enfin de Kate et la prit dans ses bras. Kate se colla contre son torse puissant qui lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la regarda amoureusement. Kate se senti revivre. Il avait le don de faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun. D'un seul sourire, il pouvait faire naitre une amitié, celle qu'il avait su faire grandir avec Ryan et Espo. Avec des mots bien choisi, il pouvait mettre fin à une chicane, comme il l'avait fait à Grennwood Lake. Dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus elle avait vu naitre leur amour, hé oui, Rick Rodgers avait changé une vie, et pas n'importe laquelle. Il avait tout chamboulé dans la vie de Kate et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Donc elle n'allait plus se laisser abattre.

\- Ça va ? _Demanda-t-elle devant le mutisme de son compagnon_.

Comme réponse, elle sentit les lèvres douces de son écrivain effleurer les siennes pour un doux baiser. Lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner, elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et demanda plus, ce qu'il ne lui refusa pas et permit à leur langues de se retrouver, de se câliner, elles qui ne s'étaient plus vues depuis…..depuis quand ? Elles ne sauraient le dire tellement le temps avait filé vite.

Front contre front, ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle et se reconnectaient à la réalité.

\- Je t'aime Rick. Merci de me supporter.

\- Je te le dis depuis longtemps Kate, Always, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

Deux lumineux sourires illuminèrent cette sombre journée qu'ils allaient s'empresser de vite oublier.

\- Et moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou.

Le regard de Kate fut attiré par un bout de tissu blanc qui se balançait au bout d'un manche dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Et au bout de se bâton, Alexis.

\- Est-ce que je peux ? _Demanda la jeune Castle._

\- Oui viens. _L'invita Kate et lui tendant la main pour qu'elle s'assoie à ses côtés._

\- Vous avez discuté ?

\- Oui, enfin c'est surtout moi qui ai parlé, et ton père a écouté. Merci de m'avoir fait réagir Alexis, j'en avais bien besoin. Alors maintenant je vais arrêter de pleurer sur mon sort et je vais me battre. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais avec votre aide à tous, j'y arriverais,

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait t'aider. _Annonça la fille de l'écrivain._

\- Ha oui, dis-moi.

Kate était curieuse et impatiente de voir ce que la rouquine avait en tête.

Alexis regarda son père, cherchant son assentiment pour lui parler de son projet.

* * *

alors?

pour la suite, un peu de patience, j'écris mais pas aussi vite que je le voudrais...


	22. Chapter 22

hello,

comme d'habitude, MERCI aux fidèles lecteurs et revewers, et même a ceux qui n'osent rien dire ( écrire) on ne mange personne si vous laissez un petit mot...

voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Quelle idée ?

Avant d'aller parler à Kate, Alexis avait discuté de ses rechercher et de son idée avec son père. Il avait approuvé et se tenait prêt à participer au mieux pour aider sa petite amie. Mais la jeune fille ne savait pas comment allait être perçue son intervention dans le processus de guérison de la détective donc la meilleure solution était de se lancer. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Kate et lui dévoila son plan.

\- Ben voilà, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le net et j'ai trouvé des témoignages de personnes ayant subi le même traumatisme que toi. J'en ai beaucoup lu, j'ai même échangé avec certains d'entre eux et la majeures parties ont eut d'excellents résultats et fait de gros progrès en faisant leurs exercices à la piscine.

Elle avait sorti sa tirade en gardant son regard encré dans celui de Kate qui semblait bien accueillir l'idée mais tout à coup gênée, elle baissa les yeux attendant une réponse.

Kate regarda Rick qui semblait ravi par ce projet et prêt à y participer. Un doigt sous le menton de la rouquine lui fit relever la tête.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée Alexis, et je te remercie de ton aide. J'adorerais aller à la piscine mais…j'aurais besoin d'aide. _Avoua-t-elle un sourire timide aux lèvres._

Kate se rendit compte que demander de l'aide n'était pas si difficile tout compte fait et ça rendait les gens heureux d'après les sourires qui fleurissaient sur les visages lui faisant face. Alexis poussa un soupir de soulagement devant la mine réjouie de la détective.

\- Et vous avez déjà prévu une sortie à la piscine. ?

\- Heuuu, on voulait d'abord en parler avec toi, et on aimerait aussi demander à Jeff comment on doit s'y prendre.

\- OK, pas de soucis, il doit venir demain matin, on pourra lui en parler.

\- Mais moi j'ai cours demain matin. _Répondit Alexis déçue._

\- Je m'en occuperais pumkin.

\- Et si tu veux nous accompagner tu pourrais nous donner ton planning comme ça on pourrait regarder un moment où tu es libre. _Proposa la détective._

Cette fois le visage de la jeune rouquine se fendit d'un énorme sourire qui confirma son envie de participer à la baignade.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Kate avait même demandé à Rick de l'emmener au parc du coin pour prendre l'air. Elle s'était assise sur un banc et Rick essayait de manier le fauteuil roulant, il constata que ce n'était pas une chose facile et que cela demandait un sacré entrainement, ce qui le rendit encore plus fier d'elle au vu de tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait au quotidien. Ils avaient bien profité du soleil et les nombreux fous rires leur avaient fait énormément de bien à tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, ragaillardie comme jamais, Kate accueilli Jeff avec un large sourire, ce qui ravi le jeune homme qui avait bien vu que ces derniers temps elle baissait les bras devant son manque d'amélioration.

\- Mais bonjour Kate. Je suis content de revoir un sourire sur votre visage, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui et c'est grâce à ma famille. _Dit-elle en prenant la main de Rick qui se tenait à côté d'elle._

\- Alors, prête pour une nouvelle séance ?

\- Oh oui, plus que jamais.

Ils se dirigèrent comme d'habitude vers la chambre mais sur le seuil, elle se retourna vers son petit ami.

\- Rick tu viens !

Ce n'était pas une question mais une demande, ce qui combla de bonheur l'écrivain. Il se précipita vers elle et un doux baiser vint la remercier pour cette confiance accordée. Rick souriait comme un bienheureux, enfin elle lui permettait d'être à ses côtés pour l'encourager et la soutenir.

Pendant la séance, Kate expliqua à Jeff le projet d'Alexis, il lui assura que c'était une très bonne idée et que lui-même y avait pensait et voulait le lui proposer depuis quelques jours mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre car il n'était pas disponible pour l'aider à la piscine. Rick lui certifia qu'il serait aux côté de Kate et qu'il l'aiderait. La séance fût donc raccourcie et Jeff leur expliqua ce qu'il devait faire et ou aller pour trouver une piscine adaptée, au moins au début. Après quand ils auront acquis une certaine assurance ils pourront aller n'importe où, même à la mer s'ils le voulaient. À l'évocation de la mer les deux amoureux se regardèrent et eurent la même pensée.

\- Les Hamptons.

Jeff les regarda perplexe.

\- Oui, j'ai une maison dans les Hamptons, nous pourrons y aller ?

\- Ah d'accord, ça vous fera la plus grand bien Kate.

L'heure du prochain rendez-vous approcha pour Jeff qui quitta le loft des Castle rassuré, sa patiente avait touché le fond et elle avait sur remonter, péniblement mais elle y était parvenue et c'était le principale. Avec l'aide de sa famille et les séances de piscine elle allait vite se remettre sur pieds, il en était certain.

Installé tous les deux dans le canapé, Rick massait distraitement les jambes de sa belle. Les douleurs avaient disparues mais par habitudes il laissait ses mains glisser sur ses mollets.

\- Rick ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille chez moi chercher mes affaires de piscine.

\- On peut y aller après-midi si tu veux. Mais d'abord il faut que je te nourrisse. _Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement._

\- Hmmmm, je pensais que tu parlais d'une nourriture plus terrestre.

Elle lui rendit son baiser qui s'intensifia pour devenir carrément sulfureux et il fit gémir le couple. Kate laissa ses mains s'aventurer sous la chemise de l'écrivain savourant son grain de beau, une peau douce, et chaude. Ça faisait si longtemps. Depuis l'accident ils n'avaient plus échangés de torrides câlins. Ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour et des deux côtés on sentait ce manque de l'autre, de ce partage charnel parfois explosif qui les emmenait très souvent au paradis.

\- OH Kate _! Dit-il en s'écartant d'elle à contre cœur_. Il faut se calmer sinon….

\- Je sais ! _Le coupa-t-elle._ Mais bientôt mon cœur, je te le promets, bientôt.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé tu sais….

\- Mais moi oui. Tu me manque Rick.

\- Toi aussi tu me manque, c'est que je ne veux pas te brusquer.

\- Je t'aime.

Comblé, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine et se mettre aux fourneaux afin de préparer un délicieux repas. Le temps de se remettre dans sa chaise et elle le rejoignit pour dresser la table.

Vers les quatorze heures ils prirent la route direction l'appartement de Kate. Elle prit quelques tenues supplémentaires, dont une nuisette affriolante, en plus de ses affaires de bains.

\- Rick, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer par le poste avant de rentrer ?

Il la dévisagea surprit par cette requête. C'était la première fois depuis leur accident qu'elle demandait à aller au douzième et il en était ravi.

\- Mais bien sûr mon cœur, je serais content de revoir toute l'équipe.

Ils se sourirent et se hâtèrent de finir de préparer les choses à emporter au loft.

Kate était nerveuse et Rick le sentait. Plus ils approchaient de bureau plus elle tortillait ses doigts. Il posa une main réconfortante sur ses doigts torturés et d'un simple sourire, détendit la détective.

\- Ça va aller, tu vas juste revoir tes collègues, serrer des mains, tu ne vas pas passer un examen.

Un mot, un geste, un sourire, il savait toujours comment apaiser ses craintes. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la porte de la voiture de Rick.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage des homicides, le bruit ambiant replongea le lieutenant Beckett dans les souvenirs, pas si lointains, du boulot.

Quelques regards, timides au début. Quelques sourires, plus francs. Des poignées de mains, beaucoup de poignées de main, et les accolades de ses amis. Ils étaient surprit et content qu'elle passe les voir mais savaient que cela demandait un gros effort de sa part.

Voyant l'agitation dans ses travées, Gates sortit de son bureau, prête à sermonner ses subordonnés mais lorsqu'elle vit la raison de cette effervescence elle tempéra sa colère.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir lieutenant Beckett. _Dit-elle en serrant la main que Kate lui tendait._

\- Moi aussi chef. Ça fait du bien de revenir.

\- Ne me dis pas que le boulot te manque ? _Taquina Espo en recevant un coup de coude de son acolyte._

\- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse être Espo, je préfèrerais mille fois être au job avec vous que cloué dans ce fauteuil.

Elle sentit aussitôt le malaise d'Espo d'avoir, encore une fois, parlé trop vite, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas et profita pour changer de sujet.

Gates laissa les amis discuter et retourna à sa paperasse.

\- Alors, une enquête en cours ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des tableaux blancs ou les photos des deux victimes et des détails étaient affichés._

\- Oui, deux même. Deux meurtres, presque au même moment dans deux quartiers différents et on piétine. _Répondit Espo._

\- Je fais équipe avec Hastings et Espo avec Karpowski, mais on a beau tourner et retourner ça dans tous les sens, on piétine et c'est agaçant.

\- Le mieux dans ces cas-là c'est de tout reprendre à zéro. _Proposa Kate._

\- On l'a déjà fait mais on ne trouve rien de nouveau. _Se désespéra l'irlandais._

\- Alors pour quoi vous ne changeriez pas d'enquête, vous prenez la leur et ils prennent la vôtre comme ça vous avez un regard neuf sur l'affaire. _Suggéra Rick._

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent et acceptèrent le deal mais lorsqu'ils eurent échangé les dossiers, Kate intervint.

\- Et si les deux meurtres étaient liés ?

\- On a rien trouvé qui les relient. _Affirma Espo._

\- Mais si les meurtriers s'étaient échangés les victimes. Tu tues ma femme et je tue ton beau-père. _Précisa Kate qui se prenait au jeu et ressentait le manque de cette excitation qui rythmait auparavant ses journées de travail._

Les équipiers se regardèrent, remercièrent Kate pour l'idée et lorsque les deux visiteurs quittèrent le poste, ils se mirent activent à la recherche de preuves.

Kate souriait. Ces quelques minutes au sein du poste lui avaient remonté le moral. Le besoin de reprendre son poste lui donnait la pêche nécessaire pour activer sa guérison. Elle n'allait plus se laisser abattre et faire en sorte que Rick soit fier d'elle et qu'ils puissent, ensemble, reprendre leur travail.

Rick regardait sa partenaire, la voir souriante l'emplissait de joie, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue si heureuse.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _Demanda le lieutenant une fois installés sur le canapé._

\- Parce que je suis heureux. Aujourd'hui, au poste, tu as oublié ton handicape, tu as repris le dessus et tu étais heureuse, ça se voyait. _Répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules et en posant un baiser sur sa tempe._

\- C'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien, et j'espère qu'avec nos idées ils auront pu avancer un peu.

\- Hm, on les appellera demain pour avoir des nouvelles.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentés, Kate avait rangé ses affaires et préparé son sac pour la piscine le lendemain pendant que Rick se renseignait pour trouver facilement la piscine qui leur avait été proposée par Jeff. Elle était située un peu en dehors de la ville mais elle était mieux adaptée pour les personnes à mobilité réduite alors ils commenceraient par celle-là et s'il y avait, non, quand il y aurait des progrès, ils aviseraient une autre plus proche. Kate s'était installée au salon et Rick leur avait servi un café qu'ils avaient dégusté devant la télé tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Dans la soirée ils discutèrent avec Martha et Alexis du programme du lendemain et la jeune fille était ravie de pouvoir les accompagner. Martha les encouragea et tout le monde se coucha de bonne humeur.

Pour Kate la nuit était agitée. Pas à cause des douleurs, non, mais à cause d'une petite angoisse qui tiraillait son estomac. Allait-elle s'en sortir à la piscine ? Elle allait être accompagnée mais elle avait peur de paniquer, de couler, de…..

\- Kate, tout ira bien demain.

Rick la sentait tendue, nerveuse depuis qu'ils s'étaient couché. C'était compréhensible mais il serait là pour l'aider, et Alexis aussi. Kate avait une excellente condition physique, elle n'avait aucune raison de douter, d'avoir peur, les mots de Rick l'apaisèrent, un peu.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas d'un pouce demain alors maintenant dors tranquille.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

\- Bonne chérie !

Ils trouvèrent enfin le sommeil et le reste de la nuit fût plus paisible.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la lueur du soleil de mi matinée l'éblouit. Elle se tourna et n'en cru pas ses yeux, son téléphone affichait dix heures. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit autant tard. Son bras étendu sur le côté trouva une place vide et froide. Elle étira ses jambes et sentit les muscles de ses mollets tirer. Le fait de sentir ses membres inférieur l'avait beaucoup rassurée mais maintenant elle devait travailler pour arriver à les contrôler mais ça, elle espérait que la piscine puisse l'aider.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. _Salua Kate en rejoignant la famille Castle au complet à la cuisine._

\- Hey, bonjour la marmotte. _Répondit Rick en venant l'embrasser langoureusement_.

\- Attention, ado dans la pièce. _Râla rieusement Alexis en se couvrant les yeux._

Toute la famille éclata de rire devant la mine faussement offusquée de la jeune rouquine. Rick servit une tasse de café et des pancakes à sa muse puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Kate fit ses exercices de renforcement de ses abdos pour rester assise alors que Rick essayait d'écrire mais ce ne fût qu'une vaine tentative tant ses yeux étaient rivés sur la brune qu'il observait plus qu'il n'écrivait.

Après le repas préparé par Alexis, Kate alla dans le bureau pour téléphoner au poste, elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de l'affaire de Ryan et Espo. Rick la rejoignit au moment où l'hispanique décrocha.

\- Salut Espo.

\- Ha salut Beckett, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien merci, et toi, votre enquête avance ?

\- Bonjour les Gars. _Salua Rick devant le téléphone posé sur son bureau et dont Kate avait mis le haut-parleur_.

\- Salut Castle. _Répondirent les bros synchrone…_

\- Alors grâce à vous on a résolu l'affaire. _Jubila l'irlandais._ Le mari de la victime et le beau-fils du plus âgé se croisaient tous les matins sur le ferry qui les amenaient à leur travail. Ils ont commencé à discuter et au fils du temps ont partagé leurs problèmes. Alors avec un gros coup de bluff à la Beckett, on a pu faire craquer le beau-fils et il a tout balancé.

\- C'est génial, bravo les gars. _Les félicita Kate._

\- Bravo à vous deux, car sans votre visite hier, je crois qu'on en serait encore au même point.

\- Ça nous a fait plaisir de vous aider les gars.

Ils raccrochèrent et les amoureux se tapèrent dans la main jubilant devant cette bonne nouvelle.

L'heure du départ avait sonné. Tous les quatre partirent dans la voiture de Rick. En effet, Rick avait montré à Martha tout ce que proposait le centre où ils allaient se rendre et elle irait profiter des soins bienfaisants des massages shiatsu et des pierres chaudes.

Devant l'entrée, Martha se dirigea côté soin et bienêtre tandis que Rick, Kate et Alexis allaient à l'opposé, vers la piscine.

Sur la nacelle qui la levait au-dessus de l'eau Kate n'en menait pas large. Le maitre-nageur l'avait pourtant briefée et elle était équipée de flotteurs mais une petite appréhension persistait tout de même.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent l'eau, à trente-deux degrés, elle retint sa respiration. Lorsque le liquide arriva à la taille, elle commença à trembler, mais pas de froid. Rick, qui était déjà dans l'eau vit dans ses yeux l'appel au secours, il s'approcha et comme d'habitude sut la calmer avec ses mots. Elle était maintenant dans l'eau jusqu'au épaules, maintenue fermement par les flotteurs. La présence à ses côté de Rick et Alexis qui la motivaient lui redonnèrent le courage nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas le fond, elle mobilisa ses bras et en quelques mouvements, elle avança de plusieurs mètres. Au-dessous d'elles ses jambes suivaient le mouvement, elle les bougea, pliés, tendus, pliés, tendus. Enfin elle avait cette sensation de retrouver un peu de contrôle sur ses membres inférieurs et ça la motivait encore plus. Ses deux accompagnants la suivaient sans rien dire, ils appréciaient juste les efforts et les sourires de la brune. Lorsqu'elle se remit à la verticale, elle sentit sous ses orteils quelque chose, elle déplia lentement ses longues jambes et fut surprise de se retrouver debout. Dans l'eau ses jambes étaient assez fortes pour la maintenir droite et elle exulta lorsque elle réalisa qu'elle marchait, certes lentement, mais elle marchait. Son regard brillant capta le regard fier de son petit ami.

\- Je marche Rick, je marche ! _S'écria-t-elle, se faisant se retourner les autres baigneurs qui les regardèrent interloqué par ces cris._

\- Oui, je vois ça. Je savais que tu allais y arriver. _La félicita Rick._

Alexis nagea jusqu'à elle et tapa dans la main que Kate avait toujours levée au-dessus de sa tête. Requinquée par cette sensation, Kate fit les exercices que lui avait appris Jeff et ce fût Rick qui dû la ralentir car à vouloir aller trop vite, elle pouvait en souffrir par la suite.

Quand ils purent enfin sortir Kate de l'eau, les trois compères retrouvèrent Martha qui flottait littéralement sur un petit nuage suite aux bienfaits des soins et surtout grâce aux mains expertes du beau masseur qui s'était occupé d'elle. Kate lui narra ses exploits, toute excitée qu'elle était par son avancée d'aujourd'hui.

Exténuée par cette journée, Kate se coucha au salon et apprécia les massages que lui prodiguait son petit ami. Jeff allait revenir le lendemain et il fallait soulager au mieux ses muscles qui avaient étés bien sollicités lors de cette baignade. Elle ferma les yeux et somnola le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

verdict?


	23. Chapter 23

BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE,

MattJStorm : merci pour ta fidélité. Kate est forte, et avec les Castle elle ne peut qu'aller mieux.

chrisfancaskett : Oui, c'est une bonne idée qu'a eu Alexis

AC3012 : mais non tu n'es pas rayée...je sais que tu aimes les voir souffrir, il n'y a qu'a lire tes fics...lol...et a deux on guérit plus vite...

Castlefan : impatiente ? alors va vite lire.

Laetitialfw : tu avais lu dans mes pensées au chapitre précédent pour la piscine et les Hamptons. et cette fois-ci aura-tu vu juste avec des retrouvailles torrides? va vite le découvrir...

julie91: pour l'enquête du double meurtre tu as complètement raison mais je l'avais bien aimée alors je l'ai recasée là. mais ici pas de paris...

sarha : heureuse que ça te plaise toujours.

Rhane : oui, de bonnes nouvelles pour mettre du baume au cœur de tout le monde.

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Petite cachotière.

Kate enchainait régulièrement les séances de Kiné ainsi que les sorties à la piscine, les progrès étaient très réguliers et cela se ressentait sur son moral et sur l'ambiance du loft qui devenait de plus en plus gai chaque jour. En cachette, elle essayait même de se mettre sur ses jambes. Les débuts étaient chancelants, elle arrivait à se mettre debout mais ses muscles encore trop faibles ne la portaient que quelques secondes. Elle augmentait progressivement la durée des exercices et jours après jours ses jambes, dont les muscles avaient passablement fondu, se renforçaient pour reprendre la masse perdue. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance jusqu'au jour où ses jambes la portèrent et qu'elle réussit à faire trois pas pour rejoindre le lit. Son cri de joie retenti dans tout l'appartement et Rick accouru aussitôt.

\- Kate qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ?

Elle cacha son euphorie, c'était encore trop tôt, et s'en sortit d'une pirouette.

\- Oh oui excuse-moi d'avoir crié, c'est juste que je n'ai pas mis le frein et au moment de me lever le fauteuil a roulé là-bas et j'ai juste pu me rattraper au lit.

Elle désigna le siège qu'elle avait, intentionnellement, quitté plus tôt, et qui se trouvait à trois pas d'elle.

\- Ha bon, j'ai eu si peur.

\- Désolé mon cœur, mais tout va bien je t'assure. _Assura-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil que Rick lui amena à portée de main._

\- Le repas est presque prêt. _Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement, baiser qu'elle lui rendit en le retenant par le col de la chemise._

\- D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. _Chuchota-t-elle électrisée par ses lèvres chaudes encore collées aux siennes._

Une fois que Rick fût sortit de la pièce, Kate jubila, silencieusement cette fois-ci. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès et se sentait de plus en plus stable sur ses jambes. Comme promis au docteur, elle serait sur pieds pour le rendez-vous en fin de semaine.

Rick servit le repas qu'ils partagèrent avec Alexis, Martha étant partie à son école pour une répétition.

\- Vendredi matin j'ai rendez-vous avec Paula et Gina chez Black Pawn et cette fois je suis obligé d'y assister, déjà qu'elle a été reportée plusieurs fois. _Annonça l'écrivain au cours du repas._

Kate fit mine de ne pas être déçue et acquiesça sans rien rajouter. Il avait oublié qu'elle avait aussi rendez-vous, chez le médecin, ce vendredi matin, mais elle savait qu'il avait des obligations et ne voulait pas le contrarier alors elle appellerait Lanie. Elle se dit que tout compte fait c'était mieux ainsi, car comme ça il ne verrait pas les progrès qu'elle avait faits et alors elle pourrait lui faire la surprise. Et quelle surprise.

Kate avait téléphoné à Lanie et lui avait expliqué que Rick avait un empêchement et ne pouvait pas l'amener à son rendez-vous chez le docteur. La légiste vociféra contre l'écrivain qu'elle trouvait malotru sur ce coup-là mais Kate la calma assez vite en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas grave car elle voulait lui faire une surprise mais ne rentra pas plus dans les détails de sa guérison. Elles raccrochèrent après s'être accordées sur l'heure du départ.

Lors de la dernière visite du kiné, Rick fût appelé au téléphone, il laissa Kate seule avec Jeff qui continuait sa séance comme toujours. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce et lorsqu'elle fût certaine qu'il était hors de vue, lentement elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit debout devant le regard stupéfait de Jeff.

\- Wah Kate c'est génial. _S'exclama-t-il un peu fort._

\- Chuuutttt, Rick n'est pas au courant et je voudrais lui faire la surprise.

Elle fit quelques pas devant lui et retourna s'assoir. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses jambes étaient encore un peu faibles mais il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps pour que tout redevienne à la normale.

\- Je suis content pour vous, je savais que vous y arriveriez.

\- Vous y êtes quand même pour beaucoup Jeff, alors merci.

\- Le plus dur c'est vous qui l'accomplissez, tous les jours, sans relâche, et ça paye.

\- Oui, je suis tellement contente.

Ils reprirent tout de même le cours de la séance pour donner le change, Jeff força un peu plus que d'habitude et Kate se plia de bon cœur à ses exigences.

\- Jeff ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que vous avez revu Jason ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je le vois toujours deux fois par semaine, pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment il allait, si sa rééducation avançait.

\- Oh oui ça avance, et même très bien. Maintenant il fait plusieurs aller et retours entre les barres sans se tenir et bientôt on essayera sans l'appareillage qui maintient ses jambes.

\- Oh c'est super, je suis si contente pour lui. Vous lui passerez mon bonjour et mes encouragements.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Sur ces mots Rick refit son entrée alors que la séance se terminait. Il s'excusa de les avoir abandonnés et raccompagna Jeff qui souriait en pensant à ce qui attendait l'écrivain. Lorsque les deux hommes furent sortit, elle se leva et se dépêcha de s'habiller puis reprit place sur son fauteuil, qu'elle allait quitter très bientôt.

Vendredi matin Rick se préparait pour aller à son rendez-vous alors que Kate se prélassait dans le lit, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais ce matin elle n'avait pas envie de se forcer à utiliser son fauteuil pour jouer la comédie. Elle s'étirait gracieusement lorsque Rick lui amena un café. Les yeux de l'écrivain se perdirent sur ce corps à moitié découvert, suivirent ses courbes et longèrent ses jambes qui réagissaient de plus en plus aux sollicitations de la détective. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et sa main remonta de la cheville à la cuisse de la jeune femme, en manque de contact, Kate tressailli et ses pulsations grimpèrent en flèche.

\- Jeff ne viens pas aujourd'hui ? _fit remarquer Rick en promenant délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de la détective._

D'habitude le vendredi matin Kate avait sa séance avec le kiné mais vu qu'elle avait sa visite chez le médecin, ils avaient annulé.

\- Heuu, non, il m'a expliqué un truc à propos d'un colloque de je ne sais plus quoi alors je lui ai dit que je ferais mes exercices comme il me l'a appris, depuis le temps je les connais par cœur… _esquiva-t-elle._

\- Ha ok. Alors moi je dois y aller, je ne sais pas si je serais de retour pour midi mais je te tiens au courant, OK ?

\- OK mon cœur, pas de problème.

\- Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelle.

\- Mais oui. Aller file sinon Gina va envoyer la cavalerie.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un court baiser qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher d'approfondir en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour maintenir le contact. Les langues se joignirent à la danse ce qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. À bout de souffle, les regards noyés l'un dans l'autre, ils se contemplaient en souriant.

\- J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

\- A plus.

Il piqua un baiser sur son nez puis quitta le loft qui avait été déserté par tous les autres occupants. Matha avait ses cours à donner et Alexis des cours à suivre. Une fois qu'elle eut entendu claquer la porte, elle tendit l'oreille. Le silence. Cela donna le coup d'envoi de la minute d'euphorie. Kate, sur le dos, gesticula les pieds en l'air savourant cette liberté de mouvement enfin retrouvée.

Ce moment de jubilation passé, elle se leva, prit sa douche et se prépara au départ, Lanie allait bientôt arriver et elle allait jouer encore la comédie un petit peu. Elle voulait que Rick ai la primeur de ses deuxièmes premier pas. Elle prépara ses affaires et parqua le fauteuil près de la porte. Alors qu'elle finissait son deuxième café, la sonnette retentit. Pile à l'heure la légiste, comme toujours. Kate prit place dans la chaise et ouvrit à sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut ma belle, tu es tout en beauté dis-moi.

\- Bonjour Lanie. Je ne voulais pas te faire honte alors je me suis appliquée.

\- Oh arrête, jamais je n'aurais honte de toi, même si tu devais rester clouée là-dedans pour toujours. _Avoua la légiste en désignant le fauteuil du regard._

\- Merci Lanie. _Répondit Kate en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire._

Elles prirent la route tout en discutant, Lanie râlait toujours à cause de l'écrivain qui ne l'accompagnait pas aujourd'hui. Kate lui rappela que Rick avait aussi une vie avec des impératifs à respecter.

Arrivées à l'adresse du médecin, Lanie put se parquer sur la place handicapée, elle plaça derrière le pare-brise le macaron que lui donna Kate et l'aida à s'installer.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi je vais me débrouiller. Tu peux aller faire les boutiques, il y en a de belles dans ce quartier et je t'appelle quand j'ai fini.

\- T'es sûr, tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Oui je suis sûr, aller, vas-y.

\- Ok alors à toute….

La noiraude n'insista pas et tourna les talons, il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois d'aller faire du shoping. Kate sourit en la regardant partir, courant presque pour s'enfiler dans la première échoppe venue.

Le docteur Ross appela Mademoiselle Beckett et son sourire se fana lorsqu'il la vît encore dans sa chaise roulante. Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour la laisser entrer et lorsqu'il l'eût fermée et qu'il se retourna, il resta bouche bée. Kate se tenait là, devant lui, debout, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vous avais que vous viendrez à ce rendez-vous sur vos jambes.

\- Oui mais vous avez fait une drôle de tête en me voyant arriver. _Dit Kate en riant._

\- Vous m'avez bien eu je le reconnais.

Elle lui expliqua le pourquoi de son arrivée en chaise et de la surprise pour son homme, ils rirent encore un instant avant que le praticien n'ausculte sa patiente. La radio démontrait que la lésion avait totalement disparue et qu'il n'y résultait aucunes séquelles. Maintenant Kate n'avait plus qu'à remuscler ses jambes mais il reconnut que Jeff avait fait un excellent travail. Il lui proposa un autre rendez-vous pour signer la fin de son arrêt de travail. Elle avait encore deux semaines pour se remettre définitivement sur pied et reprendre son poste au douzième en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Lanie avait raccompagné Kate au loft en s'inquiétant de l'avancée de sa rééducation. La brunette l'avait rassurée faisant même une démonstration des mouvements qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses jambes, sans trop en faire bien sûr, ce qui soulagea la légiste qui, elle, lui narra toutes les boutiques et les emplettes qu'elle avait acheté.

Une fois la porte du loft refermée à clé derrière elle, Kate quitta sa prison à roulette et le poussa dans un coin, pas trop loin au cas où quelqu'un arriverait mais juste assez loin pour l'oublier quelques minutes.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'assoir, elle tourna en rond dans l'appartement comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, c'était presque le cas, c'était la première fois debout.

Une sonnerie annonça un message, elle prit son téléphone et sourit, des nouvelles de Rick.

 **« Hello mon rayon de soleil, la réunion s'éternise, j'en ai encore pour un bon moment,**

 **ne m'attend pas pour manger. Tu me manques. »**

Elle faillit lui répondre qu'elle était déjà rentrée de son rendez-vous mais se retint de justesse et effaça le message, vu qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'elle allait voir le médecin ce matin, et elle en rédigea un autre.

 **« Ok, d'accord. Tu me manque aussi. À tout à l'heure. »**

Elle entreprit de se cuisiner un petit truc rapide, vu qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin, son estomac réclamait un petit quelque chose pour tenir le coup. Une salade tomate mozzarella ferait très bien l'affaire.

Vers quatorze heures, Kate s'était à peine installée sur le canapé que le bruit des clés dans la serrure se fit entendre. Elle paniqua un bref instant puis elle réalisa que son fauteuil était à portée de main. Alexis franchit le seuil toute guillerette.

\- Hey salut Alexis ! Déjà fini les cours ?

\- Bonjour Kate. Oui, mon prof de philo est malade alors j'ai fini la journée.

\- Et c'est ça qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement ça. Ce soir je suis invitée à dormir chez une amie. Vu que le prof n'était pas là on a décidé de se faire une soirée pyjama et on profitera pour revoir nos cours de philo ensemble.

\- Ha très bonne idée, c'est toujours mieux de réviser à deux.

\- Oui t'as raison. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va bien, j'ai fait mes exercices et je peux faire ça maintenant.

Kate se redressa dans le canapé et doucement fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol sans l'aide des mains.

\- Wah, c'est super Kate, je suis si contente pour toi.

\- Merci Alexis, mais c'est grâce à toi et à ton idée de la piscine.

La jeune fille gênée par ce compliment, se leva gentiment pour rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Bon je vais monter faire mon sac et faire mes devoirs. A plus.

Elle prit une pomme et grimpa les marches en courant.

A peine Alexis eu-t-elle disparue à l'étage que l'ainée des rouquine fit son arrivée au loft.

\- Bonjour ma chère. _Salua-t-elle toute joyeuse._

\- Bonjour Martha, votre journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oh oui, à merveille. L'école tourne bien, les cours ont beaucoup de succès et sont complets, et en plus j'ai rencontré un metteur en scène qui me propose une pièce unique.

\- Oh c'est génial !

\- Oui, et j'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir pour en parler plus calmement devant un diner.

\- Oh, et est-ce qu'il est charmant ? _demanda Kate curieuse._

\- Hmmmm.

Martha avait complètement décroché suite au mot « charmant » et d'après la petite lueur dans ses yeux, il devait l'être.

\- Vous disiez ?

\- Je vous demandais s'il était charmant mais vu votre regard je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

\- Charmant et très attentionné, il passe me chercher à dix-huit heures, alors je vais monter me reposer un peu avant ma soirée.

Elle grimpa les escaliers un peu moins vite que sa petite fille mais avec le même sourire, ce qui annonçait une excellente soirée pour toute les deux.

Les images de la télévision défilaient à l'écran mais elles ne passaient pas la barrière de ses yeux. Après avoir lutté un bon moment, les paupières lourdes, Kate finit par s'endormir sur le sofa.

Dans les bureaux de Black Pawn, Rick s'impatientait de plus en plus. Les discussions s'éternisaient pour des broutilles. Il devait avoir rendu le dernier chapitre dans un mois mais suite à l'accident il n'avait pas pu écrire, un délai lui avait donc été accordé. Mais têtue comme une mule, Gina s'évertuait à vouloir placer les dates de promo alors que le livre n'était même pas fini. Paula s'énerva et mis fin à l'entrevue qui de toute façon ne trouverait pas d'issue favorable. Elle quitta donc le building en compagnie de son auteur à succès.

\- Hében, je n'en reviens pas comme tu lui as cloué le bec.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là. _S'emporta Paula._

\- Juste pour mon éditrice.

\- Ben il serait temps qu'elle réalise qu'il y a d'autres maisons d'éditions à New-York.

Rick regarda sa montre et soupira. Trois heures de l'après-midi, il avait perdu pratiquement une journée dans ces bureaux pour rien. Il quitta son agent et héla un taxi, pressé de retrouver celle qu'il avait laissé seule au loft. Il envoya un message à sa dulcinée puis demanda au chauffeur de faire une petite halte ensuite il regagna son appartement son un autre détour.

Kate qui s'était assoupie un petit moment, émergeait gentiment de sa sieste. Elle s'étira au maximum, ressentant tous ses muscles, et surtout ceux des jambes, sensations qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir. De petites douleurs la firent grimacer mais parfois c'était tellement bon d'avoir mal, surtout lorsqu'on est passé à deux doigts de ne plus jamais remarcher. Son téléphone vibra sur la table basse, annonçant un message.

 **« Enfin fini. J'arrive très vite. »**

Elle sourit malicieusement en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait ce soir.

Seule au salon, elle se leva précautionneusement, elle poussa son fauteuil en direction de la chambre. Elle commença à préparer la surprise pour Rick. Debout devant le miroir, tenant devant elle la nuisette qu'elle avait emmenée dans son sac, elle sentit ce petit frisson picoter son estomac. Quelle douce sensation. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé cet excitation, ce fourmillement qui se rependait comme un ruisseau de baiser sur tout son corps. Et ce soir elle allait retrouver les mains douces et aventureuses de son écrivain, car oui, elle le connaissait bien et il allait l'épater autant qu'elle allait le surprendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de faire redescendre d'un cran l'excitation qui gagnait tout son corps, tout son être. Les derniers préparatifs de sa surprise terminés, elle se rendit vers la cuisine pour se faire un café qu'elle dégusta assise tranquillement dans son fauteuil pour parer à toute éventualité.

Rick franchit le seuil du loft quelques minutes plus tard et trouva sa belle, devant la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées, une tasse de café fumant en main. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle fit mine d'être surprise mais en réalité, elle l'avait entendu rentrer mais ne l'avait pas montré.

\- Salut mon cœur ! _Dit-il en retournant sa chaise et en l'embrassant passionnément_.

\- Bonjour toi ! _Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, prolongeant le baiser, partageant le gout acre du café fraichement fait._

Elle passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et accentua le contacte de leurs bouches. Elle était en manque de ses baisers, de ses caresses, elle était en manque de lui tout entier. Les gémissements émis de part et d'autre faisaient augmenter la température des corps en présence mais heureusement, ou pas, en manque d'air, les lèvres se dessoudèrent pour finir par se caresser plus chastement. Deux sourires s'affrontèrent pour mieux se savourer.

\- Avant d'aller plus loin, sache que ta mère et ta fille sont rentrées.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, un prof malade pour Martha et un rendez-vous galant pour Alexis. Ou est-ce le contraire ? _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de le rajouter devant sa tête hébétée._

Lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, il comprit qu'elle se jouait de lui mais il finit tout de même par lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs. Sur le visage de Kate, le sourire laissa place à la surprise.

\- Rick, elles sont magnifiques, c'est pour moi ?

\- Non je pensais les offrir à la voisine du dessous. _Dit-il en lui renvoyant la pareille pour tout à l'heure._

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux alors que Kate trouvait un vase coloré qui allait à merveille avec ce bouquet de Delphinium ajacis violet.

\- Sais-tu ce que signifie le violet dans le langage des fleurs ? _demanda-t-il en posant le vase sur l'îlot central._

\- Non mais si tu me les offre, je pense que cela doit être très poétique.

\- Ça veut dire, je partage ton amour _. précisa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Kate._

\- Et je ne voudrais partager cet amour avec personne d'autre que toi Rick. Tu me rends si heureuse.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, le silence simplement rompu par le froissement du tissu sous les doigts curieux de Rick, ils se contentaient de vivre l'instant présent.

\- Ça a été ta journée ? _demanda Rick déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux._

\- Oui, rien à déclarer, j'ai fait mes exercices comme une élève appliquée, d'ailleurs regarde ce que je peux faire. _Expliqua-t-elle en tendant une jambe après l'autre devant elle._

\- Wah, c'est génial Kate, tu vas bientôt pouvoir remarcher. _S'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant._

Kate, un sourire malicieux sur le visage dissimulé dans le cou de son petit ami, se réjouissait de la plus grande surprise qu'elle lui dévoilerait bientôt.

Martha avait quitté le loft pour retrouver son metteur en scène et Alexis venait d'expliquer à son père chez qui elle allait passer la soirée. Elle fila chercher son sac et laissa les amoureux seul en leurs souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Rick referma la porte derrière la jeune fille et soupira.

\- Elle grandit trop vite.

\- Rick, elle a dix-neuf ans, tu ne pourras pas la garder avec toi indéfiniment.

\- Je sais mais c'est dur de la voir devenir indépendante. Je me suis occupé d'elle seul jusqu'à maintenant et là, elle n'aura plus besoin de moi.

\- Oh non je te rassure, une fille a toujours besoin de son papa chéri.

\- Ha, et tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

\- Oui, et pas seulement à cause de la disparition de ma mère. La relation père/fille est particulière, je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais c'est exclusif, et personne ne peut s'y immiscer.

\- Alors ça me rassure, je croyais que c'était moi qui étais trop possessif avec ma fille.

Il s'était rassit sur le canapé à côté de Kate qui, couchée sur le dos, avait posé ses jambes sur les cuisses de l'écrivain. Distraitement il laissait glisser ses mains de haut en bas sur les jambes de Kate qui, ayant retrouvé toutes ses sensations, commençait à apprécier la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Sa respiration devenait même anarchique tellement il lui faisait de l'effet. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de contrôler son corps mais comment faire quand le manque et la frustration prennent le dessus sur la raison et la retenue. C'est la voix de Rick qui la sortit de ses pensées qui devenaient lubriques.

\- Kate ça va ? S'inquiéta Rick devant son essoufflement et son mutisme.

\- Ho, heu oui ça va. Le rassura-t-elle en regardant les mains qui caressaient toujours ses cuisses.

Rick suivit son regard et lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi, il les retira comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non ! _Cria Kate._ Au contraire. _Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce._ Je crois que j'apprécie plus que je ne devrais.

Elle s'assit, caressa sa joue impeccablement rasée et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Désolé.

De sa voix triste il s'était excusé. Mais excusé de quoi ? De vouloir l'aider ? De lui faire retrouver des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées ? Ou d'avoir tout simplement envie d'elle ?

\- Ne t'excuse pas mon cœur. Il me faut juste encore un petit peu de temps, mais je te promets de ne pas te faire attendre encore quatre ans.

Elle le gratifia d'un chaste baiser et d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

\- Alors, que fait-on maintenant qu'on est seul les deux ? demanda Kate curieuse de savoir si son homme avait déjà pensé à une occupation.


	24. Chapter 24

hello tout le monde,

 **MERCI** pour votre fidélité, ça me fait du bien vous pouvez pas imaginer combien...

MattJStorm : heureuse de faire ressurgir de bons souvenirs, j'espère que la suite continuera sur la lancée.

chrisfancaskett : la réaction de Rick? vas vite lire...lol...

Laetitialfw : Torride?...à toi de me dire si c'est torride...

julie91 : Rick ravi? c'est un faible mot...

chris65 : mais non c'est pas moche, c'est juste pour attiser votre curiosité...on aime bien ça nous les auteurs... hein oui AC 3012?

AC3012 : tu as raison de te méfier...mais non, tu ne crois pas qu'ils on assez souffert...pour le moment...lol...haaa l'abstinence à parfois du bon..

castlefan : ben oui, il faut bien couper quelque part... et à cet endroit je trouvais ça pas mal...tu as raison, ne doute pas...lol...

sarah : je vois que tu le connais bien Rick, oui il va s'en vouloir... mais Kate,elle, va-t-elle lui en vouloir?

 **un Merci spécial à AC qui m'a fait découvrir le film cité dans ce chapitre...  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE 24 : Surprise

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait lire.

\- Ou regarder un film.

\- Ou faire un scrabble.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard en énumérant ces possibilités, se souriant comme des ados intimidés par leurs premiers émois.

\- On pourrait aussi manger.

\- Hmmmm, bonne idée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Alors je propose que tu te délasses dans un bon bain pendant que je prépare le repas.

\- Excellente idée.

\- Alors hop, en piste car j'ai faim moi.

Kate se remis avec aisance dans son fauteuil devant le regard admirateur de son petit ami. Il était fier d'elle, elle avait su relever la tête et retrousser les manches pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Lorsqu'elle eut disparue de son champ de vision, il reprit ses esprits et regagna la cuisine.

Une musique entrainante, des ingrédients, des ustensiles, tout était paré pour qu'il puisse concocter un véritable festin pour sa dulcinée. Il voltigeait entre frigo, four et plan de travail, heureux qu'il fût de passer une soirée en agréable compagnie.

Kate quant à elle se prélassait dans un bon bain moussant, la chaleur de l'eau et les effluves des sels de bain parfumaient agréablement la pièce. Elle entendait en fond sonore que Rick avait allumé la stéréo. Elle l'imaginait se dandinant autour de la cuisinière pour lui mijoter un bon petit repas. Elle sourit. Elle allait le remercier pour ça de la meilleure des manières.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte et dans l'entrebâillement, un verre de vin rouge dansait dans une main qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

\- Je me souviens ce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'on parlait de ce que Nikki aimerait faire après une longue journée de boulot. _Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce humide._

\- Ha oui, un verre de rouge et un bon livre. C'est dommage, tous mes bons livres sont restés chez moi. _Le taquina-t-elle._

\- Hoooo, lieutenant Beckett, vous n'avez pas honte. _Se vexa-t-il faussement en posant le verre sur le large rebord de la baignoire._

Elle éclata de rire, ce rire cristallin qui le faisait souvent chavirer lorsqu'il raisonnait à ses oreilles. Ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines.

\- C'est si bon de t'entendre rire. _Dit-il sérieusement en trinquant avec elle._

\- C'est grâce à toi.

Il lui donna le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur ce visage qui à présent rayonnait de bonheur. Elle n'avait pas fini de sourire pour aujourd'hui. Et cela lui ravissait le cœur.

Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes savourant d'une autre manière le bouquet de ce délicieux vin français.

\- Le repas sera prêt pour dix-neuf heures.

\- D'accord, alors je peux profiter encore un moment de cette chaleur bienfaisante.

\- Oui, et si tu veux un coup de main tu m'appelle?

\- Non, ça va aller, avec toutes ces installations je m'en sors très bien. Merci. Rick ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Il sortit surveiller son repas alors que Kate pouvait se prélasser encore une bonne demi-heure dans son bain.

Délicieusement détendue, elle quitta la chaleur de la salle de bain pour choisir ses vêtements.

Pour cette soirée, elle décida de s'habiller élégamment. Une blouse violette et une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux puis elle s'empressa de rejoindre son fauteuil. Une fois installée, elle sécha ses cheveux et les laissa tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, comme il les aimait. Un peu de maquillage, pas trop, elle savait que Rick aimait le naturel mais elle voulait juste illuminer son visage, accentuer son regard pour émoustiller son petit ami. Satisfaite de son reflet dans le miroir, elle alla le retrouver à la cuisine.

Arrivée sur le seuil, elle resta bouche bée devant l'atmosphère qu'il avait créé pour cette soirée. Lumière tamisée, agrémentée par des bougies disséminées par-ci par-là, une table bellement dressée ou trônait son bouquet de fleur et toujours la musique d'ambiance.

Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent enfin, ils étaient tous les deux émerveillés, elle par la beauté de la pièce et lui par la beauté de sa partenaire. Même dans la pénombre, elle rayonnait de mille feux. Ils avancèrent simultanément au milieu du salon, Rick se baissa pour l'embrasser, un baiser qui se voulait sage, pour le moment pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu es resplendissante Kate.

\- Merci. Et ce que tu as fait là, c'est…..c'est magnifique.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Il lui prit la main et la guida vers sa place mais elle le surprit en quittant son fauteuil roulant pour s'assoir sur la chaise de la salle à manger ou il pensait prendre place. Il approcha une autre chaise et alla chercher le premier plat.

\- Alors en entrée nous avons un feuilleté aux champignons.

\- Hmm ça à l'air délicieux.

Il servit le vin blanc et s'installa à côté d'elle. L'entrée était succulente et elle ne se priva pas de le féliciter.

La suite fût aussi à la hauteur de tout le reste. L'émincé au curry rouge, riz pliaff et petites tomates chaudes dégustés, ce fût au tour du dessert. De mini tartes tatins avec une boule de glace vanille noix de pécan.

\- Rick, merci. Ce repas était délicieux. Mais maintenant va falloir que je me remette sérieusement au sport pour évacuer toutes ces calories. _Dit-elle en se reculant sur sa chaise et se tapotant le ventre._

Rick la remercia d'un baiser sur le dos de la main et se leva pour débarrasser. Kate faillit faire une bourde en se levant pour l'aider mais se retint au dernier moment et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Ils s'installèrent au salon confortablement et regardèrent un film dramatique empreint de romance, **De rouille et d'os**. Un film français qui parle de l'histoire d'Ali, jeune marginal sans le sous et de Stéphanie, qui suite à un accident va être amputée des deux jambes. Entre eux se noue une relation particulière qui évoluera tout au long du film.

\- Wah, ça a beau être un film, ça me donne les frissons.

\- Hm, à moi aussi. Et ça me rappelle mon histoire, tu es en quelque sorte mon Ali. _Avoua-t-elle en baillant faussement._

Il encaissa la comparaison avec le sourire, reconnaissant qu'il avait été quelques fois sa bouée de sauvetage.

\- Oh ! Mademoiselle Beckett devrait aller se coucher.

\- Oui, je suis vannée, tu m'aides ? _Demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras vers lui comme un enfant qui veut qu'on le porte._

\- Mais avec plaisir.

Heureux de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il l'assit sur les toilettes.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air crevé. _Lui conseilla Kate pour mettre au point sa surprise._

\- T'as raison, je vais me changer. Si tu as besoin d'aide appelle moi je suis à côté.

En sortant il referma la porte et partit se changer. En attendant que Kate arrive, il s'était installé sur le lit avec le dernier magazine de science-fiction. Il feuilletait distraitement les pages, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui était écrit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur des témoignages de personnes ayant été sois disant enlevés par des extraterrestres. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Une fois que Rick eut quitté la salle de bain, Kate se leva et colla son oreille à la porte, le froissement du tissu lui confirma que la voie était libre, elle se hâta donc de se changer. Une fois passé l'affriolante nuisette qu'elle avait secrètement dissimulée sous les linges de bains, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, se donnant un air plus sauvageonne et vérifia si son maquillage avait bougé, ce qui ne fût pas le cas. Elle inspira un bon coup puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit discrètement. Prenant une pose sexy, un bras tendu contre l'encadrement au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre sur sa hanche.

\- Rick ! _Appela-t-elle de sa voix si sensuelle._

\- Ouiii…oohhhh…

Bffmmmm….bouummm !

Kate éclata de rire en voyant son clown de petit ami tomber du lit tellement il avait été surprit de la voir debout. Il se tenait à présent à genoux à côté du lit, les coudes appuyé sur le matelas, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Il dévisageait sa petite amie qui se tenait là dans l'encadrement de la porte, debout, et qui riait de bon cœur. Elle s'avança de manière féline jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, lui dévoilant enfin le résultat des longues séances de massages, de kiné et de piscine.

\- Kate, tu…..tu remarches ! Mais comment….Je…... Quand….

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas, plus comment articuler une phrases cohérente. Il se leva et contourna le lit. Il n'osa pas s'approcher trop près mais ne se priva pas de contempler ses longues jambes fines qui la portaient enfin après ces durs mois de rééducations.

\- Oui, je remarche depuis quelques jours, ces derniers temps je faisais des essais en cachette et j'y arrivais de mieux en mieux à chaque tentatives alors je me suis accrochée et voilà. _Dit-elle en levant les bras en signe de victoire._

Rick retrouva son enthousiasme et la souleva dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- C'est génial Kate, je suis si heureux pour toi. Tu t'es tellement battue, tu le mérites.

Il la reposa au sol et la fit tournoyer telle une danseuse, le mouvement fit remonter légèrement la nuisette, ce qui le reconnecta à la réalité. Elle était si envoutante qu'une bouffée de chaleur s'infiltra dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, son cœur frappait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il battait fort, il battait pour elle.

\- C'est grâce à toi si je me tiens là, debout devant toi. Alors merci.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et par le biais de ce baiser passionné, fit passer toute sa reconnaissance et son amour. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées la plus part du temps, lorsqu'ils ne reprenaient pas leurs souffles. Rick était tellement subjugué par ce baiser si bouleversant qu'il réalisa que Kate l'avait fait reculer seulement quand il se sentit tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Il avait perdu sa chaleur, sa délicieuse saveur mais en voyant le regard de braise qu'elle posait sur son corps surchauffé, il savait que ce n'était qu'un court répit. Il se recula vers le sommet du lit au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, remontant à quatre pattes, le long de ses jambes, telle une panthère prête à bondir sur sa proie. Le fin tissu de la nuisette qui le frôlait attisait son envie d'elle, Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieur en le devinant bien à l'étroit dans son boxer.

Son visage si proche, son souffle mêlé au sien, son décolleté étourdissant, sa bouche entrouverte, tout était un appel à la luxure. Ni tenant plus, il se souleva pour contacter leurs lèvres et l'embrasser sauvagement, elle se laissa aller et se coucha de tout son long sur lui, jouant de son bassin sur son sexe déjà bien attisé. De petits halètements s'échappaient de leurs gorges tandis qu'il remontait ses mains curieuses sous la nuisette transparente. Lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les pointes déjà tendues, Kate gémit contre ses lèvres, mettant fin à ce baiser ardent. Le souffle court, Rick se releva en la gardant assise sur ses cuisses. Ses mains habiles envoyèrent valser au loin le tissu de dentelle et son visage se retrouva face à deux monts fièrement dressés qui ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Sans préavis il fondit sur une aréole, léchant, titillant, mordant parfois cette pointe désirable alors que l'autre subissait les caresses de ses doigts. Kate, la tête renversée en arrière, gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle se cramponnait à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre pieds devant les assauts impétueux de cette langue qui savait comment lui faire du bien. Alors qu'elle lui ôtait son tee-shirt, il s'appliqua à faire subir le même traitement à l'autre jumeau.

En manque de sa bouche, Kate l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres alors que ses mains trifouillaient ses cheveux. Elle picora son visage de baisers, laissant trainer le bout de sa langue sur sa peau entre chaque baiser puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire, trouva sa jugulaire qui, elle le sentait, pulsait vite et fort.

Impatient de retrouver cette fusion qui les ferait tout oublier, Rick fit basculer sa belle sur le dos, la surplombant de toute sa grandeur.

Les derniers remparts à leur nudité ayant disparu de l'équation lors de ce revirement de situation, les peaux luisantes s'attisaient de part et d'autre. Elle sentit contre sa cuisse la virilité dure et vigoureuse de son homme. Son état à elle n'était guère mieux, les caresses, les gémissements, le moindre frôlement éveillait ses sens. Son intimité criait l'urgence de cette l'union charnelle. Sans tergiverser, elle saisit sa verge et la présenta à son entrée. Rick, très échaudé par ces préliminaires, coulissa sa longueur contre son bouton de chair sensible la faisant se cambrer sous lui. Il insista en accentuant la pression et après plusieurs va et viens, sentant sa belle prête à le recevoir, entra en elle impétueusement. Elle cria son nom et la tête en arrière, enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements qui devenaient incontrôlables. Les jambes de Kate, croisées dans le dos de son fougueux amant, augmentèrent le plaisir des deux côtés. Il buta en elle, plus fort, plus profond et sans appel la délectable sentence tomba alors qu'elle empoignait fermement le drap. L'oreiller ne fut pas suffisant pour étouffer son cri lorsque l'orgasme l'entraina au portes de l'extase, Rick, enhardi par la vision de Kate totalement abandonnée sous ses assauts, donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de la rejoindre et dans un râle bien masculin grimpa les échelons de la jouissance pour la rejoindre au Walhalla.

Hors d'haleine, il se laissa glisser sur le côté et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Mon Dieu Kate tu es…extraordinaire. _Dit-il, encore essoufflé par cette torride étreinte._

\- T'es pas mal non plus.

Ils rirent tous les deux alors que leurs corps perlés de sueur brillaient sous les rayons de lune qui enluminait la pièce.

Une fois calmé, Rick sauta du lit et l'incita à faire de même. Ils se tenaient, debout au pied du lit, Rick faisant courir son regard de haut en bas sur le magnifique corps de Kate mais surtout sur ses jambes.

\- Je n'arrive encore pas à y croire. Tu es là, debout devant moi, c'est juste….j'ai l'impression de rêver.

\- Non, c'est bien réel, et je ne crois pas que ce qu'on vient de vivre était un rêve.

\- En effet, un rêve n'arriverait pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on vient de faire et en plus tu marches.

Kate intimidée, baissa les yeux et sentit son visage s'empourprer.

\- Je marche, et ça fait du bien de se ressentir pleinement ses muscles, son corps. Et tu sais de quoi mes muscles ont envie maintenant ?

\- Non. _Répondit-il les yeux encore rivés à ses jambes._

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Même après avoir pris un bon bain, elle avait à présent envie de se détendre sous la douche avec son homme.

Elle ouvrit l'eau, regarda le tabouret mural qui avait été installé il y a quelques mois et le replia contre la paroi.

Rick se glissa aussi sous le jet bon chaud et entreprit de laver le corps de sa belle. Kate en profita pour laisser glisser ses mains savonneuses sur le torse de Rick et de fils en aiguilles, de mains câlines en mains curieuses, nos deux amoureux redécouvrirent les joies de la douche coquine.

* * *

Appuyé sur un coude, Rick contemplait sa petite amie. Il se remémorait les évènements de ces derniers mois. Après presque quatre années à se tourner autour, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, et quand leur amour avait pu éclore, cet accident de moto avait failli les séparer pour toujours. Maintenant elle était là, dans son lit, ses facultés retrouvées. Ce mélange d'émotions eut raison de sa sensibilité, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il reprit conscience du moment présent lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse essuyer cette larme fragile.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ?

Elle le regardait soucieuse de cette douleur qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Elle l'imaginait homme sensible mais jamais elle ne l'avais vu verser une larme. Cela le rendait si touchant qu'elle se sentait presque mal d'avoir vécu ce moment. Il la rassura avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça va je t'assure, je suis juste…..juste tellement heureux de pouvoir continuer à te serrer dans mes bras.

\- Et moi j'aime quand tu me serre dans tes bras forts comme ça.

Elle s'approcha et se calla confortablement dans cette étreinte qui se voulait rassurant pour tous les deux.

Il avait à côté de lui la Beckett qui l'avait séduite dès leur première rencontre et elle, se complaisait dans cet enlacement réconfortant.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque les sortit de leur évasion matinale.

\- Quel heure est-il ? _Demanda étonnée la détective._

Rick prit son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

\- Ohhhh, il est presque onze heures.

\- Quoi ? Onz….je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je dors aussi tard.

\- Papa, Kate, vous êtes là ?

Les amoureux se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Oui, dans la chambre.

Ils enfilèrent rapidement les hauts de ce qui leur avait servi de pyjama au début de la nuit et qui avait fini au pied du lit par la suite et se réinstallèrent sous la couette chastement enlacés.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Oui c'est bon tu peux venir. _Annonça-t-il lorsque Kate lui donna son aval_.

Alexis entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement. Les yeux fermés pour ne pas risquer de perdre la vue si une vision traumatisante se profilait devant elle.

\- Vous êtes descends ou dois-je repartir ?

\- C'est bon Alexis tu peux ouvrir les yeux, rien de bien choquant à l'horizon.

Alexis sourit en les voyants tendrement collés, adossé à la tête de lit.

\- Tu es déjà rentrée ? _demanda son père étonné de la voir à cette heure-ci._

\- Oui, j'avais Philo en dernière heure et le prof est toujours malade. Mais je suis contente, on a bien bossé hier soir avec Sarah. Et vous deux, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Les sourires qui fleurirent sur les lèvres des deux amoureux ne laissèrent pas de doutes sur les évènements de la veille.

\- Oui, c'était une belle soirée. Calme, reposante, bref sans surprise, _dit Kate en observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Rick qui souriait comme un benêt._

\- Bon vu que vous êtes encore au lit, je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore mangé ce matin !

\- Bien vu ma fille, j'aime ton sens de la déduction.

\- Alors que diriez-vous d'un bon brunch bien copieux ?

\- Hoooo je dis…..ouiiiiii ! _S'exclama la brunette_

\- Alors je vais préparer tout ça, a plus…..

Alexis laissa les amoureux pour rejoindre la cuisine et attaquer ses préparations.

Rick embrassa langoureusement sa bienaimée qui approfondit le baiser en permit à leurs langues coquines de se donner de délicieuses caresses mais elle mit fin au baiser avant que cela ne finisse en dérapage incontrôlé.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller aider ta fille ?

\- Si, j'y vais mais tu peux trainer encore un peu au lit si tu veux.

\- Hmmmouiii d'accord, je vous rejoins dans un petit moment. _Affirma Kate en s'étirant de tout son long._

* * *

 _Alors? sa réaction est plausible...?_


	25. Chapter 25

hello,

comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux fidèles lecteurs/rewieveur, et aussi à ceux qui n'osent pas laisser de petits mots.

voilà la suite.

bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 25 : Surprise pour tout le monde

Rick quitta son lit bon chaud et se dépêcha de s'habiller pour aller aider sa fille à préparer le repas. Il était surtout impatient de voir la réaction d'Alexis quand Kate apparaitrait devant elle, debout.

Les odeurs de bacons et d'œufs et de café parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines attisant son appétit. Elle se leva précautionneusement, les premiers pas furent hésitants mais elle retrouva bien vite équilibre et assurance. Elle enfila un leggings et un large t-shirt et s'en alla les rejoindre à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle vit Rick qui la dévisageait en souriant comme un bienheureux, elle réalisa qu'Alexis ne l'avait pas encore vue marcher depuis l'accident. Rick tapota sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui signifia de la tête une direction. Elle se tourna et mis quelques secondes à réaliser que Kate se tenait là, devant elle, debout. La main devant la bouche pour étouffer sa surprise, une larme discrète coula sur sa joue. Comme Alexis n'avait toujours pas bougé, Kate s'avança vers la jeune fille qui la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, en s'attardant sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle fût à quelques mètres, la rouquine reconnecta à la réalité et se jeta dans les bras de la détective.

\- Mon Dieu Kate ! C'est….c'est…j'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Tu peux y croire chérie, j'y suis arrivée, et grâce vous tous.

\- Mais pourtant ce matin…..tu étais encore dans la chaise !

\- Oui, mais j'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin ce matin et je voulais d'abord entendre les résultats. Et je voulais faire la surprise à ton père.

Rick n'avait plus bougé ni dit un mot. Kate se tourna vers lui et dans son regard elle vit qu'il avait compris qu'il avait oublié le rendez-vous alors avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle prit les devants.

\- C'est pas grave Rick. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait, comme ça j'ai pu garder le secret jusqu'au bout.

\- Kate, je…je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai oublié…. _Ses yeux s'humidifièrent._

Elle quitta les bras d'Alexis et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Rick pour un doux baiser. Il passa les mains dans son dos, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

\- Arrête, je te dis que c'est rien. Oublie ça, aujourd'hui on a de quoi se réjouir alors souris, et passons une belle journée.

Alexis toujours stupéfaite pas la bonne nouvelle, laissa ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues pâles.

\- Rhhhoooo mais les Castle vous allez arrêter de pleurer, sinon je vais regretter d'être enfin debout.

Ils partirent d'un fou rire général, les amoureux ouvrant les bras pour accueillir Alexis dans un câlin collectif. Les larmes enfin séchées, tous les trois passèrent à table pour savourer le délicieux brunch préparé par la jeune fille. Au cours du repas, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, Martha, toujours très théâtrale, fit son entrée dans le loft.

\- Bonjour pour tout le jour. _S'exclama l'actrice._

\- Bonjour. _Saluèrent les trois attablés._

Rick surprit regarda sa montre. Il n'avait pas entendu rentrer sa mère cette nuit, ni repartir le matin. Avec le bruit qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit serait-ce possible que…..non….oh mon Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu….. Kate qui voyait Rick cogiter comprit son malaise. Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Elle est habillée comme hier soir quand elle est sortie.

Rick soulagé soupira fortement, mais….

\- Mère, où as-tu passé la nuit ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle crochait son manteau au mur._

\- Ben ça, vois-tu, c'est du domaine du privé mon cher fils. _Revendiqua-t-elle, clouant le bec à son fils chéri._ Bon je crois que j'ai oublié de petit-déjeuner ce matin.

\- Oh, il y en a assez, installe toi, je vais chercher les services. _Proposa Alexis._

\- Non laisse, j'y vais. _Insista Kate._

Elle se leva, contourna le bar le plus naturellement du monde alors que le silence régnait dans le loft. Lorsqu'elle revint à table, elle comprit le pourquoi du silence. Alexis et Rick se retenaient de rire devant la mine effarée de Martha qui voyait la détective se lever, marcher sans peine et revenir s'assoir avec eux.

\- Martha ça va ? _demanda la brunette devant la mine stupéfaite de la matriarche qui, revenant à elle, se leva et prit Kate dans ses bras._

\- Oh mon Dieu Kate, vous remarchez, c'est ….c'est…..c'est…Elle en perdit ses mots tellement elle était émue de la voir debout.

\- Oui, et c'est grâce à vous tous. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu retrouver l'usage de mes jambes si je n'avais pas été si bien entourée.

Martha regarda tour à tour son fils et sa petite-fille.

\- Et vous bien sûr vous étiez au courant ! Les réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Non, moi je l'ai appris que ce matin. Se défendit la jeune fille.

\- Et moi hier soir. assura Rick.

Martha reporta son regard attendrit sur la détective qui souriait face à cette interaction entre les membres de cette famille qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je me suis entrainée, en cachette…..

Pendant le repas, Kate raconta ses journées passées à s'entrainer, à réveiller ses muscles, à les endurcir pour pouvoir enfin tenir debout quelques secondes, puis des minutes et enfin arriver à faire quelques pas.

Plus tard, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Martha et Alexis s'isolèrent dans leurs chambres, l'une pour se reposer, l'autre pour étudier, Rick rangea la cuisine alors que Kate, un peu fatiguée par les efforts accomplis ce matin, se coucha sur le fauteuil et Morphée ne mit pas longtemps à l'accueillir dans ses bras réparateurs.

L'écrivain posa une question à sa petite amie mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'avança pour la trouver paisiblement endormie, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il la couvrit d'une couverture polaire et regagna son bureau, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Écrire. Depuis quelques temps il avait retrouvé un peu d'inspiration mais avec la surprise et la soirée de la veille, ses doigts ne demandaient qu'à caresser les touches du clavier de son ordinateur. D'ailleurs à peine son PC allumé et la dernière page WORD ouverte que le cliquetis typique se fit incessant. Installé les deux pieds sur le bureau et son ordi sur les jambes, il se laissa emporter par son imagination. Elle le guida dans des contrées encore inexplorées pour lui, remplissant l'écran de lettres, de mots, de phrases pour au final accoucher d'un chapitre entier.

Au salon, le canapé grinça sous les mouvements de son occupante. Kate s'étira mollement ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, le soleil inondant la pièce de sa lumière aveuglante. La couverture qui la recouvrait et qui n'était pas là lorsqu'elle s'était couchée, la fit sourire. Rick était aux petits soins pour elle. Même avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, il avait toujours une petite attention pour elle. Les très nombreux cafés, un bouquet de fleurs, des sourires, il faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir et apparemment il n'avait pas changé depuis leur mise en couple et cela lui réchauffait le cœur qu'il soit aussi présent pour elle.

Le loft était silencieux, mais en tendant l'oreille, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des touches du clavier qui frétillent sous les doigts agiles de son écrivain favori. Elle se leva lentement, ses jambes retrouvant rapidement l'équilibre, et alla préparer deux cafés. Elle avait toujours eut de la peine à les faire aussi bien que Rick mais elle avait envie de le surprendre.

Bien concentré sur le curseur qui se baladait sur la page blanche, l'écrivain n'avait rien entendu. Il fût surprit lorsqu'une tasse fumante apparût dans son champ de vision. Il releva les yeux de son écran et vit Kate souriante, qui tenait elle aussi une tasse de leur breuvage favori.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en savourant une gorgée de café.

\- Oh oui, et ça m'a fait du bien. Je ne me rendais pas compte que tous les efforts que je faisais pour remarcher m'avaient épuisée.

\- Alors tu sais ce qui serait bien ?

\- HMMM non mais je sens que je vais le savoir bientôt.

\- On pourrait partir quelques jours dans les Hamptons, tu pourrais te reposer et profiter du soleil et de la plage. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle posa sa tasse et s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. Et tu penses partir quand ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, pourquoi pas demain ?

\- Ok, mais je dois passer chez moi prendre d'autres affaires, et…..

\- Et ?

\- Et j'aimerais passer au poste.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui rendit le baiser, goutant ses lèvres qui avaient le gout de café.

\- D'accord. On ira d'abord chez toi, ensuite au poste et après direction la plage.

Rick partit téléphoner à Jonah pour l'avertir de sa venue vu que c'était lui qui s'occupait de la propriété en l'absence de l'écrivain, l'intendant l'assura que tout serait prêt avant son arrivée. Rick lui faisait confiance car comme à chaque fois, tout serait parfait.

Kate referma la porte de son appartement après avoir pris ses affaires pour les deux semaines qu'ils allaient passer aux Hamptons et elle envoya un message à Lanie pour la prévenir qu'elle serait au poste dans une vingtaine de minutes. La légiste lui répondit immédiatement qu'elle monterait à l'étage de la criminelle pour la voir. Elle s'amusait d'imaginer la tête de sa meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci la verrait debout pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Elle rejoignit son petit ami sur le trottoir alors qu'il mettait le sac dans le coffre de sa Mercedes puis ils prirent la direction du douzième.

Kate regardait défiler les immeubles par la fenêtre, ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas beaucoup prit le temps de se promener, elle se rendait compte que l'agitation de la ville n'avait pas cessé. Elle avait oublié le bruit, le va et viens, les véhicules, la frénésie qui faisait que New-York était une ville qui ne dormait jamais. Elle était une vraie new-yorkaise et cela ne changerait jamais. Elle se sentait bien dans cette ville, sa ville, celle qui l'avait vu naitre, grandir, devenir une femme et un lieutenant de police fort respecté.

Le ralentissement de la Mercedes la fit revenir à la réalité. Ils étaient arrivés devant le poste, Rick devinait quelle était légèrement tendue à l'idée de revenir ici.

Dans l'entrée, les hommes en faction souriaient en voyant arriver la détective. Ils la saluèrent et la félicitèrent pour cette remise sur pied. Les amoureux s'engouffrèrent dans la cage métallique qui les amena au troisième étage. Lorsque le ding se fit entendre, elle prit la main de Rick cherchant un peu de soutient, il lui serra la main et l'encouragea en sortant de l'ascenseur. À peine quelques pas plus loin, des cris et sifflets animèrent le poste auparavant si calme. Des applaudissements élevèrent les décibels et des mains saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Alertés pas le bruit, les bros qui discutaient avec Lanie, se retournèrent pour voir leur amie arriver au bras de son écrivain. Les deux hommes se tapèrent dans la main alors que la jeune légiste, les deux mains devant la bouche essayant de retenir son émotion, laissa couler une larme. Gates, elle aussi alertée par le bruit sortit de son bureau prête à sermonner son équipe pour se brouhaha inapproprié mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans la même direction que tout le monde, sa colère retomba aussitôt. Lanie fût la première à se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh mon Dieu Kate, c'est génial.

\- Bonjour Lanie, merci.

Les hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement puis Lanie Laissa sa place pour les embrassades amicales de ses collègues et amis puis Gates se rapprocha toute souriante du petit groupe qui félicitait Kate.

\- Bonjour lieutenant, heureuse de vous revoir sur pieds. _dit-elle en lui donnant une poignée de main chaleureuse._

\- Bonjour chef. Merci, ça fait du bien de remarcher. J'ai hâte, si tout va bien dans deux semaines je reprends le boulot.

\- Ne vous pressez pas trop, retapez-vous comme il faut et vous reviendrez en pleine forme comprit ?

\- Oui chef, comprit.

Gates retourna à son bureau vaquer à ses occupations faites de coups de fils et de paperasse. Kate avait mis du temps à se faire à l'autorité de sa nouvelle chef suite au décès de Montgomery mais au fil des jours elles avaient appris à se connaitre et surtout elles se respectaient.

Le petit cercle se reforma autour des visiteurs.

\- Alors petite cachotière. Hier je t'emmenais chez le médecin en chaise roulant et aujourd'hui tu marches ?

Rick resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Il savait pourquoi elle avait dupé sa meilleure amie et il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Oui, excuse-moi Lanie, mais je voulais faire une surprise à Rick alors je devais jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- Et à ton médecin tu lui as aussi fait le coup ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui, je suis arrivée dans mon fauteuil et quand il s'est retourné dans son bureau j'étais debout. Il a aussi fait une belle tête mais au final il en a ri.

Toute la troupe discuta encore un moment autour d'un bon café puis les deux tourtereaux quittèrent le poste direction les Hamptons.

Dans l'habitacle, la musique comblait le silence, un silence quelques fois troublé par les paroles d'une chanson que Rick fredonnait, Kate prenait le relais laissant Rick admiratif face à cette voix douce de sensualité. Discrètement il baissa le volume de la musique pour mieux se laisser bercer par cette sérénade que sa belle lui faisait honneur d'interpréter. Sans se rendre compte, elle anima plus de la moitié du trajet mais après une heure de route, la voix se fit plus douce, plus discrète pour s'éteindre gentiment. Rick l'observa à la dérobée, le balancement de la voiture avait eu raison de sa fatigue. Elle s'était endormie, la tête posée contre la vitre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

À une centaine de mètres de la maison, une secousse un peu plus forte que les autres tira la détective de ses songes. Elle se frotta la nuque, endolorie pas la position inconfortable ou elle s'était endormie, puis détailla les alentours. Rick ralentit dans la zone pavillonnaire et salua quelques voisins.

\- Alors la belle au bois dormant. Le trajet n'a pas été trop long.

\- Hmmmm, non, et cette petite sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien, sauf pour ma nuque. _Râla-t-elle faussement._

La prochaine fois prend le coussin qui est sur le siège arrière.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la brunette en se retournant. Tu avais un coussin pour la nuque et tu m'as laissé dormir dans cette position inconfortable.

\- Mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Se rattrapa l'écrivain en sortant de sa voiture.

Il la contourna et ouvrit la portière à sa passagère. Elle s'extirpa péniblement de l'habitacle mais oublia bien vite son inconfort en découvrant l'immense villa qui s'élevait devant ses yeux.

\- Wouha…. Alors comme ça tu es riche ?

\- Hmm, un peu. S'amusa-t-il à la voir aussi émerveillée.

Il prit les bagages et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée. Kate n'avait pas suivi, toujours scotchée sur le trottoir essayant d'imaginer combien de pièce il y avait dans cette villa.

\- Alors tu viens ?

Kate reprit ses esprits et le rejoignit prestement. L'intérieur était tout aussi beau que l'extérieur et décoré avec goût. Tout était à l'image de son propriétaire, masculin, racé, et les pièces étaient grandes et spacieuses. Il lui fit faire le tour de la maison, d'abords l'intérieur, ils déposèrent leurs sacs dans la chambre de Rick puis quand Kate eut fini de s'extasier devant l'immense douche italienne et le bain à bulles, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et ils sortirent sur le balcon pour admirer la vue. De l'azure à perte de vue, un ciel magnifiquement bleu et une mer d'un calme reposant. Depuis la terrasse en bois, une bande de pelouse menait vers la plage qui plongeait en pente douce dans l'océan. Kate, encore une fois, resta sans voix.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Tu…si….tu me demande si…. Rick c'est splendide.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Je sens qu'ici je vais vite me remettre sur pieds.

Rick la détailla de la tête au pied et répliqua.

\- Mais tu es déjà sur pieds ma chère.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme souvent quand ils se taquinaient puis il lui prit la main et ils finirent par la visite de l'extérieur qui cachait encore quelques surprises.

Pendant que Kata passait quelque chose de plus confortable, Rick fit l'inventaire des denrées pour préparer le repas de midi. Jonah avait bien garni le frigo et les placards, depuis les années qu'il s'occupait de ce pavillon, il connaissait les gouts du proprio. Rick se frappa dans les mains et attaqua la préparation.

A l'étage, la jeune femme hésitait entre deux maillot de bain, un deux pièces sexy ou un une pièce sportif qui serait plus adéquat pour faire des longueurs dans l'immense piscine. Elle opta pour le deuxième, se disant qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions pour épater son homme. Elle enfila par-dessus un t-shirt ample et un bermuda en coton puis alla retrouver son cuisinier. Il était en pleine création culinaire lorsque Kate arriva pour l'aider.

\- Je peux t'aider mon cœur ?

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, Il sursauta légèrement.

\- Non ça va aller, merci. Mais si tu veux tu peux aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. dit-il en l'embrassant.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et accepta sa proposition.

En sortant de la villa, Kate admira encore la vue. Elle s'imaginait déjà nageant à bride abattue dans la mer calme qui s'étendait à l'horizon, admirant les fonds sablonneux et les poissons colorés. Mais pour l'instant elle devait se refaire une santé alors elle se contenterait de la super piscine de Rick. Elle longea la villa et se déshabilla avant de prendre la température de l'eau. Elle était plus qu'agréable et après s'être un peu mouillée, elle n'hésita pas et plongea agilement dans le carré turquoise. Elle émergea bien plus loin et commença, d'abord lentement, à aligner les longueurs de bassin. Se sentant bien, elle accéléra le rythme, respirant chaque deux battement de bras, et agitant ses jambes plus frénétiquement. Après avoir effectué un demi-tour à l'autre bout de la piscine, elle aperçut, sur le bord, une forme sombre.

* * *

Alors, content?


	26. Chapter 26

hello,

voila, votre patience est enfin récompensée.

merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, anciens et nouveaux, revieweurs ou pas...

ET non pas de meurtre aux Hamptons... désolée pour celles qui aiment les enquêtes...

* * *

CHAPITRE 26 : Détente

Elle donna une bonne impulsion avec ses jambes et traversa pratiquement la moitié du bassin et lorsqu'elle refit surface pour reprendre une bonne dose d'oxygène, elle vit Rick qui la contemplait assit au bord de la piscine. Elle changea de direction pour s'approcher de lui. Il s'assit sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier pour s'immerger jusqu'à la taille, et regarda arriver sa sirène, plus précisément il regardait ses jambes, ses longues jambes qui avaient causé tant de soucis ces derniers mois. Maintenant c'était de l'histoire ancienne, elles bougeaient, marchaient et bientôt, très bientôt, elles sillonneront la ville, coursant les méchants comme avant.

Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'une gerbe d'eau l'arrosa abondamment mais ne fût pas surpris par la température plus qu'agréable de l'eau. Kate arriva à sa hauteur et sans stopper sa course, l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ?

\- Rick, je viens de passer des semaines entières, immobile dans une chaise roulante, alors laisse-moi retrouver le plaisir de sentir mes jambes. Même si elles me font mal, tu n'imagines pas le bien que ça fait de les sentir, de pouvoir les contrôler à nouveau.

\- D'accord, mais fais des pauses de temps en temps quand même.

\- Hmmm, OK, seulement si tu me rejoins.

Elle s'éloigna sur le dos, regardant si Rick allait la suivre et fût ravie de le voir s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. En trois brasses il l'avait rattrapée et maintenant ils étaient au milieu de la piscine à s'embrasser. Elle s'écarta de lui avec un regard amusé et lui lança.

\- La pause est finie. Tu fais quelques longueurs avec moi ?

\- Déjà ? Tu ne crois pas que…..

-Rick, je me sens bien. Allé, viens.

Elle quitta son étreinte et commença à nager vers le bord. Lorsqu'elle vira elle constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé, mais revenue à sa hauteur, il lui emboita le pas et suivit sa cadence. Il avait un bon rythme, son envergure de bras lui permettait d'avoir une bonne allure et il n'aurait aucune peine à la distancer s'il le voulait mais pour le moment il suivait le tempo de sa partenaire et petite amie.

Sur le transat, le portable de Rick se mit à sonner. Il s'approcha de l'escalier et s'assit pour voir Kate arriver vers lui.

\- C'est le repas. Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

\- Super, je commençais à avoir faim.

Ils sortirent main dans la main, se séchant mutuellement. Rick sortit des peignoirs et aida Kate à le passer. Sur la terrasse en bois, la table était déjà dressée, et un parasol leur donnait juste l'ombre nécessaire. Ils partagèrent le repas dans le calme que procurait ce moment.

Les journées s'écoulaient au rythme, des longueurs de piscine entrecoupées de câlins tantôt soft tantôt torrides, de balades sur la plage, de moment de repos ou Kate lisait alors que Rick, très inspiré, écrivait sa saga, et de repas partagés dans la bonne humeur. Kate avait aussi passé plusieurs coups de téléphone à son père et à Lanie qui avait toujours de la peine à croire à sa rémission. Après avoir raccroché avec son père, elle repensait à la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter en toutes circonstances, une famille qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, et un petit ami qui se pliait en quatre pour elle.

Kate était heureuse. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et elle savait à qui elle le devait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le petit bureau ou Rick se réfugiait pour travailler. La porte était entre-ouverte, elle en profita pour le regarder écrire mais elle fût surprise de le trouver immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois être là mais son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, elle ne savait où mais constatait qu'il était plus inquiet que d'habitude.

\- On va se balader ?

Il revint sur terre au son de cette douce voix.

\- Hmm, tu disais ? demanda-t-il pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais aller te balader sur la plage ?

\- Oui, J'arrive.

Il referma son ordinateur et attrapa ses lunettes de soleil sur un petit meuble puis rejoignit Kate qui l'attendait sur la terrasse. Elle lui sourit, ôta ses sandales puis s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main et le guida vers la plage, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et en chemin Rick abandonna aussi ses chaussures. Les pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud, ils marchaient silencieusement, laissant les cris des mouettes et le murmure des vagues s'échouant sur le sable, rythmer leur marche.

Leurs mains s'étaient désunies pour s'agripper à une épaule et une taille, resserrant fermement leur prise sur l'être aimé. Rick semblait toujours aussi préoccupé. Elle voulait lui en parler mais avait peur de la réponse. Est-ce que cela la concernait elle ? Leur amour ? Son travail ? Voulait-elle vraiment le savoir ? Oui, elle préférait le savoir plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Rick est-ce que ça va ?

\- Hmmm. Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu sembles ailleurs. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, tout va bien je t'assure.

\- Si quelque chose n'allait pas tu me le dirais hein ?

\- Mais oui, et je te rassure, tout va bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, resserra son étreinte sur son épaule et lui sourit sincèrement, du moins il l'espérait, pour dissimuler sa gêne. Elle lui rendit son sourire et oublia pour un moment son état, mettant cela sur le coup de la fatigue. Ils marchèrent enlacés encore un moment, ramassant des coquillages par ci par là puis rebroussèrent chemin avant que le soleil ne disparaisse à l'horizon.

En fin de semaine, ils allèrent en ville faire des courses et manger en amoureux dans un restaurant sur la plage.

Ils avaient passés une bonne soirée mais Rick semblait toujours préoccupé. Il tentait de le dissimuler mais ne savait plus comment faire face à l'esprit observateur de la détective. Il arrivait à donner le change, mais de moins en moins.

Le lendemain matin, Rick s'affairait à lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, il ne savait pas comment lui présenter son idée. Il en avait envie mais cherchait comment aborder la chose. Il avait peur d'aller trop vite, si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête, elle risquait de se braquer et ne plus vouloir s'y remettre. Il soupira bruyamment, et, versant la pâte à pancake un peu trop rapidement, se brûla lorsque le retour d'huile lui arriva sur sa main, un juron bien gratiné lui échappa. Se tournant pour mettre sa main sous l'eau froide, il vit Kate sur le seuil de la porte. Les sourcils plissés, elle le dévisageait d'un air interrogatif. Entre sa nervosité des derniers jours et sa gaucherie de ce matin, elle ne doutait plus que quelque chose d'important le tracassait. Elle coupa le gaz sous la poêle tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et prit délicatement sa main blessés dans la sienne pour faire couler l'eau moins durement sur sa blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rick ?

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste été un peu trop vite et je me suis brûlé. Dit-il en détournant son regard.

D'un doigt sous son menton, elle lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, plongeant dans le regard fuyant de son petit ami.

\- Rick, je commence à te connaitre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le regard bienveillant de Kate l'apaisa un peu mais son hésitation était toujours bien présente et nouait son estomac comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il soupira, arrêta l'eau, et essuya sa main dans un torchon en se tournant face à elle.

\- Je….. je voulais te proposer quelque chose depuis quelques jours mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais comme on n'en a jamais parlé depuis l'accident, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

L'esprit de Kate tourna à plein régime, cherchant qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil mais connaissant le zigoto, il y avait tellement de possibilité, qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors plutôt que de se faire du mouron pour rien elle préféra l'inciter à parler.

\- Rick, arrête de tourner autour du pot et laisse-moi juger par moi-même si c'est une bonne idée ou pas.

\- C'est que je ne voudrais pas que tu te fâche ou te braque.

\- Si tu ne me parle pas, là je risque de me fâcher. Menaça-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches de manière sévère.

\- D'accord, viens.

Il prit quelque chose dans un tiroir et ensuite l'attrapa par la main pour l'emmener dehors, ils contournèrent la maison et s'immobilisèrent devant le garage fermé. Kate n'avait pas encore vu cette partie de la propriété puisqu'ils avaient laissé la voiture devant la maison. Il tenait dans sa main une petite télécommande. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, la porte commença à s'enrouler vers le haut laissant apparaitre une cavité sombre mais lorsque le néon s'alluma, Kate comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait été étrange ces derniers temps.

Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise mais surtout pour étouffer un cri de joie. A sa vue s'offrait une magnifique Harley Davidson d'un bleu éclatant. Alors que Rick la sortait du garage pour l'exposer à la lumière du jour, Kate n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole, ce qui inquiéta l'écrivain, toujours pas sûr d'avoir eu une bonne idée.

\- Kate, dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

\- Je….Rick….elle….. wah….magnifique.

Ces quelques mots énoncés dans le désordre eurent pour effet de le détendre un peu, mais pas encore complètement. Kate tourna autour de l'engin, la détaillant sous toute les coutures, ses mains faisaient des vas et viens entre la moto et sa bouche.

\- Je…..je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu étais nerveux de me la montrer Rick, elle est splendide, c'est une Harley Davidson FXSTD softail année 2000, et la couleur est juste, lumineuse.

\- Wah, je suis impressionné, tu connais tous les modèles ? Souffla-t-il en finissant complètement de se détendre.

\- Pas tous mais je suis fan de Harley depuis que j'ai seize ans et je suis l'évolution des nouveaux modèles alors je le connais celui-là. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

Il respira un bon coup, apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air réfractaire à l'idée de refaire de la moto.

\- Ben en fait je ne savais pas si tu oserais remonter sur une moto, c'est pour ça….

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par des lèvres chaudes qui lui clouèrent le bec. Le baiser fût bref mais sincère.

\- Tu es un amour. Tu croyais que je n'oserais pas à cause de l'accident?

\- Oui, on n'a jamais reparlé de ça alors je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais.

\- Je te rassure, si la mienne n'avait pas été complètement détruite, j'aurais déjà grimpé dessus. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une moto.

\- Heu, en fait elle n'est pas à moi.

Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant dans son regard si elle avait saisis le message mais apparemment pas.

\- Ben alors que fait-elle ici si ce n'est pas la tienne…..ou alors…on te l'a prêtée pour faire un tour. Demanda-t-elle ravie à l'idée de chevaucher cette belle monture.

\- Heu non, pas tout à fait.

Le sourire de Kate fondit instantanément. Elle avait une petite appréhension de refaire de la moto mais l'envie était plus forte, et jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de ces balades en moto pour s'échapper certains week-ends. Même qu'elle tenait énormément à sa première moto qu'elle avait achetée avec ses économies à dix-huit ans et retapée, elle avait déjà fait des recherches pour la remplacer mais n'avait pas encore trouvé celle qui lui décrocherait un coup de cœur…quoi que celle qui se trouvait devant elle avait tout pour lui plaire.

\- Oh, alors pourquoi tu me la montre ?

Il fourra ses mains au fond de ses poches s'attendant à être foudroyé sur place lorsqu'elle saurait. Mais il trouvait ça tout à fait normal.

\- Ben en fait, elle est à toi….si tu la veux bien sûr.

Le regard noir que Kate lui lança lui glaça le sang, mais en y regardant de plus près, ce regard ne le fusillait pas, non, il brillait. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne cillait pas d'un cil, même lorsqu'une larme roula sur sa joue rosie par le soleil de midi. À la fois intimidé et inquiet, il s'avança et d'une caresse, essuya la goutte qui perlait lentement jusqu'au menton de Kate. Ce contact la fit revenir à la réalité. Les mots de Rick tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Ben en fait, elle est à toi….si tu la veux bien sûr._

Bien sûr qu'elle la voulait, mais c'était trop. Jamais elle n'avait reçu de cadeau aussi important, pas tant par sa valeur monétaire mais surtout par sa valeur sentimentale. Elle savait très bien que son ancienne Harley n'était plus qu'une épave et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui redonner vie, alors le cadeau de Rick était inestimable. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Rick pour accentuer le contact sur sa joue. Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle qu'il en était touchant. Il se pliait en quatre pour elle depuis des mois et là, ce cadeau, c'était…..

\- Rick, tu es fou tu le sais ?

\- Oui, fou de toi.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui donna le baiser le plus bouleversant qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Rick, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'a jamais fait. C'est de la folie, mais j'aime cette folie qui fait de toi un être adorable. Alors oui j'accepte, mais à une condition.

Il se recula et la dévisagea inquiet. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin qui présagea d'un piège.

\- Quelle condition ? S'aventura-t-il à demander au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit MA moto, mais NOTRE moto. D'accord.

Il respira un bon coup, ne se rappelant pas avoir retenu son souffle et l'enlaça, acceptant le deal avec honneur.

\- Ok ça marche. Et est-ce que ça te dirait de faire un tour ?

\- Heuuu aujourd'hui ?

Elle semblait hésitante, elle venait de lui avouer ne pas avoir d'appréhensions et pourtant il la sentait peu réceptive à l'idée de la balade.

\- Oui, maintenant ou cet après-midi si tu préfères.

\- Mais, on n'a pas de casque, pas d'équipements ?

Rick souffla de soulagement, c'était donc ça son problème, les accessoires.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire au fond du garage et il en sortit deux casques identiques, assortis au bleu azure de la moto. Elle s'avança vers le meuble et ouvrit en grand les portes. Elle resta bouche bée devant le contenu. Il y avait tout le nécessaire pour le parfait motard. Blousons, pantalons, gants et bottes.

\- Wah Rick, c'est …. Et en plus la taille parfaite. S'extasia-t-elle en enfilant le blouson de cuir noir puis le casque.

Elle reposa tout l'équipement à sa place et se retourna pour embrasser son amoureux. Il ne s'y attendait pas et par l'enthousiasme de sa belle, il fût plaqué contre le mur du garage mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde puisque elle était là, dans ses bras, heureuse comme lui de pouvoir profiter pleinement de cet instant à deux.

À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, gardant un large sourire aux lèvres. Rick était délesté de ce poids qui oppressait sa poitrine à cause de la réaction de Kate, et elle était soulagée que le changement d'attitude de son petit ami ne soit pas de grande gravité.

Ils regagnèrent la maison et prirent leur petit-déj sur la terrasse, programmant une petite virée pour l'après-midi même. Ils profitèrent du calme de la mer pour nager côte à côte, se chamaillant comme de vrais gamins avant de lézarder sur le sable chauffé par le soleil de midi. Étendus sur leurs linges, ils se faisaient face. Kate sourit en repensant à une phrase qu'elle avait lue il y a longtemps…..

 **Un sourire peut faire naitre une amitié. Un mot peut mettre fin à une chicane,**

 **Un regard peut faire naitre l'amour. Une personne peut changer une vie.**

Et elle avait eu la chance de trouver tout cela en la personne de Rick Castle, célèbre écrivain qu'elle connaissait au départ par ses livres et ses apparitions remarquées en page six du Ledger mais qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et surtout à apprécier et à aimer au fils du temps.

Rick remarqua son sourire, une caresse sur la joue la sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Parce que je suis heureuse tout simplement.

Ému pas cet aveu, il s'approcha et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser doux comme les ailes d'un papillon.

\- Rick, depuis que t'es entré dans ma vie tout a été chamboulé. C'est vrai qu'au début tu me faisais dresser les cheveux sur la tête tellement tu m'exaspérais mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, j'ai assez vite apprécié ta compagnie, ton sens de l'humour. Alors de l'état de suspect, tu es devenu consultant, ami, meilleur ami et maintenant je suis comblée que tu sois mon amant. Et quel amant ! Un amant qui d'une simple caresse sur les cheveux, d'un simple sourire, ou même d'un regard perdu dans le vague me fait chavirer de bonheur. Tu m'as redonné le sourire, l'envie de rire, de profiter de la vie car on en a qu'une, et depuis l'accident, cela s'avère encore plus évident. Mais….

\- Mais ?

\- Mais ce qui m'est apparu encore plus évident c'est que je veux profiter de cette vie avec toi et personne d'autre. Je t'aime Rick.

\- Wahou….

Ne trouvant d'autres mots, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Kate, tu es extraordinaire. Surtout ne change pas. Dit-il les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Ils se blottirent encore un moment sur leur serviette avant de rejoindre la maison.

Pendant que Kate préparait un bon petit repas, Rick sortit le bolide du garage puis alla chercher leurs affaires de moto et les monta dans leur chambre. Décidant de se changer après le repas, il disposa ses habits sur le lit puis retrouva Kate qui finissait de dresser la table sur le bar de la cuisine.

\- Tu ne t'es pas changé ? Remarqua la détective.

\- Hmmmm ! Sacré sens de l'observation, tu sais que tu devrais être flic. L'asticota l'écrivain.

Ha ha ha….très drôle.

\- J'ai préparé nos affaires dans la chambre, comme ça on a plus qu'à sauter dans nos habits et à nous la liberté.

\- Super. Alors on peut manger, c'est prêt.

Pendant le repas ils organisèrent leur après-midi. Vu que c'était leur première sortie depuis l'accident, Rick décida de lui faire découvrir la région en longeant la côte jusqu'à un petit village de pêcheur très sympathique.

Ils se hâtèrent de ranger la cuisine et montèrent se changer dans la bonne humeur. Kate s'émerveillait au fur et à mesure qu'elle enfilait son équipement. Il la connaissait si bien que tout était à sa taille et vraiment très confortable. Les blousons enfilés, c'est main dans la main qu'ils descendirent au rez de chaussée.

Devant la maison chacun coiffa son casque, ses gants. Mais tous deux hésitaient.

* * *

alors? y a toujours des lecteurs?


	27. Chapter 27

hello,

je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre? désolée mais décembre est bien surchargé...

MattJStorm : merci de ta fidélité.

cchrisfancaskett : Oh oui elle en a de la chance... mais ce cadeau c'est tout lui... alors, qui va conduire? lol..

marionpc84 : alors voici notre RDV...chap 27...lol...

caskett4ever : Merci.

Laetitialfw : Bébé? mariage? je ne sais pas encore ou je vais...

julie91 : oui, une passion partagée à deux...

Sandye59 : ben voilà la suite.

Castlefan : alors je continue...lol..

MERCI à tous pour votre fidélité,, revieweurs ou pas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait.

bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 27 : Repartir.

\- Tu veux conduire ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant leur timidité qui n'avait pas lieux d'être mais ce moment de joie fût de courte durée car interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Kate. Espérant que ce coup de fil ne contrarie pas leur programme, elle retira son gant et sortit son téléphone. Son sourire réapparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le nom sur l'écran, elle le montra à Rick et répondit.

\- Beckett !

 **\- Salut Kate, C'est Jane de Boston. Comment vas-tu ?**

\- Salut Jane. Je vais bien et toi ? Et comment va Maura ?

 **\- Elle va bien très bien.**

\- Je suis avec Rick, je mets le haut-parleur.

Kate appuya sur la touche et tint l'appareil devant elle.

\- Salut Jane, content d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

 **\- Salut Rick, moi aussi je suis contente de vous entendre tous les deux. Je sais que je vous préviens un peu tard mais demain avec Maura on part quelques jours faire une petite virée en moto alors je voulais savoir si c'était possible de se voir si on vient sur la grande pomme ?**

Kate grimaça, ils étaient dans les Hamptons et n'avaient pas prévu de rentrer avant une semaine.

\- C'est que …on n'est pas à New-York en ce moment.

 **\- Oh dommage.**

Rick mit la main sur l'appareil pour camoufler sa voix.

\- Kate, on peut les inviter ici si tu veux ?

À ces paroles le visage de la brunette s'illumina. Rick était heureux de lui avoir redonné le sourire avec cette idée.

 **\- Kate tu es toujours là ? S'inquiéta Jane devant le silence qui se prolongeait.**

\- Oui oui Jane je suis là, et on a trouvé une solution pour se voir.

 **\- Mais faut pas changer vos plans pour…..**

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, on ne change rien, mais au lieu d'aller à New-York, vous pouvez venir dans les Hamptons, on y est encore pour une semaine.

\- Et vous pouvez passer la semaine avec nous si ça vous dit ? proposa Rick heureux à l'idée de revoir les deux jeunes femmes.

 **\- Oh ce serait vraiment génial.** ** _S'exclama la noiraude_** **. Ah attendez, Maura arrive à l'instant, je lui en parle.**

Ils entendirent Jane se déplacer et quelques bribes de conversation puis un cri de joie qu'ils interprétèrent comme un accueil favorable à ce programme.

 **\- Voilà, j'ai aussi mis le haut-parleur comme ça Maura pourra vous donner notre réponse.**

\- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il me semble qu'on l'a entendu crier jusqu'en chine. S'esclaffa Rick.

 **\- Bonjour vous deux, merci pour cette invitation, c'est vraiment une excellente idée. En plus je ne connais pas l'endroit alors j'ai hâte d'y être.**

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Rick en profita pour leur expliquer le chemin, leurs conseillant de prendre le ferry à New London pour éviter de faire tout le tour de la presqu'île, puis il donna à Jane l'adresse pour que son GPS les amènent à bon port. Ils raccrochèrent tous très enthousiaste et pressés d'être déjà demain.

Kate, toute guillerette, rangea son téléphone et se rééquipa.

\- Alors, on en était où ?

\- On se demandait qui allait conduire ?

\- Tu veux… ?

\- Non je t'en prie vas-y. Proposa Rick connaissant sa passion pour le pilotage.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, vas-y, et je conduirais au retour.

Elle hocha de la tête, enfourcha la bécane et mis le contact. Au moment où le moteur émit le premier vrombissement, son visage s'illumina. Elle remercia Rick d'un regard amoureux et lui fit signe de grimper derrière elle. Les premiers tours de roues furent hésitants mais une fois sur la route principale, toute l'appréhension s'envola. Kate découvrait la région, Rick lui racontait quelques anecdotes sur des endroits qu'il avait déjà visités. Ils se laissèrent bercer par la route sinueuse délicieusement collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Prend la prochaine à droite. Dit-il en pointant du doigt le prochain carrefour.

Elle acquiesça d'un OK avec ses doigts et bifurqua à l'intersection. Elle roula encore quelques minutes avant que Rick lui dise de se parquer sur une petite place en terre. L'endroit était désert, aucun autre véhicule, pas de bruit si ce n'était celui des vagues qu'elle ne voyait pas encore. Après avoir verrouillés leurs casques à la moto, il prit un sac dans le top-case sous le regard étonné de Kate.

\- Mais…..qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Oh rien, juste deux trois petits trucs.

Il lui prit la main et la guida à travers le petit bois pour découvrir enfin cet endroit idyllique. Elle resta bouche bée devant le panorama qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Ils étaient sortis du bois et avait débarqué directement sur une plage de sable blanc, ou plutôt une crique, pas trop grande, avec de chaque côtés des rochers en guise de barrière, et devant eux, la mer, la mer et le ciel qui se fondaient l'un dans l'autre tellement leurs couleurs se confondaient.

\- Alors ? demanda Rick devant le mutisme de sa belle.

\- C'est…... Wah, c'est juste magnifique.

Kate s'avança vers le bord de l'eau où le sable était remué par les grandes vagues qui venaient s'échouer devant elle. Depuis le matin qu'ils avaient profités de la baignade, un léger vent s'était levé, agitant la mer et faisant grossir les vagues. Après un instant Rick la rejoignit dans sa contemplation et passa un bras sur ses épaules, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et mis la main dans la poche arrière du jeans de Rick. Elle se sentait si bien. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes elle avait appris à apprécier chaque moment de la vie, comme la balade en moto, un repas partagé en bonne compagnie, un simple vol d'oiseaux ou là, en ce moment, l'odeur salée des embruns marins, bien calée dans l'étreinte des bras protecteurs de son petit ami.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Rick devant le mutisme de sa belle.

\- Oui, j'apprécie juste le moment présent. Le rassura-t-elle, en embrassant ses douces lèvres.

\- Viens !

Ils se retournèrent et Kate pu constater que Rick avait étendu une couverture et sorti une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes.

\- T'es un amour, tu penses vraiment à tout ! Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Du champagne alors qu'on conduit ?

Il l'aida à s'assoir puis s'installa à côté d'elle en lui montrant l'étiquette de la bouteille.

\- Sans alcool. Pu-t-elle y lire en souriant face à sa prévenance.

Elle tendit les coupes alors que Rick faisait sauter le bouchon. Ils trinquèrent à ce renouveau, à sa guérison et la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

Rick se coucha sur le dos, un bras replié sous la tête, alors que Kate, perdue dans ses pensées, contemplait l'immensité de ce qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle était heureuse, juste heureuse de pouvoir partager encore ces moments de bonheur avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, heureuse de vivre tout simplement.

En se blottissant conte son torse, elle entendit battre son cœur, battements qui l'apaisèrent. Elle se sentait bien à sa place, là, dans ses bras rassurants. Ils se sentaient si bien tous les deux qu'ils s'endormirent paisiblement alors que des nuages noirs obscurcissaient le ciel pourtant si clair le matin même.

Une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres souleva quelques grains de sables qui vinrent s'échouer sur le visage de l'écrivain qui ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Le clapotis des vagues s'était changé en grondement inquiétant lorsqu'elles s'échouaient brusquement sur le sable. Kate, dont le bruit avait interrompu son rêve féérique, ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Avant de voir la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs tête, elle regarda sa montre pour constater qu'ils avaient dormit une bonne heure. À ce moment-là, l'éclatement de la mer qui s'échouait sur les rochers environnants lui fit recoller à la réalité. Elle s'assit brusquement, s'appuyant fortement sur le torse de Rick qui maudit cette main impétueuse.

\- Rick !

\- Hmmm.

\- Rick, réveille-toi. Dit-elle en le secouant sans ménagement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour et en découvrant les gros nuages chargés qui ne demandaient qu'à déverser leur contenu sur les deux amoureux.

\- Oh….. nom de Dieu…

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se levèrent d'un bond, rassemblant prestement leurs affaires et coururent vers la moto. Kate tendit lui tendit la clé et sans autre discussion ils prirent la route encore sèche mais ils savaient que cela n'allait pas durer. Heureusement la température était agréable et même s'ils seraient mouillés, le froid ne les mordrait pas. Rick conduisait prudemment, il aurait voulu accélérer pour essayer de semer ces gros nuages mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, après leur douloureuse mésaventure, il valait mieux être mouillé mais en vie.

Ils étaient à une trentaine de Kilomètre de la villa lorsque le ciel ouvrit ses vannes, déversant des trombes d'eau sur les motards et tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas à l'abri. Rick dû considérablement ralentir mais la visibilité devenait très précaire, de plus les impacts des grosses gouttes qui s'abattaient durement sur eux devenaient douloureux sur les jambes et les mains.

Soudain Rick bifurqua à droite, prenant une petite route campagnarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda inquiète la détective.

Il ne répondit pas mais montra du doigt un vieux hangar isolé qui semblait abandonné. Il ralentit et s'engouffra par une petite porte juste assez grande pour laisser passer la moto et ses occupants. Il coupa le contact alors que Kate avait déjà quitté sa place. La vapeur qui s'échappait du moteur détrempé emplissait l'air de cette odeur caractéristique, mélange d'humidité, d'huile et de boue, ce qui arrivait généralement après un motocross boueux mais rarement après une balade romantique.

Casques ôtés, debout face à face, ils se regardaient autant dégoulinant l'un que l'autre. Ils éclatèrent de rire en entendant le tchifff tchifff que faisaient leurs bottes pleines d'eau. Avec un orage pareil, même les meilleurs équipements n'aurait pu les tenir au sec. Ils firent le tour du vieil hangar qui abritait des outils agricoles et des monticules de paille. Rick scruta le toit qui semblait en assez bon état pour leur offrir un abri idéal. Il trouva dans un coin deux couvertures qu'il secoua pour les dépoussiérer, elles pourraient toujours servir.

\- Rick ! L'appela Kate qui contournait le tas de paille de l'autre côté.

\- Je suis là. _répondit-il en la rejoignant_. On va pouvoir rester au sec le temps que l'orage passe.

\- Mais j'espère que ça va passer, le ciel est vraiment noir pour le moment.

\- On est bien ici, au sec. Dit-il alors que ses bottes grinçaient de plus belles.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait enlever nos vêtements mouillés avant d'attraper la mort.

\- Ok, on a deux vielles couvertures, je vais les étendre sur la paille pour en faire un matelas et on en a encore une dans la sacoche pour nous couvrir. Pour le reste, on se réchauffera comme on peut. Proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil face au regard charmé de sa belle.

Ils étendirent leurs habits sur un fils qui traversait tout l'appentis et s'installèrent sur les couvertures étendues sur cette paille accueillante, simplement vêtu de leurs sous-vêtements et d'un t-shirt. Rick se coucha et elle vint se blottir contre lui, partageant ainsi la chaleur de leurs corps. Ils étaient bien au chaud dans ce nid douillet, bercé par le bruit de la pluie qui heurtait violemment les tôles de leur abri de fortune. Kate glissa sa main sous le pull de Rick et laissa ses doigts frais musarder sur sa peau chaude et douce.

\- Je suis contente de revoir nos amies demain.

\- Moi aussi, on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis notre virée à Boston.

\- Si, une fois j'avais reçu un message de Jane, on avait discuté brièvement car elle était occupée avec une sale affaire.

\- Et tu lui avais parlé de…..

\- Non je n'avais rien dis à propos de notre accident.

\- Et tu veux leur en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, si l'occasion se présente.

\- D'accord, on fera comme tu veux. Mais d'abord faudrait qu'on puisse rentrer à la villa, avec ce qui tombe là dehors, ce n'est pas une moto qu'il nous faudrait mais un scooter des mers…

-C'est vrai qu'on aurait quand même pu regarder la météo avant de partir.

\- Mais tu étais tellement excitée de faire cette balade que….

\- Ah parce que toi pas peut-être ?

\- Non, pas du tout… Aïeeee…..mais euuu… s'écria-t-il lorsqu'elle lui pinça le ventre.

\- Tu n'étais pas excité peut-être ?

\- Bon ok, un peu quand même. Mais tu sais ce qui m'excite le plus là, en ce moment.

\- Hmmm, non.

\- C'est cette main qui se balade là. _dit-il en emprisonnant la main curieuse qui voyageait sur sa poitrine et en la basculant sur le dos_. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait dans le foin ? _demanda-t-il de sa voix suave qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions._

Kate fit mine de réfléchir tout en passant ses mains dans la nuque de son écrivain.

\- Hmmm, non, jamais.

Elle rapprocha leurs visages et l'embrassa lentement, très lentement, laissant leurs langues se cajoler lascivement. Une douce sensation prit possession de tout son corps, cette frénésie qui agitait toutes ses cellules, faisait monter la température de chaque parcelle de son corps, mais surtout elle attisait son envie de lui.

Kate descendit ses mains avides de chaleur et les glissa sous le boxer de son amant, palpant ses fesses, faisant ainsi pression pour rapprocher leurs intimités. Elle put sentir que l'état de Rick n'était guère plus laborieux que le sien. Il grogna lorsqu'elle bougea son bassin, exerçant une friction voulue sur un endroit bien précis de son anatomie, et le boxer disparut très vite de l'équation.

\- Kate tu es une vraie diablesse !

\- Ha bon, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en réitérant son mouvement.

\- Tu vas voir pourquoi !

Sans aucune autre forme de préavis, il empauma son intimité sans pour autant passer la barrière de sa culotte, mais en y mettant une pression bien prononcée, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de surprise qu'il étouffa en prenant autoritairement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ne voulant pas rester inactive, elle enveloppa de ses doigts fins ce sexe fièrement dressé mais il ne lui donna pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. Il lui saisit les poignets et les plaça de chaque côté de leurs corps, lui faisant comprendre par-là, qu'elle ne devait pas bouger.

Elle aimait le Rick tendre, doux, à l'écoute de ses désirs et elle le retrouvait entièrement dans leurs ébats mais parfois il savait se montrer entreprenant et dominateur, et c'était ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment. D'un genou bien placé entre ses cuisses il lui fit écarter vigoureusement les jambes, s'ouvrant le chemin vers le plaisir et la luxure. Quittant les lèvres chauffées par les baisers passionnés, il laissa sa langue tracer des sillons humides sur son menton, sa jugulaire ou il sentit son pouls s'accélérer, puis stoppé par un t-shirt encombrant, il l'envoya valser en un éclair. Kate se retrouva en soutien-gorge exposée au regard ardent de celui qui allait bientôt la posséder. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait aimer ce qui allait suivre.

En soulevant sa cuisse elle se frotta à son érection devenue encore plus évidente ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Il poursuivit son exploration avec sa bouche curieuse en s'arrêtant à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle ne vit rien venir, sauf son soutien-gorge qu'il brandit victorieusement à bout de bras. Elle n'eut non plus pas le temps de réagir lorsque de ses lèvres chaudes il engloba son sein gauche, titillant avec la langue sa pointe qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'ériger. Il s'appliqua à donner le même traitement à son jumeau, encouragé par les gémissements sonores de sa belle qui était incapable du moindre mouvement tellement il se montrait possessif. Elle agrippa fortement les brins de paille lorsqu'elle le sentit écarter sa culotte pour trouver sans peine son bouton de chair déjà très excité par ces préliminaires, la moiteur déjà bien présente entre ses cuisses le fit sourire. Il la regarda malicieusement.

\- C'est moi qui vous fais cet effet lieutenant Beckett ?

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et plongea sur sa féminité, jouant habilement de sa langue. Au fur et à mesure de son exploration, la respiration de Kate se faisait de plus en plus anarchique. Elle se cambra lorsqu'à sa bouche se joignirent ses doigts. Des doigts magiques qui lui firent voir les étoiles, même par ce temps plus que couvert.

Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle, la voir ainsi, libérée, délivrée, totalement offerte devant lui aurait pu le faire jouir alors qu'elle avait à peine effleuré son sexe.

La tête rejetée en arrière elle se sentait proche de la libération mais elle en voulait plus, elle le voulait lui.

\- Rick….maintenant…viens…. souffla-t-elle toute haletante.

Il comprit qu'elle était au bord de la délivrance et que lui aussi avait besoin de décompresser, il présenta sa virilité à son entrée et d'un coup de rein retrouva cette chaleur accueillante. Le sentant en elle, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, plongeant son regard dans celui noir de désir de son écrivain. Sans décrocher son regard du sien, il accrocha sa taille de guêpe et commença à balancer vigoureusement ses hanches, butant profondément en elle. Les gémissements se changèrent en des cris tantôt rauques, tantôt aigus et lorsque la jouissance se déchaina, les grondements du vent et de la pluie firent place aux cris libérateurs de ce duo amoureux.

Indubitablement elle aimait le Rick dominateur.

Délicieusement blotti dans les bras de son amant, elle reprenait pied à la réalité en retrouvant le bruit toujours aussi assourdissant de la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Elle commençait un peu à s'inquiéter, la nuit arriverait dans quelques heures et ils avaient encore vingt minutes de route, mais sous ce déluge il fallait plutôt en compter quarante.

L'écrivain ne se rendait pas compte des tourments qui habitaient la jeune femme. Il était si bien dans ce foin avec l'amour de sa vie qu'il ne laissait rien d'autre gâcher ce moment.

\- Rick ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- La tempête n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, et il commence à faire de plus en plus sombre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit dans son regard de l'inquiétude. Il observa les environs, constatant par une ouverture qu'en effet la luminosité déclinait petit à petit. Il se leva sur un coude et jaugeait les possibilités qui leur étaient offertes alors que Kate, sentant la fraicheur s'installer, se rhabillait rapidement. Elle lui passa son boxer et son pull puis ils s'approchèrent de la porte entre-ouverte.

\- Si on ne veut pas dormir ici, je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix.

* * *

alors?

j'espère arriver à publier encore un chapitre avant la fin de l'année...


	28. Chapter 28

hello,

voilà je suis de retour.

merci pour votre patience, et votre impatience...lol...mais ça me réconforte de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui attendent impatiemment la suite de mon histoire... si si je vous le dis, ça me réconforte vraiment.

donc je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps avec mes blabla, alors encore **merci à tous** et BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

 **Petit rappel :** de retour de balade, nos amoureux sont dans la grange ou ils se sont abrités de l'orage.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : vite au sec**

\- Si on ne veut pas dormir ici, je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix _. Abdiqua Rick en la contemplant d'un air désolé._

\- On va devoir repartir et faire le dernier bout de route sous le déluge.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, un éclair zébra le ciel de sa lumière aveuglante suivi très vite d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant.

Il s'approcha de sa muse et prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé mais je crois que c'est la seule solution. Alors on s'habille, on garde les couvertures sur nous tant qu'elles nous protègent et on roule sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la villa.

La fraicheur du soir avait envahi la grange ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme et l'idée d'enfiler des vêtements humides ne l'enchantait guère mais il le fallait. Rick la vit tressaillir et la prit dans ses bras encore chauds.

\- Et je conduis comme ça tu seras un peu protégée du froid et de la pluie.

\- Ok.

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux en remettant les pantalons pas totalement secs et le reste qui était dans le même état. Rick tourna la moto et mit le contact, elle démarra au quart de tour. Ils enfourchèrent la bécane et se couvrirent chacun les jambes avec l'une des petite couverture et s'emballèrent tous les deux dans la leur qui était plus grande. Un coup de gaz hésitant et ils s'extirpèrent de leur abri de fortune. La fraicheur mordante les fit frissonner, ils étaient si bien dans ce foin, sous leur couverture, au sec.

Rick redoublait de prudence pour ne pas glisser sur la chaussée inondée et devait tenir fermement le guidon car les violentes bourrasques de vent pouvait les envoyer valdinguer facilement. En route ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde, juste quelques voitures qui ne roulaient pas plus vite qu'eux.

De temps en temps Rick sentait les mains de sa passagère se crisper sur ses hanches. Comme elle partait toujours seule lors de ses virées, Kate n'était pas habituée à être passagère, à l'aller elle avait apprécié la balade mais là, le fait de ne pas voir grand-chose et ne rien pouvoir contrôler la rendait quelque peu nerveuse. Elle faisait confiance à Rick, elle s'efforça donc de se calmer et resserra sa prise autour du corps de son petit ami.

\- Ça va? _Demanda-t-il en sentant le changement de pression autour de son corps.  
_ \- Oui, ça va, mais vivement qu'on soit arrivés.

La nature verdoyante laissait peu à peu place aux habitations, d'abord quelques maisons isolées puis des quartiers résidentiels et enfin la ville se profila devant eux. Rick évita le centre et ces feux de signalisation en prenant des petites rues parallèles.

Ils ne dirent rien mais furent soulagés de voir enfin la villa. Il s'arrêta devant le garage et ils quittèrent leur siège. Rick voulait mettre la moto à l'abri mais comme tout était mouillé et que la télécommande se terrait au fond de la poche de son jeans, la manœuvre s'avérait difficile.

\- Laisse tomber Rick, on la rangera demain, allons vite nous mettre au sec.

\- Non je ne veux pas la laisser dehors mais pendant que je la range, tu peux rentrer et mettre en route le jacuzzi comme ça on pourra se réchauffer.

\- Ok, ça marche, mais ne tarde pas trop.

\- Y a pas de risque.

Elle tourna les talons, prit la clé qu'ils avaient caché avant de partir et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle se stoppa net dès le seuil franchi, ne voulant pas inonder la maison. Elle se délesta de toutes ses affaires détrempées dans le vestibule et grimpa les escaliers avec seulement ses sous-vêtements. L'eau arrivait juste à bonne température lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et Rick qui l'appelait.

\- Je suis en haut.

Ayant quitté ses dessous humides, elle s'enroula dans une serviette pour ne pas avoir froid et sortit au bout des escaliers pour le voir se débarrasser aussi vite qu'elle de ses vêtements mouillés. Depuis là elle le voyait grelotter, elle retourna dans la salle d'eau et s'immergea dans la chaleur bienfaisante du bain.

Il arriva essoufflé d'avoir grimpé les marches quatre à quatre et resta bouche bée devant l'ambiance qu'elle avait créée, mais sentant son sang glacé parcourir son corps, il préféra rejoindre sa petite amie avant de détailler la pièce.

\- Oh mon Dieu ce que ça fait du bien. _S'extasia-t-il alors que son corps rencontra la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau._

Dans ce grand jacuzzi, ils avaient de la place pour se coucher et être complètement immergés. Il s'installa à côté de Kate et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui avaient repris une couleur rosées.

\- Merci.

Elle le regarda étonnée, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de son merci.

\- Pour cette ambiance romantique. _Précisa-t-il devant sa mine interrogative._

Elle avait allumé des bougies disséminées ci et là et mis une petite musique douce, ce qui était le parfait mélange pour ce moment de détente.

\- Merci à toi pour cette belle journée. Malgré la tempête j'ai passé un excellent moment et merci encore pour la moto, elle est vraiment magnifique.

\- J'aime faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime. _Conclu-t-il en l'embrassant amoureusement_ !

Il se retourna et mis en route le remous de l'eau qui fît frémir la surface des flots. La tête posée sur le rebord, ils laissèrent leurs corps flotter, aidés par l'agitation des bulles.

Une heure plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux tendrement enlacés, se tenaient debout devant la baie vitrée. À l'extérieur, le vent avait perdu en intensité et la pluie diluvienne s'était changée en petite pluie fine mais la mer déchainée, projetait encore brutalement ses vagues sur le sable, qui lui, restait stoïque devant ce déferlement de violence. La chaine hifi emplissait la pièce de la musique douce et la lumière tamisée se prêtait magnifiquement à cet instant de calme.

Rick, les mains croisées sur le ventre de sa petite amie, se balançait nonchalamment sur le rythme langoureux des notes de musique, emmenant Kate dans sa danse. Sa belle se laissait bercer par ce tangage mais il la sentait ailleurs.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Hmmm, oui bien ! _répondit-elle en soupirant, resserrant les bras protecteurs de son homme autour d'elle._

\- Tu as l'air à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

\- C'est un peu ça, je pense à Jane et Maura qui doivent venir demain. J'espère que le temps va changer, ce serait dommage qu'elles ne puissent pas venir.

Rick sortit son IPhone de sa poche et consulta son application météo.

\- Regarde, le ciel va se dégager cette nuit et demain il va faire grand beau, comme aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda de travers.

\- Avant qu'on parte en balade je voulais dire.

\- Ah, j'aime mieux ça. Mais si on veut pouvoir les accueillir, il faudrait faire le plein du frigo tu ne crois pas. _Dit-elle en reprenant sa position._

\- Bonne idée, et pour être tranquille demain matin, on pourrait y aller maintenant, les magasins sont encore ouvert.

Kate le regarda à nouveau de travers, essayant de faire son regard qui tue mais cela ne marchait plus comme au début de leur partenariat.

\- En voiture. _Précisa-t-il._ À moins que tu veuille ….Aïe….

Elle venait de lui répondre en lui pinçant le bras.

\- Ok ok, on prendra la voiture, ça me convient tout aussi bien.

Ils firent l'inventaire des provisions en se taquinant comme d'habitude et se rendirent en ville, au sec dans la Mercedes de l'écrivain.

Ils étaient rentrés des courses avec le plein de provision pour plusieurs jours, ils avaient rangé toutes les emplettes et préparé ensemble le repas qu'ils avaient partagé bien installés devant la cheminée. Malgré que ce soit encore l'été, leur aventure sous la pluie les avaient quelque peu refroidis alors Rick avait proposé de faire une flambée pour casser le froid et l'humidité qui avait envahi leur corps et la villa. Elle avait accueilli l'idée avec bonheur, sentant encore quelques frissons parcourir son échine, même le jacuzzi bon chaud n'avait fait que momentanément remonter sa température.

Tendrement enlacé sur le canapé, ils s'étaient recouvert d'un plaid douillet et se tenaient au chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient laissé tenter par un film romanticodramatique, « Une bouteille à la mer », avec le beau Kevin Costner et Robin Wright. Kate fit le parallèle avec leur histoire, toutes les embuches et les péripéties qui leur étaient arrivé pour enfin se trouver, et s'aimer. Vers la fin du film Rick sentit les mains de sa belle se crisper sur sa poitrine, à l'écran la tempête faisait rage et le héros se débattait dans une mer déchainée pour sauver une famille d'inconnu. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti, elle cacha son visage dans la chemise de Rick et y camoufla sa larme mais le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son homme. Lui aussi ému par la fin tragique du film, il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et resserra son étreinte.

\- Ce n'est qu'un film je sais, mais c'est trop triste de finir comme ça. _Dit-elle tristement._

\- Oui, comme tu dis, ce n'est qu'un film, mais avec des acteurs exceptionnels qui savent tellement bien faire passer les émotions et les sentiments qu'on ne sait plus différencier la fiction de la réalité.

Elle sourit en se disant que son écrivain avait certaines fois aussi de la peine à les différencier lorsqu'il imaginait certaines scènes de Nikki et Rook. Elle se remémora cette époque, où elle n'avait pas encore mis de réel nom sur ses sentiments pour l'écrivain, alors qu'elle lisait des scènes tendres entre les héros fictif, elle aussi perdait la notion du vrai et du faux, s'imaginant à la place de Nikki dans les bras non pas de Rook mais de Rick. Se laissant envahir par les souvenirs d'elle dans son bain, un verre de vin rouge et le romand de son auteur favori, elle resserra son étreinte autour du corps de celui-ci, sourire aux lèvres.

Dehors l'orage s'était calmé, la pluie avait cessé et le vent n'était plus qu'un léger murmure et au loin les vagues retrouvaient leurs mouvements fluides et calmes. Rick était soulagé, il était heureux de revoir leurs amies de Boston et cela aurait été dommage qu'elles ne puissent pas venir à cause de ce temps, mais tout avait l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre. Il prit son Iphone…...

\- Tu t'ennuies avec moi _? Le taquina-t-elle._

\- Hmmm non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ton portable.

\- Ho non, je regarde la météo pour demain. J'espère que Jane et Maura n'auront pas changé d'avis et qu'elles viendront quand même. Ah ! Le beau sera de retour demain, et même la chaleur, trente-deux degrés.

\- Ha super. Mince, mon portable, je l'ai laissé à la cuisine.

Elle se leva prestement et lorsqu'elle le récupéra sur le bar, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un message une heure plus tôt. Elle retourna vite au chaud sous la couverture et ouvrit la messagerie.

\- Zut, un message de Jane.

\- Et que dit-elle ?

\- Elle demande comment ça va car elle a vu les images de la tempête et s'inquiète pour nous. Il est dix heures mais je vais quand même lui répondre.

Kate tapa un rapide texte pour rassurer leurs amies sur leur état et leur confirmer que la météo avait changé du tout au tout et qu'à présent le ciel s'était dégagé et le vent était tombé. Les amies échangèrent quelques messages et convinrent d'une heure d'arrivée.

\- Voilà, elles arriveront demain après-midi, vers quatorze heure si tout se passe bien et qu'elles n'ont pas d'imprévu sur la route. _Expliqua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement._

\- Super, j'ai hâte de les revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Exténuée par cette journée, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer contre son gré mais un frisson parcourut son corps de la tête au pied en pensant au lit froid qui les attendait. Rick, étonné, sentit son tremblement. Il pensait que le jacuzzi avait fait autant de bien à leurs deux corps mais ce tressaillement l'inquiéta.

\- Tu as encore froid ?

\- Hmmm, non, je pensais juste au lit froid qui nous attend là-haut, et ça m'a fait frissonner.

\- Oh d'accord. Alors je vais devoir me dévouer pour chauffer les draps.

\- Mais en voilà une bonne idée monsieur Castle.

\- Ok alors allé hop, aux plumes, de toute façon tu es en train de t'endormir là alors qu'on serait mieux au lit.

Dix minutes plus tard Rick servait de matelas et de bouillote à sa belle qui était entièrement couchée sur lui.

\- Voilà je pense que ta place est bonne chaude maintenant _. Déclara-t-il en se décalant un peu et la faisant glisser à côté de lui._ Mais la mienne est toute fraiche.

\- Merci pour ton dévouement mon cœur. _Chuchota-t-elle alors que le sommeil l'emmenait vers des contrées lointaines._

C'est le soleil baignant la chambre qui la tira de son sommeil. Péniblement elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour tomber sur le visage encore endormi de son petit ami. Il était à plat ventre et enveloppait son oreiller de ses deux bras forts. Elle le contempla quelques minutes, lorsqu'il dormait, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, rien ne le perturbait, ni le bruit, ni la lumière du jour. À présent bien réveillée, elle décida de se lever mais le laissa dormir encore un peu. Elle enfila un t-shirt et un jogging puis descendit d'un étage ou son regard fût attiré par la plage déserte et la mer qui avait retrouvé son calme. Dehors sur la terrasse un petit vent faisait flotter sa crinière châtain, elle prit un grand bol d'air frais et un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et en ressortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait chaussé ses basket, attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et s'était équipé de son IPhone. Avec les écouteurs dans ses oreilles qui diffusaient une musique rythmée, elle fit quelques étirements avant de s'élancer d'un pas léger sur le sable encore un peu humide de la veille.

Sur le bord de mer les embruns salés venaient se déposer sur le visage de la détective. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru sur la plage qu'elle se laissa emporter par l'ivresse du moment et accéléra la cadence. L'esprit libéré elle aligna les kilomètres alors que le soleil réchauffait gentiment le sable et l'air.

Dans la chambre de la villa, un écrivain s'éveillait au son des vagues s'échouant sur le sable. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche d'un corps chaud mais ne trouva que des draps froids. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se retourna pour voir ce que sa main avait découvert, rien. Il était seul dans ce grand lit et la place froide indiquait qu'elle était levée depuis un moment déjà. Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine pensant trouver sa dulcinée mais ses appels n'eurent aucune réponse. Son nez détecta une douce odeur de café, il s'en servit une tasse et trouva un mot sur le bar.

« Suis partie courir sur la plage. T'aime. K »

Il était plus de dix heures, alors il décida de préparer un brunch bien copieux pour le retour de sa belle. Il sélectionna une playlist, comme souvent quand il cuisinait, et se mit au travail en chantant et se déhanchant sur les musiques entrainantes. Une demi-heure plus tard, bacon, œufs brouillés, pancake, toast et jus de fruit ornaient les plans de travail de la cuisine, il enclenchait la machine à café alors qu'il entendit le glissement de la baie vitrée, annonçant l'arrivée de la sportive. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il la vit entrer, toute luisante de sueur, les joues légèrement rosies par l'effort et ses cheveux indisciplinés qui avaient fui le nœud qui les retenaient en queue de cheval. Il la trouvait belle, envoutante et diablement sexy dans son t-shirt moulant et devenu légèrement transparent suite aux efforts fournis.

\- Bonjour toi. Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda-t-elle inquiète face à son mutisme._

\- Heuu oui c'est juste que ….heu…toi, dans cette tenue…heuuuu…j'en perds mon latin….

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un démarche féline, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Les corps s'échauffaient dangereusement de ce jeu de séduction, alors avant de perdre tout contrôle, elle s'écarta de lui.

\- Je suis toute dégoulinante de sueur, je vais prendre une douche pendant que tu finis de préparer ce magnifique brunch. _Dit-elle en se perdant dans ses souvenirs, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son partenaire._

 _-_ Ça va ? _demanda-t-il un peu inquiet en voyant ses yeux devenir brillants._

\- Oui, c'est juste des souvenirs qui refont surface. Allé je file à la douche.

\- T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Sûr. Sinon on ne mangera jamais chaud.

Elle tourna les talons et grimpa les marches au pas de course. Une bonne douche revigorante lui fit un grand bien. Elle le retrouva à la cuisine à peine vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Hé ben ça c'est du rapide. _S'exclama-t-il en la voyant déjà de retour._

\- Quand je n'ai personne pour me détourner de mes objectifs ça va vite. _Rétorqua-t-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil aguicheur._

\- Oh mais certaines fois tu es contente que quelqu'un te détourne de tes objectifs, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais si on veut être prêt pour accueillir nos amies, vaudrait mieux ne pas trop se disperser.

\- D'accords, alors viens manger. _Proposa l'écrivain en lui désignant la chaise haute près du bar._

Côte à côte, ils dégustèrent les succulents mets qu'il avait mis du cœur à préparer pour sa dulcinée. Rick remarqua tout de même un éclat de tristesse dans le regard de Kate. Il pensait avoir eu une bonne idée avec ce brunch mais apparemment quelque chose clochait.

\- Hey, ça va ? _demanda-t-il en la poussant de l'épaule._

\- HMM, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs, perdue …

\- Excuse-moi, c'est que …..

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux cherchant les mots, elle voulait lui expliquer, mais elle le connaissait bien, elle avait peur qu'il culpabilise.

\- Hey tu sais que je suis là, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux me parler. _La rassura-t-il en caressant doucement son bras._

\- Oui je sais, Merci Rick, tu es un amour. C'est que, y a des souvenirs qui refont surface, et c'est le cas en ce moment. Ce brunch…..

Il sentait qu'elle allait se confier, se tourna face à elle prêt à s'abreuver de ses confidences. S'il était doué pour écrire, il excellait aussi dans l'art d'écouter, de comprendre, de compatir. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, elle perçut cette caresse comme un encouragement et se lança :

\- Lorsque j'étais petite, ma mère avait pris l'habitude de nous préparer un brunch pour le dimanche. À cette époque j'étais une vrai marmotte, j'aimais faire la grasse matinée le weekend, alors elle me laissait dormir, profitait de ce moment en tête à tête avec mon père, et nous partagions tous ensemble ce repas. Puis plus tard quand j'ai grandi, j'ai commencé à vouloir faire comme elle, je voulais l'aider alors elle m'a appris, bon au début ce n'était pas top mais au fil du temps je me suis améliorée avec son aide. C'est ensuite devenu une habitude, le dimanche nous préparions ensemble tous ces plats et j'adorais ces moments de complicité avec ma mère. Quelques fois pour les surprendre, je me levais avant eux et je le leur concoctais toute seule et…..

\- Et ?

\- Ces moments me manquent tellement.

Rick ému par cette confession la serra fort dans ses bras, elle cacha son visage dans son cou et serra aussi ses bras autour de cet homme qui savait si bien la rassurer.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? _demanda-t-elle encore blottie contre lui._

\- De te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Voilà pourquoi elle appréhendait de se confier sur ce souvenir. Elle savait qu'il allait culpabiliser et s'en vouloir. Elle s'écarta de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Non je t'en prie ne le soit pas. Elle me manque c'est vrai mais ces souvenirs qui ressurgissent sont de très bons souvenirs alors merci.

\- Merci ?

\- Merci de me faire repenser aux bons moments que j'ai partagé avec mes parents.

Elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour clore ce chapitre souvenirs. Rick ne se fit pas prier et l'attira contre lui pour approfondir le baiser qui débuta tendre et doux mais qui dévia vite en baiser passionné, et alors que leurs mains baladeuses se joignaient à la danse, sur le bar, le portable de Kate bipa, ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

* * *

Alors, ?

une reviews...Merci !


	29. Chapter 29

Helle hello,

voilà je suis là avec la suite. désolée pour la longue attente mais le temps...l'inspiration et aussi la motivation me manquent surtout depuis l'arret de la série. mais promis je la finirais..

bonne lecture avec l'arrivée de Maura et Jane. petite précision pour celles qui ne connaissent pas Rizzoli & Isles, Ma c'est le petit nom que Jane donne à sa mère...

* * *

CHAPITRE 29 : Retrouvailles

\- Laisse, ce n'est qu'un message… _Protesta Rick contre ses lèvres._

\- Justement, je pense que c'est Jane et Maura…

\- Hmmm, d'accord…. _Râla-t-il en desserrant son emprise sur le corps de sa belle._

Elle lui piqua un dernier baiser et s'éloigna de son apollon.

\- C'est Jane, elles ont embarqué sur le Cross Sound Ferry pour une heure et demie de traversée. Est-ce que tu lui as envoyé l'adresse ?

\- Non, je vais le faire maintenant.

\- Laisse, j'ai le téléphone en main, je vais le faire.

\- Ok. Alors l'adresse exacte c'est 211 Dune Rd, Westhampton Beach, NY 11978.

Kate tapa l'adresse et envoya le message à Jane.

\- Et après le ferry il y a encore une heure de route donc elles arriveront vers quatorze heures _. Répondit-il en consultant sa montre._

\- Alors ça nos laisse juste le temps de tout ranger et d'aller nettoyer la moto.

\- Je peux ranger ici si tu préfères t'occuper de la moto ? _proposa-t-il._

\- Hmmmm, tu sais ce que je préfère ?

\- Non ?

\- Qu'on fasse tout ça ensemble.

\- D'accord. Alors GO, on commence par la cuisine.

Rick remis en route sa playlist et c'est en musique qu'ils s'activèrent à l'intérieur. Ils s'occupèrent aussi des leurs habits qu'ils avaient négligemment abandonnés la veille dans l'entrée.

Kate sortit la moto du garage tandis que Rick arrivait avec un sceau d'eau savonneuse et deux éponges douces. Après quelques minutes de lavage appliqué, l'esprit enfantin de Rick refit surface. Il gicla sournoisement sa belle mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle ne vit qu'un Rick sérieusement impliqué dans sa tâche. Au troisième arrosage, il ne put plus se retenir et éclatât de rire. Kate avait bien comprit son manège et avait déjà préparé sa vengeance, elle avait à l'avance bien imprégné son éponge d'eau et lorsque Rick tourna la tête vers elle, il se la prit en pleine face. Son doux rire moqueur et si agréable raisonna dans tout le quartier mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort car elle dû prendre ses jambes à son cou pour échapper à son poursuivant, elle se cacha derrière la voiture et le nargua en le gardant à bonne distance.

Le calme revenu autour de la moto, il la contemplait, rutilante dans les rayons du soleil.

\- Merci mon cœur, elle est vraiment magnifique.

\- Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise.

Le portable de Beckett émis un bip. Elle le sortit de sa poche arrière et vit apparaitre le nom de Jane, elle ouvrit le message, il s'agissait d'une photo.

\- Hey regarde, elles ont fait un selfie devant le panneau « Aquebogue », tu sais où c'est ?

\- Oui, elles vont bientôt arriver, c'est à environ une demi-heure d'ici. Précisa-t-il en l'enlaçant par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'ai hâte de les voir.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils laissèrent la moto sécher au soleil et rentrèrent préparer un petit en-cas pour les voyageuses. Elles avaient certainement mangé sur le ferry, mais connaissant les repas servis à bord, Rick se dit qu'elles apprécieraient un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Kate prépara une salade composée et Rick divers sandwich au pain de mie. Alors qu'ils dressaient la table sur la terrasse, un bruit de moteur résonna au loin, se rapprochant de la villa. Les amoureux se regardèrent et d'un seul élan, se précipitèrent en direction des parkings. Les nouvelles arrivantes eurent juste le temps d'enlever leurs casques qu'elles furent accueillies par deux tornades déchainées.

Kate se jeta dans les bras de Jane et Rick, de sa grande taille, fit décoller Maura du sol pour la faire tournoyer comme un brin de paille.

\- Mon Dieu comme je suis contente de vous revoir. _S'exclama la noiraude lorsque Kate eut desserré son étreinte._

\- Nous aussi, nous étions si impatient. _Répliqua l'écrivain en embrassant la détective alors que Kate étreignait la légiste de Boston._

\- Comment s'est passé le trajet ? _demanda Kate._

\- Oh, bien, la traversée sur le ferry a été un peu agitée mais autrement la route était belle et très agréable en moto.

\- Allez venez, rentrons et vous allez nous raconter tout ça.

Rick aida Jane à décrocher ses sacoches de la moto alors que Kate guidait déjà la légiste, elles furent vite rejointes par Rick et Jane. Il les mena jusqu'à leur chambre et leur proposa de se rafraichir avant de les retrouver sur la terrasse.

Bien que côtoyant Maura depuis un certain temps, Jane s'étonna de la simplicité de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Elle n'avait pas encore visité le reste de la maison mais elle constata que, même que l'écrivain était riche, rien d'extravagant ou de rutilant ne tapait à l'œil. La pièce était belle certes, d'une taille plus qu'honorable mais pas de fioritures superflues, rien d'excessif, elle se composait d'une chambre accueillante et d'une belle salle de bain privée avec douche italienne et baignoire extra large. Maura ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un joli balcon et respira à plein poumon l'air marin qui s'y engouffra. Rejointe par Jane, elles s'avancèrent et….plus un son, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la vue qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. La verdure de la pelouse se perdait dans l'immensité de la plage, et la mer se confondait presque avec l'azur du ciel que les nuages avaient déserté.

\- Wah, c'est …

\- Un rêve. _Rajouta Jane._

\- Tu as raison. J'en ai visité des endroits idylliques mais là, pour dire qu'on est à deux heures de New-York, c'est le paradis.

Revenues sur terre, elles saluèrent de la main leurs hôtes qui se trouvaient juste en dessous et rentrèrent se doucher. Jane eu la primeur de la première douche pendant que Maura vida les sacoches de tout leur contenu. Elle rangea leurs affaires dans le grand dressing et prépara des habits de rechange. Les filles échangèrent les places puis elles descendirent retrouver leurs amis sur la terrasse.

\- Alors ça fait du bien ? _demanda Rick mais connaissant déjà la réponse._

\- Oh oui ! _S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur._

Kate arriva avec un plateau de victuaille et des boissons fraiches.

\- Mais, il ne fallait pas, on a…

\- Ta ta ta …..pas de non, je sais ce qu'ils servent sur le ferry alors je pense que ce petit encas est le bienvenu. Non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas top, même Jane à fait la grimace lorsqu'elle a vu le menu.

\- Hey c'est pas vrai. !

Devant le regard sérieux de Maura, Jane ne put continuer à la contredire et finit par confirmer ses dires en détaillant ce qui leur avait été servi à bord. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et dégustèrent la belle salade de Kate et les savoureux sandwichs de Rick qui, tout compte fait, firent du bien aux estomacs.

\- Alors, comment se porte la criminalité à Boston ? _Demanda Kate_

\- Oh toujours aussi bien. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que nous sommes en congé.

\- Ha bon c'est aussi calme que ça ? _Plaisanta l'écrivain._

\- Non, nous venons de résoudre une enquête vieille de dix ans, un tueur en série qui agissait chaque années, la même semaine du mois de mai et ça a été assez ardu alors notre équipe a eu une semaine de repos forcé, sans moyen de discuter.

Devant la curiosité de Rick, la détective de Boston leur raconta cette enquête mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était certainement pas venue les voir pour parler du boulot, surtout après une telle affaire. Il la remercia pour les précisions et leur promit de ne plus parler boulot. Cela allait certainement être une résolution dure à tenir pour l'écrivain mais il essayerait de s'y tenir. Alors que Rick se levait pour débarrasser la table, les filles voulurent l'aide mais il leur intima l'ordre de rester assises, il s'occupait de tout.

\- T'en a de la chance Kate, c'est un homme en or que tu as là. _Fit remarquer Jane._

\- Oui je sais, et c'est pour ça que je m'accroche. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais maintenant je ne le laisserais partir pour rien au monde.

\- Et vous êtes ici encore pour longtemps ? _demanda la légiste._

\- Encore une semaine et après retour aux choses sérieuses. _Répondit Kate au moment où Rick arrivait avec le dessert, les cafés, et un thé vert pour Maura qui n'était pas accroc à la caféine comme ses amis._

\- Et c'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? _Demanda Jane, épatée par le don de cuisinier de son Hôte._

\- Oui mais j'ai eu une aide précieuse.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil vers sa compagne et lui embrassa la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne depuis qu'il était revenu à table.

\- C'était vraiment délicieux, merci à vous deux de vous être donné tout ce mal.

\- Mais ce n'était pas un mal, j'aime recevoir, être entouré d'ami alors je fais en sorte que cela se passe le mieux possible.

\- Ben c'est réussi Rick. Merci.

\- Bon on stop avec les mercis, on est très heureux de vous avoir avec nous et on va en profiter pour s'amuser. Vous êtes ici chez moi mais tout ce qui est à moi est à vous pour la semaine qui vient. Compris les filles ? heuuu sauf ma petite amie hein, celle-là je la garde pour moi, je ne partage pas.

Les invitées éclatèrent de rire devant le regard sévère que lui lança Kate.

\- Hey mais tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis, peut-être que moi j'ai envie de….

Elle ne put continuer et éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son petit ami qui n'avait pas de tout compris qu'elle plaisantait. Lorsqu'il retrouva un visage souriant elle précisa sa pensée :

\- Peut-être que moi j'ai envie de te partager avec nos amies ici présentes…. _continua-t-elle hilare._

Et là c'est Maura et Jane qui s'interrogèrent du regard pour savoir si Kate plaisantait ou pas. Mais lorsqu'elles virent la détective devenir rouge à force de se retenir, tous les quatre éclatèrent d'un rire collectif.

\- Ha mon Dieu, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça. _S'exclama la légiste en reprenant son souffle._

À Boston elles avaient passées de durs moments à pourchasser jours et nuits ce tueur en série, dormant très peu, ne rentrant chez elles que de rares instants lorsqu'elles n'en pouvaient plus mais heureusement c'était fini et elles pouvaient enfin se détendre avec leurs amis, la piscine, la plage, la mer et le soleil.

\- Alors, que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous préférez aller vous balader ou profiter de la piscine ou de la mer ? _Demanda Kate en se levant pour aider Rick à débarrasser la table._

Les jeunes femmes suivirent leurs amis à l'intérieur, observant au passage l'immense bibliothèque qui entourait le salon. Maura s'arrêta en chemin et prit un livre. Elle détailla le quatrième de couverture du premier tome des Nikki Hard. Elle rejoint les autres à la cuisine, le livre toujours en main.

\- Et toi Maura, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

\- Heu je ne sais pas, qu'avez-vous décidé ?

\- Jane aimerait se détendre et profiter de la piscine aujourd'hui !

\- Ça me convient tout à fait. D'ailleurs Rick, pourrais-je t'emprunter ce livre ? _demanda la légiste en levant celui qu'elle avait en main._

Rick sourit en reconnaissant son livre et vit le visage de Kate rougir, elle repensait certainement à la page cent cinq et la scène qui se passait entre Rook et Nikki.

\- Bien sûr Maura. Mais que diriez-vous de visiter la maison avant de s'installer au bord de la piscine.

Toutes acquiescèrent et suivirent leur hôte pour un tour du propriétaire.

Une heure plus tard, tous les quatre étaient installés sur des transats au bord de l'eau. Jane se reposait à côté de Maura qui lisait bien sûr son livre. Rick jouait sur son Iphone, son regard étant souvent attiré par le corps envoutant de sa belle qui lisait distraitement un magazine.

\- Alors qu'y a-t-il eu de nouveau depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? _demanda Jane en se tournant face à ses amis._

Kate légèrement déstabilisée pas la soudaine question regarda Rick, le suppliant du regard de prendre la parole. Il vit l'inquiétude dans son regard à peine voilé par ses lunettes de soleil et comprit le message.

\- Oh ben le train train habituel, j'ai continué à écrire, j'accompagnais Kate de temps en temps, la routine quoi. Et à Boston ?

Kate lui adressa un sourire crispé, il avait bien su combler son trouble et leurs amies n'avaient rien vu. Kate allait certainement leur parler de l'accident mais elle avait été prise au dépourvu et n'avait pas pu préparer sa réponse. Ne voulant pas leur cacher ce fait, elle allait penser à comment s'y prendre. Elle savait que si elle n'y parvenait pas, Rick allait l'aider à mettre les mots justes pour raconter leur mésaventure.

\- Oh à Boston, toujours des méchants à attraper. Et…..on a enfin décidé d'aménager définitivement ensemble.

\- Oh c'est super. Et alors vous habitez où ? _demanda Kate, contente de la tournure que prenait la discussion._

\- On est resté chez Maura où vous êtes venus l'autre fois. C'est une belle maison et on s'y sent bien alors pourquoi changer ? _Répondit Jane en s'asseyant à côté de sa blonde._

\- C'est vrai que c'est une belle demeure et vous avez raison d'en profiter. Et comment votre famille à prit la chose ? _demanda timidement Kate._

\- Oh bien, Ma adore Maura, elle la considère comme sa deuxième fille, d'ailleurs je suis presque jalouse de leur complicité certaines fois.

\- Ha bon ? _S'étonna la blonde._ Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée Jane, je….

Les lèvres de Jane coupèrent court le sujet en se posant tendrement sur celle de Maura qui lui rendit son baiser une fois l'effet de surprise passé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Maura, j'adore te voir interagir avec ma mère, je sais qu'elle est un peu envahissante mais…

Cette fois c'est Maura qui interrompit la discussion de la même manière que Jane quelques secondes plus tôt ce qui fit sourire les amoureux qui assistaient à la scène.

\- J'adore ta mère, elle est là pour moi, elle m'a accueilli à bras ouvert, comme tous les autres membres de ta famille d'ailleurs. Alors je préfère une mère envahissante comme Angela qu'absente comme Constance.

Maura se tourna vers leurs hôtes.

\- Alors en résumé, tout se passe bien. Ils ont même tous été soulagé lorsqu'on leur a annoncée que nous étions en couple. Au final, tout le monde, la famille, les collègues, savait les sentiments qu'on éprouvait l'une pour l'autre et qu'on allait finir par se mettre ensemble, sauf nous. Apparemment cela se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde mais nous, il nous a fallu du temps pour qu'on s'en rende compte. Mais lorsque Jane a été gravement blessée et que j'ai cru la perdre, là j'ai compris.

Émue par cette aveu, Jane passa son bras sur les épaules de la légiste est l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- On est très content que ça se soit bien passé pour vous. Et ça me rappelle vaguement notre histoire. _Expliqua Rick en serrant sa petite amie contre lui._

\- Ah bon, vous aussi. _S'étonna la blonde._ Pour tant à vous voir ensemble on a l'impression que vous avez toujours été en couple, vous êtes tellement fusionnel, s'en est presque intimidant.

\- Oh, à ce point-là ? _Questionna Kate._

\- Oui, on avait déjà remarqué ça à Boston lorsque vous nous aviez aidés à retrouver Maura. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de parler, vous vous compreniez sans un mot…

\- C'est aussi ce que nous ont fait remarquer nos collègues, mais ça se fait naturellement, on ne force pas, on est, comment dire, connectés, voilà c'est le mot, on est connecté et même sans wifi. _Rigola l'écrivain._

\- Et ce même avant d'être ensemble. _Précisa la détective._ On finissait les phrases de l'autre, on pensait aux mêmes détails sans être dans la même pièce. Mais malgré tout on a toujours eu énormément de difficultés à communiquer sur nos sentiments, on a joué au jeu du chat et de la souris pendant quatre ans avant que j'ouvre enfin les yeux, et que je comprenne que ce que je cherchais depuis des années se trouvait juste sous mes yeux. _Dit-elle en embrassant son homme._

\- Ça valait le coup d'attendre Kate. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent si on avait sauté le pas plus tôt, comme à Los Angeles. On ne serait peut-être plus ensemble parce qu'on n'aurait pas eu le temps de se connaitre vraiment, de se comprendre.

Maura avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de la noiraude et le couple de Boston assistait attendrit à cette scène. Ils en découvraient un peu plus sur eux et se trouvaient de plus en plus de points communs. Ils étaient vraiment fait pour se rencontrer et étaient heureux de les avoir comme amis.

Après ces quelques révélations, Rick voulut détendre un peu l'atmosphère et changer de sujet. Sentant que son corps avait besoin d'être rafraichit il demanda en s'approchant du bord.

\- Bon qui a envie de piquer une tête ?

\- Moi ! _affirma Jane en se levant et en le rejoignant au bord de la piscine._

Elle s'assit et trempa ses longues jambes dans l'eau dont la température était plus qu'agréable. Rick l'imita et ensemble ils se lancèrent au jus, éclaboussant quelque peu les deux jeunes femmes encore assise sur leur transat. Les nageurs se défièrent sur un aller-retour pendant que les deux jeunes femmes restées hors de l'eau encourageaient leur conjoint respectif. La bataille fût serrée et Rick gagna de justesse, il n'aurait pas fallu quelques mètres de plus sinon Jane l'aurait battue.

Maura et Kate les rejoignirent à l'eau et ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants, bataille d'eau, jeu de chat, quelques parties de volleyball et l'après-midi passa très vite. Fatigués par leur joutes, ils s'affalèrent tous les quatre sur leur transat pour quelques minutes de repos.

* * *

Alors?


	30. Chapter 30

hello,

désolée pour le long délais mais le manque d'inspiration me ralentit énormément. heureusement qu'il y a de temps un temps un message qui me redonne un petit coup et relance la machine.

assez de blabla, je vous laisse avec nos deux couples.

bonne lecture... et n'oubliez pas au fond à droite, le petit rectangle... Merci...

* * *

CHAPITRE 30 : Balade

Rick chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Kate et après son assentiment se leva et entra dans la villa. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau bien garni.

\- Hmmm mais en voilà une bonne idée Rick. Jubila Maura devant la diversité des fruits que leur proposait l'écrivain.

Il avait préparé une limonade citron vert menthe fraiche et avait paré des fruits. Il y avait de l'ananas, de la mangue, des oranges, du kiwi, des pêches et des bananes. Rick posa le plateau sur la table et fût vite rejoint par les jeunes femmes. Il leur présenta des petits piques en bois qui leur permettaient de se servir aisément puis remplit les verres. Ils trinquèrent à cette semaine de vacances qui commença bien, avec le beau temps revenu. Ils profitèrent de la fin de journée au calme sur la terrasse tout en parlant de la vie, de la famille et de leurs amis que les newyorkais aimeraient bien leur présenter. Surtout Lanie qui connaissait de nom le docteur Isles, une des meilleure médecin légiste de la côte est.

Alors que les bostoniennes avaient enfin pu convaincre Rick de les laisser les aider à préparer le repas, tout ce petit monde s'affairait autour de l'ilot central de l'immense cuisine. Couper, hacher, cuire, les mouvements s'enchainaient à la perfection. Pendant que le repas mijotait gentiment, Rick leur proposa un apéro qu'ils partagèrent sur la terrasse.

\- Après le repas ça vous dirait une petite balade sur la plage ? _demanda Kate._

\- Oui ! _répondirent Jane et Maura, qui n'avaient pas encore visité les environs._

\- Super. Mais d'abord à table, le temps que je sorte le plat du four et c'est prêt. _S'exclama Rick._

Les filles dressèrent la table sur la terrasse pendant que leur hôte arrivait avec le plat et une bonne bouteille de vin rouge français. Kate le suivait avec la salade. Tous passèrent à table et dégustèrent le délicieux repas qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble.

Sur la plage, deux couples se baladaient tendrement enlacés. Pieds nus, ils marchaient dans les petites vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable encore chaud de cette journée d'été. Le calme, le silence tout juste troublé par le bruissement de l'eau. Le jour déclinait, l'océan devenait orange par le soleil qui reflétait ses derniers rayons comme pour se raccrocher désespérément à ce jour qui fuyait inexorablement. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent face à la mer pour contempler ce spectacle de lumière. Jane enlaça sa petite amie par derrière et posa la tête sur son épaule, humant son parfum si envoutant. La blonde lui prit la main et l'incita à s'assoir, elle se positionna entre ses jambes et croisa ses mains sur son ventre. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Kate et Rick qui adoptèrent la même position. Kate se laissa aller contre le torse de son écrivain et cala sa tête contre son menton. Rick, le nez dans les cheveux bruns de sa belle se laissa enivrer par cette senteur qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait senti ce parfum. Kate était assise en salle de travail et il se tenait penché derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers lui, les effluves fruités éveillèrent son odorat. **« Vous sentez la cerise »** avait-il simplement dit le visage si proche du sien. Il ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé si Ryan ne les avait pas dérangés à ce moment-là mais il se souvient comme si c'était hier du trouble qu'il avait ressenti dans tout son être.

\- Tu rêves ? _demanda-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres._

\- Hmmm, oui, cet effluve de cerise m'a toujours fait tourner la tête.

\- Ah tu n'aimes pas ? _demanda-t-elle étonnée._

\- Oh si j'aime mais je me revois il y a quelques années, dans cette salle, quand je l'ai senti pour la première fois.

\- Hmmm, la fois où Kevin est arrivé !

\- Tu t'en souviens aussi.

-Oh oui.

En effet elle s'en souvenait aussi, surtout du visage de Rick proche du sien, si proche. Elle se souvient surtout avoir été attirée par ses lèvres si tentantes mais voilà, Ryan était arrivé.

À côté d'eux, Jane parsemait de baisers le cou de sa petite amie, la faisant frissonner. La blonde tourna son visage et captura amoureusement les lèvres de Jane. Elles s'écartèrent avant de s'enflammer et de perdre le contrôle se leurs corps.

Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon, il ne restait que quelques lueurs orangées qui déclinaient sur les collines environnantes mais cela ne dura pas. L'astre du jour avait tiré sa révérence, pour quelques heures seulement.

Au loin de la musique résonnait. Sur la plage un bar faisait les prolongations et s'était mué en discothèque. Un brouhaha de rire et de chansons arrivèrent aux oreilles de nos amis encore tendrement enlacé sur le sable.

\- Ça vous dit de boire un verre là-bas ? _Demanda Jane pas trop décidée à rentrer à la villa tellement la température était agréable._

\- OK pour nous ! _Affirma Kate après avoir consulté son petit ami._

\- Génial alors en route petite troupe. _S'exclama la noiraude en aidant Maura à se lever._

Tout en marchant vers la cantine ils s'époussetaient pour se débarrasser des derniers grains de sables qui collaient à leurs habits.

Ils trouvèrent une table ronde dans un coin de la terrasse et s'y installèrent. À l'opposé, un DJ balançait des rythmes soutenu ce qui permettait aux danseurs de s'exprimer sur la piste de danse.

Le serveur prit la commande et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de cocktail et de bière. Maura insista pour offrir la première tournée, ils trinquèrent à leur amitié, qu'elle dure longtemps. Une chanson attira l'attention de Rick, il se leva, fit quelques pas de danse puis tendit sa main à sa partenaire.

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ?

Kate sourit devant sa révérence et ne tarda pas à lui prendre la main et le suivre sur la piste ou d'autres personnes se déhanchaient déjà au son de « I really Like you » de Carly Rae Jepsen. Il faisait tournoyer sa petite amie avec aisance, comme s'ils faisaient ça ensemble depuis des années. Rick regarda les deux jeunes femmes restées assise et leur fit signe de les rejoindre sur la piste. Jane glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la légiste et ensemble elles se levèrent pour aussi aller se trémousser. Après tout elles étaient en vacances, c'était le moment de se laisser aller et de tout oublier. La musique changea et « Don't Be SO Shy » d'Imany rythma leurs pas.

Rick avait vu des gens s'approcher du Dj et discuter avec lui, il avait deviné qu'il pouvait demander certain morceaux. Au même moment le DJ annonça qu'il était à l'écoute des gens et qu'on pouvait lui demander nos morceaux préférés. Alors au moment où « Happy » de Pharrell Williams débuta, il entraina sa partenaire avec lui et s'approcha du musicien, délaissant la main de Kate quelques secondes, il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du DJ qui acquiesça de la tête et lui fit signe, cinq minutes. Rick sourit et ils retrouvèrent leurs amis plus loin. Kate ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il avait demandé, elle allait patienter cinq minutes mais elle savait que Rick avait très bon gout pour la musique, et pour plein d'autre chose aussi. Tous les quatre avaient formé un petit cercle et dansaient en solo, se croisant, se contournant de temps en temps, ils avaient mis de côté leur travail et profitaient pleinement de leurs vacances. Le Dj annonça le début des rythmes lents, les couples se formèrent, Jane embrassa Maura et passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que la blonde posait la tête au creux de son épaule. Kate n'avait pas attendu le début de la musique et avait déjà pris place dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle se laissa bercer par le tempo lent des accords mélodieux. Rick serra sa partenaire encore plus et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par les danses précédentes. Le DJ jeta un œil à l'homme qui lui avait demandé un certain titre et lança l'annonce.

\- Et voilà une dédicace spéciale pour Kate.

La concernée releva la tête et d'un baiser remercia son écrivain lorsqu'elle reconnut la chanson. « In my Veins » d'Andrew Bell. Elle se blotti contre lui et se laissa imprégner par les paroles. Ça leur ressemblait tellement, à croire qu'elle avait été écrite pour eux.

\- J'adore cette chanson. _Souffla-t-elle à son oreille._

\- Moi aussi. Je trouve qu'elle…

\- …..nous ressemble. _Conclut-elle souriante._

\- Oui, alors on devrait en faire notre chanson.

\- D'accord, ça sera notre chanson.

À la fin des slows, les deux couples allèrent se rassoir et finirent leurs verres.

\- Mon Dieu qu'on est bien ici. _Soupira Maura._

Elle n'était pas habituée à prendre des vacances, se plongeant à corps perdu dans son job qui la passionnait mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que de temps en temps, se laisser aller au dépaysement était très agréable, surtout lorsqu'on était en si bonne compagnie.

\- C'est vrai, ça fait du bien ! _confirma Jane en tentant de cacher son bâillement_.

\- Oh mais je crois que quelqu'un est fatigué. _Remarqua Rick en souriant_. On va rentrer mais on pourra revenir un autre soir si ça vous dit.

\- T'es sûr qu'il y a tous les soirs la musique ?

\- Oui regarde, le panneau à l'entrée annonce Dj Antho tous les soirs de début juin à fin septembre.

\- Super, alors on reviendra, j'adore danser, et dans ce cadre c'est juste magnifique ! _s'exclama Maura en saisissant Jane par la main pour prendre le chemin du retour._

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux couples marchaient côte à côte silencieusement.

\- Et demain qu'avez-vous envie de faire ? _demanda Rick au bout d'un moment._

\- Oh, je pense qu'il y a de jolies balades en moto à faire dans le coin ? _Questionna Jane._

\- Oh oui, on pourrait aller jusqu'à Coram, j'ai vu une affiche en venant l'autre jour, il y a un marché et une foire. Proposa Kate.

Tous acceptèrent cette proposition alors ils programmèrent le départ pour dix heures pour profiter de faire la grasse matinée.

Arrivés à la villa, tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et regagnèrent leur chambre respective.

Dans la chambre des filles, Jane était déjà couchée, sur le dos, elle appréciait la pièce finement décorée dans les tons orange et beige. Maura sortit de la salle de bain et admira sa belle détective perdue dans la contemplation de la chambre puis vint se glisser sous les draps, se calant confortablement contre l'italienne.

\- Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. Calme, reposant. _Constata Maura._

\- Hmmm oui. C'est super que Rick nous ai invité pour la semaine. _Acquiesça Jane dans un bâillement._

\- Alors maintenant on va dormir pour être en forme demain. Bonne nuit mon cœur.

\- Bonne nuit chérie.

Jane tendit le bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Elles plongèrent rapidement dans les limbes d'une nuit qui clôturait ce premier jour de vacances.

Quelques cloisons plus loin, c'est Kate qui s'était proposée pour chauffer les draps alors que Rick occupait la salle de bain. Son homme sortit et sauta sur le lit faisant crier de surprise la belle brune.

\- Tu es fou !

\- Oh oui, fou de toi. _S'exclama-t-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à perde haleine._

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Kate prit son visage entre ses mains et retrouva son air sérieux.

\- Merci ! Pour tout à l'heure au bord de la piscine. _Précisa-t-elle devant son incompréhension_.

\- Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu leur dire ?

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas c'est juste que j'ai été surprise. Mais si l'occasion se représente on leur en parlera, ensemble.

\- D'accord. Mais maintenant il est l'heure de dormir si on veut être en forme demain, ou devrais-je dire tout à l'heure. _Dit-il en constatant qu'il était déjà une heure du matin._

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur. Et merci pour cette belle soirée, je me suis bien amusée et apparemment Jane et Maura aussi.

\- C'est vrai que c'était sympa.

Il éteignit la lumière et tout comme dans la chambre voisine, ils se laissèrent bercer par les battements de l'autre pour s'endormir.

Du bruit le tira de son sommeil, il tendit l'oreille et reconnu le tintement de poêles ou casseroles. Quelqu'un à la cuisine s'affairait, certainement Kate pensa-t-il en se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage souriant de sa petite amie. Réalisant que si elle était dans son lit ce ne pouvait pas être elle qui s'activait à la cuisine, il se redressa subitement sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Kate surprise par son saut._

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine ! _répondit Rick inquiet._

\- C'est Maura et Jane, surement qu'elles préparent le petit déjeuner.

\- Mais non, je leur ai dit que je m'occupais de tout.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'une main douce et chaude se posa sur son bras et l'incita à se recoucher. Il résista un peu, au début, puis se laissa emporter sur le matelas.

\- Laisse-les, elles veulent se rendre utile.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais…. Elles vont passer une semaine ici avec nous et si elles sont comme moi, elles ne pourront pas rester sans rien faire.

Rick allait rétorquer qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elles durant cette semaine mais la détective ne lui laissa pas placer un mot.

\- Rick, je sais que tu veux t'occuper de tout, de nous choyer mais c'est gênant lorsqu'on est invitée de ne rien pouvoir faire. Tu te souviens lorsque nous étions à la cabane de mon père au bord du lac, tu m'as aidé à cuisiner, à ranger, tu ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, ben je pense que pour Jane et Maura c'est pareil. Tu comprends ?

\- Hmmmm, OK. Mais on ne va pas exagérer, on va aller les rejoindre maintenant ?

\- D'accord, vas-y. Moi je file à la douche.

\- Et moi je descends voir si elles ont tout trouvé.

Kate partit à la salle de bain alors que Rick enfilait un short et un t-shirt pour aller retrouver leurs amies à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier, l'odeur de café qui flattait son odorat le rassura. Au moins elles avaient trouvé le café… il sourit et apprécia la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Les deux jeunes femmes bougeaient aisément dans sa cuisine, se croisant de près, de très près, dégustant les préparations que l'autre lui présentait, avec un petit baiser en remerciement.

Maura en se tournant vit Rick qui les observait, appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire mais il s'agrandit lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elles. Jane voyant sa petite amie immobile regarda dans la même direction et à son tour vit l'écrivain tout souriant.

\- Oh bonjour Rick, j'espère qu'on ne t'a pas réveillé ? _demanda la noiraude._

\- Si, mais c'était un réveille très agréable, et cette bonne odeur de café….hmmmm. _dit-il en lorgnant du côté de la cafetière._

Maura lui servit une tasse qu'elle posa sur le bar avant de s'occuper des pancake qui doraient gentiment dans la poêle.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tout ce mal. _Dit l'écrivain._

\- Ça nous fait plaisir Rick. Tu nous accueil une semaine sous ton toit alors c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Bon alors si vous vous mettez toutes contre moi j'abdique _. Capitula Rick, levant les bras au ciel en signe de reddition._

Maura et Jane se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça, Rick en voyant leur tête précisa :

\- Kate m'a dit exactement la même chose ce matin. Que comme vous êtes invitées vous alliez vouloir vous rendre utile, alors je me range du côté de la majorité. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous me dites.

\- OK ! _Acceptèrent les deux jeunes femmes en l'embrassant simultanément sur la joue, pile au moment où Kate faisait son apparition dans la cuisine._

\- Oh ben je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas par ici.

Tous les trois se retournèrent, voyant Kate les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toisant ces trois personnes le regard sévère. Pris en flagrant délit, les trois amis dévisagèrent Kate, ne sachant pas si vraiment elle avait pris mal cette marque d'amitié ou si elle les taquinait, mais lorsque la newyorkaise éclata de rire, tout la maison résonna de cri, de nom d'oiseau exotique et de rire.

Tout ce petit monde dégusta le copieux petit-déjeuner qu'avait préparé Maura, un peu aidée par Jane puis ils montèrent tous s'équiper pour leur journée de balade à la foire.

Le timing était parfait, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'entrée et Jane sourit à la similitude des équipements qu'ils avaient revêtus. Jeans bleu foncé pour tout le monde, avec t-shirt orange pour les filles de Bostonne et Bleu ciel pour les New-yorkais.

\- Bon je vais déjà faire tourner le moteur ! _s'exclama la noiraude en sortant accompagnée de Maura._

\- Ok, je ferme tout et je suis à vous. _Répondit le seul homme de l'équipe._

\- Rick, je vais déjà la mettre en marche.

Kate sortit sans attendre de réponse de son petit ami. Elle contourna la villa et sortit la moto du garage, la parquant à côté de celle de Jane. Elles firent vrombir leurs engins en même temps ce qui les fit sourire toutes les trois. Rick apparut enfin devant elles, presque complètement équipé. Jane prit place sur sa moto, tout de suite rejointe par Maura qui s'agrippa à elle comme …comme une jeune amoureuse…..

\- Tu veux conduire ? _demanda Rick._

\- Non vas-y vu que tu sais où c'est et je conduirais au retour.

\- Ok, alors en route. Jane, je passe devant, on va prendre des routes pas trop fréquentées, on en a à peu près pour quarante-cinq minutes. Si y a quoi que ce soit tu me fais signe.

\- Ok ça roule. _Acquiesça Jane._

Ils se mirent en chemin, empruntèrent un bout de route qu'avaient pris la veille Jane et Maura pour les rejoindre puis Rick bifurqua à gauche sur une route nationale. La vitesse était limitée à quatre-vingt Km/h et comme la circulation était vraiment aisée, ils purent profiter des paysages variés tout le long de la route mais en restant toujours très concentré sur les petits pièges du bitume qui pouvaient vite faire de cette belle journée un cauchemar.

Vers les dix heures trente, à l'approche de Medford, Rick tourna à droite sur Mill Road, qu'il longea quelques minutes avant de ralentir. Des voitures arrêtées sur la route patientaient qu'on leur indique où se parquer. Les deux motos s'immobilisèrent à leur suite alors qu'un homme en gilet de sécurité orange fluo leurs faisait signe d'aller sur la droite. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un panneau indiquant un parking réservé aux deux roues, ce qui leur facilitera la tâche. Ils s'y dirigèrent et une fois leurs passagères descendue, un après l'autre, ils reculèrent leurs motos contre la barrière de sécurité qui entourait la zone de la foire.

\- C'est un endroit vraiment magnifique ! _S'extasia Maura devant les champs verdoyants qui s'étendaient devant leurs yeux._

\- Hmmm, c'est reposant. _Confirma Jane en attachant les casques à son cadenas._

\- C'est clair que ça change de la ville alors qu'elle n'est qu'à deux heures d'ici. Mais j'adore venir ici, chaque année je viens à cette foire, les gens sont sympa, accueillants, et on rigole bien.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de fêtes ? _S'étonna sa petite amie._

\- J'ai aussi quelques petits secrets, mais tu auras tout le temps de les découvrir. _La taquina-t-il en entourant ses épaules et l'entrainant vers l'entrée._

Les quatre bikers s'arrêtèrent sous l'immense banderole signalant l'entrée de la foire. Ils contemplèrent l'étendue de celle-ci tout en imaginant que depuis ou ils se trouvaient ils ne voyaient pas tout.

\- Alors les filles, prêtes à vous amuser ?

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ça plait toujours?

je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais je finirais cette fic, promis... - - - - - - - - )))))


	31. Chapter 31

Hello,

voilà, avec le retour de la neige, j'ai pu enfin vous finir ce chapitre.

merci tout le monde pour vos commentaire toujours aussi agréable, ça fait plaisir. MERCI

Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Entre rires et pleures

\- Et toi Rick ? demanda Jane.

\- Oh Ouiiiii, et tout de suite. Allez venez. On va commencer par voir les attractions qu'ils nous proposent.

Il prit Kate par l'épaule et l'emmena sur la droite, vers les manèges à sensations fortes. Lorsqu'il était dans ce genre d'ambiance, il redevenait un vrai gamin, prêt à tout essayer, tout gouter, pourvu en profiter. Jane et Maura les suivaient quelques pas derrière. La légiste n'était pas très habituée à ces sorties en foire ou s'amuser était le maitre mot, elle avait toujours été très sérieuse. Son enfance elle l'avait passé à étudier plus que de raison et elle avait simplement oublié d'entre un ado normal qui sortait, s'amusait avec ses amis. Des amis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, passant son temps enfermée chez elle, le nez dans ses bouquins de médecine et pleins d'autres. Mais de voir Rick si enjoué et Jane prête à le suivre, elle se détendit et profita du moment présent.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent derrière Kate et Rick qui, tête en l'air, détaillaient la grande roue qui se dressait devant eux.

\- Wahou !

\- Ah ça tu peux le dire ma chère. Ça doit être géant ce truc. _Répondit l'écrivain à la blonde qui restait bouche bée devant la vitesse de l'attraction._

\- Tu veux la faire ? _demanda Kate à son petit ami._

\- Oui oui oui, on y va ! _S'exclama-t-il en la tirant par le bras, mais elle remarqua que l'autre couple ne les suivait pas._

\- Attend Rick, il faudrait peut-être demander à Jane et Maura si elles veulent y aller ?

Il se stoppa aussi sec, se rendant compte que son empressement n'était peut-être pas partagé. Ils regardèrent les jeunes femmes, Jane avait l'air aux anges mais Maura semblait plus crispée.

\- Les filles ça vous tente ?

\- Heu !

Jane regarda Maura dont le regard n'avait toujours pas quitté la grande roue qui prenait encore de la vitesse. Elle savait que sa petite amie n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'amusement mais elle espérait bien la convertir pour qu'elle se lâche enfin.

\- Maura, ça te dit d'essayer ? _demanda la noiraude en caressant son bras pour la faire revenir sur terre._

\- Hmm ? heu, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose.

\- Quoi, tu n'as jamais été sur des attractions ? _S'étonna l'écrivain._

\- Non.

\- Même quand tu étais jeune ? Enfin je veux dire heuuu tu es jeune, mais dans ta jeunesse ?

\- Non, je passais tout mon temps le nez plongé dans des livres à étudier.

\- Oh ! Alors pour t'initier, on peut commencer par quelque chose du plus soft.

Devant l'hésitation de Maura, Jane se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

\- Mais si ça ne te tente pas, on n'est pas obligé de le faire Maura.

\- Si si je veux bien essayer mais quelque chose de plus doux en premier.

Les quatre amis continuèrent leur chemin à travers les stands colorés, faisant découvrir à la légiste cet univers si particulier qu'était celui des saltimbanques. Rick étant un habitué, il connaissait bien certains forains alors en reconnaissant un de loin, il attira ses amis dans sa direction. Après une étreinte bien virile, il présenta Janko à ses amies. Le roumain leur offrit d'essayer son attraction, le Niagara. Après concertation, comme la balade ne s'annonçait pas trop agitée, tous les quatre embarquèrent dans un tronc flottant, assis un derrière l'autre. Rick tenant Kate devant lui, tout devant Jane fit pareil avec Maura. Ils se laissèrent guider à travers les méandres de la rivière artificielle quand soudain une montée abrupte se dressa devant eux. Jane sentit la blonde se tendre légèrement alors elle resserra sa prise autour de son corps. Rick montra à Kate le panneau indiquant qu'ils allaient être pris en photo.

\- Souriez on va être photographié ! _cria-t-elle aux filles devant._

Ayant aussi vu le panneau, Jane leva un pouce en l'air et se prépara à la suite, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite amie et en prenant sa main.

\- Ça va être génial Maura. S'exclama la noiraude alors que le tronc s'immobilisait au sommet de la côte.

L'eau emmena l'embarcation vers cette chute libre, faisant crier ses passagers. Rick embrassa la joue de Kate alors que Jane levait la main dans laquelle elle tenait celle de Maura au moment où le flash s'enclencha. Au bas de la descente, Jane eu le reflex de se baisser pour éviter la gerbe d'eau qui alla éclabousser les amoureux à l'arrière. Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Maura qui ne savait pas comment interpréter ses sensations, elle avait eu peur, une fraction de seconde, mais une fois arrivé en bas, la peur fit place à l'euphorie. Jane s'approcha de son oreille, cherchant à connaitre ses impressions.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?

\- C'était…j'ai adoré.

\- Tant mieux car il y a encore un chute libre.

Jane eu juste fini d'annoncer la suite que se présentait devant eux la deuxième montée, plus abrupte, plus haute.

À l'arrière ils étaient bien trempe suite aux éclaboussures mais vu la chaleur c'était fort agréable.

\- Je crois que Maura a aimé. Souffla Rick à sa petite amie qui se retourna et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur la montée qui se profilait devant leur embarcation.

\- Alors Maura tu as aimé ? demanda Rick alors qu'ils avaient quitté Janko et ses troncs flottants et mouillants, le pantalon de Rick et le t-shirt de Kate s'en souviendraient encore un moment.

\- Oui, c'était génial.

\- Wah Maura, qu'elle enthousiasme. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça du célèbre docteur Isles.

\- Arrête Jane, je sais aussi m'amuser…..des fois.

\- Oui mais c'est tellement rare.

\- C'est vrai alors je te promets de me laisser aller plus souvent.

Jane regarda Rick et Kate n'en revenant pas de cette déclaration de la part de sa petite amie. Elle pourtant si droite, si sérieuse, voulait se dévergonder. Elle devait à tout prix graver ce moment.

\- Rick, Kate vous êtes témoins, le docteur Isles ici présente vient de promettre de s'amuser plus souvent.

Amusé par la joute verbale de leurs amies, le caskett souriait de les voir interagir de la sorte. Rick connaissait déjà de nom la légiste et savait tout le sérieux qu'elle mettait dans son travail, il ne fût donc pas étonné de la réaction de sa petite amie suite à la promesse de Maura.

\- Bien sûr et compte sur nous pour le lui rappeler si besoin est. _Certifia-t-il._

Maura frappa la poitrine de l'écrivain avant de se coller au corps de son italienne adorée puis ils se rendirent au stand du développement des photos. Ils cherchèrent leur numéro et tout quatre rirent en voyant leurs têtes. Rick prit deux clichés, souvenirs de cette journée qui s'annonçait radieuse.

Les deux couple continuèrent leur visite et essayèrent encore quelques attractions moins effrayantes comme le Moonraker qui ressemblait à une soucoupe volant qui tournait sur elle-même assez vite, très vite en fait, et le Skyfall, qui était une chute libre le long d'une haute tour.

\- Oh il était mortel celui-là. _S'exclama Kate en se blottissant dans les bras de son homme._

\- Oui… mais on ne peut pas le qualifier de mortel car …..

\- Maura stop, arrête.

La blonde dévisagea Jane mais comprit qu'elle allait encore se laisser emporter et déverser son jargon scientifique que personne à part elle ne comprenait.

\- Parfois Maura à tendance à se laisser aller à des explications très logique mais qui n'ont de sens que pour elle tellement son vocabulaire est scientifique.

\- Ha d'accord, alors elle devrait bien s'entendre avec Lanie, car moi aussi des fois j'ai de la peine à la comprendre. _Expliqua Rick._

\- C'est pas vrai…. Elle explique très bien les choses, c'est toi qui n'es pas attentif et qui écoute un mot sur deux. _Râla Kate en le frappant gentiment sur le bras._

C'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux couples continuèrent leur périple jusqu'à ce qu'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture attise leur appétit.

Comme à son habitude Rick avait invité ses amies à manger, après plusieurs minutes de pour-parler, elles avaient accepté à conditions qu'elles s'occupaient des desserts et des cafés. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une table remplie de plats chinois variés. Nouilles sautés au bœuf, rouleaux de printemps, riz cantonnais, porc aigre doux et d'autres encore. Chacun se servait et goutait ce qui lui convenait dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

Jane sourit en voyant sa petite amie aussi à l'aise avec leurs amis. Maura avait souffert dans son enfance, à cause de ses facultés à tout retenir et sa facilité à apprendre, elle ne se sentait pas différente mais était traitée comme tel, elle avait été mise de côté par ses camarades et avait supporté cette solitude en se forgeant cette carapace qui, avec le temps, lui avait valu ce surnom de « reine des morts ».

Maura vit que sa petite amie voguait dans des contrées lointaines et la ramena sur terre d'une caresse sur sa cuisse. Jane lui rendit son sourire et se recentra sur la discussion qui portait sur le reste de la journée. Ils décidèrent de continuer à visiter les stands des marchands et quand leurs estomacs auraient digéré ce repas, ils feraient les attractions à sensations fortes.

Après quelques découvertes artisanales comme ce potier qui fabriquait de belle horloges murales en terre cuite ou ce graveur sur verre qui ornait n'importe quel support en verre avec le dessin ou texte de votre choix, le nez de Rick les mena bien sur vers un stand de barbe à papa, il y en avait de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, un autre style d'art.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, ils firent tous la file du fameux « tourne la boule » une montagne russe qui allait vous tourner dans tous les sens, d'où son nom. Quand vint leur tour, ils prirent le même wagon, Rick et Kate devant, les filles voulant se mettre à l'arrière. La barrière se ferma, les mains se lièrent, les doigts se serrèrent, fort, la valse des loopings et vrilles commença. Des cris, des rires, des gros mots que je ne mettrais pas par écrit, et tout un mélange de sons égayèrent cette tournée infernale.

En sortant du wagon, les jambes de Kate flageolèrent et Rick, inquiet, l'aida à s'éloigner de l'attraction, suivit par les jeunes femmes.

\- Ça va ? _demanda l'écrivain soucieux._

\- Oui oui, c'est juste que ça m'a vraiment mis la tête à l'envers mais tout va bien, merci mon cœur.

\- Et vous les filles ça va ?

Maura avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tellement elle avait aimé ces sensations encore inconnues pour elle et Jane était heureuse de voir son amie s'amuser.

\- Oui c'était génial. _Répondit finalement la noiraude pour les deux._

Kate reprit des forces et ils continuèrent leur balade en passant saluer Janko, sa femme Stanika et leur petit garçon Andries avant de se diriger vers leurs véhicules. La journée avait été bien remplie et il était temps de rentrer.

Rick rangea dans la sacoche les petits souvenirs qu'ils avaient trouvés en découvrant les étals des artisans. Kate avait craqué pour une famille d'éléphants en bois qui ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait depuis toujours sur son bureau au 12ème et Rick avait trouvé une boite magique en bois de violette joliment décorée, elle ferait un bel effet sur son bureau.

Une fois tous les quatre paré de leur équipement, Rick tendis la clé à sa petite amie qui les accepta avec plaisir. Ils firent vrombir leurs bécanes et se mirent en route, direction les Hamptons. Le temps était radieux, pas de vent, le ciel n'hébergeait qu'un beau soleil dardant ses rayons sur toute la région et bien au-delà. Sur le chemin du retour la circulation était fluide, nos motards pouvaient donc profiter du paysage. À mi-chemin ils firent une pause pour se rafraichir sur une petite terrasse ombragée par des glycines qui recouvraient entièrement l'espace extérieur.

\- On a vraiment passé une super journée. _Confirma Jane._

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'était génial. Alors maintenant je vous propose de renter pour profiter un peu de la mer ou de la piscine.

Toutes acquiescèrent et ils se remirent en route, il ne leur restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à bon port. En fin d'après-midi, les véhicules se firent plus nombreux, les pilotes redoublèrent d'attention, surtout Kate qui sentait une boule d'angoisse poindre dans son ventre. Rick sentit son changement d'attitude.

\- Ça va ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

\- Oui bien. _Répondit Kate sans lâcher la route des yeux._

Elle se concentra sur le bitume qui s'étendait devant ses roues et essaya d'oublier son angoisse. Tout allait bien, aucune perturbation en vue, elle devait juste être attentive à ce qui l'entourait et tout irait bien. Mais tout n'alla pas bien. Ses yeux sans cesse rivés au rétroviseur avaient vu le camion se rapprocher d'eux. Son cœur commença à s'emballer, sa respiration anarchique la faisait haleter et ses mains tremblantes faisaient vaciller la moto. Inconsciemment elle diminua les gaz ce qui permit au camion de se rapprocher encore plus des motards. Rick sentant les mouvements étranges de l'engin observa Kate dans le rétro et vit qu'elle regardait sans cesse derrière, dans ses yeux il y perçut de la peur. Il se pencha et dans le miroir comprit pourquoi en voyant le gros véhicule non loin derrière eux. Il décida de prendre les choses en mains et lui parla calmement.

\- Kate ça va aller, je vais m'avancer et prendre le guidon.

Devant sa non réaction il s'exécuta et saisit les poignées.

\- Tu peux lâcher le guidon Kate, je vais nous ramener. _Dit-il alors qu'elle posait ses mains tremblantes sur le réservoir._

Il mit le clignotant et s'arrêta sur une place et terre mais lorsque le camion leur passa à côté, elle enfoui son visage entre ses mains.

\- Jane s'arrêta à leur hauteur et s'étonna lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Kate.

\- Ça va ? _demanda l'italienne._

\- Oui, juste un coup de fatigue, je vais prendre le guidon pour la suite.

Il mit la béquille et descendit tout en parlant à Kate qui était encore dans un état second.

\- Kate c'est fini tout va bien. Viens, passe derrière, je vais nous ramener. Kate tu m'entends ?

Il lui ouvrit les mains qu'elle tenait toujours sur son visage et découvrit des yeux ravagés par les larmes, elle semblait ailleurs, comme hypnotisée.

\- Kate ? _L'appela-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la faire sortir de sa transe._

Elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Je….je suis désolée. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- C'est pas grave ma chérie. Passe derrière pour que je puisse nous ramener.

Elle recula difficilement et lorsque son petit ami fût installé, s'agrippa fortement à sa taille. Maura et Jane avaient assisté impuissantes à la scène, ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt. La légiste avait deviné que Kate avait fait une crise de panique et en avait informé sa partenaire.

\- Ça va aller ? _demanda Jane avant de redémarrer._

\- Oui oui ça va. Suis-moi, on va prendre un chemin plus direct et moins fréquenté.

Ils se mirent en route pour les dix dernières minutes. De temps en temps pour la rassurer, Rick caressait les mains de Kate qu'il sentait bien crispée sur son ventre. Dans une ligne droite Jane remonta à sa hauteur et regarda le visage de Kate, elle avait les yeux ouvert mais ne semblait pas la voir. Maura fit signe à Rick que tout était ok, elle semblait absente mais se tenait quand même bien en selle, signe qu'elle était consciente et qu'elle savait où elle était. Il sentait la pression autour de sa taille s'accentuer lorsqu'il penchait un peu dans les courbes ou lorsqu'il accélérait après les carrefours alors tout le reste du trajet Rick lui parlait. Les dernières minutes lui parurent une éternité tellement il voulait la prendre dans ses bars pour la consoler et la rassure. Lorsqu'enfin il se parqua devant sa demeure et qu'il put l'étreindre, il recommença à respirer normalement. Rick lui ôta le casque et en fit de même avec le sien qu'il tendit à Maura et Jane qui s'était approchées d'eux. Les deux jeunes femmes ne posèrent aucune question, elles aidèrent Rick à mettre à l'aise Kate, lui enlevant son blouson et ses gants. Rick ayant Kate toujours blottie dans ses bras réussi tant bien que mal à quitter sa veste et à les assoir dans le canapé. Maura lui prit le poignet et sentit les pulsations battre rapidement. Elle monta à l'étage et en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un petit flacon. Elle aspira quelques gouttes dans la pipette et la présenta devant la brune.

\- Fait lui avaler ça. _Proposa-t-elle_.

Rick connaissant le médecin légiste obtempéra et glissa le bout du tube entre les lèvres. Kate se laissa faire et avala la solution sans problème. Il rendit la pipette à Maura qui sentait l'interrogation dans son regard.

\- C'est des gouttes d'urgence du Dr Bach. Je pense qu'elle a fait une crise de panique alors ça va la calmer.

Maura s'assit sur la table basse en face de Kate et reprit son poignet. Le pouls était toujours rapide mais régulier. Elle alla s'installer à côté de Jane et se lova dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. _S'excusa l'écrivain._

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Rick, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant faut juste lui laisser le temps de se calmer. répondit Maura.

De sa voix la plus douce, Rick lui parlait sans arrêt, il cherchait à la faire revenir parmi eux, alors resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules, il lui parlait tout bas.

Kate tenait toujours fermement les bras de son petit ami, elle s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait, en fait, en ce moment elle dépendait de lui, entièrement. Sentir ses bras, sa force, l'aidait à ne pas sombrer. Plongée dans une semi conscience, elle entendait cette voix chaude qui l'apaisait. Gentiment les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et elle reprit petit à petit contact avec la réalité. Ses yeux encore un peu embués cillèrent, une fois, deux fois, et elle reconnut en face d'elle leurs amies de Boston. Les souvenirs de sa panique lui revinrent en mémoire, une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Elle revient ! _affirma Maura._

\- Comment le sais-tu ? _questionna l'écrivain._

\- Elle pleure, c'est qu'elle revient, qu'elle se souvient de ce qui s'est passé.

Kate lâcha d'une main le bras de Rick et essuya ses larmes. Un petit sourie désolé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le sourire s'élargit un peu plus et celui de l'écrivain devint plus franc.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous. _Plaisanta-t-il…._

Kate changea de position et se redressa contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Désolée d'avoir gâché la journée. _Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante aux deux jeunes femmes en face d'elle._

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est rien.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? _demanda Maura._

\- Hummm, ça va, juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. _Proposa l'écrivain._

\- Non ça va, je ne veux pas vous abandonner.

\- Il a raison Kate, va te coucher une heure ou deux, ensuite tu te sentiras mieux, on ne va pas partir de sitôt.

\- Écoute le conseil du médecin. _La taquina Rick._

\- D'accord, si vous vous mettez tous contre moi, mais ne me laissez pas dormir toute la soirée.

Rick aida Kate à monter à l'étage, elle ne se fit pas prier et se coucha bien gentiment une fois débarrassée de son pantalon.

\- Je crois que les filles auront besoin d'une explication ce soir !

\- Hmmm en effet. On leur parlera quand je me lèverais.

Elle ferma les yeux et ne mis que quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée.

* * *

alors, est-ce que la lecture a été bonne...?


	32. Chapter 32

voilà cher fidèles lecteurs,

la suite tant attendue et les explications arrivent.

Dans ce chapitre il y a un petit passage sympa entre Jane et Maura.

bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 32 : Sacrée histoire

Rick ferma les rideaux et retrouva les filles qui avaient migré à la cuisine d'où une merveilleuse odeur de café émanait.

\- Merci les filles.

\- De rien. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jane.

\- Assez bien vu les circonstances. Elle s'est endormie comme une masse.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, une crise de panique ça vous met KO, c'est pire qu'une journée de boulot. Mais, est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent ? demanda Maura inquiète.

\- Non, c'est la première fois.

\- C'est étrange car il doit quand même y avoir un élément déclencheur pour qu'elle panique comme ça d'un seul coup. Précisa la légiste.

\- Il y a une raison, elle vous l'expliquera elle-même plus tard.

Une tasse chacun en main, dégustant les boissons chaudes, ils laissèrent le silence s'installer dans la pièce. Rick ne voulait pas laisser ses amies seules mais l'envie de rejoindre sa belle se fit plus forte.

\- Si vous voulez aller vous balader, ne vous gênez pas, mais moi j'aimerais rester à la villa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, comprenant son envie de ne pas s'éloigner de Kate.

\- On pourrait aller se balader sur la plage.

\- D'accord, on monte se changer et on y va. Valida Maura.

\- Je laisse ouvert la baie vitrée, alors surtout faites comme chez vous, moi je monte la rejoindre.

Rick s'éloigna en laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans la cuisine et grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre baignée par la pénombre, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et en boxer se glissa sous les draps en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, c'était sans compter sur le radar ultradéveloppé quelle possédait en ce qui concernait la présence de Rick, elle vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou.

À la cuisine, les filles finirent leurs tasses et montèrent dans leur chambre enfiler des vêtements plus confortables pour la plage. Elles ne parlèrent pas, se rafraichirent et discrètement sortirent de la villa. Main dans la main, elles longeaient la plage, laissant leurs pieds nus être chatouillés par les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable clair.

\- Je suis si heureuse. Déclara joyeusement Jane, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ha oui ? À ce point-là ?

\- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi.

Maura stoppa sa marche et dévisagea sa belle brune. Elle savait que depuis leur coming out Jane vivait mieux leur relation mais cette déclaration la chamboula.

\- À moi ?

\- Oui ! Aujourd'hui je t'ai vu t'amuser, te détendre. Et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu.

\- Mais je sais m'amuser. S'indigna sérieusement la blonde.

\- Maura, s'amuser ou se détendre c'est faire autre chose que ce qu'on fait en longueur de journée. Donc pour toi, dans un autre domaine que la science ou la médecine.

Maura fit la moue mais elle prit la brunette par la main et elles poursuivirent leur balade sur le sable chaud.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai aimé la découverte de ces sensations. Je me sentais toute bizarre, par moment je ne savais plus si je voulais rire ou pleurer tellement les émotions se mélangeaient.

\- Ce n'était pas plutôt la peur. La taquina Jane.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu peur, parce que j'étais avec toi, et avec toi c'est pour le meilleur et le pire. Déclara Maura.

Jane, émue, embrassa furtivement sa belle avant de l'inciter à s'assoir sur le sable, un peu à l'écart des vagues. La légiste s'installa entre ses jambes alors que Jane l'enlaçait et posait ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que de simples choses de la vie pouvaient donner autant de joie. Confessa Maura.

Jane, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la blonde sourit à cette constatation. Maura avait une logique implacable et était une bête de travail mais parfois elle ne voyait pas ce qui se trouvait devant son nez. Elle excellait dans sa profession et même ailleurs, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de vivre tout simplement, elle n'était qu'une novice, Jane se fit la promesse de l'aider à profiter de la vie.

\- Je suis simple et j'aime la simplicité. C'est la simplicité qui fait la beauté du cœur. Il vaut mieux être simple et remarquable qu'être faux pour se faire remarquer. Déclama Jane.

\- Oh c'est très joliment dit ça, c'est de qui ?

\- Quoi de qui ? Mais c'est de moi bien sûr. S'indigna Jane en pinçant sa partenaire qui roula sur le sable dans un rire sonore.

À moitié couchée sur elle, la détective la fit taire en prenant tendrement ses lèvres en otage, Maura surprise mais nullement contrariée se laissa faire et, oubliant où elles se trouvaient, participa même activement à cet échange. Cherchant leur souffle, elles reprirent leur position initiale, plus appropriée pour un lieu public. Au loin, des hors-bords tirant des skieurs animèrent le paysage quelques instant avant de se cacher derrière une crique.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il soit arrivé à Kate pour qu'elle ait cette crise d'angoisse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais hier lorsqu'on était au bord de la piscine, j'ai sentis une légère gêne quand on a parlé de ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu. Releva Maura.

\- Ah je me demandais si c'était moi ou bien s'il y avait vraiment eu un malaise. C'est comme si Rick avait dû venir au secours de Kate, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

\- Je pense que c'est de ça qu'elle veut nous parler après.

\- Hmm. Soupira Jane en remettant son menton sur l'épaule de Maura, laissant son regard se perdre au loin dans l'immensité de l'océan.

Un léger vent s'était levé et fit frissonner Maura. Les filles avaient quitté la villa finement vêtue et elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que plus de deux s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la villa. Jane frotta les épaules rafraichies de sa belle blonde et proposa de rentrer. Tendrement enlacées, elles rebroussèrent chemin pour rejoindre leurs amis.

À la villa, Rick avait contemplé sa muse amoureusement blottie contre lui, il avait finalement perdu sa bataille contre le sommeil et avait rejoint sa belle au pays des rêves.

C'est une main baladeuse qui le tira de ses songes, cette main s'était sournoisement immiscée sous son t-shirt et effleurait outrageusement sa poitrine. Les doigts fins qui appartenaient à cette main devenaient presque chatouilleux, il tenta de résister mais un endroit très sensible lui fit lâcher prise et il attrapa subitement la vicieuse en faisant sursauter sa propriétaire qui éclata de rire en même temps que lui. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, se perdant dans cet éclat rieur qui le faisait si souvent fondre de bonheur.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant contre la tête de lit.

\- Oui, ça m'a fait un bien énorme. Je me suis sentie tellement fatiguée d'un coup que j'ai versé comme une masse.

\- C'est souvent ce qui arrive après une crise de panique d'après ce que m'a dit Maura.

\- Oh, vous en avez parlez ?

\- Oui, Maura a reconnu les symptômes et elle t'a donné des gouttes pour t'aider à te calmer.

\- D'accord, alors cette fois je pense qu'elles méritent une explication.

\- Je crois aussi.

Il prit sa main et embrassa délicatement ses doigts puis après un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, ils quittèrent le lit au moment où le bruit de la porte coulissante se faisait entendre. Ils revêtirent des habits légers et descendirent à la cuisine retrouver leurs amies qui préparaient du thé.

\- Alors vous deux, bien dormi ? demanda Jane en les voyant arriver.

\- Oh oui, moi comme une masse.

\- Et moi aussi. Précisa l'écrivain en enlaçant sa petite amie. Et vous votre balade ?

\- C'était calme, reposant, le paradis. Répondit Maura rêveuse de ce délicieux moment partagé avec son italienne adorée.

\- On s'installe sur la terrasse pour boire le thé. Proposa Kate, sentant poindre le moment des explications.

Comme un petit vent frais s'était levé, Rick prit deux petites couvertures et chaque couple se couvrit, tendrement lové contre sa douce moitié. Kate sentit le bras de son écrivain entourer son épaule, elle prit l'autre main qu'il avait posée sur sa jambe et enlaça leurs doigts, cherchant un petit encouragement. Elle leva les yeux et trouva des regards bienveillants, ce qui lui donna la force de se lancer.

\- Vous vous souvenez lorsqu'on est venus vous voir à Boston ?

\- Oui, quand vous avez aidé Jane à me retrouver ! Se souvint la légiste.

\- C'est ça. Quelques jours plus tard on a quitté le chalet de mon père pour rentrer à New-York.

\- Kate a conduit pour partir mais ensuite, c'est moi qui ai pris le guidon ! Se sentit obligé de préciser Rick.

Kate le regarda tristement, devinant qu'il avait toujours cette culpabilité en lui. Elle serra un peu plus sa main voulant lui signifier son amour puis continua son récit ayant toute l'attention de ses amies.

\- Alors qu'on approchait de la ville, la circulation devenait plus dense et il y a eu un accident devant nous, Rick a pu s'arrêter avant d'heurter les véhicules de devant mais…

Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre devant le souvenir du choc, du bruit, et du noir qui avait suivi. Après un long soupir elle reprit.

\- Mais derrière nous un véhicule qui nous suivait de trop près nous à percuter de plein fouet.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Souffla Jane mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de cacher son effroi.

\- J'ai été éjectée à une dizaine de mètres, je restée coincée sous une glissière de sécurité et j'ai perdu connaissance.

Le regard des jeunes femmes se tourna vers Rick qui sentit qu'il devait prendre le relais.

\- Quant à moi, je suis resté coincé sous la moto et on a glissé assez loin, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose, une jambe bien tuméfiée et un bras qu'on a dû opérer.

Ils continuèrent le récit chacun leur tour jusqu'au moment du diagnostic sur l'état de jambes de Kate. Elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir en repensant à la détresse qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé sa paralysie et cela se ressentait autour de la table.

Maura essuya discrètement une larme qui s'était sournoisement échappée et coulait sur sa joue. Jane embrassa sa tempe, sentant le besoin de se rapprocher encore plus de sa bien-aimée.

\- Mais…..lorsqu'on a échangé par messages, tu ne m'en a rien dit ? demanda Jane.

\- Non, j'étais en pleine rééducation et cela ne donnait rien, je n'avais pas le moral et…

\- Et ? L'encouragea la blonde.

\- Et je ne voulais voir personne, je n'étais vraiment pas de bonne compagnie alors je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je confirme, elle était vraiment invivable. La taquina gentiment Rick.

Kate ne chercha même pas à nier tellement elle savait le comportement exécrable qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis et la famille de Rick. Ils continuèrent la narration de leurs péripéties et des mois de souffrance que Kate avait enduré puis elle laissa la parole à son petit ami pour le dénouement heureux de cette aventure. Ils sourirent tous devant la mine de Rick lorsqu'il raconta la vision de Kate debout devant lui, bien sûr il omit de parler de sa chute du lit mais Kate ne se priva pas de ce petit plaisir et tous les quatre partirent d'un joyeux éclat de rire, clôturant cette histoire sur une note plus légère.

\- Mon Dieu Kate si on avait su…

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. C'était à moi de m'en sortir, malheureusement j'ai fait ce que je n'aurais pas dû, je me suis isolée, me suis éloignée de mes amis, _confia-t-elle en regardant tristement Rick qui accentua sa pression sur la main qu'il tenait entre ses doigts_. Mais une petite rouquine m'a remis les idées en place et m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'avais vraiment besoin, du soutien, et depuis lors tout a été mieux, le moral est revenu, les progrès ont suivi et voilà, à force de persévérance je remarche.

\- Alors trinquons à tes jambes ! s'exclama Maura qui était restée bien silencieuse jusque-là.

Avec de larges sourires, tous levèrent leur tasse de thé en l'honneur de la détective New-Yorkaise. Un petit souffle d'air frais les fit réagir sur le temps qui avait défilé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Et si j'allais vous faire un bon diner ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Non Rick ! Nous allons préparer un bon repas ! Déclara Maura en appuyant bien sur le NOUS.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et se répartirent les tâches. Maura et Rick aux fourneaux, Jane et Kate s'occupaient de la table et des boissons. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un délicieux émincé au curry accompagné de riz et d'une salade verte et Rick leur remplit les verres d'un délicieux Chablis français. Ils trinquèrent et partagèrent un agréable moment, oubliant la tristesse et les émotions de la fin d'après-midi.

Comme proposé la veille, ils repartirent par la plage rejoindre le bar pour profiter de cette fin de journée en se délassant entre amis. La fatigue et l'alcool rendirent le retour très comique, entre Jane et Rick bras dessus bras dessous dont on ne savait pas qui aidait qui à tenir debout et Maura et Kate qui s'éclaboussaient en courant dans les petites vagues. Ils arrivèrent tous sain et sauf à la villa mais personne ne s'attarda, le coucher se fit rapidement et dans la bonne humeur.

La semaine s'écoula au même rythme, plage, balades, soirées au bar de la plage et rires si bien que lorsque le dimanche matin arriva une certaine mélancolie s'empara des habitants de la villa. Devant leurs cafés chacun était perdu dans ses souvenirs de cette merveilleuse semaine qu'ils avaient partagés. Avec les confidences de Kate et Rick sur leur accident, leur amitié s'était renforcée et la séparation s'annonçait difficile mais Rick promit d'organiser d'autres rencontres, ici ou ailleurs peu importait, pourvu qu'ils se retrouvent.

L'heure du départ arriva, Jane avait sanglé les sacoches et préparé leurs affaires. Sur le trottoir ce fût le moment des accolades et des remerciements, bien que Rick ait eu un énorme plaisir à les recevoir.

Rick tenant sa petite amie par la taille, la sentait chagrinée. Un baiser sur sa tempe et il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, elle se cala plus contre son torse rassurant.

\- Rentrez bien, et soyez prudentes sur la route. Leur souhaita Kate alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'installaient sur la moto.

\- Merci, vous aussi. à bientôt ! répondit Jane en ouvrant progressivement la poignée de gaz pour mettre en mouvement sa bécane et prendre la direction du nord.

Ils restèrent là, sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de leur champs de vision puis Rick prit Kate par l'épaule, ils regagnèrent la villa et s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

La maison était redevenue calme, ça sentait le départ.

\- Voilà, nous aussi on va devoir faire nos valises.

\- Hmmm.

\- Kate, t'es avec moi ?

\- Pardon, quoi ?

\- Je disais, on va aussi devoir faire nos valises.

\- Pas envie….. lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille

\- Oh, mademoiselle Beckett commencerait à apprécier les vacances.

\- Oui, un peu, mais c'est surtout le fait d'être avec toi.

\- Mais à New-York je serais aussi avec toi. On va reprendre nos habitudes, arrêter les méchants…oh mais non…

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kate inquiète devant l'air soucieux que pris le visage de son petit ami.

\- Gates ?

\- Quoi Gates ?

\- Si elle apprend pour nous, elle ne va plus me laisser venir au poste.

\- Je pense qu'elle l'a deviné. Quand elle est venue me voir à l'hôpital tu étais toujours là, ensuite tu m'as accueilli chez toi et on est venu ensemble aux Hamptons. À mon avis elle le sait.

\- Et tu crois ….

\- Je ne crois rien. On va y retourner comme d'habitude et on verra ce qui se passe. Mais d'abord j'ai rendez-vous chez le docteur Ross demain en début d'après-midi.

\- Ok, et tu préfères rentrer ce soir ou demain matin ?

\- Hmmm, cet après-midi, comme ça j'ai le temps de rentrer faire la lessive et je serai moins stress demain.

\- Heuu Kate ? Demanda Rick embarrassé et ne sachant comment formuler sa question.

\- Oui.

-….

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Heumm, non ce n'est rien.

Kate se repositionna et lui fit face.

\- Rick, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui prit la main et tout en la caressant du bout du pouce cherchait ses mots. Lorsqu'elle était en convalescence elle avait emménagé chez lui mais maintenant qu'elle était remise, il se posait tout un tas de questions. Allait-elle rester au loft ou retourner chez elle ? Kate était une femme forte, indépendante et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son autonomie elle voudrait peut-être retrouver son appartement? Si c'était le cas, est-ce que leur relation allait en pâtir ? Tellement d'incertitudes l'habitaient qu'il se sentait désemparé face à ses questions.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais…..

\- Si j'allais quoi ?

\- Si une fois rentrée à New-York tu allais continuer à vivre avec moi au loft ou si tu préfèrerais retourner à ton appartement ?

Voilà c'était dit.

Kate baissa les yeux et tritura nerveusement ses doigts. Les mois qu'elle avait passé au loft pendant sa convalescence avaient été merveilleux, elle avait été accueillie par la famille comme si elle en faisait partie mais maintenant qu'elle était rétablie, était-elle prête à s'investir à cent pour cent dans cette relation? Ça oui elle l'était, mais quitter son nid et vivre pleinement avec Rick ? Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient sincères et vrais mais la cohabitation était un cap supplémentaire à passer, et ensuite quoi, le mariage ? Les enfants ? Elle ne s'était jamais projetée aussi loin dans l'avenir car les hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté jusqu'à présent ne l'avaient pas motivée à y penser. Elle les aimait certes mais pas au point de s'imaginer fonder une famille et finir sa vie avec l'un d'eux.

Rick sentit son hésitation et cela meurtri son cœur de la voir hésiter. Il pensait qu'après ce qu'ils avaient enduré et partagé ensemble elle aurait bondit de joie à l'idée de vivre avec lui mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que pour Kate, le mariage se ferait avec son seul et unique grand amour, il pensait être celui-là. Blessé, il se leva…..

* * *

Alors que va-t-il se passer?

bon weekend à tous...


	33. Chapter 33

hello,

désolée pour mon absence mais j'ai de plus en plus de peine à écrire, moins d'inspiration, moins de temps.

je remercie les fidèles reviewers, sachez que j'apprécie toujours vos messages. et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

trêve de blabla et BONNE LECTURE.

Petit rappel, nos deux tourtereaux sont toujours dans les Hamptons , ils discutent sur l'éventualité qu'elle emménage définitivement au loft.

* * *

CHAPITRE 33 :

Rick sentit son hésitation et cela meurtri son cœur de la voir hésiter. Il pensait qu'après ce qu'ils avaient enduré et partagé ensemble elle aurait bondit de joie à l'idée de vivre avec lui mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que pour Kate, le mariage se ferait avec son seul et unique grand amour, il pensait être celui-là. Blessé, il se leva…..mais au dernier moment des doigts fins se refermèrent sur son poignet et une petite pression l'incita à se rassoir.

\- Rick écoute je…

\- Non c'est bon Kate… articula-t-il difficilement en essayant de se lever.

\- Attend, c'est pas que je ne veux pas Rick mais avant j'aimerais juste mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie. Voir le médecin, recommencer le boulot si je peux. Je n'ai jamais vécu avec aucun de mes petits amis, tu es le premier et ça me fait un peu peur. Même si les mois que j'ai passé au loft étaient merveilleux, j'aimerais juste pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de ma vie avant de me lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure avec toi alors je te demande juste un peu de temps….

\- Encore du temps. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même mais elle l'entendit.

\- Je…..

\- Combien ? La coupa-t-il inquiet qu'elle fasse machine arrière.

\- Faut voir ce que me dira le médecin demain mais je pense que trois semaines, un mois….

\- Ok, alors je te reposerais la question dans un mois. Proposa Rick soulagé qu'elle ne se défile pas plus.

\- Merci d'être aussi patient avec moi.

\- Je t'aime Kate alors si je dois attendre encore un mois pour avoir ensuite le bonheur de voir ton sourire tous les matins au réveil, je serais l'homme le plus patient du monde.

\- Hmmm qui te dis que j'aurais tous les matins le sourire ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je me chargerais de te faire sourire dès le matin, et tous les matins

\- Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ? Demanda-t-elle en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Oh oui, et je m'attèlerais à la tâche avec application ! Affirma l'écrivain en lui rendant son baiser qui se prolongea pour leur plus grand plaisir jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse urgeant.

Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, Kate sentais que ces quelques jours loin de lui n'allaient pas être facile mais elle en avait besoin pour faire le point. La main chaude de Rick la ramena à la réalité.

\- Que dirais-tu de manger un petit truc avant de rentrer en milieu d'après-midi.

\- Je dis d'accord.

\- Et il faudrait aussi ranger la moto, on va la laisser ici et on s'organisera un jour pour venir la chercher.

-OK, je m'occupe de brunch et toi de la moto ?

Il lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres et se leva en lui tendant la main. Lui alla à la cuisine et elle partit en direction du garage. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant le garage, son téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de son père s'afficher à l'écran. Il était à l'étranger pour le travail et elle n'avait pas voulu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle par téléphone, il n'était donc pas au courant que ses jambes avaient retrouvées leur mobilité. Elle décrocha heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Kate lui parla de son séjour dans les Hamptons et n'eut pas de peine à lui faire croire qu'elle se reposait tellement la rééducation était longue et pénible. Jim raccrocha avec la promesse de sa fille de passer le voir en fin de journée lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. Elle souriait comme une bienheureuse en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire son père lorsqu'elle se présenterait devant sa porte, debout.

Elle se remit à sa tâche et commença par ranger les casques et tout leur équipement dans le meuble du fond. Chaque objet qu'elle touchait lui faisait revivre des moments qu'ils avaient partagés avec leurs amies de Boston. Le front posé contre l'armoire qu'elle venait de fermer à clé, le plus mauvais souvenir réapparut, sa crise de panique. Elle se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était passé mais c'est comme si son esprit s'était détaché de son corps, elle voyait Rick prendre les commandes de la moto, ses amies prendre soin d'elle et enfin Rick la rejoindre dans le lit. Sa chance avait été d'être bien entourée à ce moment-là. Elle sourit et regarda la moto.

Assis face à face ils appréciaient leur dernier repas dans ce lieu calme et reposant.

\- Au fait, j'ai eu mon père au téléphone tout à l'heure.

\- Ha oui, et comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il ne sait toujours pas.

\- Il ne sait pas quoi ?

\- Que je remarche. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire au téléphone alors je n'ai rien dit.

\- Ok mais il ne faudrait pas tarder à lui dire.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je lui ai promis de passer quand nous serons rentrés, ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Non pas de problème.

Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement entrecoupé de caresse et de tendres baisers.

\- Rick ?

\- Hmmm

\- Demain tu viendras avec moi voir le médecin ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je passerais te chercher.

\- Merci !

Il sourit heureux de constater que malgré son envie d'indépendance, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il se dit que le temps d'attente qu'elle lui avait demandé risquait d'être plus court que prévu.

Ils montèrent faire leurs bagages et s'immobilisèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils virent sur la table les souvenirs acheté lors de la virée à la foire. Rick prit sa boite et les photos alors que Kate mettait ses éléphants au milieu de ses habits pour les protéger.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils présenteraient bien sur une des étagère du loft !

\- Bientôt oui. Répondit-elle souriante.

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils avaient tout fermé et ils quittaient le bord de mer en se rapprochant de la grande pomme. Rick conduisait prudemment, sa main tendrement posée sur le genou de sa bien-aimée qui elle, l'esprit ailleurs, regardait par la vitre sans voir le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. C'est la voix de Rick qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

\- On passe d'abord voir ton père et je te ramène ensuite ?

\- Ok.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire un malaise en te voyant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas il est costaud.

Comme ils étaient partit assez tôt, la circulation avait été assez fluide donc ils furent devant l'appartement de Jim plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Kate sortit de la voiture, un peu tendue. Elle espérait que son père ne prenne pas le fait qu'elle ait attendu aussi longtemps pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Rick sentit son trouble et la prit par l'épaule pour l'emmener vers l'entrée.

Elle sonna. Du bruit se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme pleura.

Cet homme d'apparence forte et sereine se retrouvait là planté devant cette jeune femme qui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue était dans un fauteuil roulant. La main devant la bouche pour tenter de cacher son émotion, il laissait couler ses larmes, des larmes de joie, joie qu'il ne pensait pas revivre un jour. Kate aussi émue que son père, se jeta dans ses bras, bras qu'il s'empressa de serrer autour de ce corps jadis meurtri.

Rick n'avait pas bougé, il observait silencieusement cette scène, sentant que ce moment ne devait pas être interrompu, sauf par les deux êtres se tenant devant lui.

Kate sentant les soubresauts de son père diminuer, s'éloigna de lui et tendrement essuya la dernière larme qui coulait sur la joue impeccablement rasée de Jim.

\- Bonjour papa !

\- Oh mon Dieu Katie, c'est merveilleux ! J'ai l'impression de rêver.

\- Non ce n'est pas un rêve papa.

\- Bonjour Richard. Excusez-moi….

\- Bonjour Jim. Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Le patriarche regarda sa fille de la tête au pied sans lâcher sa main. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il voyait. Il avait beau savoir que sa paralysie était temporaire, il ne pensait pas la voir remarcher si vite. Jim les fit entrer et les invita s'assoir au salon. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il n'avait pas lâché la main de sa fille et continuait de fixer tantôt ses yeux, tantôt ses jambes.

\- Comment…Combien… Quand….. ?

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Kate le vit hésiter et prit les devants. Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le pays pour son travail. Les premiers signes avant-coureur avec les quelques douleurs qu'elle avait ressenties, le physio complice et ses exercices en cachette, ses premiers pas chancelants, la tête de Rick, ce qui les fit tous sourire, et leur départ pour les Hamptons pour se reposer. Voulant oublier certains moments et pour ne pas inquiéter son père, elle omit volontairement de parler de sa panique.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils avaient quitté Jim qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la surprise et se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Rick était un peu triste qu'elle ne veuille pas rentrer avec lui au loft, même s'il savait que le lendemain il allait la revoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle ne veuille plus revenir vivre avec lui.

Ne voulant pas se séparer trop vite de son petit ami, elle l'invita à boire un café, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter lui non plus n'ayant pas hâte de partir. Assis face à face devant leur tasse, elle sentait cette incertitude qui habitait son petit ami. Kate ne savait pas non plus comment allait se dérouler la suite de leur relation, la seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'elle le voulait dans sa vie. Alors chez elle, chez lui ou entre les deux, ils allaient devoir trouver leur équilibre pour vivre leur amour le plus sereinement possible.

\- Rick.

\- Kate je..

Comme souvent ils prirent la parole en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire, juste un peu, sachant que cette discussion n'allait pas être facile mais nécessaire.

\- Je t'en prie vas-y. Accorda Rick en lui prenant la main.

\- Rick, je vois bien que le fait que je veuille rester chez moi te chagrine mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas un pas en arrière que je fais, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, de retrouver mon autonomie, mon indépendance pour pouvoir mieux me lancer avec toi dans cette nouvelle aventure. Je n'ai jamais laissé aucun de mes précédent petits amis emménager avec moi, ni moi avec eux d'ailleurs car je n'en ressentais pas l'envie mais avec toi, c'est différent, je ressens cette envie. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, d'avoir appris à te connaitre et de nous avoir laissé une chance alors je ne peux pas gâcher ce bonheur donc comme je te l'ai dit aux Hamptons, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

Rick avait écouté sans broncher, comme d'habitude Kate avait bien cerné ses craintes et elle avait pu apaiser un tant soit peu sa peur d'abandon et il se sentait plus rassuré.

\- Kate, je….Je t'aime, et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si…..

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Rick, et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime ! Et ces trois petits mots je ne les ai jamais dits à personne, sauf à mes parents.

Kate tenta de lui redonner le sourire en l'embrassant tendrement. Rick ne se fit pas prier et participa hardiment au baiser, elle caressa ses joues et le contempla sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, comme un fou….. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de couvrir son visage de petits baisers.

À contrecœur il se sépara de cette étreinte et s'aperçut que l'heure avait bien avancé. Auprès de sa belle le temps passait vite, trop vite et cela le peinait de devoir rentrer sans elle.

\- Bon il commence à se faire tard, je vais rentrer. Annonça-t-il à regret.

\- D'accord, on se voit demain.

\- Oui, à quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec le docteur Ross ?

\- À 15 heures.

\- Alors tu pourrais venir diner au loft et après on ira à ton rendez-vous.

\- Hmm, toutes les excuses pour me faire venir chez toi.

\- Oui je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas encore parti et tu me manques déjà ! confirma Rick en l'embrassant amoureusement, s'imprégnant de son parfum pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

Délicieusement blottie contre lui, Kate le raccompagna à la porte. Pour elle aussi la séparation allait être difficile mais elle en avait besoin. Plongeant son nez dans son cou, elle s'enivrait de son après-rasage pour que la séparation soit moins douloureuse.

\- Bonne nuit Kate. À demain.

\- A demain. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Avoua Kate alors qu'il s'en allait vers l'ascenseur.

Elle resta à contempler les portes métalliques bien après qu'elles se soient déjà fermées, gravant dans sa mémoire le sourire charmeur qu'il lui avait lancé en partant. Entendant une porte claquer au loin, elle se reconnecta à la réalité, elle entra chez elle, verrouilla sa porte et se mit en tête de ranger son appartement. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé provisoirement chez Rick, elle n'y était venue que deux ou trois fois, pour vider le frigo et chercher des affaires.

Au milieu du salon, les mains sur les hanches elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Par quoi commencer ? Premièrement par se changer. Enfin vêtue d'un large t-shirt et d'un short, elle empoigna l'aspirateur et entreprit un grand nettoyage. Tout y passa, rien n'y résista. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsque ses jambes réclamèrent du repos qu'elle s'assit au salon, un grand verre d'eau fraiche en main, contente d'avoir gagné sa bataille contre poussière et saletés. Fière d'elle mais crasseuse, elle se glissa sous la douche avant de se blottir dans un lit fraichement paré. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à son amoureux qui lui répondit aussitôt qu'il était impatient d'être au lendemain. Exténuée, elle eut juste le temps de penser à la joie de le revoir dans quelques heures et pfffftttt, le sommeil l'emmena dans des contrées apaisantes.

Rick de son côté avait retrouvé sa fille et sa mère qui l'attendaient patiemment au loft. Malgré le fait d'avoir laissé Kate chez elle, il était content de revoir ses deux rouquines adorées. Ils avaient partagé un délicieux repas pendant lequel Rick leur avait parlé de la semaine de vacances, il leur avait aussi expliqué la raison de l'absence de Kate. Elles étaient désolées de le voir triste mais le rassurèrent en étant persuadée que Kate n'allait pas changer d'avis et qu'elle serait de retour au loft bien plus vite qu'il ne pensait.

Après qu'ils eurent tout rangé à la cuisine, Martha et Alexis regagnèrent leur chambre tandis que Rick alla vider son sac et ranger ses affaires. Dans sa valise un petit objet le fit sourire. La boite en bois qu'il avait ramené de la foire, elle lui rappela des souvenirs de cette journée et de la formidable semaine qu'ils avaient partagée avec Maura et Jane. Le sourire aux lèvres, il alla déposer la boite sur son bureau puis n'ayant pas le courage d'ouvrir son ordinateur décida de se coucher. Son portable annonça l'arrivée d'un message, avant même de le sortir de la poche, il souriait déjà en devinant de qui il s'agissait. Il répondit à sa petite amie puis profita d'une douche bien chaude avant de sombrer lui aussi pour une nuit réparatrice.

Au petit matin, le doux parfum de Kate lui tira un large sourire, il se tourna de l'autre côté pensant trouver sa belle encore endormie mais se heurta à une place vide et froide. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se souvint qu'il s'était couché seul. Mais alors ? Le parfum ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il avait dormi sur l'oreiller de Kate qui était encore imprégné de son odeur. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, le visage enfoui dans son coussin et huma cette fragrance qui l'enivrait de bonheur.

Dans un autre appartement, une jeune femme savourait son café tout en rêvassant. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin, seule, cela ni lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et ça avait été agréable, un moment, puis le calme de son appartement lui avait semblé pesant, triste, déprimant même. Comme un automate elle s'était levée, douchée, avait préparé son café. Et ensuite ? Ben ensuite elle s'était assise à l'ilot central de sa cuisine et se perdait dans ce silence oppressant et révélateur d'une solitude non désirée. Il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une présence qu'elle avait sciemment mise à l'écart quelque temps mais elle se rendit compte très vite qu'il allait être difficile de s'y tenir. Au début Rick s'était imposé dans sa vie contre son gré mais maintenant il envahissait amoureusement son espace, son temps et son cœur.

Un bip la sortit de son trouble. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de son petit ami s'afficher sur l'écran de son IPhone qui annonçait un message. Il s'en suivit une discussion animée.

« Alors beauté, déjà réveillée ? :-) »

« Oui, depuis un moment ! Et toi, bien dormi ? »

« Non pas trop, quelqu'un manquait à côté de moi ! »

« Ah bon ? Qui ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Tout aussi en manque que lui, elle se décida à bouger.

« Devine ? »

Il voulait jouer alors elle allait aussi jouer.

« Je ne sais, Alexis ? Ou Martha ? »

« Tu y es presque. C'est une belle brune, au corps de rêve qui embelli mes jours et mes nuits depuis quelques temps déjà. »

« Oh, c'est Gates, c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur elle ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en envoyant sa réponse.

« Hmm oui c'est elle, son corps élancé, les regards menaçants qu'elle me lance, tout en elle me consume ! »

Ils s'étaient pris au jeu des taquineries et maintenant Kate allait donner le coup de grâce.

« Bon ben puisque c'est Gates qui te manque voilà son numéro privé, 555-122-41 appelle là et oublie moi. » le message était complété par un visage jaune grimaçant.

\- Non non Kate… bon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? S'énerva-t-il contre lui-même.

Au loft, l'écrivain paniquait en lisant le dernier message alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Son regard naviguait entre l'écran illuminé et la porte. Le visiteur apparemment impatient frappa à nouveau.

Déterminé à chasser l'indésirable, il ouvrit furieusement la porte en maugréant quelques mots incompréhensible mais reste coi en découvrant l'importun.

* * *

voilà, a très bientôt.

un petit mot c'est motivant...


	34. Chapter 34

Hello,

Un grand MERCI à tous pour vos commentaires. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée, les idées viennent au compte gouttes...

MattJStorm : Merci de ta fidélité….

AlwaysCaskett3012 : Pas grave pour tes oublis, je sais que tu es là. Les commentaires me motivent….

blodi52 : Salut et bienvenue à toi….. Merci d'avoir fait la démarche de t'inscrire….. Dommage que tu n'aimes pas R&I. Non je n'abandonne pas tant qu'elle n'est pas finie…. J'espère que la lecture de cette fic est aisée pour toi.

Castlefan : je me refais un épisode de temps en temps pour motiver ma motivation…lol… tu veux savoir qui débarque…va vite lire….

julie91 : la suite ? ben la voilà.

Sarha : alors vite, vas voir qui arrive…..

nounours7715 : alors file lire la suite et vive le Caskett…

chrisfancaskett : tu as raison c'est une brune mais pas celle à qui tu penses…c'est suite à ton commentaire que j'ai décidé de qui venait voir Castle…..j'espère que tu seras surprise ?

alors qui vient voir Rick?

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture. Ah j'oubliais, cette histoire arrive à son terme, bientôt…

* * *

CHAPITRE 34 : Reprise ?

Le regard affolé de l'écrivain naviguait entre son téléphone et la personne se tenant devant lui. Déglutissant difficilement face à ce visiteur importun, inattendu et vraiment flippant, il mit quelques longues secondes avant de réagir. C'est le son de la voix de cette personne qui le sortit de son instant de panique.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Castle, je suis désolée d'arriver à l'improviste mais est-ce que vous auriez un moment à m'accorder ?

\- Bonjour ! Heu, oui heu…..bien sûr entrez capitaine.

Cherchant à retrouver son calme après cette étonnante coïncidence, Castle invita le capitaine Gates à s'assoir au salon. Il lui proposa un café qu'elle refusa n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps devant elle. Rick triturait nerveusement son téléphone, ne sachant toujours pas si Kate plaisantait ou pas et s'inquiétait de la venue de Gates chez lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait au loft mais sans y être invitée c'était une première.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite capitaine ?

\- Je vais être franc Monsieur Castle, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles du lieutenant Beckett, des nouvelles sérieuses, pas des « oh ça va bien » ou « tout est rentré dans l'ordre ». Je voudrais savoir comment elle va vraiment.

Rick était étonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui pour ces détails, les médecins auraient été bien mieux placés que lui pour répondre à ces interrogations. Comme si elle avait sentis son trouble Victoria précisa :

\- Je ne veux pas parler de son état physique, ça les rapports des médecins me le diront, mais de son mental. Je sais que votre relation a évolué et que vous êtes certainement pour quelque chose dans le fait qu'elle remarche alors je m'adresse à vous parce que vous êtes le mieux placé pour me répondre.

Soulagé qu'elle lui parle aussi franchement Rick se détendit un peu.

\- Elle va bien même très bien. Lors de sa rééducation elle a eu une grosse baisse de morale mais elle a su reprendre le dessus, elle s'est battue pour remarcher et quitter cette chaise roulant. Et elle est impatiente de reprendre le boulot.

\- D'accord. Merci de votre franchise monsieur Castle, moi aussi je suis impatiente de la revoir au poste, et vous avec bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, je me fais une joie de revenir. Avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Le lieutenant Beckett a de la chance d'avoir un équipier comme vous. Je dois vous avouer qu'au début j'étais contre le fait de vous avoir avec nous.

\- Ça j'avais cru le comprendre chef. Répondit-il un sourire crispé sur le visage en repensant à leurs premiers contacts.

\- Mais votre sens de l'observation et vos théories farfelues donnent souvent, très souvent même, de bons résultats et vous avez contribué à faire de ces « hommes » une famille, et ça c'est une très bonne chose. Alors merci.

\- Wah, ça me touche ce que vous venez de dire capitaine. Merci.

\- Ben gardez le bien en mémoire car ça ne va pas arriver tous les jours. Répondit Gates en reprenant son air sévère.

\- C'est enregistré au plus profond de ma mémoire.

Gates se leva pour prendre congé de son hôte mais se retourna sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Vous savez quand mademoiselle Beckett doit revoir le médecin ?

\- Heu oui, cet après-midi à 15 heures.

\- Ok, je lui enverrais un message pour qu'elle passe au poste après son rendez-vous.

\- Oh si vous voulez je le lui dirais, je l'accompagne.

\- D'accord. Merci, à bientôt Monsieur Castle.

\- Au revoir chef.

Rick referma la porte et s'y adossa lâchant un gros soupir, elle n'avait fait aucune remarque sur leur nouvelle relation. Mais à peine eu-t-il reprit son souffle que la panique l'envahit de nouveau. Avant l'arrivée impromptue de Gates il taquinait sa belle mais maintenant il ne savait plus où il en était. Le dernier message de Kate était assez froid et elle avait l'air fâchée. Il sélectionna son numéro et l'appela mais pas de réponse, au bout de plusieurs sonneries il fût dévié sur le répondeur. Il laissa un bref message, raccrocha et essaya à nouveau de la joindre, même résultat. Paniqué, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Il prit sa veste et ses clés et sortit en trombe de son appartement, bousculant au passage quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'à pas se trouver sur son chemin.

\- Oh excusez- moi… il se stoppa net devant la personne qu'il aida à se relever.

\- Kate ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais chez toi ?

\- J'y étais, mais comme un beau brun m'avait manqué cette nuit je voulais vite le retrouver.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler !

\- Oui mais comme j'étais presque arrivée, je n'allais pas décrocher.

Ils entrèrent dans le loft et Rick la débarrassa de sa veste tout en reposant la sienne.

\- Ben dis donc, sacré plaquage ! Dit-elle en se massant l'épaule qui avait heurté violemment le torse de son petit ami. Où allais-tu à une vitesse pareille ?

\- Je suis désolé, heuu je ….heuuuu, …

\- Oui ?

\- J'allais te rejoindre chez toi, après ton dernier message, j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais fâchée. Dit-il en baissant le regard sur le sol.

Elle s'approcha et de ses mains sur ses joues lui fit relever la tête. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit.

\- Me fâcher ? Pour ça ? Rick, je te connais depuis le temps, j'ai bien compris que tu me taquinais alors j'ai voulu te faire marcher, et je suis contente que ça ait réussi.

\- Oh oui, je n'ai pas seulement marché, j'ai couru.

Kate éclata de rire devant sa mine désolée mais heureuse que ça se termine bien.

Retrouvant enfin sa sérénité, sa visite matinale lui revint en mémoire.

\- As-tu croisé quelqu'un que tu connaissais en arrivant ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Heu non, pourquoi ? Mais j'ai pris les escaliers pour monter.

Se massant nerveusement la nuque, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler ou pas. Tout compte fait il n'eut pas le choix puisqu'il avait dit à Gates qu'il transmettrait le message.

\- J'ai eu de la visite ce matin et tu ne devineras jamais qui !

Kate chercha pendant une fraction de seconde mais elle savait très bien que Rick, trop impatient, allait lâcher le morceau.

\- Le capitaine Gates en personne.

\- Quoi ?

Kate interloquée le fixait intensément, attendant la suite.

\- Elle voulait savoir comment tu allais.

\- Mais elle m'a vu au poste avant qu'on parte dans les Hamptons.

\- Oui mais c'était ton moral qui l'inquiétait.

\- Oh, et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que tu allais très bien et tu étais pressée de reprendre ton poste.

\- OK. Et elle t'a dit autre chose ?

\- Oui, heuuuu comment dire, elle sait pour notre relation ! Avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

A ces mots Kate changea de couleur et son souffle se coupa net.

\- Mais je te rassure elle n'a rien dit de plus. Elle ne m'a pas sermonné ni interdit de poste.

La détective soupira fortement et enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Rick la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer comme il le faisait souvent depuis ces derniers temps et cela fit son effet immédiatement. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant qu'elle ne relève son visage souriant vers lui et l'embrasse amoureusement.

\- Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Non, rien à propos de nous. Tu dois juste passer au poste après ton rendez-vous.

\- D'accord, et tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Évidemment.

Les visages se firent plus souriants et la discussion plus détendue. Rick lui proposa de s'installer au salon pendant qu'il préparait le repas, elle refusa et voulut se mettre au fourneau avec lui mais son téléphone la coupa dans son élan. Elle le sortit de sa poche et sourit en voyant l'identifiant, elle montra l'écran à son petit ami.

\- Vas-y décroche, je commence à préparer le repas.

Elle s'assit au salon et salua chaleureusement son père. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui chez le médecin mais avait oublié l'heure. Elle lui promit de le rappeler plus tard et mis fin à la communication.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Rick au fourneau pour l'aider. Cela lui donnait un avant-gout de ce que pourrait être la vie au loft quand elle emménagerait avec lui. Comme un vieux couple ils avaient évolués dans la cuisine tout en se taquinant. Une caresse par-ci, un baiser par-là, et la matinée avait filé à grande vitesse. Ils partagèrent le repas avant de s'installer dans le canapé, profitant d'un petit moment de calme avant d'aller au rendez-vous de Kate.

Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, Rick taquinait a belle quant à son ennui de lui la soirée précédente et Kate s'obstinait à nier en prétextant avoir joué le jeu avec lui. Il n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que la séparation allait être longue, il espérait juste qu'au final elle accepte de venir vivre avec lui au loft ou ailleurs si tel était son désir mais elle avait à mainte reprise avouer apprécier le loft et ses occupants. Tout en s'asticotant l'un l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent à la réception du docteur Ross sans s'en rendre compte. La réceptionniste les invita à patienter quelques minutes mais ils eurent juste le temps de s'assoir que Matthew, l'assistant du Dr Ross, invita Kate à le suivre en salle de radiologie pour une dernière radio de contrôle. Rick patienta en salle d'attente en feuilletant un magazine mais les potins mondains ne le passionnaient guère alors il joua sur son IPhone.

Kate le rejoignit assez vite mais Matthew ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'assoir car il l'enjoignit à s'installer dans le bureau. Elle se leva pour le suivre mais voyant Rick hésiter, elle lui tendit la main. Il ne se fit pas prier et la rattrapa en deux enjambées.

Le docteur Ross arriva quelques minutes plus tard ravi de revoir sa patiente en si bonne forme. Il observa minutieusement les Radios sur son ordinateur puis ne voyant rien d'anormal, il invita Kate à se dévêtir, seulement le haut, et à se coucher sur la table d'auscultation à plat ventre. Rick regarda amoureusement sa petite amie qui se préparait. Il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler son corps parfait. Ses jambes interminables, ses fesses musclées, sa chute de rein où il aimait caler sa main pour l'attirer tout contre lui…..les mains du docteur qui parcouraient le dos de sa belle firent retomber son sourire béat.

\- Je vois que vous avez bien musclé votre dos, c'est déjà un grand pas vers la reprise du boulot.

\- Oui, j'ai continué à faire les exercices du kiné et beaucoup de natation.

\- Ça se voit et c'est très bien.

Rick ne détachait pas son regard des gestes de l'homme en blouse blanche, ses mains allaient et venaient sur la beau douce de Kate et il semblait prendre du plaisir à s'y attarder.

\- Voilà vous pouvez vous rhabiller mademoiselle Beckett.

Rick lâcha un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la détective, elle lui sourit en retour mais la jalousie de Rick à l'égard du médecin la rassura.

Pendant que Kate remettait son haut, Le docteur Ross remplissait des papiers. Sa patiente était en très bonne forme et n'avait aucune séquelle de son accident survenu quelques mois plus tôt il ne voyait donc aucune objections à ce qu'elle reprenne son travail dès le lendemain. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui il lui tendit une feuille qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de lire intégralement, lorsqu'elle vit la date d'aujourd'hui signifiant la fin de son arrêt de travail elle regarda Rick avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait jusque-là encore rien dit mais le visage de sa belle ne laissait aucun doute sur le contenu de cette feuille.

\- Je suppose que ce sourire veut dire que tu peux reprendre le boulot.

\- Oui c'est génial, je reprends demain.

Heureux que cette mésaventure prenne fin, ils quittèrent le cabinet du Dr Ross en le remerciant chaleureusement pour tout qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur deux visages souriants. Rick n'y tenant plus attira sa belle contre lui et lui donna un baiser passionné, consciente de sa petite jalousie envers le docteur Ross, elle se laissa plaquer contre la paroi froide mais tempéra la fougue de son amant avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

\- Rick, je suis si heureuse. S'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant le visage dans son cou.

\- Moi aussi, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

En quittant le cabinet Kate appela son père comme promis, le rassura sur son état de santé et lui annonça qu'elle reprenait le travail le lendemain. Soulagé, Jim raccrocha en lui demandant, comme d'habitude, d'être prudente.

Ils se hâtèrent de se rendre au poste et programmèrent pour la soirée un petit repas en amoureux. Mais d'abord Kate avait rendez-vous avec Gates, elle avait en main le papier lui permettant de reprendre le travail et cela la réjouissait. Pas que ne rien faire ou passer son temps à flirter avec Rick n'était pas agréable mais son travail était important pour elle, intimider les suspects pendant les interrogatoires, les montées d'adrénalines lors des interpellations, tout ça lui manquait, même la paperasse. Et ses amis aussi lui manquaient beaucoup.

Avant de monter à l'étage des homicides, ils rendirent une visite à Lanie qui comme très souvent avait les mains était plongées dans le corps sans vie d'une victime. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer le couple elle s'empressa d'enlever ses gant et d'embrasser sa meilleure amie et l'écrivain. Kate annonça lui la bonne nouvelle, ce qui ravi la légiste, trop heureuse de voir enfin son amie remise de cet accident qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences plus dramatiques. Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps sa cheffe, elles programmèrent une soirée entre fille pour quelques jours plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage du poste détendu, ils venaient avec une bonne nouvelle et espéraient que Gates n'interdise pas à Rick de venir au poste maintenant qu'elle était au courant de leur relation. Tout en traversant les couloirs, ils étaient salués par leurs collègues uniformes ou officiers. Espo le premier les vit arriver, il tapota l'épaule de son ami et ensemble ils vinrent à leur rencontre.

\- Hey salut vous deux. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien mieux merci Ryan.

S'ensuivirent embrassades et accolades amicales jusqu'à ce que Kate croise le regard de Gates qui observait la scène depuis son bureau. Le capitaine voulut garder son air impassible mais toute fois Kate devina un léger sourire poindre sur le visage de sa supérieure. Elles ne le montraient pas mais les deux femmes s'appréciaient énormément. Elles avaient en commun la droiture et le professionnalisme et le gout du devoir accompli.

\- Rick, je vais voir Gates.

-Ok, je t'attends ici.

Il regarda sa belle s'éloigner avec tout de même une petite appréhension sur ce qui allait se dire entre ces quatre murs.

Kate frappa à la porte et d'un geste Gates l'invita à entrer et à s'assoir. Un sourire un peu plus franc anima le visage de la métisse qui s'adossa à son siège.

\- Bonjour cheffe.

\- Bonjour lieutenant Beckett. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Vous devriez déjà le savoir puisque ce matin vous avez déjà interrogé monsieur Castle à mon sujet.

Le sourire de Gates se fana mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait très bien que l'écrivain n'allait pas garder secret sa visite matinale.

\- C'est vrai. Et est-ce que je peux croire ce que Monsieur Castle m'a dit ?

\- Je vais très bien chef, et j'ai hâte de reprendre le boulot. Affirma-t-elle en lui tendant la lettre du médecin.

Gates lit attentivement le document mais tout avait l'air en ordre. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau compter sur sa meilleur détective et qu'ils puissent tous reformer cette équipe tant efficace.

\- Très bien lieutenant, je serais contente de vous revoir à votre poste demain matin, avec votre fidèle labrador bien évidemment.

Le terme de labrador fit sourire la détective, en effet cela lui convenait tout à fait. La fidélité et la loyauté de cet animal convenait à merveille à son partenaire et petit ami. Soulagée que sa cheffe ne dise rien sur sa nouvelle relation avec Rick, Kate se leva et prit congé mais avant qu'elle ne referme la porte Gates l'appela.

* * *

Alors, ce visiteur inattendu vous a-t-il surprit?

et maintenant que va-t-il se passer?


	35. Chapter 35

hello chers amis lecteurs,

me voici enfin de retour de vacances. encore MERCI de votre intérêt pour ma fic et pour votre grande patience.

je suis un peu plus occupée ces temps-ci mais je n'abandonne pas... Promis.

trêve de blabla filez lire la suite...

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Promotion

\- Voulez-vous demander à Monsieur Castle de venir je vous prie.

\- Oui bien sûr chef. A demain.

Elle quitta le bureau de sa supérieure anxieuse de ce qu'avait à dire Gates à son petit ami. Elle le retrouva assit sur sa chaise comme d'habitude.

\- Rick, Gates veut te voir !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elle t'a fait des remarques à notre sujet ?

\- Non, elle n'a rien dit là-dessus. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle te veut.

Rick, la boule au ventre malgré les mots rassurant que Gates avait eu ce matin, se dirigea vers le bureau vitré. Il frappa deux coups au chambranle et passa la tête dans l'encadrement ouvert de la porte.

\- Vous vouliez me voir capitaine ?

\- Oui je vous en prie entrez.

Il s'assit en face d'elle nerveux comme lors de ses passages dans le bureau du proviseur lorsqu'il était gamin.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous passer un savon.

Il tenta un timide sourire mais le résultat fut encore plus crispant. Gates lui tendit une feuille qu'il prit timidement. Après la lecture du titre il releva les yeux vers Gates, incertain de ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Je vous offre l'occasion d'intégrer la police de New-York en devenant un consultant officiel.

\- Je…..oh…je….c'est…. Bafouilla Rick hésitant entre joie et peur.

\- Vous aurez des cours de formation, des tests avec à la fin des examens et si vous réussissez, cela vous fera entrer officiellement dans la grande famille qu'est la police.

\- Wah, je…. C'est gentil de me donner cette occasion mais….

\- Mais ?

\- Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurais les même droits et obligations que les policiers ?

\- Oui sauf que vous ne pourrez pas porter d'arme.

\- Et donc que je ne pourrais plus travailler au 12ème…. Soupira-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Gates sans comprendre.

\- Parce que je ne pourrais plus travailler avec ma petite amie.

À l'extérieur du bureau, Kate faisait mine d'être intéressée par sa lecture mais son regard était plus souvent discrètement dirigé vers le bureau du capitaine. Apparemment la discussion était calme et amicale, les visages n'étaient pas crispés et aucun cri ne raisonnait aux alentours.

Gates n'avait pas pensé au fait que Kate était en couple avec l'écrivain lorsqu'elle avait voulu l'inclure dans son contingent officiel. Elle voulait lui offrir cette opportunité en remerciement de son travail et pour qu'il puisse reformer une belle équipe avec les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, mais elle n'allait pas se priver de ses services sans se battre.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous puissiez continuer à travailler avec nous, dussais-je en parler au maire. Affirma-t-elle en souriant, repensant à leur première rencontre.

\- Alors je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement chef.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une réponse en fin de semaine pour vous inscrire à la prochaine séance de cours.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il en mettant la feuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Et pendant que j'y suis, votre petite amie et vous je vous demande d'être discret, je ne veux rien voir d'inapproprié sur le lieu de travail compris ?

\- Compris chef. Merci.

Il se leva et prit congé après avoir serré la main du capitaine. Il referma doucement la porte du bureau et vit Kate le visage inquiet. Le grand sourire qu'il lui adressa la détendit un peu et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et la fixa sérieusement. Comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Serait-elle contente pour lui ? Oui, il était certain qu'elle serait heureuse pour lui, ils allaient faire une équipe du tonnerre.

\- Alors, que te voulait le capitaine ?

\- Hmmmm, elle m'a fait une proposition.

\- Ha bon, quel genre de proposition ? demanda Kate curieuse de ce qui avait pu se dire dans ce bureau.

Rick allait répondre lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par les gars qui partaient sur les docks pour une nouvelle enquête. Kate leur promit d'être là à la première heure le lendemain pour les aider mais pour le moment elle avait son petit ami à interroger. Elle se retourna pour voir Rick se lever sans avoir l'intention de lui répondre.

\- Alors, chez toi ou chez moi ?

La question de Rick laissa perplexe sa petite amie qui voulait toujours savoir ce que Gates lui avait proposé.

\- On sera mieux dans un lieu plus intime pour discuter tu ne crois pas ?

\- Heu si, heu, allons chez toi alors. Proposa-t-elle.

Rick acquiesça ravi qu'elle vienne au loft, il pourrait ainsi continuer à la convaincre de venir vivre avec lui. Sur le chemin elle chercha à connaitre la teneur de la discussion mais il ne lâcha rien. Il voulait être tranquille pour aborder le sujet avec elle et prendre la bonne décision. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce que Gates lui offrait comme opportunité. Ça avait l'air tellement irréel qu'il dû mettre la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et sentir le papier pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Allééééé dis-moi !

\- Un peu de patience on arrive au loft. Mais je te promets que c'est une bonne chose.

Oh oui c'était une bonne chose, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Intégrer officiellement la police de New-York et avoir son travail enfin reconnu n'avaient pas de prix, enfin il pourrait agir et user des moyens policiers pour traquer et permettre d'arrêter les criminels. Il avait hâte de discuter avec Kate de ce que pourrait être son avenir.

Kate se détendit légèrement mais elle piaffait d'impatience, il avait tellement l'art de maintenir le suspens que s'en devenait flippant. Dans l'ascenseur elle dévisageait son petit ami qui s'amusait de la situation mais lui aussi était impatient. A peine eut-il fermé la porte du loft qu'il se retrouva en face de deux perles émeraudes devenues brillantes d'émotion.

\- Alors dis-moi !

\- Viens !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina au salon. Kate s'assit sur le canapé et Rick s'installa en face d'elle assis sur la table basse.

\- Voilà ! dit-il en sortant la feuille de sa veste. Gates m'a proposé de suivre des cours pour devenir un consultant officiel de la police de New-York.

Kate lit attentivement le papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes et soupira enfin en assimilant la nouvelle.

\- Wah Rick, c'est génial. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

\- Moi non plus je dois dire. Vu l'opinion qu'elle avait à mon sujet je suis étonné qu'elle me l'ait proposé.

\- Et tu as envie de le faire ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je vais enfin pouvoir faire partie de cette famille qu'est la police. Je vais enfin pouvoir enquêter officiellement sans avoir à toujours passer par toi pour vérifier mes dires. Alors oui je veux le faire.

Kate prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle appréciait depuis longtemps son partenariat avec lui, il savait se montrer utile et avait souvent des remarques pertinentes. L'avoir officiellement à ses côté ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour son équipe et pour elle aussi par la même occasion mais soudain son sourire disparut, ce que Rick ne manqua pas.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses et rassure toi. Gates m'a promis qu'elle ferait tout pour que nous puissions continuer à travailler ensemble.

\- C'est super. Et je suis contente pour toi, tu le mérite plus que quiconque de porter le titre de policier.

Kate regarda les dates figurant sur la feuille d'inscription. Les cours commençaient dans trois semaines et duraient plusieurs mois, il ne devait certainement pas tarder à donner une réponse.

\- Et tu dois lui rendre réponse pour quand ?

\- Pour la fin de la semaine.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour remplir le formulaire ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant la feuille.

Il prit la feuille et alla dans son bureau, attrapa un stylo et répondit aux différentes questions mais juste avant de signer des doutes l'envahirent. Il n'avait pas la condition physique des autres policiers et son endurance laissait à désirer. Kate l'ayant suivi, le vit soudainement hésiter, elle s'assit sur le coin du bureau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il releva son visage vers elle et s'adossa à sa chaise.

\- je….et si j'y arrive pas ? Pour le travail de recherche et d'enquête ça ira mais question physique c'est pas ça !

\- Rick, tu peux le faire mais si tu n'y vas pas tu vas le regretter alors vas-y, inscrit toi et donne le meilleur de toi. Je crois en toi et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras haut la main.

\- C'est fou quand même, tu as plus foi en moi que moi-même.

\- Oui, parce que je sais de quoi tu es capable et…

\- Et… ?

\- Et les aptitudes physiques ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux de l'académie de police.

Rick soupira, soulagé par cette nouvelle et sourit en signant le document.

\- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de t'entrainer aux techniques de défense et au combat rapproché. Lui fit-elle aguicheuse.

Surprit par sa réplique coquine il en lâcha son stylo alors qu'elle s'était déjà rapprochée de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- C'est en quel honneur ?

\- Faut-il une raison particulière pour embrasser l'homme que j'aime ?

\- Non pas du tout, tu peux même recommencer si tu veux.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et reprit en otages les lèvres de son écrivain pour un baiser tout en tendresse. Front contre front ils se contemplaient amoureusement. Rick s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil et elle vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras laissant le silence apaisant du loft faire retomber l'excitation due au nouveau défi de l'écrivain.

Une heure plus tard, Martha qui rentrait de sa journée de cours à son académie de théâtre trouva le couple toujours dans la même position. Kate lui avait expliqué la différence entre les policiers qui sortaient de l'académie et le poste qu'allait occuper Rick. Il avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attentions, posant des questions pertinentes et sérieuses. Il considérait cette offre du capitaine Gates comme une marque de confiance et voulait s'investir à fond dans cette aventure pour ne décevoir personne et surtout pas sa petite amie.

\- Bonsoir vous deux ! s'exclama la rouquine. Contente de vous revoir ici Katherine.

\- Bonsoir Martha. Vous allez bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, vous deviez vous le médecin aujourd'hui non ?

\- Oui, et tout va bien. Nous reprenons le boulot demain matin. Répondit Rick tout guilleret alors qu'Alexis arrivait à son tour.

Kate resta pour le diner qu'ils préparèrent en duo, Alexis ayant des devoirs et Martha étant allée se reposer. Lors du repas Rick leur parla de la super proposition qui fut bien accueillie par les deux rouquines. Martha était fière de son fils, il avait grandi, muri au contact de la police et de Kate en particulier, il s'était reprit en main et donnait un nouveau sens à sa vie. Alexis regardait son père différemment depuis la nouvelle, elle avait toujours su que son côté gamin farceur et exaspérant disparaitrait au profit de l'homme sensible, volontaire et sérieux qu'il pouvait être à de très rares occasions.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les tourtereaux furent abandonnés par les deux rouquines qui regagnèrent leurs chambres. C'est donc seul qu'ils s'installèrent au salon, une tasse de café fumant en main. Il n'avait même pas allumé la télé, voulant profiter de leur dernière soirée de libre avant la reprise du boulot le lendemain.

Kate sentait son petit ami un peu inquiet depuis quelques minutes. Il commençait à se faire tard et elle allait rentrer chez elle mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça qui l'agaçait car il en avait parlé et il savait très bien qu'elle ne resterait pas au loft ce soir alors pourquoi ?

\- Rick qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Hmmm rien, ça va bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air inquiet. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Dit-elle en se positionnant en face de lui.

\- Je….. heu….

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans la nuque. Elle le connaissait bien et rien ne servait de nier, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant qu'il ne lui ai dit ce qui le l'inquiétait. Il se positionna comme elle, lui faisant complètement face. Le coude sur le dossier du canapé, il cherchait ses mots.

\- Dans trois semaines je vais partir en formation et…

\- Et ?

\- Et on ne se verra plus. Avoua-t-il timidement.

\- Mais si bien sûr qu'on se verra. Le soir, le week-end…

\- Avec les horaires que tu as ? Tu ne seras pas disponible…

\- C'est vrai qu'au début ce ne sera pas facile, il faudra qu'on trouve notre rythme mais on va y arriver. Et tu sais que pour toi je serai toujours là.

Rick soupira, inquiet de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Kate n'avait pas l'air de se faire du souci et pour lui elle prenait la chose trop à la légère. Comme si elle ne voulait pas s'impliquer plus que ça dans leur relation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bon il se fait tard, je vais rentrer.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir rester.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant sa mine de chien battu qu'il arborait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'essayer de la retenir, mais un jour, bientôt…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement devant la porte avant qu'enfin, à contre cœur, il la laisse partir. Elle l'avait rassuré comme elle pouvait, argumentant que dans quelques heures seulement ils allaient se retrouver au poste comme et reprendre leurs habitudes. Ce soir-là Kate se coucha éreintée mais heureuse de voir enfin le bout du tunnel et de pouvoir reprendre sa vie comme avant.

Rick quant à lui se coucha encore plus perdu qu'avant. Il connaissait les sentiments que Kate à son égard mais il avait l'impression qu'elle mettait un frein, ou qu'elle avançait à reculons de peur d'aller trop vite. Il s'endormi avec ses doutes qui ne seraient surement pas dissipé d'ici le lendemain matin.

Assise à son bureau, Kate, le nez plongé dans le dossier d'un meurtre commis la veille sur les docks, épluchait les renseignements glanés par ses collègues. Elle retrouva vite ses réflexes et remplit le tableau blanc de toutes les infos recueilli.

En arrivant ce matin elle avait été chaleureusement accueillie par ses collègues. Dès son entrée dans le bâtiment des « bonjour lieutenant, content de vous revoir » avaient jailli de tous les côtés, venant des simples hommes en uniformes de la réception ou des agents en civil. À chacun elle avait répondu avec un large sourire, heureuse de retrouver cette famille chère à son cœur.

À l'étage de la criminelle, ce fût la même chose, sourire, poignée de main, et embrassade de Lanie et des bros, ses amis impatients de la revoir parmi eux. Après les effusions et un petit mot de bon retour de la part de Gates tout le monde repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Kate fixait le tableau blanc lorsque le ding annonça l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Toutes les fois précédentes elle n'avait pas tourné la tête mais là, son sixième sens la fit lever les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Bingo, Rick s'avançait vers elle avec en main deux gobelets de café fumant. Leur drogue matinale, aucun des deux ne pouvait s'en passer, et lorsque c'était Rick qui l'amenait il était encore meilleur….

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour toi ! dit-elle en prenant son café.

L'un en face de l'autre ils n'osaient bouger. C'était leur première rencontre au bureau en tant qu'amants et l'un comme l'autre ils ne savaient trop comment agir. S'embrasser ils ne pouvaient pas, se serrer la main ça ferait bizarre, alors ils restèrent là, muet, à se regarder amoureusement. C'est Rick qui rompit ce moment d'hésitation en lui faisant signe de le suivre en salle de pause. Elle lui emboita le pas et ils s'installèrent à une table haute.

\- Ça fait bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmm oui. Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne cherchant à la rassurer. Il sera cette main timide qui s'accrocha finalement à la sienne.

\- On va y arriver. On a qu'à faire comme avant et tout ira bien.

\- Ok, je pense que ça va aller.

\- Alors, on a une affaire ? demanda Rick pour se mettre dans le bain.

\- Oui viens, je vais te briefer.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient le bureau de Kate, les bros arrivèrent et firent part de leurs dernières découvertes. Kate afficha les infos au tableau et là Rick reconnu la victime. Il s'agissait du patron d'un bar que Castle fréquentait souvent il y a quelques années. Le Old Haunt avait été un de ses lieux repaire lorsqu'il était un jeune écrivain, il y retournait quelques fois pour se replonger dans les souvenirs et s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de l'époque. Un instant son visage se crispa…..Clayton.

\- Castle tu viens ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu sa belle se préparer à sortir.

\- Heu oui, on va où ?

\- Au Old Haunt !

Il se leva et au pas de course la rejoignit devant l'ascenseur. Il allait retrouver sa tanière, son antre, là ou naquirent quelques idées pour les aventures de Derrik Storm. Arrivé au vieux bar, il fit les présentations avec le fils du patron, Rick connaissait Clayton depuis qu'il était tout petit mais à présent il devait lui annoncer la mort de son père. Kate, ayant compris le lien d'amitié qui liait ces deux hommes, prit discrètement la main de Rick pour l'encourager. Elle aurait voulu parler à sa place mais connaissant Rick elle savait qu'il tenait à lui annoncer lui-même la mort de son père.

Les paroles avaient eu de la peine à sortir mais en bon écrivain il avait trouvé ses mots et avait tenté comme il pouvait d'atténuer la peine de son ami. Clayton avait déjà perdu sa mère à l'âge de dix ans, son père avait pris soin de lui et lui avait appris les ficèles du métier. À présent il se retrouvait seul, avec un commerce à faire tourner. Mais il savait que Rick ne le laisserait pas tomber.

De retour au poste, Kate écrivit sur le tableau les dernières infos recueillies auprès de Clayton, ils avaient maintenant deux suspects et de quoi faire avancer l'enquête.

\- Rick ça va ?

\- Hmmm oui.

\- On va retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux sur le document qu'il était en train d'éplucher.

Kate envoya Ryan et Espo interroger les suspects alors qu'elle et Rick continuaient leurs recherches. Dans l'après-midi une tasse fumante apparut dans le champ de vision de l'écrivain. Perdu dans ses souvenirs il ne l'avait pas vu se lever pour préparer les cafés. Un large sourire remercia la détective pour cette attention qu'il avait pour habitude de lui apporter. Elle le sentait très touché par cette affaire et voulait le faire sortir de sa mélancolie.

\- Est-ce que tu as redonné ton inscription à Gates ?

* * *

Alors ? est-ce que cela valait la peine d'attendre?


	36. Chapter 36

hello,

merci chers lecteurs pour vos commentaires qui font toujours du bien...

MattJStorm : Merci pour ta fidélité.

nounours7715: voila les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

ygrebert: merci à toi de me lire et de commenter...

chrisfancaskett: Merci et bonne lecture.

blodi52 : je sais que je ne colle pas a 100 % au caractère du personnage mais je ne vois pas ou tu trouve Castle OOC... et ne te réjoui pas trop vite, les enquêtes ce n'est pas mon fort alors il y en a juste un petit bout.

ha et j'oubliais...le chapitre 37 sera la dernier... heureusement que j'avais mis en présentation que cette fic n'allait pas être très longue...lol

trêve de blabla et BONNE LECTURE... petit passage coquin alors si pas l'age lisez pas...

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Affaire délicate

\- Heu non pas encore !

Il avait été dérouté par la nouvelle enquête et la victime qu'il connaissait. La veille il doutait fortement de ses capacités à être un véritable policer mais cette enquête et surtout le désarroi de Clayton, lui donnèrent une motivation supplémentaire pour franchir le pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, tout va bien.

Déterminé il se leva et partit en direction du bureau de Gates. Il frappa à la porte en sortant la feuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ressortit du bureau quelques minutes plus tard le regard sérieux de celui qui ne faiblira plus. Il s'appuya sur le bureau à côté de Kate qui étudiait les dernières infos sur le tableau blanc.

\- Voilà c'est fait. Déclara-t-il vivement.

Avec cette affaire qui le touchait de près, il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Beckett à embrasser une carrière dans la police. Pouvoir soulager un tant soit peu la peine des familles en rendant justice avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli allait être son nouveau leitmotiv. Mais d'abord il allait se concentrer sur ce cas pour pouvoir apaiser le fils de son ami.

Kate, fière de son homme et de sa décision, posa discrètement sa main sur la sienne et la serra en signe d'encouragement. Un court instant ils accrochèrent leur regard mais le devoir reprit vite ses droits.

Lanie arriva avec les dernières informations de l'autopsie et releva quelques détails qui donnèrent une autre tournure à l'enquête. Kate transmit les infos aux bros et chacun se lança dans ses recherches. Après une heure à éplucher des dossiers, Rick, qui avait relevé une information importante, se leva brusquement et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Kate surprise se leva à sa suite et le rattrapa juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient devant eux.

\- Rick où vas-tu ?

\- Aux archives municipales.

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et suivit son homme. Souvent ses intuitions aboutissaient à de bons résultats alors pourquoi pas cette fois aussi. En chemin il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé et Kate adhéra à son idée. Au bureau des archives Kate dû jouer de son badge pour avoir rapidement accès à ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Deux heures plus tard le duo de choc était de retour au poste avec des infos importantes et de nouveaux suspects à interroger.

En salle numéro deux, Kate menait l'interrogatoire, ne laissant pas de répit à son suspect. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il passe aux aveux est fournisse des explications. Spencer, le père de Clayton, avait découvert dans son bureau du Old Haunt, une porte secrète qui débouchait sur un dédale de tunnel sous-terrain. Des hommes se servaient de ces tunnels comme cachettes pour faire de la contrebande d'alcool fort. Un jour qu'il avait entreprit de visiter les sous-sols, Spencer s'était fait attraper par un des malfrats qui, voyant en ce patron de bistro une opportunité en or, lui demandèrent de rejoindre leur équipe, ce qui leur permettrait d'écouler leur marchandise et de blanchir l'argent sale. Malheureusement Spencer, qui voulait protéger son fils et son commerce n'avait pas voulu de cet accord et l'altercation qui s'en suivit lui fût fatale.

Pendant que Ryan et Espo fouillaient le bureau, Kate et Rick parlaient avec Clayton pour savoir où se trouvait le fameux tunnel mais il ne pût les aider car il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ils rejoignirent au sous-sol les gars qui jusqu'à présent faisaient choux blanc. Rick se remémora les plans vu aux archives et commença à bouger une étagère, les traces au sol laissaient à penser qu'elle avait été récemment déplacée. Avec l'aide des gars elle fut vite poussée et laissa place à une vielle porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sans peine. Armé de leurs torches, ils s'aventurèrent dans les dédales sombres et humides. À un croisement ils voulurent se séparer mais Ryan trouva des traces de pas qui menaient toutes dans la même direction. Au bout du tunnel ils tombèrent sur la fameuse pièce secrète où se trouvaient des centaines de vielles bouteilles de whisky. Pendant qu'ils dénombraient leur trouvaille, un bruit de ruisseau attira l'attention de Kate, elle trouva comment les malfrats s'étaient débarrassé de Spencer, le canal qui ruisselait en dessous menait les eaux usées à la mer. Alors que Castle s'extasiait toujours sur leur découverte, un éclat de voix se fit entendre au loin. Lampes éteintes, armes dégainées ils se cachèrent derrière les bouteillers.

Tout se passa très vite, des coups de feu, des cris, une bouteille cassée sur la tête de celui qui allait s'en prendre à Beckett et deux minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient couchés à terre, menottés. Espo en releva un de force et l'isola des autres pour un interrogatoire musclé. Il fût vite rejoint par Ryan qui avait découvert dans les dossiers des noms intéressants. Le suspect à bout, ne tarda pas à donner le nom de son patron, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce que l'irlandais avait découvert.

Rick, appuyé sur un tonneau, tenait toujours à la main le tesson de la bouteille de whisky de cinquante ans d'âge qu'il venait de casser sur la tête d'un des criminel. Kate le voyant perdu, s'assit à côté de lui en lui prenant la main.

\- Merci !

\- Hmmm ?

\- De m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure !

\- Oh ça, tu te débrouillais très bien toute seule mais il fallait bien que je me rende utile. Répondit-il décontracté mais cela sonna faux aux oreilles de Kate.

\- Oh, et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête en regardant ce tesson ?

Il reporta son attention sur sa main encore tremblante et posant le bout de verre sur la table lui dit.

\- Je viens d'assommer un homme avec une bouteille de whisky qui vaut au moins cinquante mille dollars.

Kate sourit à sa réplique et le prit par la main pour le ramener au Bar. Clayton avait vu défiler les flics avec les hommes menottés puis quelques minutes plus tard c'est Kate et Rick qui réapparurent. Rick expliqua à son ami ce qui s'était passé en bas et l'aboutissement de l'affaire. Il lui promit de s'occuper de tout pour l'enterrement de son père et qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul dans un moment aussi douloureux. Ils quittèrent Clayton qui ferma son bar pour quelques jours et qui promit à Rick de garder le Old Haunt en mémoire de son père.

L'équipe, secondée par des hommes en uniformes se rendirent à la salle des ventes aux enchères arrêter la tête pensant de cette organisation. L'homme tenta de fuir mais la rapidité d'Espo n'était plus à démontrer. Il plaqua durement le suppôt de Satan contre le mur et lui fit une clé de bras qui acheva la manœuvre. Le commissaire-priseur profitait de son poste pour écouler, illégalement la marchandise et ainsi se remplir les poches.

Au douzième l'heure était à la paperasse. Rick, éreinté s'excusa auprès de sa petite amie et rentra directement chez lui. Le calme du loft contrastait avec l'agitation de l'après-midi. Une fois douché, il se servit un verre de whisky et se vautra dans le canapé, il resta le regard perdu dans le liquide ambré un certain temps. Temps qui lui parut à la fois une éternité et une fraction de seconde tellement ses émotions prirent le dessus. Lorsque des coups à la porte retentirent, il sortit de sa torpeur ne sachant pas trop s'il devait aller ouvrir. Quand il avait laissé Kate au bureau il était partit sans se retourner, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de lui parler alors ce n'était certainement pas elle qui arrivait. Et pourtant ce qu'il aurait souhaité que ce soit elle. Le visiteur frappa encore une série de coup. Péniblement il se leva pour ouvrir et fût heureux de constater que c'était bien elle qui se tenait là.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

Dirent-ils en chœur, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouva emprisonnée par deux grands bras forts. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et le serra tendrement. Elle avait hésité à venir mais la réaction de Rick lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait eu raison.

\- Merci d'être venu. Déclara-t-il sans relâcher son étreinte.

\- Tu sais si tu voulais vraiment me voir t'aurais pu me le dire directement.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais jusqu'à ce que je te voie.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui en l'embrassa chastement. Cet homme, grand, costaud, si fort en apparence cachait en fait un homme au cœur tendre qui avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le rassure.

\- Oh je vois que tu étais en bonne compagnie. Dit Kate en désignant la table du salon ou trônait le verre de whisky toujours plein.

\- Hmmmm oui, mais ça ne vaut pas la compagnie d'un certain lieutenant de police.

\- Merci. Ta compagnie est aussi agréable. Avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, un café en main, ils se contemplaient en silence. Rick avait promis d'être patient mais il mourait d'envie de lui redemander de venir vivre avec lui. Lorsqu'il était rentré tout à l'heure et avait trouvé le loft désert il avait eu un coup de blues. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle, de ses mots doux lorsqu'il doutait, de ses mains qui savaient l'apaiser, de sa présence tout simplement.

Après cette dernière enquête, Kate aurait voulu rentrer chez eux ensemble, qu'ils puissent décompresser, parler de tout et de rien, rire de choses idiotes ou simplement regarder la télé délicieusement blottis l'un contre l'autre mais elle lui avait demandé du temps, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de temps, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, alors pourquoi sa tête s'obstinait à les tenir séparé quand son cœur et tout son corps le réclamaient près d'elle. Des doutes, des incertitudes ? Non, des certitudes, tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ils devaient juste parler, et vite.

Sentant aussi la fatigue la gagner, Kate se leva.

\- Reste. Supplia presque l'écrivain en prenant son poignet.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir ce soir.

Elle prit sa main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Après une douche expresse, elle enfila un t-shirt à Rick et se glissa dans les draps en se lovant contre le corps chaud de son amant. La tête sur sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur s'apaiser, et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent. Éreintés mais heureux.

Le lendemain matin Rick se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il se frotta le visage se remémorant les évènements de la veille et sourit en repensant à Kate se blottissant contre lui, que ça avait été agréable. Sur le bar de la cuisine il trouva un mot doux.

 **« Tu dormais trop bien, pas voulut te réveiller. BisouXXL. KB »**

Pressé de retrouver sa belle, il fila sous la douche et se dépêcha d'aller au poste, sans oublier de faire un arrêt au Starbucks pour leur café matinal.

Kate avait passé une belle nuit dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle y avait pris goût et les quelques nuits passées seule chez elle avait ôté les derniers doutes qui résistaient encore dans un recoin de sa tête. Elle se leva sans le réveiller et quitta le loft sur la pointe des pieds.

Au poste il ne lui restait qu'à relire ses rapports et y joindre les dernières pièces du dossier. Elle referma la fourre cartonnée et d'un pas décidé alla frapper à la porte de sa supérieure.

Rick arriva au bureau mais fît étonné de ne pas voir sa petite amie à son bureau, il observa les alentours et la vit en pleine discussion dans le bureau du capitaine. Gates fit signe à son lieutenant que son acolyte était arrivé, Kate lui sourit et salua Gates en sortant du bureau.

\- Bonjour toi !

\- Salut. Dit-il en lui tendant son gobelet.

\- Hmmm merci, tu es un amour, j'avais pas eu le temps d'en prendre un ce matin.

\- Pourtant j'ai une machine au loft, tu aurais pu t'en faire un !

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te réveiller et que tu sois grognon toute la journée à cause de moi. Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais être grognon si c'est toi qui me réveille. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Dit-elle en allant vers l'ascenseur. Alors tu viens ?

\- Oui, on va où ?

\- J'ai pris un jour de congé alors viens et tu verras.

\- Oh, une surprise, Kate tu sais que j'aime les surprises.

\- Oui et je sais aussi que tu es très impatient.

\- Quoi ? Moi impatient, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? dit-il en mettant la main sur le cœur faisant mine d'être blessé.

Ils prirent la voiture de Kate et elle roula dans la ville. Rick n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions pour deviner ce qu'elle lui avait préparé mais elle n'avait pas flanché. Il n'avait même pas regardé le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et fût étonné lorsqu'elle se parqua devant chez elle.

\- Mais ! on est chez toi !

\- Oh très bonne observation mon cher, vous devriez être flic vous savez.

Ils sortirent en riant et gagnèrent l'appartement de Kate. Une fois au milieu du salon débarrassé de leur veste, elle se retourna vers lui les mains sur les hanches.

\- Alors tu vas me dire ce que c'est ma surprise ? S'impatienta l'écrivain.

\- Oui, je vais te le dire. Alors voilà, tu vas devoir m'aider à choisir !

\- A choisir ? Mais choisir quoi ?

\- Choisir ce que je peux emporter comme affaire chez toi !

\- Chez moi ? Mais je….

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait des affaires de rechange au loft pour les soirs où elle ne rentrait pas chez elle alors pourquoi devait-il choisir ce qu'elle devait prendre en plus. Kate voyait bien qu'il était perdu mais le laissa encore dans le doute. Elle partit dans sa chambre, avec Rick sur les talons, et sortit de l'armoire une de ses grandes valises.

\- Kate heuuu, je veux bien t'aider mais je ne comprends pas. Tu veux emmener encore plus d'affaires chez moi ?

Doucement elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses joues impeccablement rasées et encra son regard au sien.

\- Rick, je suis prête à emmener toutes mes affaires au loft, chez toi, tu comprends ?

Soudain la lumière se fit dans la tête de l'écrivain et un feu d'artifice d'émotion le submergea. Enfin elle allait venir vivre avec lui, elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières et ses appréhensions pour franchir le cap. Kate étonnée de la non-réaction de son petit ami se mit à douter, et s'il ne voulait plus, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus loin car les lèvres de Rick sur les siennes ôtèrent ses dernières craintes. Le baiser prit fin lorsque l'air vint à manquer. À bout de souffle, il la souleva dans les airs et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, dans son mouvement il heurta le lit et s'y vautra lourdement. Heureusement il avait amortit la chute pour ne pas écraser Kate et il se retrouvait maintenant à la surplomber. Leurs fou rire calmé, elle caressa d'une main sa joue et se souleva pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser mais la tendresse laissa vite place à la passion et les rayons qui émanaient du soleil matinal ne les intimidèrent pas.

Il contemplait la femme qui se trouvait là, la femme qui avait accepté de vivre avec lui, qui allait devoir le supporter, la femme qu'il allait chérir et choyer comme elle le méritait. Doucement il laissa sa main glisser sur le corps envoutant de sa belle. Les boutons des chemises s'ouvrirent sans hâte, chacun prenant le soin de se repaitre de ces instants si voluptueux. Ces tissus en moins, Rick se trouvait face à cette dentelle noir et rouge qui le fit déglutir d'envie. La main de Kate dans ses cheveux l'enhardi et il commença à déposer sur sa poitrine de petits baisers aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. La respiration irrégulière de Kate confortait l'écrivain dans son approche, il tira légèrement sur le tissus pour laisser apparaitre un mamelon déjà bien gonflé. Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche la pression sur son cuir chevelu s'accentua, il laissa donc sa langue jouer, titiller ce sein pendant que sa main se glissait dans son dos pour dégrafer habilement le soutien-gorge. Il connaissait ce corps sur le bout des doigts et de la langue mais il ne se lassait pas de redécouvrir les creux et les courbes attirantes de sa petite amie. Les mains câlines de Kate abandonnèrent les cheveux de Rick pour pétrir son dos au rythme des assauts impétueux de sa langue qui attaquait habilement son sein droit. Kate se tortillait sous les caresses occasionnées par son amant et son bassin venait régulièrement butter contre l'entre-jambes déjà bien affuté de Rick. Il relâcha le sein dans un « bloop » et la bouche entre-ouverte, observa sa muse qui se jouait de lui en accentuant outrageusement ses mouvements contre son sexe. Profitant de son trouble, elle fit sauter les boutons de son jeans et l'en débarrassa prestement.

S'en suivit une danse charnel entre deux corps avide de plaisir et deux être avide de donner du plaisir. Rick savait ce qui la faisait craquer, alors il allait s'appliquer à lui montrer son amour. Elle agrippa les draps et lâcha prise en gémissant son nom alors qu'il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard lorsque son membre exultât dans cette prison douce comme la soie.

Encore encré l'un à l'autre, il roula sur le côté emmenant sa dulcinée dans son mouvement. Allongée sur son torse, elle reprenait ses esprits en écoutant le cœur de Rick qui retrouvait gentiment un rythme normal. Elle croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le regarda redescendre de son petit nuage ou devrais-je dire du septième ciel… mais la brunette gourmande ne pût s'empêcher de le titiller de nouveau et quelques mouvement de bassins remirent le feu aux poudres. Rick toute vigueur retrouvée se remit à l'œuvre et y mit du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils quittèrent le lit, Rick profita d'une douche revigorante pendant que Kate commençait à emballer quelques affaires.

Rick, une serviette autour de la taille s'assit sur le lit et la regarda faire un moment mais tout de même intrigué il demanda :

\- Kate ?

\- Hmm ?

* * *

suite au prochain et dernier chapitre...


	37. Chapter 37

hello, alors voilà, vous avez de la chance, j'ai eu un retour d'inspiration donc ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, mais le prochain oui.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Nouveau départ

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?

\- Pour l'emménagement au loft ?

\- Oui.

\- Tout simplement toi. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi, ta présence, tes mots réconfortants, ton corps contre le mien la nuit. Tu es un ami sincère, tu sais être présent dans les moments difficiles mais tu sais aussi t'effacer, te faire discret quand il le faut. C'est un ensemble de toutes ces petites choses qui m'ont fait craquer pour toi et là mon cœur a fondu lorsque je t'ai vu agir avec Clayton.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Wah, je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme ça.

\- Rick, tu es un homme bon, ne doute jamais de ça.

\- Après cette minute confidence si tu m'aidais. Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant un carton qui ne demandait qu'à être remplit.

\- A vos ordres lieutenant. S'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous alors que sa serviette blanche glissait le long de ses jambes.

\- Mais d'abord va t'habiller sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Le taquina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure cherchant à cacher son trouble.

\- Ohoh lieutenant, plus haut les yeux… rigola-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard les trois valises et le cartons étaient prêts à être emmené. Kate finissait sa douche et Rick qui avait préparé deux cafés, vidait le frigo peu garni pour ne pas avoir de surprise désagréable plus tard.

La semaine suivante ils la passèrent à déménager le reste des affaires de Kate. Comme elle ne prenait que très rarement de vacances, Gates leur accorda une semaine de liberté, en plus la rentrée de Castle approchait à grand pas, ils allaient donc en profiter un max.

Ils emballèrent en une journée tout ce que Kate allait prendre avec elle et le reste, les meubles resteraient là car cet appartement était son premier achat important et elle ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser n'importe comment et elle voulait trouver la bonne personne pour le reprendre, ce que Rick comprenait tout à fait. Aidé de leurs amis, de Jim et d'Alexis ils avaient déménagés le tout dans la journée du lendemain. Martha s'était proposée pour leur préparer le diner mais Rick ne voulant pas la déranger fit livrer un assortiment de repas, du thaï, du chinois, de l'italien et chacun y trouva son compte.

Installés sur le sol autour de la table du salon, ils partageaient un beau moment entre amitié et famille, l'union était telle qu'on ne pouvait discerner les amis de la famille et cela réjoui la brunette qui avait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie. Elle sourit à son père qui la regardait depuis un moment. Il était heureux que cette AMITIÉ qui avait déclenché une période de HAINE les ait poussés à parler à cœur ouvert et qu'elle se soit transformée depuis en AMOUR. Il voyait en eux cet amour fusionnel qu'il avait partagé, pas assez longtemps malheureusement, avec Johanna et sentait son cœur s'alléger d'un fardeau de voir sa Katie enfin heureuse.

Fatigué par cette longue journée, Jim quitta le loft en remerciant son peut-être futur beau-fils de prendre son de sa fille et de la rendre heureuse. Vu tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu de fort, d'intense et de douloureux ces derniers mois, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Rick.

Une fois tout le monde partit et la cuisine rangée, Rick se retrouva tout sourire à la salle de bain. Deux brosses à dents se côtoyaient dans le verre, les produits de beauté de Kate à côté de sa mousse à raser, son produit de douche à la cerise sur la tablette. Non il ne rêvait pas, elle était bel et bien installée avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Hmm, c'est….. je … Bégaya-t-il en se retournant puis s'appuyant contre le lavabo en découvrant la tenue affriolante qu'avait revêtue sa belle.

\- Tu….. ?

\- Je réalise en voyant tes affaires à côté des miennes que…..

\- Que…..? demanda Kate en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

\- Que je suis le plus heureux des hommes et ça, c'est grâce à toi.

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser torride qui n'était qu'un préambule de ce qu'allait être la nuit à venir. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il la bascula sur le lit mais se joignit à la danse qu'il avait habilement amorcée. Ils s'endormirent très tard cette nuit-là, mais avant, dans la lueur d'un rai de lune Rick sourit de plus belle en voyant les éléphants de Kate sur l'étagère à côté de sa boite mystérieuse, les souvenirs ramenés de cette fête foraine s'étaient finalement retrouvés pour ne plus se quitter.

Les deux semaines suivantes étaient passées très vite, entre un meurtre sordide qui les avait bien accaparé et la place à faire pour ranger les dernières affaires de Kate, ils n'avaient pas vu filer le temps. C'est pour ça que ce lundi matin la séparation fût pénible. Ils venaient de passer les quinze derniers jours ensemble pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et là Rick partait pour sa formation d'officier consultant. Il passerait les deux premières semaines dans un centre de formation en interne et ne rentrerait que le week-end, heureusement cela ne durait que quinze jours donc deux fois quatre nuits à passer loin d'elle mais ça lui semblait déjà trop long. Kate le déposa devant la grille de l'imposante bâtisse.

\- Voilà, nous y sommes.

\- Kate je ne ….

\- Chutttt….. Lui imposa-t-elle d'un doigt sur les lèvres sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire.

Dernièrement elle avait souvent dû le rassurer car même s'il était plus que motivé, sa foi en lui s'effritait de jour en jour. Même si la séparation serait pesante pour elle aussi, elle ne devait pas le montrer et être forte pour les deux, comme lui avait été fort pour elle lors de sa rééducation. Alors elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de la voiture. Sa valise en main, son regard naviguait entre le centre et le visage souriant de Kate.

\- On dirait presque que tu es contente de me voir partir ? remarqua-t-il inquiet.

\- Ne crois pas ça, mais je pense déjà au duo d'enfer qu'on va former quand tu auras fini ta formation. On sera les meilleurs.

\- Mais on est déjà les meilleurs.

\- C'est vrai, mais imagine alors tout ce que tu pourras faire en plus lorsque tu seras un officier assermenté et que tu auras les même droit que nous tous.

\- Hmm c'est vrai, et je sais ce que la vision d'un uniforme peut te donner comme idée. Dit-il, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Il posa sa valise et vint étreindre sa douce moitié. Un tendre baiser et il se retourna pour rejoindre la vingtaine d'autres postulants dont un quart de femmes. Kate resta là, appuyée contre sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue non sans avoir eu droit à un petit signe de la main.

À l'académie, Rick prit ses marques assez rapidement, comme il n'était pas du genre timide, il se fit vite des amis. Il partageait sa chambre avec trois autres comparses. John, un grand black de Larchmont, Brian de Hicksville, et Denis de Newark. Pour ne pas avoir de passe-droit ou autre, il s'était inscrit sous le nom de Rick Rodgers et apparemment personne ne l'avait reconnu. Après l'installation du premier jour ils passèrent par la bibliothèque où chacun reçu les livres, les manuels et un programme de ce qui les attendait pendant ces trois mois. La distribution faite, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de classe qui allait les accueillir pendant les trois mois de cours. Rick soupira en voyant sur le programme, la liste des différentes activités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Denis, son voisin de bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas très… il lui montra sur la liste ce qui l'inquiétait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un minimum pour nous tenir en forme et développer l'esprit d'équipe.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Un ami l'a fait l'année dernière et m'a expliqué ce qu'il en était.

L'arrivée du prof mis momentanément fin à leur discussion. Le lieutenant Speed se présenta, il sera leur titulaire et donnera des cours de droit et de procédure pénale. Puis vint le tour de ses deux collègues, Le lieutenant Frost qui donnera des cours pratiques et de recherches, visant à proposer des solutions argumentées, et le sergent Reilly qui donnera des cours de Physique et self défense.

Ils attaquèrent donc cette semaine intensive par le droit, quelques individus bien au fait dans ce domaine se firent remarquer par leur savoir et permirent à leurs futurs collègues d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le sujet. Rick prenait beaucoup de note sur son ordinateur portable, ce qui lui permettrait de s'y replonger plus tard.

Les journées étaient bien remplies donc dès qu'il pouvait rejoindre sa chambre, il profitait pour écrire à sa belle et quand elle avait fini sa journée ils s'appelaient pour discuter longuement.

Grâce à sa capacité à mémoriser, Rick avait assimilé en quelques jours une tonne d'informations. Lors du cours de Frost il s'était fait remarquer par son sens du détail, sa capacité à voir et à comprendre la situation en un temps record. Il avait même émis des hypothèses tout à fait plausible, en étonnant plus d'un, dont son maitre de cours qui le félicita en fin de journée. C'est donc heureux qu'il quitta le centre à la fin de cette première semaine de cours.

Kate quant à elle avait passé une semaine plutôt calme. Deux enquêtes rondement menées avec au final une arrestation un peu mouvementée qui lui valut un bel hématome au bras. Et un jour ou Kate avait pu partir tôt du poste, elle avait partagé une soirée tranquille avec Alexis, elles avaient veillé tard, partageant leurs premières impressions de cette nouvelle cohabitation au loft.

Assise à son bureau elle fixait l'horloge qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. Encore une heure avant de sortir et retrouver son homme au loft.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va avancer plus vite en la fixant comme ça ? La fit sursauter Gates de sa voix autoritaire.

\- Heu non chef…

Elle fit mine de chercher des infos dans un dossier et fût surprise de voir sa supérieure s'assoir à côté de son bureau, sur la fameuse chaise.

\- Comment va Monsieur Castle ? demanda Gates avec un ton plus cordial.

\- Ça va, il s'en sort assez bien d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué. Il a même réussi à étonner un de ses profs avec certaines de ses déductions.

\- Ha bon, j'espère qu'il aura été surprit dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Apparemment oui, le lieutenant Frost l'a même félicité et encouragé à continuer comme ça.

\- Oh c'est Frost, alors faut croire que Monsieur Castle a vraiment été bon.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, c'est lui que j'ai appelé pour inscrire Monsieur Rodgers, et ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien divulgué sur son identité, ni qu'il travaillait déjà chez nous, comme ça ils le prendront tous pour un bleu…

\- D'accord, merci chef.

\- Bon je vous laisse. Bon weekend lieutenant.

\- A vous aussi chef.

\- Ha et j'oubliais, la paperasse attendra lundi, vous pouvez y aller, et passez le bonjour à Monsieur Rodgers.

Kate ne se fit pas prier, elle rangea son bureau et quitta le poste pressée de retrouver son homme. En sortant elle lui envoya un texto lui annonçant qu'elle viendrait le chercher.

A l'académie, Rick attaquait sa dernière heure de cours mais pas la moindre, le droit, une matière qui ne l'inspirait pas trop mais il devait en passer par là. De plus la fin de semaine approchait et son impatience à retrouver Kate se faisait sentir alors la concentration lui faisait défaut. Il sentit dans sa poche vibrer son téléphone alors quand Speed se tourna vers le tableau interactif Rick en profita pour y jeter un œil. Inconsciemment il sourit rien qu'en voyant l'identité du messager. Discrètement il déverrouilla son téléphone et lu le message, son sourire s'agrandit mais retomba bien vite lorsqu'il entendit Speed s'adresser à lui.

\- Alors Monsieur Rodgers, j'attends votre réponse.

Rick releva la tête et n'ayant pas entendu la question se retrouva bien incapable de lui en fournir une, mais c'était sans compter sur son voisin de banc. Denis déplaça sa main gauche et pointa du doigt une ligne précise. Faisant mine de réfléchir, Rick se redressa sur sa chaise et lu la phrase.

\- Les droits Miranda. Répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

L'instructeur le regarda dubitatif. Il était persuadé que Rodgers n'avait rien écouté de son cours et pensait le prendre en faute.

\- Et en quelle année….

\- 1966 dans l'affaire Miranda VS Arizona, et c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle les droits Miranda. Répondit Rick sans regarder le livre de Denis. Pour ses écrits il avait fait des recherches et avait trouvé ses réponses sur wikipédia.

Speed n'en demanda pas plus et referma sèchement ses bouquins. Ce bleu allait lui donner du fil à retordre mais serait certainement un très bon élément pour la police. Il regarda sa montre, et libéra ses hommes quelques minutes avant la fin officielle du cours pour qu'ils puissent rassembler leurs affaires avant de partir pour le week-end.

Rick ne manqua pas de remercier Denis pour son aide et lui promit de lui rendre la pareille si le cas se présentait. Tous les aspirants se réunirent dans la cour avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Du coin de l'œil Rick apercevait sa petite amie qui l'attendait appuyée contre sa Crown Victoria. Lorsque Speed les libéra, Rick salua ses comparses en s'empressa de rejoindre sa belle. Elle aussi impatiente, elle se jeta dans ses bras sous les regards rieurs des autres stagiaires. Pas trop expressive en publique, Kate l'embrassa chastement en lui faisant signe de la tête qu'ils étaient observé. Rick se retourna et vit ses trois copains de chambre qui souriaient comme des ados moqueurs.

\- Hey les gars venez que je vous présente ma petite amie.

Kate eu droits aux salutations de la bande et quelques blagues sur cette première semaine de stage puis les deux amoureux prirent le chemin du loft.

\- Alors c'était comment cette première semaine ?

\- Bien, assez bien même.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire du dernier cours ?

Rick lui raconta sa mésaventure et Kate s'excusa de l'avoir perturbé avec son message. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et avait par la même occasion, avec l'aide de de Denis, cloué le bec à Speed avec sa réponse.

De retour au loft et après avoir embrassé longuement sa petite amie, Rick partit défaire son sac avant de ne plus avoir le courage de le faire. Kate s'attela à la préparation du repas et alors que Rick sortait de la douche, Alexis et Martha arrivèrent toutes excitées de le retrouver enfin. Ils partagèrent le repas en passèrent une excellente soirée, en famille. Les femmes, très curieuses, l'inondèrent de questions sur sa première semaine à l'académie, il prit un grand plaisir à leur narrer ses péripéties à sa façon. Martha éreintée par ses cours, abandonna les jeunes en cours de route et gagna sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Alexis et Kate n'en revenaient pas de l'enthousiasme de l'écrivain. Lui qui au début était si peu sûr de lui était à présent transformé, et plus motivé que jamais à obtenir son diplôme. Alexis s'en voulait de casser cette ambiance familiale mais elle savait que la discussion qui allait suivre n'enchanterait guère son papa. Pour se donner du courage elle se leva et débarrassa le peu de vaisselle qu'il restait sur la table. Kate ayant vu son trouble la rejoignit à la cuisine.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que….

\- Je sais, mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment il comprendra.

\- Mais je ne voudrais pas le décevoir.

\- Alexis, tu ne pourras jamais décevoir ton père, crois-moi.

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses ? demanda Rick en les faisant sursauter.

Kate serra la main de la rouquine et voulant les laisser seuls, partit s'installer au salon. Elle fût surprise de les voir arriver et s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- Papa il faut que je te parle.

\- Oh oh, ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Si, enfin non… heu

\- Alexis tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Elle se tourna face à lui et lui prit la main. Main qu'il regarda inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Alors voilà, à la rentrée je vais aller à l'université de Columbia.

\- Jusque-là tout va bien. Tenta Rick pour se détendre.

\- Ouais mais ça va se compliquer, marmonna la rouquine pour elle-même. Je voudrais aller vivre sur le campus.

\- Tu quoi ? demanda l'écrivain effaré.

\- Je vais vivre sur le Campus à la rentrée. Répéta la jeune fille.

Rick toujours les yeux grands ouverts regarda Kate à la recherche d'aide ou d'une solution.

\- Et ça ne sert à rien de chercher à me faire changer d'avis, Kate a déjà essayé mais ma décision est prise.

\- Alexis je…. Tu es trop jeune !

\- Papa je vais avoir vingt ans dans quelques mois.

\- Je…..Ce n'est pas à cause de l'arrivée de….

\- Oh non, on en a parlé longuement avec Kate, je suis trop heureuse de vous voir enfin ensemble alors ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'elle en soit la cause.

\- Ma petite fille veut quitter le nid. Soupira Rick en s'affaissant contre le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Je ne serais pas très loin, et je viendrais vous voir les week-ends si tu veux.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt oui, tous les week-ends.

Heureuse que son père ne le prenne pas trop mal, Alexis se jeta dans ses bras, le réconfortant de mots gentils. Lorsqu'Alexis monta se coucher, Kate qui n'avait rien dit, se leva et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Mon petit bébé….

\- Rick, elle va avoir vingt ans, ce n'est plus un petit bébé. Elle a la tête sur les épaules et prend ses études très au sérieux alors je ne crois pas que tu ais du souci à te faire.

\- Je sais mais, elle a grandi tellement vit, je n'ai rien vu passer.

Il se cala dans les bras réconfortants de sa belle, humant son parfum délicat. Après quelques minutes à se réconforter, Rick s'éloigna un peu d'elle et la fixa avec son regard de chien battu.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais culpabiliser de ne rien avoir pu faire pour la retenir.

\- Hein, non chérie, ce n'est pas pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi.

\- Je dois te demander un service.

\- …

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un cours.

\- Ha bon un cours de quoi ? de droit ? de loi ?

\- De physique ?

\- Hein ?

\- De self défense plus précisément. Le prof est balèze et j'ai pas envie de prendre des raclées.

Kate rigola de bon cœur et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Pour ce qui est du corps à corps, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur professeur. Dit-elle en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener vers la chambre ou elle comptait bien lui donner son premier cours en privé.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures du week-end au poste, en salle de sport, pour entrainer ses gestes et ses mouvements voués à se débarrasser d'un assaillant ou d'un suspect dangereux. Rick était très appliqué et gentiment arrivait à répéter les mouvements que Kate lui montrait. Il se débrouillait si bien qu'il réussit à la déséquilibrer et à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle en la maintenant fermement au sol mais un instant de déconcentration vu sa position et Kate l'envoya valdinguer avec une belle pichenette, elle se retrouva à son tour en position de force. Il tenta de la déstabiliser en l'embrassant mais fût prit à son propre jeu et ne réussit pas à se défaire de son étreinte. Se souvenant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Kate rompit le baiser et l'aida à se relever. Ils ne profitèrent pas des douches du poste mais de celle extra large du loft qui heureusement ne pouvait pas raconter ce qu'il s'y passait.

* * *

voilà!


	38. épilogue

**Voilà chers amis lecteurs,**

 **Le dernier chapitre de cette fic est enfin arrivé. Ça n'a pas été facile de mettre fin à cette histoire commencée il y a une année et demie mais j'y suis arrivée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Épilogue  
**

Les trois mois de formations avaient finalement passés très vite. Rick s'était très vite mis dans le bain et les amitiés qu'il avait nouées au départ avec ses compagnons de chambrée s'était renforcée au fil des semaines. Il prenait sa formation très au sérieux, il était appliqué et semblait même prendre du plaisir à éplucher ses livres pourtant très ennuyeux. Son savoir en droit s'étoffait de jour en jour mais il avait plus particulièrement brillé lors d'interrogatoires de suspect, en mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait appris lors des longues séances au près du lieutenant Beckett, il ne manqua donc pas de la remercier chaleureusement au cours d'une de leur soirée en tête à tête.

Le loft était régulièrement désert maintenant qu'Alexis avait quitté le nid pour s'installer sur le campus mais comme promis elle revenait tous les week-ends, enfin presque…... Certes Martha y vivait encore mais son histoire avec son ami scénariste devenait vraiment sérieuse, elle parlait même de vivre avec lui mais c'était un cap difficile à franchir quand vous avez vécu seule, bon pas vraiment seule puisqu'elle était au loft avec Rick, pendant des années…

Au poste, Kate avait eu quelques affaires difficiles qui avaient bien occupé ses journées alors le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils passaient de délicieux moments tendrement blottis devant la télévision. Mais comme souvent, Kate ne savait pas mettre son cerveau sur off pour profiter de ses soirées tranquilles ce qui n'échappa pas à l'écrivain qui la sentait soucieuse. À force d'insister, elle lui parla de l'homicide qui l'accaparait depuis plusieurs jours. Le futur policier essaya de l'aider avec ses théories qui parfois donnaient de bons résultats, ce qui fût encore le cas cette fois-ci, il permit à Kate et les bros d'avancer dans leur enquête en mettant en évidence une preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé importante mais qui, reliée au bon suspect, devint primordiale. Assurément, il fera un bon officier de police.

Kate et Rick étaient restés en contact avec leurs amies de Boston, Maura et Jane avaient été ravies d'apprendre que Kate s'était bien remise de son accident de moto et qu'elle n'en gardait aucune séquelle. Comme elle connaissait le lieutenant Frost, Jane donna quelques conseils à Rick pour sa formation, elle savait ce qu'il devait faire pour être dans ses bons papiers mais elle ne doutait pas que Rick soit tout à fait capable de s'en sortir tout seul.

C'est comme ça qu'en ce soir du 21 octobre, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le grand hall principal de l'académie pour la cérémonie officielle et l'assermentation des futurs officiers de la police de New-York. Ça avait été une volée exceptionnelle, tous avaient obtenu leur diplôme avec pour certain, comme Rick et Denis, les félicitations des instructeurs.

Ce soir ils allaient tous prêter serment et recevoir leur badge et carte de police. Chacun leur tour ils furent appelé sur le podium sous les applaudissements du public et lorsque Richard Rodgers fût appelé en dernier sur l'estrade, Martha prit la main de Kate, cherchant la force de ne pas verser de larmes en publique mais l'émotion l'emporta et discrètement elle essuya ses yeux humides. Kate sourit en voyant cette mère fière de son fils, qui pouvait parfois être exaspérant et immature, mais qui en ce moment se montrait largement à la hauteur de la tâche. Le regard des deux femmes se dirigea vers le podium où Rick recevait les félicitations du maire qui fût surprit de voir son ami arriver devant lui.

\- Félicitations petit cachotier. Lui glissa discrètement Bob en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

\- Merci Monsieur le maire. Répondit Rick un large sourire sur le visage, son diplôme en main.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée et trouva facilement sa famille. Martha qui essuyait une larme, Alexis, Jim et les Bros qui applaudissaient à tout rompre, même Jane et Maura avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion, et Kate, une main devant la bouche tentait de cacher son émotion. Elle lui envoya un baiser en wifi comme diraient les jeunes aujourd'hui et applaudit son homme. Puis Rick se dirigea vers le pupitre en observant la réaction des siens. Il avait le privilège de prononcer le discours de fin de cession mais voulant leur faire la surprise, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il sourit en voyant l'émotion dans les yeux de sa fille, la fierté dans le regard de sa mère et l'amour dans le cœur de sa dulcinée. Les deux mains de chaque côté de la console, il respira un bon coup et se lança :

 **Monsieur le Directeur, Monsieur le maire,**

 **Chers Professeurs, chers camarades de promotion, chers amis ici réunis.**

 **C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir été invité à prendre la parole à l'occasion de la remise de diplôme de notre promotion.**

 **En effet, ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres. C'est un soir dont nous nous souviendrons longtemps, et auquel nous repenserons certainement avec fierté durant de longues années. Il marque en effet le premier jour du reste de notre vie. Une nouvelle vie professionnelle qui commence et qui va certainement nous rendre meilleur.**

 **Nous pouvons être fiers de ce diplôme et de notre formation qui nous donne des atouts importants pour notre nouveau défi.**

 **Nous tenons tout d'abord à remercier Monsieur le Directeur pour son accueil, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se sont rendues disponibles au cours de notre formation ; je pense en particulier à Messieurs Speed, Frost et Reilly dont l'ambition est, de servir et de nourrir la nôtre, à Monsieur le maire pour avoir gentiment accepté de nous remettre nos diplômes. Sans oublier nos familles, nos amis, nos conjoints qui nous ont soutenus et supportés tout au long de ces mois d'intense travail.**

 **Et je terminerais en souhaitant à mes compagnons plein succès dans leur nouvelle vie professionnelle. Merci.**

Il se recula et savoura les applaudissements en serrant la main de tous les nouveaux officiers. Après avoir été chaleureusement ovationnés, les tout frais assermentés retrouvèrent leur famille dans la salle. En descendant de l'estrade Rick aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart, le capitane Gates, un petit sourire ornait son visage, d'un signe de tête elle le félicita. Touché qu'elle se soit déplacée pour lui, il lui rendit son sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle comme elle était arrivée, discrètement.

Martha dans une étreinte maternelle fût la première à le féliciter, les yeux devenus brillant d'émotion. Alexis tout aussi fière de son père que sa grand-mère l'embrassa en lui glissant à l'oreille des compliments sur son discours puis vinrent Ryan, Espo, Lanie et Jim qui félicitèrent leur ami, enfin il s'approcha de Kate. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bravo, je suis fière de toi. Lui chuchota-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.

\- Merci, sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Puis il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Et bravo pour ton discours, tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais major de ta promotion.

\- Je voulais vous faire la surprise et apparemment ça a marché. Mais tu sais qui m'a fait une surprise ce soir ?

Kate regarda autour d'elle mais ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Heuu non !

\- Gates.

\- Gates ?

\- Oui, elle était là pour la remise de diplôme, je l'ai vue en descendant de l'estrade, elle m'a salué de la tête et est partie discrètement.

\- Je pense qu'elle voulait nous laisser entre nous.

\- Surement.

Enlacés, ils rejoignirent les autres membres de cette belle famille pour célébrer la réussite de l'écrivain.

Après avoir partagé l'apéro avec ses amis de promotion, Rick, sa famille et ses amis se dirigèrent vers un restaurant Français, le Moderne, qui venait d'ouvrir à Manhattan pas loin du loft. Tous ensembles, comme une vraie famille, ils trinquèrent à la réussite de l'écrivain qui pouvait à présent porter le grade de policier. Rick se racla la gorge et s'apprêta à dire quelques mots :

\- Si ce soir je suis ici c'est grâce à vous et je tenais à tous vous remercier. Mère, Alexis, malgré vos inquiétudes, vous m'avez toujours encouragé à persévérer dans cette voie et ça a payé.

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis du 12ème.

\- Javier et Kevin, je voulais vous remercier de votre accueil au poste, vous m'avez accepté comme un frère d'arme et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Lanie, merci pour tes conseils en matière de relation de couple, tu m'as permis de retrouver confiance en moi et tu m'as amené dans ce chalet où tout a commencé. Jane, Maura, ça me touche que vous ayez fait toutes cette route pour moi.

Il regarda sa petite amie et prit tendrement sa main.

\- Kate, i ans j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais écrire mais tout à coup tu es apparue dans ma vie et tout a changé. Tu avais raison lorsque tu as dit « vous n'avez pas idée », et maintenant je sais _. Il respira un grand coup_. Nous avons vécu une expérience qui nous a changés au point de ne plus jamais pouvoir redevenir la personne que nous étions autrefois mais ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus fort.

Il faisait allusion à leur accident de moto et l'émotion qu'il dégageait se ressentait autour de la table. Kate sentit un frisson parcourir son corps à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux mais il avait raison, il fallait aller de l'avant. Rick la fixait intensément, amoureusement depuis le début de son éloge. Et il continua :

-C'est parce que nous sommes ensemble et que tu as sus faire ressortir le meilleur de moi que je peux fêter ce soir mon entrée dans la police de New-York.

Jim se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise dans cette tablée, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là mais lorsque Richard l'avait appelé pour l'inviter, tellement surprit il ne sût dire autre chose que oui et qu'il serait heureux de participer à cette fête mais maintenant là, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. C'est pourquoi il fût étonné de voir Richard s'adresser à lui.

\- Et Jim, je vous dois aussi beaucoup. Je vous dois cette magnifique jeune femme qui a su capturer et apprivoiser mon cœur.

Sans hésiter, Rick se leva et se dirigea vers le père de Kate, se penchant vers lui, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille sous le regard intrigué des autres invités. Il se redressa et observa la réaction de Jim dont le visage s'illumina d'un large sourire.

\- Oui, avec le plus grand plaisir. Répondit le patriarche devant l'assemblée déconcertée par ce qui se passait devant eux.

Kate, qui n'avait pas encore vu ce que faisait son homme, se retourna lorsqu'elle vit en face d'elle, sa meilleure amie les deux mains devant la bouche pour étouffer un cri de joie. Rick avait rejoint sa petite amie, donc en se retournant elle se trouva face à ce regard azur qui la fixait intensément et fût estomaquée en le voyant, un genou à terre et qu'il lui présentait une magnifique bague.

\- Katherine Houghton Beckett voulez-vous faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en devenant ma femme.

Kate qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait devant elle, laissa son regard naviguer entre le bijou et les magnifiques yeux bleus qui la fixaient amoureusement, attendant une réponse de sa part. Émue, elle n'entendait ni ne voyait plus personne à part l'homme de sa vie qui se tenait à genou devant elle. Délicatement elle caressa du bout des doigts la bague qu'il tenait toujours devant ses yeux

Inquiet du silence de sa belle, Rick commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne idée. Alors qu'il allait se lever, un murmure parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Oui ! Oui Rick je veux devenir la plus heureuse des femmes en devenant ta femme.

A ces mots, le visage de Rick s'illumina tel un soleil. Elle avait dit oui et elle lui présentait sa main gauche pour qu'il y glisse l'anneau, gage d'une promesse d'amour. Les mains tremblantes, il lui passa la bague qui très vite trouva sa place. Il se redressa entrainant sa fiancée avec lui et oubliant qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un restaurant chic bondé de monde, échangèrent un baiser tout en tendresse. Leurs amis et les autres clients qui, comprenant ce qui se déroulait, avaient suivi la scène de loin, applaudirent le nouveau couple ce qui les fit se séparer en revenant à la réalité. Les amoureux sourirent en voyant tout le restaurant et même les employés les acclamer bruyamment.

Jim fût le premier à féliciter les fiancés, ému comme un père peut l'être à cette occasion, il enlaça sa fille.

\- Je suis si heureux pour toi ma Katie.

\- Merci papa.

\- Elle serait fière de toi de te voir si heureuse. Et comme elle le disait souvent, « Le bonheur n'est pas le sourire que tu affiches aux autres, mais celui qu'il te reste dans le cœur quand tu es face à toi-même. » Et je sais que là, ce cœur se fend d'un énorme sourire. _dit-il en posant la main sur son cœur._

Kate versa une larme que Jim essuya discrètement. Elle enlaça son père émue par les paroles qu'il venait de lui rappeler. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement, surtout des jours comme aujourd'hui ou sa vie prenait un tournant important.

Pendant ce temps, Martha, remise de ses émotions, prit son fils dans ses bras le félicitant de cette belle surprise et leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Chacun leur tour les amis vinrent féliciter le jeune couple puis Ryan et Espo offrirent le champagne pour célébrer et conclure cette journée pleine de rebondissements. Ils partagèrent encore quelques anecdotes et fous rire, renforçant ce lien d'amitié qui les unissait tous.

Après cette soirée riche en émotion, chacun rentra tranquillement chez lui. Maura et Jane gagnèrent leur hôtel non loin de là et promirent aux amoureux de les revoir le lendemain avant de quitter la ville. Rick leur proposa de les amener, en fin de journée, à l'aéroport de la Guardia pour regagner Boston.

De retour au loft, seuls, les nouveaux fiancés, une fois débarrassés de leurs chaussures, s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

\- Rick ?

\- Hmmm. ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à l'oreille de mon père au restaurant ?

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé ta main. Répondit-il en souriant comme un bien heureux.

Kate leva sa main gauche à hauteur de ses yeux et admira son doigt élégamment paré. Rick prit sa main et embrassa ses doigts un à un.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu y pensais ?

\- A quoi ? demanda Rick perdu dans la contemplation du bijou.

\- A ta demande ?

\- Hmm, il y a quelques mois. En fait c'est quand tu étais en rééducation, après ton coup de blues. Quand je te voyais te battre tous les jours pour remarcher, tu t'accrochais à la moindre amélioration, au plus petit mouvement qui pouvait te redonner espoir, là je me suis dit que tu avais pris mon cœur pour l'éternité et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

\- Wah !

\- Après les évènements se sont enchainés assez vite avec la surprise que tu m'as fait, la reprise de ton job, la mort de Spencer, mon entrée à l'académie alors je me suis concentré sur ma formation tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moment pour te le demander et ce soir…

\- C'était juste parfait. Je t'aime.

\- je t'aime aussi Kate.

* * *

 **Voilà, cette fic qui devait faire au départ seulement 3-4 chapitres en fait en réalité 38. Je m'arrête là car j'ai déjà écrit un mariage Caskett et j'ai peur qu'elle ne tire en longueur et devienne lassante pour vous mais aussi pour moi. Je continuerais à écrire mais des O S.**

 **MERCI à tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi les aventures de notre couple préféré :**

 **AlwaysCaskett3012 - chrisfancaskett - julie91- sarha - blodi52- MattJStorm - nounours7715 - ygrebert- Castlefan- Caskett44 - blackwidow90legolas88 - Bruna9562 - Mariaulemen84 - Laetitialfw – Rhane - Aiol Laet43590 - caskett4ever - Sandye59 - fan du caskett - Gwenyfar Maat - jh25390 - une fan - Chris65 - steph65 RetK always - Caskett-Bones-Quatris - fabiennengt8 - Lita eml - Caskett13080 - isisisis79 - meganechristmann88 - NYdreams16 - Alice Stanathan – et les Guest.**

 **A très bientôt….. S.**


End file.
